Instruments of War (Book 2 of Trilogy of War)
by naleysocute23
Summary: Bonnie Bennett and her coven return to Mystic Falls to stop Klaus from breaking the curse of the Sun and Moon. Bonnie soon discovers returning home also leads her to answers to the Prophecy. [Read "Battling my Demons" before this fic]
1. Chapter 1

**~ Chapter One: White Lies ~**

 _ **There's no place like home- Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz)**_

 **Monday, 26** **th** **April 2010- Mystic Fall's High School**

Elena stood in the middle of Mystic Fall High School's hallway, dressed in her lilac 60's costume staring scarcely at Alaric. The same said man who just revealed to her to be Klaus possessing Alaric's body.

Klaus laughed heartedly at Elena's scared expression, "Relax Elena; I'm not here to hurt you" he said in an assuring tone.

Elena frowned wondering why he got her alone here if he wasn't going to hurt. Her wonderment answered by the sounds of boots walking towards her.

Klaus smiled an evil smile that looked so wrong on Alaric's face, "You're not on my hit list tonight" he said softly while looking behind Elena at the beauty he had been waiting to face again.

Elena turned around, and relief fills her at the sight of her best friend walking towards her. Four months had been a long time, and it seemed to have played a change on her best friend. Bonnie was dressed in cotton black spandex pants with a dark blue tank to match. Elena noted a strap across Bonnie's chest; that seemed to hold a sword behind her, and her left wrist strapped with a retractable wooden stake.

Her combat boots stomped on the floor finally stopping to stand beside Elena.

"Bonnie" was all Elena was able to say.

"I knew my return here would prompt for you to return, my beautiful" Klaus said with a smile.

Without responding, Bonnie raised her right hand and focused her powers on him, and with a swish of her wrist, throws Klaus so far that he crashes into the glass cabinet that held the school's trophies.

Elena stared with widened eyes at Klaus's fallen figure. She knew Bonnie was powerful, but never this powerful. Four months away from here defiantly helped her best friend get stronger in her powers.

Bonnie kept her eyes on the now slowly standing up Klaus and moved to stand protectively in front of Elena readying herself for the next move the older vampire was to make.

Standing up straighter, Klaus raised his hands up in surrender and stated tauntingly, "By all means; fire away. You kill this body; you know I'll just find a new one…maybe Jeremy."

Bonnie felt her rage stir from his suggestion, and immediately she feels her power latch onto the emotion, directly sensing the shift in her powers. Klaus's raised an eyebrow curious of the confident witch hybrid standing in front of him.

She wasn't the same girl four months ago. She indeed was the rumoured witch demon.

Bonnie's green eyes changes to bright red and Klaus smiles knowing he does not imagine things. Klaus sees her smile smugly at the older vampire to reveal her fangs.

"There she! The rumoured witch demon" Klaus sing-song at the sight of Bonnie in her pure form.

"Elena go" ordered Bonnie.

Elena shakes her head grasping onto Bonnie's shoulder to get her attention, "No! I'm not leaving you here alone!"

Bonnie gritted her teeth in frustration of Elena's inability to listen to orders and begins to panic a little when Klaus casually walks towards them. She needed to get Elena away and safe before battling Klaus. Retracting her fangs, she closed her eyes briefly and turned to open them in time for Elena to see Bonnie's natural emerald eyes.

Grabbing Elena's hand, she yells out "Dammit! Elena, run!"

Bonnie's command prompted the girl to run with Bonnie's pull away from Klaus. Dashing through the school's hallway, they turned a corner and burst through the dark blue double doors only to meet with Damon who stops in his track once recognizing Bonnie with Elena

"Woah…Bonnie?"

Wasting no time, she passed Elena to Damon while explaining "Klaus is possessing Alaric's body."

She turned around and began to walk back to Klaus, but it is Damon's flabbergasted "What?" that stops her in her track. Bonnie rolls her eyes for Damon to be wasting her precious time right now.

Turning back around she said annoyed, "You heard what I said, Damon. Now take Elena and go find Stefan and the both of you protect her."

Damon frowned to Bonnie's demands. It had only been two months since he last saw her that night (not that he was counting), and it seemed she still hasn't learned that he doesn't listen to people that order him around.

"No," he said firmly while moving Elena behind him hoping she'd get the hint to go and find Stefan while he and Bonnie go fight Klaus…who was apparently possessing Alaric's body.

Bonnie frustratingly ran a hand through her straightened shoulder length hair "Damon! Now!" her green eyes flashing to red with her angered words.

"I…" he stuttered a bit taken back by her outburst and the sight of her now glowing red eyes. Damon hears Elena gasps in shock, so he knows he doesn't imagine the change in Bonnie.

"Leave. Now" Bonnie enunciated gravely, and it's when she speaks that Damon and Elena see Bonnie's fangs. Elena in shock numbly pulled at the back of Damon's black shirt to get his attention to follow Bonnie's order.

Seeing Elena's action caused Bonnie to smirk knowing that Damon would blindly follow Elena now. Turning away from the duo, she smiled in relief that after months of proper training and preparation for this battle she was going to face Klaus. Bonnie knew she couldn't kill him while possessing Alaric's body, she had to bide her time until he was in his original body to kill him, but that didn't mean she should pass up the opportunity to scare the older vampire. To show him that she wasn't the weak witch all those months ago.

No. Now she was a stronger version of herself. A hybrid.

Damon ignored Elena's pull and slightly shivered feeling the shift of change in the air, and he wondered in that split second if it was Bonnie's doing. He watched her walk confidently away from them. Moving her hand behind her, she grasped a black-handled curved-sabre out of its sheath. Damon watched on with a slight fascination of her swinging the sword in a circular motion of her wrist like it was forged just for her.

Watching her walk further away Damon wondered mentally _'_ _She couldn't possibly be a vampire with those red eyes. Should he even be considering the possible existence of a witch hybrid?'_

Damon needed answers to whatever supernatural being the little witch was now, but one thing he knew for sure was that she wasn't going to fight Klaus alone. Not while he was around.

Without looking to Elena, he said to her, "Go find, Stefan" and walked away following Bonnie's path.

Besides Bonnie can answer his questions while they look for Klaus.

* * *

Bonnie chuckled to herself when she hears his footsteps heading towards her.

"Fool" she whispered.

She vampire sped to stand in front of Damon giving him enough time to catch himself from faltering in his walk.

He looked down to Bonnie in front of him with her sword against his neck; he couldn't help but think, _"She could have decapitated my head with such ease."_

Thanks to the slight heel from the combat boots she's given extra height to be almost nose, to nose with the blue-eyed vampire.

"You're never going to listen to simple instructions, are you Salvatore?" she said so lowly to him.

Damon smirked replying back teasingly, "Well it seems you just don't know me that well."

Bonnie chuckled amusedly at Damon's manner towards her. He didn't even seem fazed by the curved-sabre against his throat.

Damon noticed her eyes to be back to their usual colors and no fangs in sight, but that still doesn't stop him from questioning her, "Are you a vampire?"

"Sort of," she said vaguely while moving her sword away from his throat. From the corner of her eyes, Bonnie noticed a dark-skinned teenage boy and girl sneaking towards Damon. To distract the vampire; Bonnie decided to indulge the Salvatore into what he wanted to know.

Bonnie places her curved-sabred back in its scabbard answering, "I do have a couple of vampire traits; the fangs, the speed, and the healing regeneration but that can be sped up through blood consumption. The only thing that separates me from what you are is that my eyes changes to red. I don't drink human blood, I don't get burnt by sunlight, and I'm not weak when it comes to vervain. You're a vampire created by magic. I'm not. The type of vampire I am derives from the lineage of demons. So technically I'm half demon."

Damon eyebrows furrowed in confusion and racked through his memories of ever coming in contact or hearing of a possibility of a witch hybrid and questioned her to be sure.

"Half demon then that means you're still-" his question is cut short by an excruciating pain suddenly occurring in his head. Shutting his eyes, he fell to his knees screaming in pain, feeling most of the blood vessels in his brain popping like popcorns then regenerate only to pop again seconds later. His hands latched to either side of his head; teeth gritted together hoping this action would somehow decrease the pain.

Suddenly the aneurysm stopped causing the older vampire to take a deep intake of air in and out while weakly lifting his head to see a blurry-visioned outline of Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie crouched to be eye-levelled with him he hears her slightly muddled voice "Sorry Damon, it's for your good."

Before he could respond or attack; he felt something prick his neck causing an intense burning sensation throughout his body.

" _Shit, vervain,"_ Damon thinks before passing out.

Bonnie's head moved in time with Damon's body dropping to his side. With a tired sigh, she looked up to see her two proteges dressed in their black pants and long black sleeves completed with black combat boots.

Robbie and Alexis Johnson. Twins. Sixteen years old with Robbie being the oldest by two minutes (and he doesn't make Alexis forget that).

Bonnie stood up and looked at them proudly, "No nosebleeds this time" she pointed out to Alexis who nodded happily to Bonnie's statement. Bonnie looked to Robbie, nodding for him to continue their mission.

"Good work you two" she commended them then ordered them "Now deal with him."

"Yes ma'am," Alexis said teasingly with a mocking salute to her mentor who chuckled at her action.

Alexis's brown doe eyes looked down at the pale-faced vampire. She squinted in wonderment of how to deal with this repulsive yet good-looking creature. They just needed him out of Bonnie's way for a while. She looked at her brother who motioned with his head to an empty classroom behind them. Looking at the empty room than to her brother Alexis nodded for him to continue with his idea. Robbie closed his eyes and mentally chanted a quick spell to unlock the door.

Bonnie with her heightened hearing hears the door unlock, "Good work, Robbie" she said impressed at how quickly he was growing in control of his magic.

"Well looks like someone finally learned how to keep their mouth shut," Alexis said teasingly to her brother who glared at her in which she responded back by childishly poking out her tongue.

"Guys!" Bonnie exclaimed to get the twins' attention.

" _This is why I should never leave them alone in missions,"_ she thinks to shake her head at the siblings bickering and motioned with her hand towards Damon's body.

"Oh right," Robbie said in remembrance of Damon's body still on the ground. Alexis and Robbie both pull up their long black sleeves then bend down ready to drag [with the help of some magic] Damon Salvatore into the empty classroom.

Seeing the twins have the situation under control she reminded them, "You know what to do if I die."

Looking up to their young mentor, Robbie and Alexis nodded in understanding of her words. Both were remembering Bonnie's orders to return home as soon as possible if she were to fail in her face-off against Klaus.

They heard her orders, but Robbie and Alexis already knew they were going to disobey Bonnie for the first time. If Bonnie were to fail, they would use their powers to bring her home. The twins had made the deal before leaving Light Haven to protect their mentor, their friend, their family.

"Good. Now get Damon in that classroom because it won't be long till he wakes up. Keep a lookout for Elena and Stefan. Stall them for as long as you can and _**please**_ don't kill the Salvatore brothers."

The Johnson twins let out a reluctant sigh to Bonnie's orders but nodded in obedience. They watched with pride of their mentor walking away from them towards her battle with Klaus.

"Now it's time for some fun" Bonnie whispered excitedly to herself.

* * *

Damon opened his eyes only to groan and slowly sit up. Blinking until his vision cleared he found himself to be on the floor of an empty classroom, "What the hell?" he mumbled while shaking his head to rid of his groggy state,

He stood up only to stumble a little and grasped the doorknob in front of him to catch his fall. He turned the doorknob just to realize it was locked.

"Dammit!" he screamed angrily at the turn of events. He quietened when he caught sight of Stefan and Elena rushing by. He hears Stefan slow his pace and backtracks his steps to the classroom he spotted his brother in.

Stefan frowned at Damon's situation causing the older brother to roll his eyes, "Don't ask questions, just bust this damn door down!"

Stefan nodded stepping back while Elena takes a few steps away from him. Damon moved away from the door and in mere seconds later the door is busted out of its door frame.

Looking down to the broken door, he looked up to Stefan who was now standing by the door frame looking sheepishly at the door for forgetting to control his strength.

Elena runs past Stefan to Damon asking in concern "Are you okay, Damon?"

Damon knew he would usually be taking advantage of Elena's arm on his arm and invade her personal space…thankful for her concern [with the bonus of pissing his brother off], but he was too distracted of how he ended up in the classroom and seeing Bonnie reveal her demonic nature to him.

Moving out of Elena's touch he stated with conviction "We need to find that witch. She somehow put me in here."

Stepping out of the classroom with Stefan and Elena beside him; they were stopped by twins they didn't recognize.

"I'm going to assume that you two are Stefan and Elena," said Alexis looking at the new-faces standing next to Damon.

Robbie looked at them stating in an almost bored tone "If you're looking for Bonnie, you're going have to get through us" he couldn't help but smirk cockily at them.

Damon didn't give a damn to question who these two new brats were because all he had on his mind was that Bonnie was dealing with Klaus. Alone.

Damon's eyes turned pitch black, and the veins become prominent under his eyes. With fangs bearing he speeds towards them only to get thrown back further away from where Stefan and Elena stood to crash into the double doors to this hallway. Stefan and Elena looked from Damon to the newcomers now wary of who they were dealing with. They were a young warlock and witch, but they seemed to be quite powerful for their age.

Without wasting time, Stefan sped towards them only for Alexis to stretch out her left arm and with a swish of her hand, her magic throws the younger Salvatore against the lockers.

"Stefan!" shrieked Elena, rushing to his side. Damon gets back up and speeds towards the teens catching them by surprise when he grabbed Robbie by his neck and slammed him against the lockers. Ready and willing to snap his neck; he paused at the sight of the boy smirking at him, and then he feels something stab his stomach.

"Ugh!" was all Damon got out once releasing his hold on the dark-skinned boy. He staggered back to find the boy with a brace on his right wrist that held a retractable stake (very similar to the weapon Alaric introduced to them on the night of the masquerade ball).

With the stake in his hand, Robbie moved to attack Damon, his eyes on his target. The heart. A stake to his heart to end this, but he is stopped by his sister who rushed to stand in front of the injured Damon.

"Stop Robbie! We can't kill them," a grunt of displeasures is from Robbie's throat his eyes still on Damon as his sister reminded him

"Bonnie's orders remember? Not to kill them."

* * *

Bonnie took a deep breath in and out once she nears the cafeteria. She walked in to find Klaus/Alaric seated by one of the tables with his legs resting on the tabletop while leaning back against the chair allowing it to balance upon its back legs.

With a black-handled army knife in his right hand, he smiled at the sight of Bonnie entering the cafeteria.

He canted his head to the side, "What took you so long, my beautiful?"

Bonnie growled lowly at the nickname he dubbed her four months ago. Flashbacks of the night of her father's death come to her mind causing her breathing pace to quicken. Feeling her magic awaken and dance upon her fingertips readying for her next move.

" _Don't lose control now"_ she mentally reminded herself. Bonnie knew Robbie and Alexis might not be able to hold back the Salvatore brothers and Elena for so long. Bonnie couldn't have them in her way of this fight. With her eyes steady on Klaus, she mentally chanted the spell to create an invisible barrier across the entrance of the cafeteria; locking herself and Klaus in the cafeteria.

She closed her eyes briefly and opened them to stare at the calm vampire through her now bright red eyes.

* * *

"Bonnie's order?" Stefan said confused while struggling to stand up with the help of Elena. Alexis turned to look at her at Damon then at Stefan who was standing not far from Damon but stood protectively in front of Elena.

"Yeah, it was Bonnie's order. If it were up to us, we'd just kill you two and doppelganger over there to end all this hassle, but Bonnie cares about you and says no to our idea."

Robbie looked at his little sister "Killing Elena would be inhumane of us to do, she is human."

Alexis shrugged "Eh that too," she said but ended up laughing at the sight of Elena's horrified face, "I'm just kidding we're not monsters that kill innocents unless-" she paused looking to Damon and Stefan "we're talking about these two."

Damon shook head and winced at the feel of his skin regenerating. He lifted the bottom of his black collared shirt slightly to find his stab wound from Robbie healing.

Robbie noted the wound healing and couldn't help pointing out "You're lucky Bonnie didn't stab you. Her sword is magically laced and sealed with vervain that she could bring a vampire to their near death if she did enough damage."

"Bonnie" Damon whispered in realization looking to the twins "Where did she go?"

Alexis shook her head, "Sorry Damon, but this fight has been a long time coming."

* * *

Klaus felt pride seeing Bonnie having more control over her demonic side. She honestly had grown in her powers the last time he saw her.

His grip tightened around the handle of the knife as he casually asked Bonnie. "Now do you prefer we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Bonnie pretended to think for a while and responded to his question by lifting her right hand and pictured Klaus…well, Alaric's hand that was holding the knife and imagined his fingers breaking. What only seemed like minutes to conjure up in her mind was just seconds in the real world.

"I mostly prefer the hard way," she said. She smirked and revelled at the sound of Klaus's scream from his fingers being magically broken. Klaus watched the knife fall to the ground as his uninjured hand grasped his hand with the broken fingers. He stared at Bonnie with crazy eyes and snapped them out of place bone of his index and middle finger back into place.

The painful expression shifted into a maniacal expression as his delirious laugh echoed in the cafeteria. The vampire stood up; not at all bothered by Bonnie breaking his fingers, in fact, he was impressed. She straightened her posture when he took a couple of steps towards her with an evil-like smirk on his face. Bonnie readied her stance to fight.

"Very well then. The hard way" he said excitedly, and vampire sped towards her. Bonnie instinctively raised her right arm and magically threw the vampire across the room watching him crash into a table causing it to snap in half.

* * *

Damon and Stefan turned their heads towards the sounds of Klaus's screams. Damon sped past the twins and down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Stefan followed behind at human pace for Elena to tag along in a rush.

Robbie and Alexis turned around to watch all three individuals past them to try and help Bonnie.

Alexis looked to Robbie and asked, "You think Bonnie will let them help her?"

Robbie looked back to his sister and raised an eyebrow at her question, "Sis, it's Bonnie. She'd never put Elena in a dangerous position and knowing Bonnie's tactics she would have already have put up-"

"A barrier" they both stated and chuckled afterwards. The twins decided to take their time and followed the trio knowing that everything was going exactly the way Bonnie had planned. Now all was left was to either kill or weaken Klaus.

* * *

Bonnie stared smugly at the fallen vampire only frown in confusion. Was that a look of contentment and relief she saw on Klaus? It was almost as if he was saying he finally met his match in battle.

Wasting no time, Bonnie raised her right hand behind her back and pulled out her curved-sabre, swinging it in a circular motion readying to attack Klaus.

"Come on Klaus. I thought you were stronger than that" she taunted him while her grip tightened around the handle of her sword. She mentally recited an incantation to call upon her elemental power of fire.

Klaus's eyes widened in awe at the sight of a small line of fire wrapping around the edges of Bonnie's sword like a shield. He concealed his surprise and slight fear at this view of this new power by picking up the army knife near him. With his vampire speed, Klaus resumed his attack on the witch hybrid. Bonnie quickly deflected his attack with her sword and smirked when she heard Klaus hiss from being burnt by her sword. He stopped and looked down to see the burn marks instantly heal.

Four months of training and on missions taught Bonnie to train her vision to the fast movement of a vampire, and she will admit being half demon attributed to her success in training and her missions. She had to remind herself the vampires she fought were never as old as Klaus.

Holding her sword high up and ready to attack; she smirked at Klaus and with her free hand motioned for him to come at her again.

Klaus growled no longer fascinated of somebody to match him in battle instead he was frustrated with his underestimation of Bonnie Bennett. He sped towards her again to continue their struggle. They continuously fought at vampire speed; blocking each other's attack. Bonnie controlled herself from screaming in frustration, but it doesn't stop her from attacking him harder. She needed to ram her flaming sword into Klaus before she passed out from the excessive combination use of magic and vampire speed. Klaus continuously counter-blocked her movements which were starting to look sluggish in the vampire's eyes, and they both realized it when Klaus's knife sliced against the skin of Bonnie's left cheek.

Bonnie piercing scream echoed the cafeteria causing the light bulbs in the room to explode. On reflex, she raised her left hand and again magically throws Klaus across the cafeteria to crash into the soda machine. Electrical sparks began to ignite from the soda machine.

Panting excessively, she looked down to see the fire shield around her sword disappear.

" _Dammit! Guess it's my combat and speed from now on"_ she strategized in annoyance that she burnt out so quickly with her magic. Now she would have to rely on simple spells here on out especially if she wanted to keep the barrier up active at the entrance. She couldn't allow herself to be weakened now.

Klaus's painful chuckle disrupted her thoughts.

Struggling to stand up he asked, "Come on Bonnie, do you _**really**_ want to do this your favorite history teacher?"

Bonnie looked up her red eyes narrowing at his words only to feel a sudden boost of adrenaline within her as she felt a boost in her powers feeding onto her simmering anger.

" _ **Why are you holding back, Bonnie? We can do this"**_ the voice whispered in her mind.

Bonnie smiled at the comforting voice that she had grown accustomed to these past months and with more confidence in her abilities she gripped a firmer hold on the handle of her curved-sabre.

With the back of her left hand she wiped away the blood from the cut on her cheek and told Klaus truthfully, "From what I know about Mr Saltzman; is that he would've wanted you to suffer first."

* * *

Damon halted at the entrance of the cafeteria and his eyes widened at the scene in front of him. Klaus was struggling to stand up from being thrown into the soda machine and Bonnie standing there with a flaming curved-sabre.

He watched as the fire diminished around her sword then hear the trade of words shared between the two. He smiled a little at Bonnie's words of Alaric wanting Klaus to suffer. Damon moved to enter the cafeteria only to bump into something solid.

Stepping back, he mutters in realization "Shit! The little witch blocked us."

Hearing footsteps nearing he turned his head to the side to see Stefan and Elena turning the corner and making their way towards him with the twins following not far behind.

"The witch put up some barrier like the tomb, except this one traps herself with Klaus" Damon quickly summarized while walking towards them to meet them halfway.

"What!" Stefan exclaimed worriedly while Elena's eyes widened fearing her friend's life. Tears filled her eyes as she made her way towards the cafeteria only to be stopped by Damon grabbing her elbow.

"Let go of me!" she said harshly.

"Did you not just hear what I said?!"

"It's Bonnie!"

"What could you possibly-"

"Damon" Stefan cut his brother off who now looked at him "Let her go," he said.

"Fine" Damon mumbled rolling his eyes while he let go of Elena and watched her run towards the entrance.

* * *

Klaus laughed so loud that Bonnie swore the vampire was losing his mind. Plus, it didn't help that it was Alaric's face that was doing the maniacal laugh. Now that was creeping Bonnie out.

"Who knew the girl I met those months ago would become so powerful in such a brief time. I heard stories of you about a month after our last encounter; Tales of a witch with the demon eyes striking fear among vampires. A witch demon. But, that's only half the truth, right?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

Bonnie's tongue consciously runs across her fangs as Klaus continued "You really are the Chosen One, am I correct?"

Bonnie's eyes widened asking immediately, "You know about-" but she is cut off by Klaus

"Bonnie, I've been alive for centuries. I'll admit I didn't know the exact outcome of the curse. A witch born with special powers beyond traditional magic, but the powers wouldn't be triggered until-" Bonnie sped towards him already knowing the answer to the trigger and swung her sword to attack him.

Klaus deflected it by stepping further away continuing to talk to her now amused by her anger, "Having the speed of a vampire must help a lot in your family's coven. It seems your family has embraced both of your nature and trained you to be stronger. I must admit you have better control of it."

Bonnie couldn't help but smirk to Klaus's impressed tone of voice "Why Klaus, all this chit chat is making me wonder if you're scared of me?" she questioned in a challenging tone.

"Not at all beautiful," he said and sped towards the hybrid witch.

* * *

Seeing Klaus speeding towards her best friend caused the panicked Elena to yell out in fear, "Bonnie! Look out!"

* * *

Elena screaming out her name caught her by surprise, but it was exactly the distraction that Klaus needed for that split second. He sees Bonnie in that split second of hesitation look behind her to see Elena, Stefan, Damon and Johnson twins standing by the entrance.

Then it came. The sharp metal knife stabbed into Bonnie's left shoulder causing her to drop her sword and move her now free right hand to her injured left shoulder. Not even given a moment for her mind to comprehend what just happened let alone the pain, Klaus had grabbed her by her throat and rammed her against the wall next to the door frame of the cafeteria entrance. Bonnie grunted and ignored the sharp pain. She used her strength and flicked her left wrist upwards causing a stake to come out its brace and stab right into Klaus's stomach.

It wasn't enough to bring Klaus down, but it was enough to cause him some pain as he was not expecting a wooden stake to his stomach. Klaus released his hold on Bonnie and took a couple of steps back to detach the wooden stake from himself.

Now free, Bonnie's right hand grasped her bleeding shoulder hunching a little from the numbness that was beginning to take over in her left arm. That extra move of stabbing Klaus made the injury worse. She mentally reminded herself to take slow deep breaths in and out. She wanted to pass out just, so she wouldn't feel this pain and this building numbness, but she was taught better than that. She was better than that! No way was she going to defeated by a measly stab wound!

She's Bonnie Bennett! She was going to be a little more challenging to defeat.

" _Besides every battle I have is to drag the enemy to hell and back"_ she chuckled at her thought. She couldn't pass out now; she couldn't put people in danger, and she couldn't make Klaus's job easier to capture Elena.

With the right motivation set in her mind; she raised her head and forced herself to slowly stand up straighter and drop her right hand from her shoulder.

"Damn it, Bonnie! Kill him!" Robbie yelled out behind her. Bonnie couldn't help but snicker to Robbie losing his cool. In these type of moments, it was usually Alexis who would yell those outbursts. Her heightened hearing picks up on the sounds of Robbie and Alexis both banging their fists against the invisible barrier. She can already predict the twin's frustration that they weren't strong enough yet to break through the spelt barrier.

Klaus smirked at Bonnie's posture and expression of staying strong as he already felt the stab wound healing.

He raised his hands in a mocking surrender, "Yes Bonnie, listen to Robbie and kill Alaric. You know I'll just easily find another body to possess" his eyes wandered to the group standing outside the cafeteria.

Bonnie's heartbeat quickened when Klaus said Robbie's name. How did he know his name? How much did he know about the coven? Before she could question Klaus, the double doors behind Klaus burst open and everybody looked to the eighteen-year-old, dark-skinned male walking into the cafeteria with his dark-brown eyes locked on his target.

"Hey, jackass! Stay the hell away from my cousin!"

He flicked his left hand to side causing Klaus to go flying into the wall away from Bonnie. His eyes instantly turned to look at Bonnie who smiled weakly at him. She felt relief fill her at the sight of her older cousin, Michael Bennett is here. He saw the knife stabbed in her shoulder and rushed to her aid. Bonnie gave up on her strong facade and fell into Michael's hold hissing a little from the wound. Michael wrapped his arms around Bonnie looking down to her worriedly and then at the man which he had thrown across the room to be getting up with minimal struggle.

" _So, this must be Klaus,"_ he thinks.

He needed to delay the vampire's next attack, "Sorry" he whispered to his younger cousin.

Bonnie closed her eyes knowing his plan and waits for the pain to come. The sharpness of the knife sliced against her shoulder bone- yep, it was more painful to pull a knife out then actually being stabbed.

Michael pulled the knife out as quickly as possible, and with his concentration and all his strength, he throws the knife targeting the vampire's heart.

Robbie, Alexis, Elena, Stefan, and Damon watched with held breath. Played out like a movie they watched the knife being thrown across the room towards Klaus. Michael's confidence in his attack instantly evaporated the moment Klaus grasped the handle of the flying knife.

He missed. Michael Bennett _**never**_ lost when throws knives.

Pushing down his bruised ego, he stands protectively in front of the kneeling Bonnie. Her right hand gripped her shoulder, stopping the overflow of the bleeding. She took a deep breath in and out to stay conscious and looked up to Michael who was already calculating the defense move to counter Klaus's attack.

Klaus doesn't attack instead he looked to the group outside the cafeteria, then to Michael and lastly at the injured Bonnie who was already staring at him with pure hatred.

"Oh, Bonnie my beautiful, you just made our game so much more interesting," he said with a broad smile and vampire sped out of the entrance Michael entered.

Michael's eyes narrowed at the empty sight and yelled out in anger, "What were you thinking to face Klaus now?!"

He looked down to Bonnie for an answer, "Home…now" she gasped out loudly before collapsing to the ground.

"Shit!" muttered Michael catching her in time. Robbie and Alexis sensed the invisible barrier disappearing and rushed to Bonnie's side once it vanished.

"Bonnie!" Elena cried out rushing in and falling to her knees once near Bonnie.

Michael cradled his cousin while his hands applied as much pressure as he could to stop the overflow of blood.

Elena looks to her boyfriend who was crouching beside her, "Stefan! Give her your blood please!"

Michael's attention snapped from Bonnie to Stefan after hearing Elena's demands, " _ **Your**_ blood has done enough damage to my cousin!"

Stefan, Elena, and the surprisingly quiet Damon looked to Michael questionably at his words. Michael lifted his hand to see the wound not healing fast enough. They could wait it out for it to heal, but he knew it would be a slower and painful since she hadn't had her blood feed for this month since she broke up with Joshua.

"Mike…" Bonnie faintly said causing Michael's heart to break at her voice. He couldn't help but internally panic at the sight of her bright red eyes slowly fading to her green eyes. Closing his eyes, he thinks of another way to speed up the healing process, but he knew that vampire blood was the only way to speed up her healing.

"Michael, you have to" Alexis speaks up.

"I know!" he yelled back at Alexis only to mutter an apology to her, but she understood.  
Michael looked to Stefan cringing to his request, "Give her your blood, Stefan."

Without hesitation, Stefan bit into his wrist, while Michael slightly tapped Bonnie's cheek to wake her up.

"Come on, Bon…you need to get healed" he whispered to her. Everyone watched Bonnie slightly open her mouth to Stefan pressing his now bleeding wrists to her lips.

Damon couldn't help but smirk at the scene of the little witch not only drinking his little brother's blood [and it seemed to be effect Stefan] especially the moment she grabbed his wrist allowing her fangs to cut furthermore into his skin to get better suction of his blood. His smirk disappeared when he saw Bonnie's green eyes flash back to her bright red eyes.

Feeling herself heal, Bonnie stopped drinking before taking too much. She pulled away from his wrist slightly embarrassed that Stefan, Elena, and Damon had to see her like that. It seemed her demonic face didn't seem to bother Elena who immediately threw her arms around Bonnie catching both herself and Michael by surprise (who had no choice but to release his hold on his cousin) to be hugged by her best friend.

Bonnie hugged her back weakly and then moved back. It seemed to register to Elena that Bonnie was looking at her with red eyes and fangs. By instinct, Elena moved back into Stefan as he helped her stand up with him. Michael held back his annoyance at Elena's reaction and helped Bonnie stand up.

Bonnie closed her eyes and compressed her anger. The same rage, that powered her demonic powers. She felt her fangs retract and her powers simmer down. She opened her eyes and looked at her left shoulder. Moving her tank top sleeve, a little to the side to sees her wound to be healed.

Looking to Stefan, she said, "Thank you" and turned to see tears from Elena.

"Hey Elena," Bonnie said softly stepping towards her, but Stefan and Damon stood protectively in front of her.

Bonnie looked in disbelief at the brothers, "Really?"

Damon nodded to Bonnie's disbelief expression "Yeah really, little witch or should I say little hybrid?"

Ignoring Damon, Bonnie looked to Elena shielded between the Salvatore brothers, "Elena it's me, Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett, your best friend. We grew up together. I'm still the same girl except I'm half witch and half demon, but I'm still the same girl."

"How is that possible?" Elena asked still not moving from her spot.

Michael, Robbie, and Alexis saw the hurt in Bonnie's eyes of Elena being afraid of her.

Michael's annoyance shifted to anger as he moved to stand beside his cousin "How it's possible is none your business doppelganger" he sneered at her then looked to Bonnie "We need to make a move out of here."

Bonnie nodded ready to walk past Elena and the Salvatore brothers, but it was Elena's movement towards her that stopped her from leaving. Elena pushed past Stefan and Damon, but Damon grabbed her elbow pulling her back slightly.

Looking to him she tells him with certainty "It's Bonnie."

"Let her go," Stefan said causing Damon to oblige begrudgingly and allowed Elena to pull Bonnie into a hug.

"Welcome home," she said as Bonnie hugged her back whispering a thank you.

Elena pulled back asking again in a softer tone, "Are you what Klaus says you are; a hybrid?"

Bonnie nodded "It's a long story and-" Bonnie paused at the sound of Robbie clearing his throat. Bonnie stepped away from Elena and turned to Robbie. The teen held out her curved-sabre that laid across his open palms and bowed respectfully to her. Bonnie nodded her head back in response and grabbed the handle of her sword.

She looked thoughtfully at the blade whispering "Rest now."

While placing her sword back in her sheath, Alexis stood next to her brother and asked her mentor "Miss. Bennett, what shall we do about this mess?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Alexis' words because she never called her Miss. Bennett when she trained them. In fact, Bonnie told them never to call her that despite being their teacher.

Alexis secretly did it to show Bonnie's best friend and her vampire lapdogs just how respected Bonnie is, in their coven. Alexis mentally did a victory dance at the sight of their confused looks when they heard the way she addressed Bonnie.

"Alexis, we're not in training, so it's not Miss. Bennett here" said Bonnie.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Bonnie" said Alexis attempting to look apologetic to her.

Bonnie looked suspiciously at Alexis but decided not to question Alexis' intention furthermore. She would have answered Alexis' question but chose to prose this question to Robbie. While Alexis excelled in combat, Bonnie had noted Robbie for his exceptional observation skills. She had been sharpening up on his analytical skills every time they were in the field; hoping for the twins to catch on and combine their strengths when they fly solo missions.

Robbie immediately straightened his posture when Bonnie looked to him, "Robbie, what do you think we should do?"

Robbie nervously looked around the cafeteria. He knew why Bonnie asked him, but he still felt nervous when asked during missions or even in training with already-made scenarios. Pushing down his nerves, he began to think of the many situations that could cover up this mess and narrowed his options to the most convenient and time effected outcome.

Finally deciding on the answer, he began his explanation "Uhhhh we could fix up everything in the cafeteria to its original form but given the short amount of time we have, we could get caught using magic or one of us could pass out from the overexertion of powers. So, the most reliable solution that involves less use of our magic is that Alexis and I use Marcus's illusion spell. Creating an illusion of the cafeteria before you and Klaus battled. Then we could send a call out to the cleaning crew to magically fix up this mess before tomorrow."

Bonnie smiled proudly at him, and even Michael looked impressed. Robbie and Alexis Johnson indeed had come a long way from when they began their training two months ago.

"Excellent idea, Robbie," Bonnie said and looked to see shocked looks from Damon, Stefan, and Elena at the sight of Bonnie strategizing with her team like a leader.

Ignoring their shocked expression, Bonnie looked warily at the three individuals and realized that nothing really changed ever since she left. Bonnie didn't even want to question Elena's relationship with Damon with the way he was being overprotective of her and wondered if Stefan was okay with their closeness. Who was she to judge? It was Elena's decision if she wanted to keep dragging Damon around. It was Damon's choice to follow Elena around like a lost puppy begging for a smidgen of her attention, and it was Stefan's choice to be ignorant of Damon's intention to his girlfriend.

Bonnie chuckled at her thoughts and looked to Elena "It should be safe for you to go back to the dance" she said.

"Will you be joining us? I know Caroline will be so happy to see you" Elena said eagerly

Bonnie patted Elena's shoulder in comfort, "I got to help clean up the mess, but maybe tomorrow you can come over to my place. I'll be able to explain everything."

"We can stay and help you guys" Elena suggested only to feel embarrassment once she heard Robbie and Alexis snicker to Elena's suggestion. The twins stopped their chuckling when Bonnie glared at them.

Robbie had the decency to look sorry and said, "I'll call in the cleaning team for an emergency clean-up-"

"-and then we'll get started on that spell" finished Alexis.

"Now that's a good idea," said Bonnie and watched the twins walk towards the broken soda machine to inspect on overall just how severe the damage was.

Bonnie pulled her hand away from Elena's shoulder while Michael tells Elena and the Salvatore brothers, "Bonnie's right. Klaus wouldn't be showing his face again, and we can't have your absences raise suspicion that could put us in a more complicated situation."

Elena bit her bottom lip not wanting to agree but had a feeling that her disagreement would not play well with Bonnie's cousin, so she nodded to Michael's order and hugged Bonnie goodbye.

Pulling back Elena asked, "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, any time is fine" Bonnie replied then looked to Stefan "Thanks for the blood."

"You're welcome," he said and wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulders.

Michael and Bonnie watched the silent Damon follow Stefan and Elena out of the cafeteria and back to the gym.

"Are you going to tell her everything?" asked Michael.

Bonnie looked to the side and tilted her head up a little to look at him "Only about my transformation" she said.

"You think she would be okay knowing that it was Stefan's blood that triggered your demonic side?" he asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned to face her cousin.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she stated "I don't see the problem with telling Elena that. It was only Stefan's blood, and it's not like I'm bonded with him. Besides if it weren't for Stefan's blood, it would have been another vampire's blood activating my powers."

Michael sighed tiredly, "I just don't think you should be so open about your life now to…her."

Bonnie canted her head a little to the side "Why?"

He nervously scratched the back of his head, his lips formed a thin line, and his eyebrows furrowed thinking of the wording of his sentence without offending his cousin.

"I just…I don't want you to go back to the girl that would run to Elena's side as soon as there were signs of danger to that girl."

Bonnie placed her hands on her hips, "What's wrong with that? She's my best friend" she said with a perfectly raised arch-shaped eyebrow.

Michael groaned at the change of Bonnie's body language, _"Fuck it. I'll just tell her"_ he thinks.

Beginning to pace from left to right he began to explain the outcome of events leading to this moment, "You still don't regard the importance of your life! Just this morning we got word that Klaus confronted Elena…confronted- not _**threatened**_. The point of Matt telling you about Klaus is so that you could tell us. You could've called me yet you sent a fucking text saying Klaus was here and you were going to Mystic Falls to protect Elena! By the way, you are so lucky that Marcus was able to perform the teleportation spell for me to get here on time! What happened to us making it a to find Klaus's weak spots before blindly attacking him?!"

"He was going to hurt her!"

Michael stopped his pacing, "No he wasn't!" he yelled back looking at her with incredible disbelief that she still hadn't made the connection. Did her friends blind his cousin's judgment?

"How would you know?!"

Michael stepped towards his cousin towering over her to get his next point across, "Klaus knows Elena is _**your**_ weak spot. He drew enough attention, knowing Matt would contact us. Klaus knew taunting Elena would have you running to protect her-" he paused waiting for Bonnie to argue back on him about this, but it seemed she was catching on cause the wheels in her head were turning.

Michael continued "Elena may be the doppelganger and the key to this sun and moon curse that has everyone in frantic, but tonight…tonight Elena and all your other friends were the bait. You were the prize. He wanted to see just how powerful you've gotten, and you just played right into his plans."

"Shit" she muttered thinking back to Klaus's words of the rumors about her. She clenched her hands into fists to control her anger. How could _**she**_ be the one just blindly to attack without any further thoughts to Klaus's intention. Since she became a witch, the target had always been Elena, so her mind automatically assumed that Klaus was going to kidnap her ready to break the curse of the sun and moon. Guess some old habits were hard to break.

Michael could already sense that Bonnie was mentally berating herself.

Placing a hand on her shoulder "Too late to get angry about this, Bon. I thought you had stopped this impulsive actions after the Rose incident."

Bonnie chuckled and said truthfully to her older cousin "You know even with the explanation of Klaus's intention I would have still shown up to help Matt protect Elena."

Michael smiled knowingly "I know," he said and raised his hands to playfully mess with her hair causing her to screech "Mike!"

Pulling his hands away he watched her comb her fingers through her hair to not look so messed up.

Chuckling at the sight of his cousin's pout he tells her "I'm still going to get rid of this martyr solution of yours."

"Don't we always do that in missions?" she said still annoyed at him and herself.

"That's our life, and you're my cousin. You have so much to live for instead of sacrificing your life for somebody who wouldn't do the same for you."

Already knowing who he was referring to caused Bonnie to look at him bothered by his words, "Michael she is like a sister to me. She would do-"

Michael shook his head "I don't want to get into this argument right now. Lets' just get this settled and get back home so you can deal with Elena tomorrow."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip to hold back her words as Michael ordered her, "I'll make sure Robbie and Alexis perform the spell correctly, and we'll meet you in the parking lot. The walk will give you enough time to calm your adrenaline."

Bonnie nodded quietly. She thanks her cousin, then look at Robbie and Alexis to apologize for dragging them with her impulsive plan, but the twins were already waving her off and telling her not to worry.

* * *

Bonnie left the cafeteria, her ears picking up on the loud music in the gym and if Bonnie concentrated hard enough she would be able to pick up the voices of her friends. In another lifetime, she would be there dancing to the cheesy 60's music with her friends and having fun.

Or was her cousin right about her?

If so, would that mean in that lifetime Bonnie would still be a fighting Klaus to protect Elena? She would be an untrained witch grasping to do anything to protect her best friend. Bonnie shuddered not wanting to think how far she would go to protect Elena, but if tonight was any indication maybe her family was right and that she needed to start rethinking her priorities.

Bonnie chuckled, _"What a wake-up call,"_ she thinks.

She needed to rethink her priorities, but then again this is who she is. Bonnie Bennett, the protector. It's all she knows how to be. She didn't just play the protector role for Elena; she was a protector for her other friends and her family. She's a Bennett witch; it was in their blood to protect- well to defend their own.

She would die for her loved ones; if it meant protecting them.

Was that so wrong?

" _ **So, you were just born to die for somebody else?"**_ she hears her demon whisper with such distaste in her tone _**"Do you hold your life in such low regard? I should be the one living your life."**_

Bonnie shook her head and turned to her left to walk away from the cafeteria and loud music in the gym towards the double doors at the end of the hallway to lead her to the back-parking lot.

During her walk, she responded mentally back to her demonic side, _"That's why you will never understand that wanting to protect everyone from you is where I found my strength to defeat you."_

" _ **And I warned you, that if you continued to live the way you did before then you are making it easier for me to take over. Your cousin is right, you are impulsive, and there's nothing wrong with that, but you can't be stupid with your life. My powers are only lent to you because I believed you to not only have the will to protect others but also to have the will to fight and protect yourself."**_

" _And I thank you for that, Adara."_

" _ **Looks like someone didn't listen,"**_ Adara said as their powers picked up on his presence when they neared the middle of the crossroads of the hallway.

" _I didn't expect him to,"_ Bonnie thought back in response to Adara and continued her walk towards the doors.

"You're not going to acknowledge me?" the blue-eyed Salvatore asked while watching Bonnie walk past him.

"What's the point?" Bonnie replied to him almost reaching the door but ends up taking a couple of steps back when Damon blocks her path to the door's bar handles.

Bonnie looked up at Damon, "Hello Damon" she said dryly then sarcastically finished with "I've acknowledged you, happy now?"

Ignoring the sarcasm in Bonnie's tone, he cut straight to his questions, "You were a hybrid when I saw two months ago?"

Bonnie nods.

"Even when we spoke?"

Bonnie stifled a laugh "Yes, and?" she questioned unsure where this conversation was going.

Damon squinted his eyes realizing all his research on attacked vampires the past months was Bonnie. Bonnie and her coven were responsible for the death of the Maestri brothers.

"That means it really was you-" he started "Wait, how did you become a hybrid? Was it my little brother's blood?"

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose now becoming irritated because explaining the whole story of how and why she became the way she is would go from now till the end of this dance and still that may not be enough time to tell the story knowing that he would disrupt her with all his questions.

"Look, Damon, it's a long story. A long story I was planning on telling Elena tomorrow, but it would be a win for you."

Damon looks at Bonnie confused, "How?"

"After Elena and I are done talking, and she goes back home. You can be your nosey self and bug her to tell you what I've told her, which will take up the whole night. I've given you a chance to have a whole night of Elena's attention to you."

He stepped into her personal space irritated by her words "Witch you better tell-"

"No, she won't," Michael said cutting into their conversation.

Damon looked at Bonnie to Michael with an irritated look on his face with the twins standing to his left. Three witches and a witch hybrid. Yeah, his chances of making Bonnie talk was not a possibility right now.

"We're leaving now" Michael sternly said to mask his annoyance that his cousin would still have a civil conversation with this vampire.

Bonnie motioned with her head for Damon to step aside in which he obliged to by opening the door and held it open for Bonnie.

Bonnie smirked "Goodbye Damon," she said and walked past him quietly followed by Michael, Robbie, and Alexis.

Damon leaned against the opened the door and watched Bonnie, and her small coven head towards their parked car in the almost full parking lot. Damon couldn't help but smirk realizing how much Bonnie had changed in over four months. Not just in her powers, but the way she held herself and conversed with others…and him. She wasn't the scared little witch he quickly cornered in the parking lot.

"Welcome home little demon" he whispered a little amused and intrigued by the impact of Bonnie's return will have on life in Mystic Falls.

* * *

 **AN: Hi everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of "Instruments of War" I have a couple of chapters already typed out currently editing them. I am hoping I will upload the next chapter next weekend. Will be uploading the cast video for this fanfic tonight or tomorrow morning on my YouTube so keep a look out for that update on my tumblr- .com**

 **Before, I forget I would like to say: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED AND FAV "BATTLING MY DEMONS". A THANK YOU ALSO TO THE GUEST REVIEWS LEFT, THEY MADE MY DAYS, READING YOUR THOUGHTS :) THANK YOU!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this Book 2. I apologize for any grammatical errors, I've lost times of how many times I've read this chapter to fix it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter Two: Real friends~**

" _ **Do you want to be smart or do you want to know things?"**_

― _**Kieron Gillen, The Wicked + The Divine #2**_

 **Tuesday, 27** **th** **April 2010**

Six o'clock in the morning, Elena Gilbert without hesitation knocks rapidly on the door of the Bennett residence. She was still jittery from last night, hence the early visitation to her best friend's house. The same best friend she was going to sit down and converse with after three months. A comforting hand lays on her shoulder; instantly calming her nervousness. Turning her head, she looked at her boyfriend and smiled thankful for his presence here with her.

"Maybe we came too early, Stefan," she said worriedly.

"No, I can hear voices in the house" Damon answered interrupting the couple's moment.

Elena rolled her eyes asking him annoyed at his unasked presence, "What are you doing here, Damon?"

"To see the witch of course and get answers," he said nonchalantly to the duo. Before Stefan or Elena could reply to Damon, the door opened to reveal a sweaty, shirtless Michael Bennett.

"Didn't pick you guys up for early risers" he said wiping the hand towel across his neck and chuckling a little to his statement while staring at the trio.

"Is Bonnie awake? We…can come back…later?" Elena stuttered out quickly, her eyes looking everywhere else but at the good-looking, muscular boy in front of her.

Michael smirked at Elena's nervous behaviour and motioned with his head, "Come on in."

Elena walked into the house while Damon and Stefan paused by the door both knowing that they couldn't enter without Bonnie's invitation. Before Michael could comment on Bonnie not extending the invitation to Salvatore brothers into her home; he hears footsteps rushing towards him. He turned around to see Robbie and Alexis scrambling upstairs probably to get to the guest bathroom which happened to have a slightly bigger shower between the two guest bathrooms.

Stefan's eyes widened while Damon smirked at the sight of Bonnie walking out of the kitchen into the foyer. She walked towards Elena in her black sports bra and low hipster gray track-pants.

"You're up early, Lena" Bonnie teased with a smile feeling so refreshed from her training.

Elena immediately pulled Bonnie into a hug spinning the said girl in their embrace. Bonnie laughed care freely patting Elena on the back, "I'm all sweaty" she said.

She hears Elena muffled "I don't care" into her shoulder.

Elena pulled back to look at Bonnie and is comforted by the sight of the green eyes and not those red eyes.

"When my best friend is back, it will wake me up early," she tells Bonnie.

"You guys can't come in, right?" said Michael looking at the two vampires still standing outside.

"Not without Bonnie's invitation," Stefan said in confusion.

"Would they be able to enter now since you are a half vampire?" Elena asked dropping her hands from Bonnie's arms.

Bonnie shook her head correcting Elena "I'm half demon, not half vampire."

She looked at Michael to explain "Bonnie has the house under her name, but she won't invite you in. We want to try out a theory. So, can one of you try to enter this house now."

Damon laughed shaking his head, "Nice try witch boy. I'll just stay out here."

Bonnie groaned looking to Stefan who said, "Okay" because really what could go wrong. If he couldn't enter, then he would just bump into the invisible barrier. Stefan's eyes widened in surprise the moment his foot moved past the door frame and into the house.

Michael looked over Elena's shoulder at Bonnie and burst out into fits of laughter.

"I can't believe Marcus's crazy theory was right! I'm going to give him a call later" he said still not believing what he saw.

Damon frowned that his brother was able to step into the house and tries to step into the house and was just as surprised as everybody in the room that he too was able to enter her home.

"Wow so it does apply to the whole vampire line," Michael said amused of this discovery, then looked back to Bonnie, "Alright I'll leave you guys, and I'll take your bathroom, Bon."

Bonnie nodded "That's fine," she said to Michael.

Watching Michael take the stair, Bonnie looked to the visitors. She began to note the trivial things like Stefan strangely avoiding eye contact with her while standing next to Elena while Damon on the other-hand was downright checking her out. The old Bonnie would be self-conscious of the attention but staying with her family for those few months and being away from being the shadow of Elena Gilbert, and Caroline Forbes gave her time to build confidence in herself. The more belief she had in herself, the more confident she got. The more confident she got, the more powerful she became.

Damon's blue eyes roamed the gorgeous woman in front of him. Was this the body she hid under those layers of clothing? He watched her place her hands on her hips, his eyes immediately dropping down to nicely toned abs then moving up to her breasts. His analyzing was disrupted from Bonnie clearing her throat and not at all impressed and Stefan elbowing his side to get him to snap out his observation motion. He looked back up to Bonnie who raised an eyebrow knowingly of what he was doing, but he seemed not to be ashamed of his actions. Bonnie was hot, anyone with the gift of sight could see that.

Bonnie shook her head amused. Damon hadn't changed at all.

They all haven't changed since she left which was why she turned to Elena reminding her, "I thought I said that I was going to explain everything to only you."

Elena chuckled uncomfortably because she assumed that Bonnie wouldn't mind if she brought Stefan with her. It was typical of her to bring Stefan with her (along with Damon) when it came to supernatural talks.

She tried to word her reasons, but Bonnie stopped her, "It's okay. Some of my explanation relates to them, and we may want to update our notes about Klaus. I know the last we spoke of Klaus was when Scott visited you" she says looking to Stefan only to correct herself

"No, sorry" she chuckles "-the last I spoke of Klaus was with you," she says looking to Damon.

Elena looks at Damon in confusion "You spoke to Bonnie?"

"Now and then he'll call," Bonnie said dismissively turning away to walk into the living room.

Damon smirked at Bonnie stepping forward to stand beside "I'm hurt Bon, here I thought you looked forward to our chats."

"You mean your curiosity" Bonnie teased back.

Stefan and Elena stared at the back of Damon and Bonnie in confusion of their teasing manner as they followed Bonnie into the big living room and took their seats. Stefan and Damon sat on the long couch with Elena seated between them. Bonnie took a seat on the single diagonal from them, on Stefan's right.

"Did you guys want anything to eat? Michael is the best cook out on our team, but I'm pretty sure I can put together something. I don't have blood though."

Elena shakes her head "It's okay, Stefan and I were going to grab breakfast from the Grille after this."

"Ah okay," Bonnie says. She couldn't help but glance to the bookshelf behind her, nicely placed beside the fireplace.

As soon as Bonnie read about the bookshelf being a secret door; her uncle, aunt, cousin and herself had access to the basement that held homage to all the information her father collected over the years. They learned little by little of the information that connected to information already collected by the coven about her families' history that at times linked to herself and her powers. There was still more information in the basement, but it was little by little they brought back to the Georgia base to either transcribe or translate.

Looking back to the trio, "Where would you like me to start?" Bonnie asked.

"How were we able to enter your house?" Stefan asked immediately.

"It was because of Klaus Mikaelson."

"Yeah, yeah he's the first vampire yada yada you know all that, and we know all that," Damon said rolling his eyes and laid back now not at all interested on the repetitive information the little witch was spewing out.

Bonnie glared at Damon for his interruption, but continued with a fake smile, "Yes, Damon he's the first vampire on this Earth to be created by magic. Klaus is not **the** first vampire created."

That seemed to have gotten Damon's attention as he sat up while Stefan and Elena's eyes widened at Bonnie's revelation.

Elena squinted her eyes in thoughts, "Wait, so Klaus isn't the first vampire…ever?"

"Oh god no! Vampirism goes till the beginning of time. The true vampires are a lot different than your kind of vampires" motioning to Stefan and Damon "so I'm told. I haven't crossed path with one yet, I don't think many have for a long time. We don't have much evidence about the first vampires only a journal kept in our coven's library. It was written around the twenties era that one generation of our coven had crossed path with one of the first true vampires. Sadly, three people of the coven at that survived to write the tale, for us to learn that Klaus and his family were not the truly first vampires."

"So how are the first vampires different?" Damon asked before Stefan could ask more about their linkage to Klaus.

Bonnie looked away consciously shivering in remembrance of the words written by a Johnson ancestor, "You and Stefan have the choices. You use the excuse of blood lust, but by the end of the day it's the choice you make either giving into the blood lust or to control yourself around the blood lust. According to past journals, the true vampires are vicious and more dangerous" she gulped and recited the words engraved into her memory with her eyes closed "Unlike any vampires we've taken down, he had blood red eyes looking like a dead man. It was on a mission to clip somebody and we were just in its way to its target. Alone he was ripping out hearts, snapping necks, draining blood before any of us had a chance to cast a spell. Aneurysms were no help, it didn't affect him at all. I'd swear he be a creation from Lucifer himself."

"Lucifer as in the Devil?" Elena questioned in disbelief.

"Blood red eyes," Damon said staring at Bonnie.

Opening her eyes, she looked to Elena first "I don't know if the writer meant that or he was exaggerating, but it's safe to say that my vampiric traits derive from the true vampire lineage. Hence why they say I'm half demon because they don't want to be confused with the vampires created from magic."

Connecting the pieces from Bonnie's words, Stefan questioned her immediately "You think Damon, and I come from Klaus's vampire lineage?"

Bonnie nodded impressed that Stefan connected the pieces of information, "Yeah, Marcus who's another witch in my team had this crazy theory of vampires being connected to an Original vampire. He believed that what happens to an Original vampire will affect the rest of the lineage. For example, if an Original gained permission into a house then all vampires of that Originals' lineage can enter the place without an invitation."

Stefan nodded intrigued of the theory, "Actually that's-" he paused in realization "Wait, when did Klaus come here?"

She had forgotten that she had never told her friends who caused her father's death, "Klaus was the one who killed my father."

"What!" exclaimed all three individuals surprising Bonnie a little from their reactions especially from Damon.

Elena placed her hand over her mouth in shock while Damon stood up angrily pointing out, "You knew about Klaus! For four months, you knew about him, and you didn't think to warn us?!"

Looking up at him, Bonnie spoke calmly "I knew of him; I didn't know him until I left here and did my research. I also didn't know he would be coming after Elena after we found out about the requirements needed for the curse of the sun and moon."

"God forbid they do a spell without the doppelgänger's blood. They're already cursed enough to have brothers chasing after their tails."

The three individuals turned around with offended looks to see Alexis leaning against the wall sporting light blue ripped jeans and a yellow tank top.

"Alexis" Bonnie reprimanded the teen while Damon sat back down not at all bothered to look back at Alexis. The teenage girl shrugged her shoulders not all feeling bad for what she said.

"Be nice" warned Bonnie.

Alexis sighed annoyed obliging to Bonnie's warning. Not because she was her teacher but because she was one of her close friends, "Fine" she said and looked at Elena "I'm sorry that the truth came out sounding rude."

Bonnie stood up glaring at Alexis and then sees Robbie coming into the room to stand next to his sister utterly unaware of what just happened, "Robbie, Alexis go have breakfast at the Grill" she said calmly as possible.

"But-" Alexis started but stops when Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest looking at her challengingly.

"I don't regret what I said," Alexis said stubbornly. Cluelessly Robbie led his sister out of the living room not before she cast a glare towards Elena.

Bonnie winced at the sound of Alexis slamming the front door shut; the sound echoing in her ears. She rubbed her forehead tiredly and a little guilty for snapping at Alexis. She knew Alexis was being protective of her, hence her rudeness to Elena. The twins were protective of the people they loved. Robbie showed his protectiveness through actions while Alexis showed it through words; she really should be glad that Robbie didn't enter the room the same time as his sister or they would both be rude to Elena.

Sitting down to see Stefan, Elena and Damon looking at her confused about what just happened. Bonnie just looked at Elena apologetically, "Sorry. Alexis is just protective of me."

"Why? I'm your best friend" Elena said incredulously.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip unsure how to explain it the best way she can.

"She hates you" a male voice spoke up behind them.

" _Or maybe it was that simple,"_ thought Bonnie looking up to now see Michael walking into the living room and lazily take a seat across from Bonnie, diagonal from Damon's left.

Elena looked to her left at Michael, "What! Why? She doesn't even know me!" she said hurt that Bonnie's friends didn't like her.

Michael shrugged "Well…living here in Mystic Falls was going to make my cousin become a doormat for all of you."

"No, we-" started Elena but Michael ignored her protesting by cutting her off

"Let's be serious Elena. My cousin was the only witch in this town, and the fact that you and these vampires are a magnet for trouble meant that you will always go running to her when you needed a spell, and I know my cousin right or wrong she will always say yes to help protect you."

"Michael-" started Bonnie but Michael looks at her shaking his head.

"Don't. Remember what I said yesterday? What you did yesterday confirmed to me that you would drop everything for her" he said pointing to Elena then looked back to her "I thought you learned your lesson after that night" Michael says referring to the Rose incident.

Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena in comforting her and said, "That's what best friends do-"

Michael glared at Stefan cutting him off with such hate in his tone, " _ **You**_ don't get to say anything, ripper."

Stefan winced at his former name while Damon knew he should be attacking this witch for verbally abusing his brother, but he couldn't help but smirk at the mouth of this boy. Feisty attitude must run in the Bennett genes.

"Michael" warned Bonnie knowing his anger towards Stefan.

Michael looked to Bonnie annoyed, "It was bad enough that you found the loophole to my dad's deal to cutting all communication with this town by playing behind the scenes and helping them with capturing Katherine and saving Elena from Rose."

"Thank you for that" Elena said then proceeded to ask, "How did you know about me being kidnapped or about Katherine's return?"

Bonnie looked over at Michael who nodded "We're going to be here for a while, so they should know" he said.

Bonnie hums in agreement looking to Elena "Matt told me about Katherine after seeing Caroline give her message to Damon."

"Wait, Matt knows?" Elena said surprised.

Bonnie chuckled at Elena's expression "How do you think I kept up to date with everything that happened in Mystic Falls?"

"Matt knows about vampires," Elena said followed by Damon stating in disbelief "Busboy was your spy?"

Michael laughed "Wow you guys don't know Matt. He trained with us in February. I mean it was only for two to three weeks, and I hate to admit it, but he quickly picked up on the combat training."

Bonnie and Michael watched slightly amused at the shocked expression on Damon, Elena and Stefan. They really were in their own bubble.

Bonnie leaned forward getting back on track "Matt informed me about Caroline turning. He had also made the connection earlier about Katherine's return when she attempted to compel him to leave at Mr Lockwood's funeral-"

"We made sure Matt was acquainted with vervain" Michael finished.

"So yes, I knew about Katherine's return, about Caroline being turned. My only regret is I didn't at least stay around to keep her safe until the 24 hours were up with Damon's blood in her system."

"Stay?" Elena questioned.

Bonnie looked at her confused "Didn't Damon tell you about me coming back to see Caroline 2 months ago?"

Elena shook her head looking to Damon "How could you not mention, that Bonnie came back?!"

Damon not fazed by Elena's yelling just shrugged his shoulders, "It wasn't that important. She didn't stick around; she just watched me give my blood to Caroline to heal and then she left."

Before Elena could reprimand Damon, Stefan looked to Bonnie and asked, "Matt told you about Elena missing?"

Bonnie nodded, "Matt saw you talking to Jeremy the next day and saw how worried Jeremy looked. When you two parted ways; Matt asked Jeremy, what was wrong which led to Matt calling me and informing the coven of Elena's disappearance. Called Lucy to do one last favor of the location spell with Jeremy's blood and I knew it wouldn't be that hard for you two to save her" she finished motioning to Stefan and Damon.

Elena looked surprised at her best friend "Even when you're not here; you still looked out for us."

Damon shook his head of all the information that had been relayed to him and sat up "So let's recount all that we know. Klaus killed your dad. Klaus is an Original vampire created from magic. You think my brother and I are of his vampire lineage and can apparently enter places that he has already been invited in. There are vampires stronger than the Originals. These true vampires rather be called demons. You apparently come from the demonic lineage due to your red eyes and Matty boy is your spy and rookie assassin…have I summed up right so far?" he asked looking to Stefan and Elena who nodded back in confirmation.

He turned his attention back to Bonnie asking "What I don't get is the how you even became half demon? Since you only showed signs of being a witch around us."

Bonnie scratched the back of her neck not sure why she was now feeling awkward talking about this to them, "It was when Stefan gave me his blood the night Damon bit me-" she paused and looked to Stefan "It was your blood that triggered the curse."

Stefan opened his mouth to apologize, but Bonnie stopped him, "No, please don't apologize. Damon had brought me to the brink of death, and it was your blood that saved me. Michael may blame you-" looking to Michael knowingly then back to Stefan, "-but if it weren't for your blood then it would have been another vampire's blood as my aunt would say; it seems I was fated to have vampire's blood in me."

"Fated?" Elena said confused.

"That's enough, Bonnie," Michael said sternly looking at his cousin. He knew if Bonnie told them about her nature it would lead to her explaining the Prophecy. A long time protected secret in all covens, so it was highly unlikely that Damon or Stefan had gotten word of the Prophecy during their times as humans and vampires.

"No, no let her talk," Damon said waving off Michael, but their conversations were cut off by the sound of a doorbell.

Bonnie looked at Michael unsure who muttered "Saved by the bell" and with his head motions for her to get the door "Your house" he said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes for his lame reason and already had a feeling he knew who was at her door at this time of the morning. Excusing herself from the guests, she made her way to the front door and opens it to the expecting sight.

"Uncle Gabriel. Aunt Rosario" she said not at all surprised to see them standing here.

Here in Mystic Falls.

"Oh, honey!" Rosario exclaimed pulling her niece into a welcoming hug which Bonnie returned.

Pulling back, Rosario remembered the blue Mustang parked behind Bonnie's blue hybrid "Who are the visitors?" the older woman asked while walking inside and dragging her niece behind her with her husband following them. Gabriel paused at the entrance of the living room having all three guests turn their head to look at Gabriel and Rosario with Bonnie standing between them.

Stefan and Elena couldn't help but direct their attention to Gabriel in curiosity of what he was going to say to them. The last time they saw him was at Zachariah's funeral, and he wasn't intent on introducing himself to them. Damon, on the other hand, stared challengingly back at the older man wondering what he would say with them in Bonnie's house.

" _Arrogant vampires,"_ Gabriel thought glancing at his nervous niece standing beside him looking up at him slightly worried about what he was going to say or do next. He put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to his side and felt her relax. Bonnie sighed relieved; she knew her uncle wasn't going to cause a scene about Elena, Stefan and Damon being here.

"Did Marcus's crazy theory work?" Gabriel asked causing Bonnie to chuckle.

Bonnie looked up to her uncle "Yep they walked in like I invited them" she said. Bonnie watched her aunt walk into the living room and place a hello kiss on the top of Michael's head.

"Mom!" Michael said embarrassed as Rosario sat on the arm of the couch.

Gabriel nodded impressed and looked at the guests "Well it looks like they can walk out the way they came in."

"No, no let them stay dad. Since Bonnie practically told them everything." Michael sarcastically stated.

Bonnie felt Gabriel's hand on her shoulder tense as he took them off her shoulder and turned to face her.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he asked, "How much did you tell them?"

Biting her bottom lip, Bonnie looks guiltily to the ground "They can help" she mumbled.

Gabriel heard her, but he hated when she spoke in that weak tone, "Look at me."

Bonnie lifted her head, "Repeat" he demanded waiting for her to pick up her confidence in herself.

Bonnie took a deep breath in and out. She couldn't help but feel intimidated when she had ideas or opinions to share with her uncle. He never shut down her views; Bonnie just never had anyone push her so much to speak her mind. Was it being back in Mystic Falls that she felt like the old Bonnie or was it because of the individuals of her past here?

Looking straight into her uncle's dark-brown eyes, "I said that they could help." Bonnie said confidently

"How?"

"Gathering more information on what they about Klaus."

"Didn't we already trade information with them?"

Bonnie nods.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "Did they learn anything new about Klaus before we arrived from you."

Bonnie nodded "They learned about Klaus being the first vampire created from magic, and they know about the origin of my demon side."

"And about Matt training with us" added Michael.

"That's all?" Rosario asked.

"Why is there more?" Damon asked looking to Rosario.

Rosario smirked at the blue-eyed vampire "Oh there is more, but it isn't any of your business" she said and looked at her husband with a small smile. The older woman was not at all surprised that Bonnie already told them so much.

"They're her friends, honey," she said.

"Good for them," Gabriel said then looked to the guests and states in a commanding tone, "Friends of Bonnie, can leave now."

Bonnie sighed to her uncle's tone and looked to Elena, "Sorry but can we catch up later?"

"Yeah…yeah we can" Elena stuttered hating the judging look from Gabriel Bennett. It was a look that made her feel like she had made the worst decision ever and was being judged for it. The steeling look from the older man sent a shiver down Elena's spine and not a good one.

"Rosario, Michael lets' give Bonnie privacy to say goodbye to her _friends_ " Gabriel enunciated sarcastically as the three individuals made their way to the kitchen. Once out of the living room, Elena stood up and followed behind Stefan and Damon.

Once standing in front of Bonnie she moved past Stefan and stated to break the tension, "So I finally sort of met your uncle and aunt."

Bonnie chuckled "My aunt would have made a better introduction, but my uncle isn't all for introductions especially with people who associate with vampires. I'm lucky that I'm family and that I don't feed on humans, so all of that makes me an exception."

"You don't drink human blood?" Elena said surprised as she had assumed with Bonnie being half vampire/demon.

"Human blood isn't for me. I prefer vampire blood since it gives me a boost in strength especially with my speed and of course, it quickens my healing process" she explained sugar coating the real reason for her craving for vampire's blood. Elena nodded now understanding why Stefan's blood was indeed needed.

Elena pulled Bonnie into a goodbye hug and whispered: "We'll talk later."

"I'll call you when I'm ready" Bonnie whispered back.

The girls pulled back as Bonnie nodded her goodbyes to the Salvatore brothers, and watched them walk out of her house.

Bonnie blew out a tired breath and made her way into the living room and through the exit to enter the kitchen. Walking in she was met with the sight of her uncle, aunt and Michael seated on wooden kitchen stools placed by the black marbled counter. All three turned in their seats to look at Bonnie who crossed her arms and placed it under her breasts.

"You could have introduced yourselves," she said looking at both her uncle and aunt.

"I didn't feel the need to," Rosario said shrugging her shoulders and looked at her husband on her left "Honey?"

"I introduce myself to people I know I'm going to be on friendly terms with in the future," said Gabriel with a small smile.

Michael snickered at his parents' answers while Bonnie looked up at the ceiling almost in disbelief of their reasons, "Well they-" she started by Gabriel cut off his niece mid-sentence.

"Even if that girl is your best friend…or sister as you like to point out in every reason of yours eloquently. I trust those brothers to protect Elena's life but not your life."

Bonnie frowned, "Even if you can't trust them, they can still help," she said stubbornly.

Gabriel shook his head reminding her, "Only if it involves Elena. They can help with solving this Sun and Moon curse but not about the Prophecy."

Throwing her hands up in surrender, Bonnie explained to him, "Uncle, the more they discover about Klaus they are going to discover the reason my dad was killed. It wasn't because of the Sun and Moon curse it was because of the Prophecy. Shouldn't we be truthful to them just as much as they are with us so far?"

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes as he took a deep breathe in and out to figure out how to explain to his niece [yet again] about trusting vampires. Didn't anyone learn anything from the Derek situation?

"Bonnie, they-"

"Are vampires, and they can't be trusted. I know, but I would rather work with them knowing they will do anything to take down Klaus" she said while mentally laughing to herself that, Bonnie Bennett was defending the Salvatore brothers.

"I don't trust them because I don't trust their judgments and how far they would go to take down Klaus. Not just Damon and Stefan but your friend, Elena. Learning of her past decision makes me wary of her. Some of her choices may have been for good intentions, but they were also selfish and not strategically thought out."

Bonnie opened her mouth to argue back but closes her mouth when she thinks back to Elena's choices lately. The events leading to the Founder's Day was the highlight of Elena's decision-making skills that her coven will never forget. Rosario felt bad seeing her niece trying to build some bridge between her Mystic Fall's life and her coven life.

Rosario looked to Gabriel and input "We're all fighting for the same purpose. To defeat Klaus. We all may have different reasons why, but we know Damon and Stefan are fighting to protect Elena" she paused as Gabriel looked to his wife waiting for her to continue, "We should use that to our advantage, Gabe. We need to put aside any bad blood between our kinds to be able to defeat Klaus. We can't let what happened to Derek stop us from trusting Damon and Stefan. If we don't begin to trust and rely on each other on both sides, then somebody will get hurt and Klaus wouldn't have to defeat us if we end up fighting each other."

Seeing the annoyed look on his father's face caused Michael throw into the conversation "Besides dad, if Damon and Stefan do anything to betray us or become a threat then we'll just kill them. Simple as that."

"Fine" Gabriel mumbled reluctantly giving in after that suggested idea. He looked at Bonnie and raised a finger to make another point, but Bonnie stopped him knowingly,

"I can't promise you that they'll not step out of line, uncle. We know when it comes to Elena they'll do anything to protect her. All we can do-"

"Is be there this time to save those who can't protect themselves" Rosario finished. Bonnie hummed in agreement thinking about Vicki. She didn't deserve to die the way she did, and it was even harder telling Matt the truth.

Gabriel looked to his wife than to his niece, "I hope I'm not going to regret this."

"You won't. We won't" Rosario said assuringly leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on her husband's cheek.

Pulling back, she looked to Bonnie and said in a knowing tone, "As long as we handle the situation like we always do. Bonnie, don't go secretive with us just because you are back home with your friends. We share everything we know between each other; good and bad."

"I promise to keep no secrets from you guys" Bonnie promised.

"No more running off to face Klaus on your own" Gabriel said causing Michael to look at her.

Bonnie nodded "I learnt my lesson. It was a stupid impulse. No more facing my battles on my own without the coven."

Rosario smiled pleased, "Good. You go shower while we get breakfast ready," she paused looking to her son as Gabriel continued the orders, "Michael, you call the Johnson twins to get back here because we need to figure out our next move especially if we are going to include Bonnie's Mystic Falls friends."

Bonnie and Michael just looked to each other chuckling in amazement of how in sync Gabriel and Rosario were in finishing each other's sentences.

"Okay," Michael and Bonnie said at the same time and began to move to their commanded order.

* * *

Half an hour later all four teens were seated on the long maroon couch from left to right it was; Alexis, Robbie, Bonnie and Michael looking to Gabriel seated on the single couch placed near Alexis. Rosario took to sitting on the arm of the couch her husband sat on.

"Klaus was drawing you out last night, but in doing so it could also mean that he will be breaking the curse of the sun and moon soon," Gabriel said drawing his conclusion.

"The only question is when?" Michael wondered.

Silence encased the room until Robbie chuckled in the realization of how obvious the answer was. The timing of all the events made sense for Klaus to make a move now.

Everybody looked at Robbie, "The next full moon. It'd be perfect for a witch to perform with full power."

"That's in three days!" Alexis exclaimed only to quiet down and ask for confusion "Wait why did Klaus wait so long to break this curse? Elena has been alive for quite some time."

"Maybe he wasn't as strong as he is right now?" answered Michael but Bonnie shook her head

"The Moonstone," she said

"The one Lucy hexed at the ball?" Michael questioned as Bonnie nodded and all the rest of the teens connected the pieces.

"Shit" Michael muttered.

Alexis spoke out the question they were all wondering, "How did Klaus get his hands on the moonstone? Didn't Scott leave it with Stefan?"

Bonnie leaned forward with her hands clasped together, "Somebody screwed up giving Klaus the opportunity to get the moonstone. Sorry for telling you to trust the Salvatore brothers on keeping the moonstone safe" she said looking at her uncle.

"It's okay. I only allowed for this to happen because I wanted to see how far Damon and Stefan would go protecting something important being connected, Elena."

"They failed, didn't they?" Bonnie said.

Gabriel looked up to Rosario who shrugged her shoulders "Yeah but not to label them to the point of useless. Lately, all these events have given us an idea."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her aunt's bluntness as she continued, "Gabriel may not like them" Gabriel coughed causing Rosario to roll her eyes "Okay you don't like them nor trust them-" she paused to look to her husband.

"Yet," she said now causing him to roll his eyes and looked back to Bonnie "Besides Damon and Stefan, the others seem useful if they weren't so inconsistence on who to include in their teamwork.

Therefore, it's going to be challenging to work with your friends if they are not going to share all their information or if Elena goes off on her own to do what she believes will save everybody. We can't have anyone going rogue. As you said, both sides need to be truthful to defeat Klaus, to stop him breaking this curse."

Gabriel nodded in agreement to his wife's words and said, "Especially if it means he has the moonstone-"

"Then he must have all he needs to break the curse" Bonnie finished.

Gabriel nodded "We can't confirm that yet. We've been studying Klaus and the movements he has made in the past. They have always been calculative so what is his next move?"

Robbie frowned in deep thought and spoke out loud of his views "Klaus has the moonstone, he has the Petrova doppelganger and has Greta to play the role of the witch in this sacrifice."

"He needs a vampire and a werewolf" Alexis input next.

Michael looked at his cousin stating, "This town has their supply of vampires, and we found out about Lockwood's werewolf gene."

Bonnie looked at her cousin in confusion "You don't think Klaus-" she paused chuckling knowingly "Of course he would know. It's Klaus. Knowing Klaus, the vampire and werewolf he uses in the sacrifice to break this curse will have some sick symbolic meaning to him, but we know that Tyler is with Mason for now."

"Okay then," Gabriel said standing up giving out the next orders, "That's our next move. Make sure Klaus doesn't retrieve a werewolf."

Bonnie chuckled looking up at her uncle asking, "Uncle where are we going to start with that?"

Gabriel smirked at his niece, "Start with your friends. I remember you saying that they were resourceful."

"Oh, now you want to toss my words back to my face," she said in playful disbelief while everyone laughed at the usual sarcastic trade between Gabriel and Bonnie Bennett.

Rolling her eyes, she stood up and walked past Robbie and Alexis, but Gabriel's voice stops her by the framework entrance of the living room causing her to turn around and face him, "We also need to figure out how to defeat an Original for good" he tells her.

Bonnie nods, "I'll find out if they know any more about Klaus and overlook their research."

"Good," he said curtly then looked to the other teens, "As for us, I know my mother left most of the grimoires and books from the Bennett family line here and-" before he could finish an involuntarily groan left the lips of Alexis, Robbie and Michael.

Bonnie chuckled and input "Dad left most of Gram's stuff in the attic. All boxed and labelled."

She looked at her uncle and aunt "Are you going to go through the rest of dad's research?"

Rosario nodded "I know a lot of the research has been to try and find the truancy of this Prophecy. We want to confirm information that your dad received before we share it" she explains looking to her husband thinking back to their meeting with Stella and the revelation of a blood sacrifice to battle against the Original hybrid.

Bonnie nodded not wanting to ask anymore knowing the information must be severe for both her uncle and aunt desire not to share it with the coven yet.

Bonnie lets out a reluctant breath "I better call Elena and see what time she wants to meet up."

"Oh, and don't forget to let Matt know we're in town. He better come to family dinner on Sunday" said Rosario causing Michael to laugh.

"Yeah we won't hear the end of it if he finds out from somebody in Mystic Falls that we're in town," he said.

Alexis leaned back on the couch "Would've been funnier to surprise him at the Grill, but I think Robbie and I were too early" she said.

"Day off from school so he must be sleeping in and starting a little later," Bonnie said leaning against the door frame.

"If anything, he deserves it," Robbie said in which everybody agreed.

"Okay I better go get ready," Bonnie said pushing herself off the frame turning to leave but stopped when Rosario called out her name.

With her back to Rosario she hears her aunt's concerned tone, "Be careful, honey."

Bonnie smiled and turned her head to throw out "I'm a Bennett, remember?"


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter Three: Right back at the start ~**

 ** _"There's no freedom quite like the freedom of being constantly underestimated."_**

 ** _– Scott Lynch, The Lies of Locke Lamora_**

 **Tuesday, 27** **th** **April 2010**

Standing in front of the Salvatore Boarding for the first time ever, the light wind of the spring afternoon hits against Bonnie's bare arms causing goose bumps to appear. She takes a deep breath in and out to calm her nerves.

Bonnie wasn't nervous of the house. She was worried about being around the people in the house; this morning around Elena and the Salvatore brothers was when she felt different. Bonnie wasn't the same girl she was four months ago. Bonnie was better, stronger. For four months it was about her, her powers and her new assassin coven life Though she worried about her friends here in Mystic Falls; the coven, her family made sure that most of her worries focused on herself. The last time she was forced to focus on herself was when her Grams was alive and teaching her magic. Training with the coven made her focus on becoming stronger both physically, emotionally and magically.

But now being back in Mystic Falls and not being the outsider watching in felt a hell of a lot different. She didn't want to admit it out loud, but her cousin was right. Bonnie was scared that she would fall back to the girl that would do anything for Elena especially during her desperate times. Michael was right to speak out his fears for her because that was her fear.

Shaking her head of her thoughts, Bonnie chuckled mumbling "You can handle draining vampires dry, but you can't handle facing your friends. Come on Bonnie; you're better than that."

Raising her closed fist to knock on the wooden oak door, but it opens before her fist contacted the door to reveal a smirking Damon Salvatore.

"Was wondering how long it would take till you knocked on my door?" he said leaning casually against the door frame.

Bonnie folds her arms across her chest staring back at the cocky vampire "Terribly sorry to be wasting your precious time" she said sarcastically.

Damon smirked at the feisty response that he's pretty sure he has been missing in his life.

Stepping back, he motioned with his hand and said playfully "Please come in. They are _all_ in the library."

Bonnie quietly walked past the vampire and into his house but stops to looks back at him, "Are you going to show me where the library is?"

Closing the door, he stands beside her raising his arm "M'lady."

Looking to his arm then up at him causes her to shake her head and asked knowing that Stefan could hear her, "Stefan, can you show me where the library is?"

"Rude" Damon said with a pout, but she wasn't impressed.

Damon walked ahead of her allowing her to follow him to the library. He stepped into the spacious room while Bonnie stood at the entrance to see Elena and Stefan sitting on the couch while Caroline stood near the fireplace. Her blonde best friend turned around, and with a big smile, she speeds across the room to pull Bonnie into a bone-crushing hug.

"Bonnie! I can't believe you're here!" she said happily. Pulling back from the hug to have a better look at her best friend caused Bonnie to chuckle and get teary from the emotions and realizations of how much she missed Caroline. Despite their online contacts nothing compared to seeing her.

Bonnie feels the tears fall in which Caroline immediately wiped away with her thumbs, "Don't you start crying on me" said Caroline getting teary at the sight of Bonnie crying.

Bonnie sniffed back shaking her head "I'm happy to be back...I'm just-" she takes a shaky breath in and out "I'm just sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

"Awww" cooed Caroline "Were you the one that smothered me with the pillow?"

"No, but-"

"You couldn't have saved me. You did the best you could, and I know how hard it must have been to allow Damon to give me his blood."

Bonnie looked shockingly to Caroline as she explained "I was in a coma. I thought I dreamed your voice, but after becoming a vampire it became clearer and that one over there-" she motioned with her head to Damon who was lounging lazily on the single couch "helped put in the missing pieces, so I wasn't hallucinating you" she finished with a chuckle.

"How come you never told me?" Elena asked hurt, from Caroline keeping a secret.

Caroline looked from Elena to Bonnie "Despite being known to gossip. I'd have blabbed about it, but it was Bonnie and knowing her, if she wanted everyone to know of her return she would make it known, and not come sneaking back the middle of the night. I knew Bon would have wanted it to be a secret, so I did".

Bonnie stared at Caroline amazed; this was the Caroline she grew up with. Even becoming a vampire, it didn't change her.

Caught up in her emotions Bonnie hugs Caroline "Thank you" she whispered.

Seeing Elena hurt from the bond between Bonnie and Caroline caused Damon to interrupt their moment, "Great you have said your hellos. Now let's get down to business."

Bonnie and Caroline rolled their eyes to Damon's impatience. Caroline looked back to Bonnie stating truthfully "We did miss you, Bon" in which Elena stood up and nodding in agreement.

Bonnie smiled and pulled her two best friends into a hug. Pulling back, she replied back to her two best friends "I missed you two both. Got lonely at times with not having my friends that practically grew up with me."

That was the hard part to explain to her coven and to her family about her instinct to help Elena and Caroline. They only have seen or heard of the selfish side of Elena, or they just know dangerous parts of a vampire. Okay, the vampire thinking is her uncle's ideal, and most of the people in the coven grew up around that ideal except for her aunt, Rosario.

Her aunt never judged them for their supernatural nature; she judged a person through their actions hence why she was wary of Elena and the people that would bend over backward for Elena. Bonnie also knew that her aunt worried about how far she would go with her friends here, but Bonnie knew. She knew how far she would go for them; she had her coven to thank for that.

Caroline's laugh pulled Bonnie out of her thoughts. The blonde vampire's hand runs through Bonnie's short hair, "Well first off, I must point out that this short hair-" she paused her eyes running up and down Bonnie's body, "and whatever exercise you have been doing to this body has you looking like a sex goddess. Like damn what have you been up to these past months?" she asked grasping Bonnie's hand and dragging her to sit on the couch which caused Stefan to get up from the couch to make room for all three girls.

Bonnie blushed profusely to Caroline's compliments looking at Caroline on her right then at Elena on her left "I was put into immediate and excruciating training when I went to live with my family."

"How excruciating?" Caroline asked worried causing Bonnie to pat Caroline's hand in assurance

"Nothing I couldn't handle. My father had already given me self-defense training when I was younger, so it was like an advanced level of what I already knew with the bonus of learning about combining weapons with my magic."

Caroline nodded amazed then remembered another piece of information Elena told her, "What's this I hear about you being half witch and half demon. Elena didn't explain it properly to me, or maybe I was in too much shock to register her explanation. How did it even happen? I mean I never thought it could happen."

Bonnie chuckled at Caroline's rambling and decides to tell half the truth (for the sake of the secrecy of the coven). She could say to them the how but not the why.

"There was a curse placed on a child. To be born a hybrid. The child would grow up as a witch, but her demon side would be dormant. I found out later that it was vampire blood that triggered it."

"Which was my blood" input, Stefan.

"Since when?!" says Caroline shocked.

"A long story, another time," Bonnie said waving it off and not wanting to remember that night Emily possessed her.

Letting it go although Caroline didn't want to for Bonnie's sake she did "Oh okay. So, Stefan's blood triggered your demon side."

Bonnie hummed in agreement "Sort of. Stefan's blood was the activation of my demon nature, but the demon feeds on negative emotions. The strongest emotion I bottled up that has always been in tune with my magic was anger. Deaths in my life caused my anger to grow and that caused the change."

"Your grams and dad's death" whispered Caroline.

"Yeah," she muttered.

Caroline continued her inquisitiveness, "Elena also told me you have been looking out for us too. Helping us out with Elena's kidnapping and capturing Katherine although that didn't do any good since she is out, god knows where-"

Bonnie stood up looking at everyone exclaiming "What! What do you mean she's out? Lucy made damn sure that the tomb spell was up for good. Heck, Scott got that moonstone so that she wouldn't have leverage over you guys. Wait, the only way it could be down if another witch-" she paused when it clicked to her.

Bonnie looked to Damon "No repercussions from daggering Elijah?"

Damon feigned ignorance "We were able to handle Katherine."

"Okay, where is she?"

Damon tilted his head to the side thinking of how to phrase this to Bonnie; since Katherine disappeared after Jonas and Luka's death, "Been quiet on her side but I wouldn't put it past her to be up to something especially since she stole the moonstone from us."

Bonnie chuckled in disbelief at Damon's tone. Her family was right in somebody screwing up with the moonstone. Bonnie looked to Stefan and Damon asking, "How could you let the moonstone out of your sight. What, did you hide it in a bowl of soap bars?" she said sarcastically.

"I'll have you know that is a good hiding place. Nobody would suspect it, and the moonstone did look like a bar of soap" Damon said defensively causing Bonnie to look at him in disbelief.

" _Please_ tell me you didn't hide the moonstone… one of _**the keys**_ to breaking this curse in a bowl of _**soap bars**_?!" she asked him.

Damon didn't say anything.

Turning away from the quiet Damon, Bonnie reminded herself that she wasn't going to reprimand something that already happened. She needed to think of ways to be ahead of Klaus.

Taking a deep breathe in and out, Bonnie thought out loud, "Okay so Klaus would definitely have the moonstone thanks to Katherine. We can say that he has the moonstone if he was confident enough to make a move to threaten Elena, meaning he is ready to be breaking the curse of the sun and moon curse. The spell is required to be performed under the full moon, which is in three days. He has the moonstone, Elena. All he needs is a vampire and werewolf"

"He also needs a witch too" Elena input

"Klaus already has one. Her name is Greta Martin"

"Martin?" Stefan repeated unsure of why the name sounded familiar

"Jonas Martin's daughter. It's why he and Luka teamed up with Elijah to get her back. They didn't know that Greta was not forced to work with Klaus."

"Why would anyone want to help a sicko vampire like Klaus?" wondered Caroline.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know. He may have promised her more powers, or I'm just going out on a limb here and say the answer that seems to circle every decision...love."

All four pair of eyes stared at her in shock and mild confusions as Bonnie rephrased her sentence "As in, she's in love with Klaus."

She's met with shock looks from Caroline and Elena, but it seemed the Salvatore brothers wore off the shock and had a look of understanding. Bonnie continued her mission of discovering everything her friends knew, "The only problems my coven is having is figuring out who Klaus will choose for the werewolf sacrifice. Tyler and Mason are okay for now."

"So, it was you?"

Bonnie smirked "No, that was Michael and Scott," she said.

Before Damon could respond, Elena cut in asking "Wait, who is the vampire sacrifice?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her best friend in surprise that she hadn't caught on "Lena, Klaus has the moonstone meaning he either killed Katherine or has her tied up ready to sacrifice. The Petrova doppelganger that double-crossed him" she finished with a chuckle of Klaus's choice and looked to Caroline "This is all assumption on my coven's profile on him, but you all still need to be on alert. Katherine could double-cross him again, and this town has its supply of vampires for his taking" she ended looking to Damon.

"Roger that captain," Damon said teasingly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and asked everybody "Another answer the coven has trouble finding is how to kill Klaus for good."

"Here I thought that was your expertise," Damon said sarcastically.

Bonnie glared at the relaxed blue-eyed vampire stating truthfully "Damon. Klaus is dangerous and powerful, and we're going to need all the help we can to stop him."

Damon stood up "I know the type coven you are. Why have they not captured Klaus, yet?" walking to Bonnie he continued his questioning, "Why hasn't the Grim Reapers?"

Elena and Caroline looked at Bonnie and Damon confused.

Bonnie chuckled "I'm impressed" she stated stepping towards him "What else did you find out?"

Damon smirked at her "Enough now to know-" he leans down to whisper in her ear "-witch demon."

Bonnie narrowed her green eyes at him

"Witch demon?" Caroline repeated out loud in confusion.

Bonnie turned to look briefly at her then at Damon "Yes, that is what _they_ are calling me" she explains about the other supernatural beings.

"It's not just because of her hybrid nature. Do you ladies, want to know why?" Damon asks

"Damon, leave her alone," Stefan says warningly

Bonnie clenched her jaw "You better listen to your brother."

"Or wha-" Damon's incomplete sentence was cut off from his screams.

Damon's hands flew immediately to his head as he shut his eyes and gritted his teeth from this sudden excruciating aneurysm placed upon him.

Stefan moved to help Damon, but stayed at the sight of Bonnie's raised hand "I can also make you feel this pain too, Stefan."

Stefan sat back down. Bonnie stopped her infliction on Damon. The pain slowly subsided to the point that Damon's hands relaxed and fell to his side.

He weakly looked up to the green-eyed hybrid as she clarified to him, "Just because you and I have chatted, and you have done some research on my coven doesn't mean you know my family or me. You don't know our lives, and you don't know me. You never did. You, have no right to tell my friends what you don't know. We are going to help you, but we can't trust you if you keep doing things your way. In fact, we've seen how much of a mess your ways create in the aftermath."

Bonnie stood up straighter and waited for Damon to gather whatever dignity he had of himself. Caroline looked amused at the scene of Damon being told off by her best friend while Stefan and Elena looked to Bonnie; now seeing her in a new light. She was going to help them but not like she used to. Saying yes to help without a thought.

"So, where were we?" asks Bonnie.

* * *

In the dimly lit attic, Michael Bennett groaned in annoyance as flipped open another grimoire from his Gram's labelled box. Seriously did this woman just collect every grimoire and diaries mentioning the Bennett name. His browns eyes skimmed over the words, not at all letting any information sink into his mind. He looked up to see Robbie and Alexis sitting cross-legged in front of him flipping through more books from Gram's box in the centre of their triangle. Meanwhile his parents were shifting through all the information his Uncle Zachariah collected over the years and placed in a hidden meeting base behind a bookshelf. A bookshelf! He was still not over that since he first saw it because that was some _Get Smart_ shit his uncle pulled there.

"Have you guys found anything yet about this sun and moon curse, or Klaus, or even about the Originals?" he asked the Johnson twins.

Alexis shook her head no, not even bothering to look up at Michael as she flipped the page of the grimoire she was reading.

Her twin brother on her left was flipping back and forth on a page mumbling "There's nothing about an Original, but there's something strange here in Emily Bennett's diary."

Alexis just hummed uncaringly and asked sarcastically "Does it say why she betrayed the Bennett bloodline and decided to work for Katherine?"

"It does," said Robbie frowning in confusion of what he just read. Now, this gained the attention of both Michael and Alexis who both closed their current book and wait for Robbie to continue.

"Well, what does it say man?" Michael asks impatiently with Robbie's quietness as the said boy hurriedly but carefully flipped back a couple of pages.

Robbie's eyes skims through the entries until he found the one he was looking for and reads the words out loud:

 _6th April 1864_

 _Katherine Pierce saved my life. Saved me from being found out of what I was. I should have been more careful with my powers! Now I_ _'m in debt to her. Perhaps... perhaps this was meant to happen. Perhaps Katherine is supposed to save me. Perhaps fate had plans for me to serve this darkness and protect those she harms. This is my duty._

Alexis squinted her eyes of the revelation "So Katherine may have originally done this to Emily first before pulling this stunt on Lucy. Besides the fact that this move is the only move Katherine has to make witches in debt to her...other than that it doesn't exactly shout out something weird" she finished, but Robbie holds up a finger to silence his sister.

"That was just a fill-in information" he said and flipped forward a couple more pages and stopped at the last entry reading it out loud:

 _June 1864_

 _It was fate to be in debt to Katherine. She is on the run from what she calls the Original vampire, which led us to stay in hiding in Mystic Falls. This quaint town holds a lot of supernatural secrets and I'm starting to believe that the myth about the Immortal stone may be true, which means that the Prophecy may take place in Mystic Falls. I know my time will come to an end soon but I_ _'m glad to die knowing my lineage will be protected by Damon Salvatore. The Prophecy has a chance to be protected. I've played my part._

Robbie finished and closed the book looking to his left to see Michael stretching his arms out to one of the scattered books in the middle of their triangle muttering "They knew the Immortal stone then too. I wonder if that's when Grams and Uncle Zach decided to research more about this Immortal stone leading them to Rosita's journal. Now, where did she write about it?".

He picked up his Gram's grimoire flipping to the end of it "Here!" he exclaimed in success while Robbie and Alexis waited patiently to reveal what he found.

Squinting his eyes to make out his grandmother's cursive handwriting he reads out the written short passage:

 _Stone of Immortality. Mystical stone created long ago by a powerful shaman. Shaman unknown. Mystical stone never seen, but mentioned in the Prophecy. Zachariah will research any truth of this and the connection to the Prophecy. The fairy tale of this object may hold some truth, if true. We need to find a way to save her._

"To save her? Does she mean, Bonnie?" Robbie asked aloud to Michael.

"More like, when did the Immortal stone have a fairy tale and why haven't we heard anything about it?" Alexis questioned after shutting the grimoire.

Michael placed the grimoire back in the center of the three teens he looked to the twins, "I think it's time for a break. Let's go talk to my parents."

Robbie and Alexis agreed while placing their books down on the ground. They stood up and followed Michael downstairs to get some answers from Gabriel and Rosario Bennett.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the secret base of the Bennett residence, Rosario Bennett shook her head in disbelief closing the manila folder she held in front of her and looks up to her husband. Gabriel leans against the edge of the long meeting desk deep in his thoughts.

Rosario places the manila folder on to the desk, "The story is true. This immortal stone is real; meaning that it is truly is her, isn't it?" she said wishfully thinking he would tell her that the connection they found from connecting Zachariah's research to their research wasn't right.

Running a hand tiredly over his face he looks to his wife, "I wish it weren't true" he states truthfully, but this was what they prepared themselves and Bonnie for this possibility of being correct.

Rosario's lips form a tight thin line shaking her head again "No" she repeated

"Honey" starts Gabriel grabbing her by her hips, but she pulls away from his touch placing her hand over her mouth. Rosario's fingertips graze, her quivering bottom lip while her other hand hugs her waist stating her a little louder.

"No! She just turned eighteen, Gabriel! She is too young! Our niece shouldn't be carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders."

"I know, but the Prophecy-" he paused when Rosario's brown eyes stare fiercely at him

"Screw the Prophecy!" she screeched losing control of her emotions.

Gabriel stands up straighter reaching out to grasp Rosario's wrist pulling her towards him. This time she doesn't pull away from him, finding comfort from his touch "You know what will happen if we try to stop this prophecy. This Prophecy is her fate. Our family line for hundreds of years have protected the coven to the best of their ability waiting for this Prophecy to happen to end the Original hybrid and she will kill it" he said affirmative while his hand caressed her cheek.

"She shouldn't have to be the one to do this? It shouldn't cost her life" Rosario asks tearing up at the thought of her niece being placed such a huge responsibility on her shoulders.

"She was born for this. It's her destiny, Rosie" he says in a soft tone while wiping away a tear from under her eyes with his thumb.

Gabriel reminds her, "Doesn't mean we won't find a way to save her."

"Save who?" demands Michael surprising both parents.

Rosario turned away from Gabriel's grasp to find her son at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest while Robbie and Alexis stood behind him awaiting the answers to Michael's question.

Rosario wipes away the rest of her tears and looks up to her side at Gabriel who was already looking down to her with uncertainty in his eyes to reveal the truth they both hid from Michael and Bonnie's coven group.

"Michael has the right to know. They all do" Rosario says to her husband.

* * *

Stefan, Elena, and Caroline stared at Bonnie standing by the fireplace while Damon laid-back lounging on the single armed couch. They all listened to Bonnie tell them all she knew about Klaus (which was about as much as they knew) and she answered any question they had about her powers, but she made sure not to let slip about the Prophecy because it wasn't their business to know.

During their conversation, Bonnie felt the vibration of her phone "Excuse me" she said pulling out her iPhone and walked out of the library.

Once in the hallway of the Salvatore boarding house, she answered the call "Yeah."

"You need to get home now" she hears Michael tell her.

"Why," she asked.

"Dad and mom want to talk to all of us about something."

Bonnie chuckled walking casually back and forth, "Mikey they're your parents. You usually know what they want to talk to us about before they talk to us."

"Bonnie, it's going to be a serious talk."

Bonnie frowned at her cousin's answer "How serious?"

"Life changing serious."

Bonnie sighed tiredly hating those types of talk.

These talks always led her and Michael rethinking their lives or being up at night figuring out their next plan. "Okay I'll be home soon," she tells him.

Bonnie ended the call and turned around only to bump into Damon Salvatore's chest, scaring her, "Dammit Damon!"

"Going somewhere?" he asked with a smirk [a little pleased that he caught her off guard].

Bonnie tilted her head a little to the side raising one perfectly arched shaped eyebrow replying back "As a matter of fact I am, but you would know that thanks to your super-duper vampire hearing."

"Cute," he said with a chuckle.

"I thought so too," she said shrugging her shoulders with a smile forming on her lips. She walked past Damon, only for him to grab her elbow stopping her. Bonnie turned to look at him, her eyes widening at the question of what he wanted. Damon stared at her, prepared to ask about Rose. He needed to know if Bonnie knew about her?

"Did you know about Rose?" he asked in a quieter voice, but he knew she heard him when she let out a reluctant sigh.

"Yes. Elena called me."

"She did?" he says surprised but doesn't loosen his grip on her elbow.

Bonnie did not move to get out of it and continued, "Did I know she got bitten by a werewolf because of your stupidity to stir trouble with a werewolf? Yeah, I knew. Did I attempt to save her?"

The question hangs in silence between the two.

"I tried, but it was already too late. Why should I have tried to save your friend, when she was more than willing to hand Elena over to Elijah for Klaus."

In a blink of an eye, Damon vamped out, and with a hand wrapped around Bonnie's throat, he put Bonnie against the wall. All the commotion caused Stefan, Elena, and Caroline to rush out of the library to see the scene in the foyer. Before Stefan and Caroline could rush to Bonnie's rescue they were surprised; because in a blink of an eye they were able to see Bonnie easily knee him in the groin than have her hands around his throat. With their height difference, Bonnie amazingly had him crouching against the wall making it easier for her to lean in and stared into his questioning eyes with her now bright red eyes.

"How am I stronger than you?" Bonnie asked Damon's question out loud.

Damon wanted to nod, but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction that she was hurting him in his vampire form, but she knew. He could tell from that stupid prideful smirk that revealed her fangs and gripped tighter around his throat to show off her strength causing him to start struggling to breathe.

"You may have lived longer than me, but you keep forgetting that I have half the powers of demon…the _**true**_ vampires. The only vampire that can be on the same level of strength with me are the Originals" she said remembering her fight with Klaus not so long ago.

Seeing Damon react to Rose's death she couldn't help but wonder that she may underestimate Damon's relationship with Elena's kidnapper. Seeing Damon's vampiric state disappear allowed Bonnie for her demonic state to withdraw too. She let go of him, allowing him to take a large intake of air into his lungs.

Looking down to him, she reminded him the reality of Rose's case, "Even if I tried to try to help Rose it would've been useless since we both know she was screwed the moment that werewolf bit her."

Stefan, Elena, and Caroline looked at Damon; pity in their eyes. They knew that Rose was still a touchy subject for him. Bonnie held out a hand to Damon to help him up, but he ignored it and stood up on his own with the help of placing his hands against the wall.

Looking away from the scene, Caroline turned her head to the right and noted the time on the grandfather clock in the library "Oh my gosh! I have to go and visit Tyler's mom."

"What? Why? Is she okay?" asked Bonnie in surprise.

Was Caroline that close to Tyler now as Matt had told them? It seemed like yesterday that it was Matt and Caroline that was getting close.

"Uhh, she's in the hospital. She tripped and fell down some stairs. She just broke her arm, but other than that she's okay" Caroline explained assuring Bonnie.

Bonnie placed her one hand on her hip and then on her chin turning away from everyone to think of the situation. She remembered Mason telling them that Tyler was staying with him for a couple weeks. It could be a mere coincidence that his mom ended up in hospital days before the sacrifice. Then again, this was Klaus. His plans can work flawlessly because he doesn't raise too much suspicion. She could brush this off as nothing, but the coven had been teaching her to never disregard her gut feeling and she knew this type of coincidence wouldn't be brushed to the side without an investigation.

With both hands on her hips, Bonnie turned around looking to Caroline, "Is Tyler back in Mystic Falls?"

"Uhh no. I mean I left Tyler messages about his mom's condition, but I don't know if Tyler has visited her" replied Caroline and Stefan begin to catch on to what Bonnie was thinking.

"You don't think-" he paused when Bonnie shakes her head cutting him off and tells him

"I don't think, Stefan. I know. And I know Klaus is smart. Why search for a werewolf when you can get it to come to you."

"Oh no, Tyler!" Caroline responded fearfully for her werewolf friend (secretly hoping for more).

Bonnie immediately ordered Caroline, "If you do see him Caroline; keep an eye on him. Even if you have to fill him on what's happening."

"Don't even think about it Blondie. The less the werewolf knows, the better" Damon snapped at Caroline.

Bonnie looked at the blue-eyed vampire standing on her right in disbelief, "I'm sorry to inform you Damon, but Tyler knows everything. It was a mistake to keep him in the dark and to go after Mason."

Looking back to Caroline with an assuring look Bonnie tells her "Update Tyler on everything. Let him know I am back; he is still yet to meet the coven. Tyler may be able to help us in taking down Klaus."

Damon looked pissed off at Bonnie while Caroline looks between Damon and Bonnie and can't help but feel like an awkward child in the middle of a parent's argument.

Feeling his stare burning (figuratively) the side of her face; Bonnie turns to face him.

Crossing her arms over her chest "What?" she asked.

"So, you're going to trust a werewolf now?" questions Damon.

"No. I'm trusting Tyler. Besides, didn't he leave because everyone was keeping secrets from him? I mean if you guys told him the truth about his uncle or even the requirement for the curse he'd probably be here helping you all."

"You don't know that!" argued Damon.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders chuckling bitterly she argued back, "I guess we'll never know! But I grew up with Tyler. I know he can be a dick sometimes, but he has his heart in the right place" she finished passionately.

Silence falls between them, and they realize that were standing close to each other that if Bonnie took another step, she'd be stepping on his feet. She isn't sure he feels it, but Bonnie feels the angry tension leave her and soon curiosity blooms within her as her eyes instinctively fall to his lips then to his throat. With their proximity, the smell of Damon and his blood floods her nose and she already can feel her fangs and her taste buds were aching to have a taste of his sweet blood.

Caroline's cautious voice shakes Bonnie out of her trance, "I better go."

Bonnie quickly turned away from Damon not before catching sight of him blinking in surprise out of his trance.

She looked to Caroline "I have to go too. Family meeting."

Wanting to get out of here quickly, Bonnie walked towards the quiet Elena who immediately pulls Bonnie into a goodbye hug.

Pulling back, "We'll talk later and don't worry, I'm home now. Everything will be okay, I promise you," says Bonnie.

Elena silently nodded feeling comfort from Bonnie's words. Bonnie looked at Stefan and said goodbye. She looks back to Damon who was already staring at her weirdly. Not in a creepy weird, more so in a trying to figure out a puzzled look.

"Damon" is all Bonnie says for goodbye before walking out of the house with Caroline.

Once hearing the door shut, Stefan and Elena look to Damon who seemed to be in a new trance.

"Damon?" said Stefan to gain his attention but all he got was Damon looking at Stefan annoyed.

"She's different now here" he muttered not really to anyone and walked away from Stefan and Elena to the stairs and up to his room.

Shaking off their confusion of Damon's manner, Elena looked to Stefan asking, "Do you think it was the right thing to get rid of Elijah?"

Stefan turns to Elena and places both hands on both side of her face, "Yes it was. He was dangerous, and we couldn't trust him" he said his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

Elena bites her bottom lip unsure of her boyfriend's words, but Stefan continues to assure her, "We're going to find a way to get through all this."

Elena closes her eyes from the feel of Stefan placing a chaste kill upon her forehead. He pulls back and allows her to put her head upon his shoulders and wrap her arms around his waist. She inhales his scent hoping it would somehow rid all of her doubts about the decision, but no it only gnawed at her insides more.

* * *

Bonnie walks into her house, greeted by the sight of her silent family and the Johnson twins in the living room.

" _Oh god, this will be bad"_ Bonnie thinks while silently walking into the room to see her uncle and aunt motioning with their eyes for Bonnie to take a seat on the couch with everyone else.

Michael, Robbie, and Alexis shifted to their right making room for Bonnie to take a seat next to her cousin. Once seated she looks to her uncle sitting on the single arm couch across from her and her aunt sitting on the arm of the sofa on Gabriel's left.

"Is everything okay?" Bonnie asks.

Gabriel looks to his son and the Johnson twins asking them, "Who started the coven?"

"Micah Bennett" Robbie answered readily.

Gabriel nodded and asked, "Why did he create the assassin coven?"

Michael answers automatically "To protect the Elder lineages of witches, but most importantly to protect the Chosen One of the Prophecy."

"What is the Prophecy?" is the next question Rosario asks.

Pushing away the urge to ask what was with the quizzing of what they already know, Alexis answered: "A cursed witch will become a witch hybrid powerful enough to kill a hybrid."

"The Original hybrid," says Robbie correcting his twin sister.

Rolling her eyes, Alexis repeated her statement "The Prophecy is that Bonnie will be powerful enough to kill the Original hybrid."

Gabriel and Rosario nodded pleased with the young assassin's answers and looked to Bonnie saddened to reveal the next secret. Michael looked at his parents ready to ask if everything was alright but watches his mom stand up and sit on the dark-brown coffee table now closer to the teens.

She stretched out her hand grabbing one of Bonnie's hand for comfort as Gabriel explained "We left out a detail on the Prophecy. This detail of the Prophecy was always told the next leader of the coven when the current leader is on their death bed. The new leader then must tell one more person they trust with this detail, for example, their wife. My father told my mom, my brother and myself this detail. Life went on, and your father moved back to Mystic Falls to start his family and dedicated his whole life to finding more about this Prophecy. He had asked me not to tell you this detail until it was confirmed true and it seems the possibility of this detail could be true."

Michael stared at his mother who was running her thumb back on forth on Bonnie's hand.

Holding back his anger and respecting the laws of their coven he asked as calmly as he could, "What's the detail?"

"When the Original hybrid and the witch hybrid battle, to kill the Original hybrid the witch hybrid must perform the blood-linking spell."

"No!" Alexis exclaimed only to quiet down when her brother softly slapped her shoulder to be quiet.

Alexis looked at Gabriel "Sorry" he mumbled for the disruption.

Gabriel looked at the now shocked Bonnie and continued "As I was saying, once the spell is performed, both will die unless one held the stone of life."

"Also known as the Immortal stone," Rosario said.

"Immortal stone" whispered Michael and looked to his mom "Is this supposed to grant her immortality?"

Gabriel shrugged "We can assume so from the name. Zach and mom were researching the existence of the Immortal stone, but it's difficult when all you have is the fairy tale to go on."

"Bonnie" Rosario said placing her hand under the quiet girl's chin and lifting it to look at her "Speak your mind."

"I have to die," Bonnie said scarcely.

"You're not going to," Michael said causing Bonnie to look at her cousin as he continued in a determined tone "You're not going to die. I'm not going to let that happen. We're not going to let that happen to you. We will find this Immortal stone."

Everybody nodded in agreement until Alexis looked to Robbie then at Gabriel remembering what Ray said about Ayana living in Mystic Falls "Does that mean the Immortal stone is here?"

"What?" Bonnie said

Alexis sat up looking at her "Remember Ray said Ayana migrated to Mystic Falls with the Mikaelson family. The Immortal stone was created the night Mikaelson family became the Original vampires."

"What is this fairy tale behind the Immortal stone?" Robbie questioned next.

The teens looked to Gabriel and Rosario who had returned to sitting beside her husband on the arm of the chair all awaiting his answer.

"We never told you this story, and I am pretty sure Eric and Amerie never did as well, but the Immortal Stone was known to us as the Stone of Life. It was a fairy tale story for us kids when we were growing up and learning magic to teach us to not be selfish with our powers. The story always went that a powerful witch created a stone that grants immortality upon anyone who bleeds upon the stone. The witch had selfish intentions when creating this stone and due to creating the stone; it drained most of the witch's powers. Another witch hiding sees the witch's weakened state and sees the stone. The witch takes advantage of the situation stealing the stone. Words get out to other supernatural beings and soon war breaks out between witches, vampires and werewolves fighting for the Immortal Stone. The witch that created the Stone of Life felt shame for what their creation caused and felt the spirits anger for creating an object that imbalance to nature. This creation brought disrespect to what witches were born to do. Bring balance to nature; to not cause mayhem with their selfishness. To make amends with the spirit; the witch stole back the Immortal Stone and using all their powers destroyed the Immortal stone and them self. The witch took the location of the Stone of Life to their grave."

"There's always some truth in fairy tales" muttered Robbie. He looked to Alexis "Does that mean, the witch in the fairy tale is Ayana."

Alexis agreed speaking up "The one that took their location to the grave" she frowns in confusion "Did Ayana take the stone to her grave?"

"Then it would be in Salem since she lived the rest of her life unless they moved" Michael noted.

Gabriel and Rosario looked at each other impressed by the coven.

"So, all we need to do is figure out is where this Immortal stone is after we stop Klaus from breaking the Sun and moon curse."

"Looks like we are going to be staying at Mystic Falls a lot longer than we expected," Gabriel said looking to Bonnie

"But it's a start," Bonnie said quietly causing everyone to look at her.

Bonnie took a deep breath in and out trying to hold herself together she summed up everything, "So it's confirmed that I'm the one for this Prophecy and that I have to die when I battle the original hybrid unless I find this mythical Immortal Stone that gives me the chance to survive."

Gabriel looked pitiful to his niece "Bonnie, I know this is a lot to take in-"

She angrily stood up and broke down "No! You don't know uncle! I'm _**finally**_ getting my life together, and fate decides to screw it all up! I'm only eighteen! How can the universe believe that I can kill this Original hybrid who-" she paused chuckling bitterly "who we don't even know!"

Bonnie shook her head in denial of everything "I can't…I just need to be alone" she finished rushing out of the room up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Whoever bleeds on the Immortal stone is granted immortality. Bonnie bleeds her blood upon this stone, and she will live forever" Michael repeats in thoughts causing everyone to look at him.

"What about to vampires or in Bonnie's case a demon?" he asked looking at his father and mother.

Gabriel looked up to Rosario for the answer "I've heard tales from my family that vampires could gain pure immortality" she said.

"Meaning?" asked Alexis scarcely.

"Meaning that staking them wouldn't even kill them. According to our stories, all they needed to do was spill their blood on the stone and will instantly be granted immortality" Rosario explained.

Michael chuckles shaking away his sudden thought, "What?" his mom asks.

"The Mikaleson family is too close to the Prophecy."

"It's supposed to be an Original hybrid; not an Original vampire" Alexis remind him.

"I know, I just-" he groans rubbing his forehead "Now I just sound like Marcus."

Robbie frowned shaking his head "It still doesn't make sense" he said in confusion.

Michael turns his attention to the young boy waiting for him to explain. Robbie Johnson had a unique observation skill that even the littlest thing that didn't make sense could blow theories out of the waters. Probably why his parents took him out of Catholic schools because of his constant questions and explanations during religion classes that left teachers speechless.

They hear the frustration in Robbie's tone as he explains "If Klaus is focusing on breaking the sun and moon curse and now assuming he is locating the Immortal Stone. Why? Does he know who is the Original hybrid?"

Gabriel, Rosario, and Michael looked speechless at Robbie's explanation because in all seriousness it made sense to now question Klaus's intention again.

"Unless there's something we don't know about Klaus's history except around the time of Katherine's arrival. We know more about how they became Original vampires than who they are" input Alexis.

Michael tilts his head to look at Alexis. He swears it's a twin thing, Robbie asking the question that leaves everyone speechless and Alexis just waltz in and gives an answer or a starting point to ease Robbie's confusion.

Robbie looks to his sister "It'd make sense. They've been around for a long time. We just need to look back in not only Klaus's history but his family's history and date back to when they were spelled to become vampires-"

"-Set the time frame and maybe find the connection after they turned" Alexis finished excitedly.

Alexis looked to the surprised Gabriel and Rosario asking their permission "Do you think it'd be okay if Robbie and I looked at Mr. Bennett's research about the missing pages of Ayana's journal, there might be something he missed on translating."

Michael raised an eyebrow at Alexis asking surprised, "You can read that Old language?"

She laughed shaking her head "Pfft no! That's Robbie's department he likes all that history stuff" in which Robbie agrees happily.

Rosario looks to Gabriel, "Maybe we should get those two on translating on the other Ayana's journal we have back home" she said.

"Really?!" said Robbie believing the chance to do that. Being sixteen and still a rookie assassin doesn't give him clearance to handle delicate objects like that.

Seeing the possibilities running through the boy's mind Gabriel decides to warn him, "Only if you do good translating the missing pages. Translating of the old language was also my brother's interest, but I know he would have only focused on finding information about the Prophecy and disregarded any other information that had no connection to the Prophecy. So, do good, and we'll call your mother to come down to go over your work."

Robbie nods not caring that his mom would come to Mystic Falls "I'll do my-" he winced feeling his sister nudge him in the stomach with her elbow.

He cleared his throat and said, "We'll do our best."

Michael smiles knowing that Bonnie would be proud that his father was giving Robbie and Alexis a chance. At their age, a leader isn't supposed to provide them with a mission let alone be in a group already. But a month into their training, Bonnie pulls the twins out of their practice because she saw something special in them. His dad and mom were against it, but Bonnie said she would be responsible for them and their training. Bonnie who still was relatively new in her training starting three months before them, but then again in that short of time she was already fighting at a level of an assassin who was in the coven for years. Michael trusted Bonnie's judgment of recruiting the Johnson's twins but he hadn't yet seen what made them unique. Was it this?

Shaking out of his thoughts, Michael decides to get out of the house to let everything sink in.

Standing up his mom's voice stops him "Where are you going?" she asks.

"Mom, I just found out you, and dad kept a secret about the Prophecy. A big secret that Bonnie, my cousin that is the only outside family I can get along with has to risk her life for this Prophecy so excuse me for not wanting to stick around."

Gabriel begins to stand up to reprimand his son for his sarcastic talk to his mother, but Rosario places her hand on his shoulder "Leave him" she says softly to him and they both watch him walk out of the house.

* * *

Elena looked behind her to see no one following her as she creeps further inside the cellar of the Salvatore boarding house. She looks down to the rotten corpse of Elijah Mikaelson. Shaking her head to rid her conscious screaming at her to back out of her plan. She had to go through with it, she couldn't let everyone she loves fight Klaus blindly. They needed help to defeat Klaus and even if they didn't want to admit it, they needed Elijah's help.

Getting down on her knees, both her hands grip around the dagger's hander and with all her strength she pulls it out of Elijah.

* * *

It was nearing ten o'clock at night when Bonnie hears rattling above her head. Opening her eyes, she could hear footsteps and smiles in relief that Michael was home. Getting out of bed, she knew everyone else would be in bed not wanting to confront Michael but rather deal with the aftermath tomorrow. Opening her bedroom door, she looks to her right and is met with the sight of stairs that lead up to the attic. Closing the door behind her she makes her way towards the stairs and climbs up to the top to the entrance of the attic. Once standing in the attic she lets her eyes adjust to the lightly dimmed room and finds Michael at the end of the attic seated on a white plastic chair on the balcony with a six pack of beer besides him. Chuckling she walks through the attic, carefully to not bump into the boxes or step on the books that she can assume Michael, Robbie and Alexis were reading through. Reaching to the balcony, she grabs a bottle of beer and sits on the empty white plastic chair next to him and grunts while twisting open the lid of the bottle.

"You only have one month before you can legally buy beer" she pointed out to him causing him to chuckle.

Michael looked over at his cousin, "Kind of help that this town doesn't know my real age, so my fake ID came in handy" he finishes holding out his bottle to her.

She smiles and clinks her bottle against his as they both said "Cheers."

Gulping the alcohol, she cringes a little from the bitter after taste and settles back into her seat looking up at the sight of the beautiful night sky

"I am going to be better. No martyr shit for the people here, at least I'll try" she says.

Michael too settles in his seat and replies back "I know you will. You didn't ask for this to happen to you, that's what I'm angry about."

Not knowing what to say, Bonnie takes a sip of the beer as Michael asks, "How did talking to your friends go?"

Bonnie shrugs her shoulders "I told them everything but the true reason for being the witch hybrid since it isn't their business."

Michael looks to Bonnie raising an eyebrow at her "So you also told them about the Rose incident. Not only were you going to go above and beyond, but it was also the catalyst to you and Joshua breaking up."

Bonnie smiles looking at Michael "Okay not everything. Damon just thinks I didn't want to help Rose because she was an evil vampire. Besides, Joshua and I would have eventually broken up when he kept that secret."

"True" he muses "Are you ever going to tell him?" he asked.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, "What's the point? It isn't going to bring her back" she said taking another sip.

"But it may make him trust you more."

Bonnie shook her head "Trust me, Mike. Even if Damon knew how much I did to try and save Rose, it wouldn't change anything."

Swallowing the liquid, Michael just went along with her words, "If you say so" he said only to smirk knowingly at the sight of a crow flying away from a tree branch of a huge tree that was near the balcony.

Now knowing they were alone, he asked, "So what's the plan?"

Bonnie too had seen the crow fly away and said, "We should focus on getting rid of Klaus before he breaks the curse, and then we focus on finding more about the whereabouts of this Immortal stone and the identity of the Original hybrid."

Michael nodded knowing that killing Klaus is her focus, has been his whole family's focus, but after this afternoon he can't help but have a nudging feeling after Alexis spoke of connections between Klaus and the Prophecy that she might be right. He hoped they found out soon.

Holding his beer out to Bonnie she looked at him confused as he tells her "To killing Klaus."

Clinking the beer bottle, she repeats "To killing Klaus."

Both taking gulps of their beer they relax to the calming and soothing silence of night scenery.

* * *

 **AN: Hey all! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the grammatical errors. I won't be able to upload Chapter 4 in 2 weeks due to starting back my trimester, next week.**

 **Thank you for the favs and follows! Will respond back to comments next weekend :)**


	4. Chapter 4

" _ **Who can be wise, amazed, temperate and furious,**_

 _ **Loyal and neutral, in a moment? -Macbeth (Shakespeare, 113)**_

 **Wednesday, 28** **th** **April 2010**

Taking a deep breath in and out Bonnie leveled her breathing rhythm. To clear her mind, she focused on her heightened senses. The sound of the light wind, the smell of freshly cut grass she sat upon on the lawn of her backyard. Zoning out of the real world, Bonnie allowed herself to fall back into her world, her battleground. Where she fought her demon spirit, Adara.

"Bonnie!"

Her concentration cut instantly, Bonnie cracked one eye open to the sound of her frantic cousin calling out her name repeatedly.

Bonnie let out a deflated sigh, "So much for meditating in peace" she mumbled disappointedly.

Unfolding her legs, she stood up and stretched her arm. Moving her head side to side, she loosened the tension that had formed from her sitting position. Walking across her backyard, she opened the back door only for her eyebrows to burrow in confusion of the scene in front of her.

In her kitchen, sitting around the counter was her uncle, aunt, and Michael looking at a suited-up stranger. Analyzing the back of him, he turned around and smiled at her.

Bonnie walks further inside, towards the stranger. The man puts his hand towards her "You must be Bonnie Bennett" he said in a suave voice.

Catching sight of Michael rolling his eyes and seeing her uncle and aunt neutral reaction to this stranger caused Bonnie to be wary of the new stranger in front of her; although she will have to admit he did indeed look quite dashing. Accepting his hand, she shivered from the instant vibe she feels when her skin touches against his. He was a vampire. A strong one too.

Ever a gentleman he places his lips upon her hand, and let his eyes wander back up to the unsure green-eyed beauty.

"You can call me Elijah."

Bonnie instantly removed her hand away from the Original vampire stating, "You're meant to be dead."

Elijah chuckled with a wave of his hand and took a seat on the stating nonchalantly "You can thank your best friend, Elena for taking out that petty dagger."

Michael scoffed knowingly "Of course" he muttered while Bonnie looks to her family questioning them.

"Why is he still standing here...alive?"

"He too wants to take down Klaus" Gabriel explained to his niece.

Bonnie looked at the Original vampire in distrust then back to her uncle and said sarcastically to him, "You won't trust Damon or Stefan, but you'll trust Elijah?"

"He knows more than them" Gabriel states causing Bonnie to roll her eyes.

"Yes, like the curse of the sun and moon is fake," said Elijah now gaining Bonnie's attention.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie repeated in shock already knowing her family too was shocked by this revelation. Bonnie walked to the counter and leaned against the side of the counter bench, waiting for Elijah in front of her to explain.

Elijah just looked to them all explaining "In short, the curse is called a hybrid curse. A curse placed upon my brother, Klaus; so that his werewolf side wouldn't be dormant anymore. We created the myth of the sun and moon to speed up the process of finding the requirements needed to break the curse on him."

"Klaus is a hybrid" Bonnie said in shock and looked to her family already piecing it all together.

"The connection" Bonnie heard Michael whispered, and she's pretty sure Elijah heard it too when he looked at Michael curious, but it was Gabriel who questioned the Original vampire.

"When was this curse placed on your brother?"

"Around the 10th century by a powerful witch who is also known as the Original Witch. The same witch that placed the vampirism curse on my family through the Immortal spell" he paused not wanting to reveal the true identity of the Original witch to the Bennett family. With that in mind he diverged the subject "I believe you may know of Ayana Bennett?" he asked.

Bonnie looked warily again to Gabriel knowing that what they were piecing together about the prophecy all started with Klaus. This prophecy was always meant to be about her fighting Klaus. Bonnie looked to Elijah not bothering to worry about getting permission on her next question.

"So, you know what the Immortal stone is?"

Elijah nodded not at all surprised by the Bennett family's knowledge of the stone.

"The Original witch created the Immortal stone with help from Ayana Bennett" he explained.

Elijah waited for the surprise response but saw none. "You knew?" he questions the family.

Rosario nods "We knew of it. You just furthermore confirmed it."

Gabriel voiced out frustrated "All I want to know is, why did Ayana help your family so much? Why would she help the Original witch create an Immortality stone?"

"My family and I were able to move to the New World with Ayana's knowledge. Ayana being the powerful witch became a healer within the village we lived. Ayana was a friend and mentor to the Original Witch. Ayana was kind and helpful, but sometimes too helpful to those she loved. Especially when the Original witch lost her youngest child. She had sought help from Ayana to-" he paused realizing he let slip of her gender.

Memories of his past were making him lose focus. He cleared his throat to help keep his emotions in check, but he hears Rosario's question that leaves him speechless.

"The Original witch was your mother, wasn't it?"

Elijah's silence confirmed it as he was about to ask how she knew but she answered his unanswered question, "You started your story with Ayana helping your family move to the New World meaning the Original witch was a member of your family. Then you can guess where I guessed it was your mother. It makes sense of your mother's desperation to create the Immortal stone. A witch or not a grieving mother will go to the ends of the Earth to protect her family."

Elijah felt naked and ashamed that the truth was out but seeing the sincerity in Rosario's brown eyes when she said her words brought a sense of comfort when he said in confirmation, "Yes, the Original Witch was my mother. My parents, Ayana and her daughter, Ilene migrated from Europe to the mystical land in the New World. The same mystical land is known today as Mystic Falls" Elijah paused waiting for any questions but was met silence. Silence for him to continue his story.

"When my little brother, Henrick died a tragic death, my mother wanted to protect us, but she wasn't powerful enough for the spell to create the Immortal Stone. The Immortal Stone called upon all five elements, the full moon, and a powerful witch. Ayana Bennett was the most powerful witch in the village. Ayana was the only witch beside my mother, my brothers, and sister. Ayana treated us like her children, and her kind heart reacted to my mother's pain. Without a thought, she helped her create the Immortal Stone, but the Spirits became enraged at Ayana."

"Creating this stone brought unbalance to nature and Ayana knew that" answered Bonnie.

Gabriel nodded "A Bennett witch, a direct line of the Elders. Ayana broke the rule the Elders were created to abide by."

"What happened to the Immortal stone?" Bonnie asked.

Elijah hesitated having kept this secret for years. He never told Illene what happened to her mother. She was a few older than Henrik at that time. The werewolf pack of the village had taken her in not long after Ayana's death. Maybe it was fate, to reveal the truth now to current Bennett line.

"Only I know of this story because it was I who had found her in pain the next day. The Spirits were inflicting horrible mental torture on her, and I couldn't stop it, but the torture stopped when she said she'd destroy it. At that time, I had no idea what Ayana was talking about I just followed her orders to take her to my mother. Once she was there, I went outside, but I couldn't resist the chance of eavesdropping. I hid by the side of the house and overheard what Ayana said to my mother. That was when I heard about the Immortal stone and how it was wrong of them to abuse their powers to create this stone. I heard my mother's reasons, but I knew it was still wrong. Their argument escalated, and then it was silent. I walked in to find my mother sobbing on the floor and Ayana nowhere in sight. That night Ayana took the Immortal stone, and that was last I saw or heard of her. Not long after that, my mother tried the Immortal spell despite Ayana and the Spirit's warnings it backfired, and we changed into vampires."

Elijah takes a deep breath in and out saying sadly "Ayana died destroying the Immortal stone."

"Assumption" Gabriel states causing Elijah to look at him in confusion.

"You're assuming she died, why?" Gabriel asks

Elijah frowns troubled "I overheard mother tell my father that if Ayana were to destroy the Immortal stone, it would be immediate death. The destruction of the Immortal stone would require all her powers if not more.

Bonnie looked over at Michael who mouthed "Todorovic?"

Michael nodded looking at Elijah "Do you know Jakob Todorovic?"

Michael sees a flicker recognition passes the vampire's eyes from the name. Elijah nods "Yes, he was a friend of Ayana. Jakob was a werewolf and a part of the pack my father hated. They adopted Illene after Ayana's death."

Gabriel looked at Rosario silently noting that new information and the fact that the Original vampire had no idea about Ayana's life after they turned.

Elijah looked at the family "Ayana lived?"

Bonnie chuckles "She did," she says not wanting to reveal any more. How Ayana survived and stay hidden from the Mikaelson is a story she would love to learn.

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest, "Did you tell Klaus about the Immortal stone?" he asked scrutinizing the Original.

Elijah shook his head, "No, not at first. I always had this feeling that I shouldn't tell him. That was until he and I heard about the Prophecy from a witch named Marie Johnson in the year 1492. She had long fallen for my brother's charms in 1490. Either this was part of his plan to build a trust for so long, or he truly trusted Marie that he revealed to her that the curse of the sun and moon was a fake and explained the hybrid curse. In turn, she spoke of a secret kept within her family coven and other specific family covens. Something called the Prophecy that she now knew connected to Klaus. Marie spoke of a witch hybrid that would battle against my brother to restore the balance of nature. A brutal battle it is to be where one must die, but one may survive if they were to be in possession of a powerful object that could grant him complete immortality. She told him that this mystical object was simply a fairytale since it has never been confirmed to be real or not, but this fairytale had always connected to the Prophecy in her coven. Hearing about the supposed powers of this object made me realize that it was the Immortal stone and I let slip about our mother's involvement to Niklaus."

Michael scoffed "Let slip, really?"

"Mike," said Bonnie annoyed at his sarcasm because she was trying to hold herself together the more she discovered about the past and the Immortal stone and couldn't figure out why the year 1492 was nagging at her.

Seeing the frustration on Bonnie's face, Rosario decided to speak up and get the conversation on track, "Did you tell him it was Ayana that destroyed it?"

Elijah nodded remembering when he told him the whole story "Yes and for us it made sense why it would be a Bennett to be able to control the power of the Immortal stone. I truly believed that the stone was no more, but my brother has a habit of believing in things not true."

"Because he is of something deemed impossible," Rosario said.

"1492!" Bonnie exclaimed looking at her family and saw her uncle nodding already knowing what she realized while Michael raised an eyebrow looking at his father and cousin.

"Mind catching me up," he asked.

Bonnie looked at him in disbelief; this knowledge was drilled into their brain when studying the history of their assassin coven "Micah Bennett, Daniel O'Donnell and _Mark Johnson_ started the Assassin Coven in 1492" she reminded him.

Michael sarcastically chuckled in disbelief finally making the connection "The vampire that slaughtered Micah's family was Klaus."

Elijah explained "When Klaus met Katerina Petrova; the Petrova doppelgänger to be the sacrifice for the curse. Marie got jealous of the amount of time the two spent together and then she began to see the infatuation she had for Klaus and I. Out of her jealousy, she told Katerina the truth about her being the Petrova doppelgänger and that my brother was using her for the curse. I think it was out of loyalty to Klaus, that Marie only told Katerina of the sun and moon curse."

Rosario bit her bottom lip connecting the final pieces of the story "So Katherine turned into a vampire and the Bennett and Petrova family suffer all because of Marie Johnson" says with distaste of what one witch had caused to now have her niece fulfilling the Prophecy.

Sensing her annoyance makes Elijah smile at Rosario's protective nature and tells her "Everything happens for a reason. From Marie telling Klaus and then Katerina caused a domino effect."

Elijah watched the older woman nod knowingly that everything that has happened led her to the life she was living. Rosario couldn't imagine a life without Gabriel and her family, to not live this assassin lifestyle.

" _This is why Mark Johnson formed a coven with Micah and Daniel,_ " Bonnie thinks " _Either he wanted to make up for the actions a family member of his caused or to stop her._ "

Michael's voice snaps Rosario out of her thoughts, "If Klaus is possibly going to be a hybrid, why would he need the Immortal stone. Isn't he already immortal enough?"

Elijah turned to look at Michael and explained as plainly as he could "My brother may be powerful, but every powerful being has a weakness."

"Which is…" Michael drawled out for Elijah to reply but Elijah smirked not going to answer that instead, he was going to give them the answer to killing Klaus during the breaking of the curse.

"You may have a chance to weaken Klaus during the sacrifice with the help of the Five."

Michael and Bonnie looked at Elijah in confusion of his statement while Gabriel and Rosario looked at the Original vampire already knowing what he was referring too.

Gabriel looked to his right and questioned his son, "What are the elements that create the structure of nature?"

"Ohhhh" both Michael and Bonnie say their confusions instantly cleared up.

Elijah squinted his eyes in remembrance of what he learned over his years about witches and their powers "In the past, I've heard that under the full moon when all elements are together that is when they at their highest peak and that amount of power may just be enough to destroy Klaus possibly."

Gabriel frowned at the Original vampire "What do you mean, possibly?".

Elijah looked at Gabriel explaining better "Possibly if they had a power boost. After the Salem witch trials in 1690's a fraction of witches migrated to Mystic Falls. Over the next one hundred years, they developed a community where they could finally feel safe from the persecutions."

"Is there a point to this history? Mind you it's history we already know" said Michael sarcastically and confused about the subject change from power boost to the Salem witch trials.

Ignoring Michael's sarcastic comment, Elijah continued his explanation reaching to his point, "Then you should all know that later on there was a big-wave of anti-witches stereo that broke out in the neighboring settlements and that these accused witches were rounded up and tied to the stakes in the field together and then burnt."

Biting her bottom lip in anger of hearing this part of history again "What is your point?" Bonnie asked harshly.

Elijah looks to Bonnie stating "When witches die a violent death they leave behind powerful energy that can be harnessed and channeled by another witch or a group of witches and witches."

Gabriel chuckled a little impressed on what Elijah was suggesting to defeat Klaus "So you want us to find the location of where the witches burnt and connect the five elements with their powers."

Elijah nods to Gabriel then asks in confirmation looking to Michael and Bonnie "It's them right?"

Bonnie looks at her uncle and Elijah speaking up "Okay please do tell us what Michael and I have to do with this?"

Rosario's bitter chuckle gained Bonnie and Michael's attention

"Bonnie, what is your main element?" Rosario asks her niece still in disbelief of not only Bonnie but her son and the other kids will be involved in killing Klaus. They were going to be the weapons to stop Klaus.

"Fire" Bonnie answered in confusion of her aunt's question.

Rosario look to her right past her husband to her son asking him "Michael?"

"Water" he answered his mother who continues her questions

"What are Robbie and Alexis's?"

Connecting the pieces, Bonnie whispers "Earth and air."

Elijah decided to preach more of his knowledge to the Bennetts in the hope that maybe they would answer a question of his "Over the years as a vampire, I've learned that witches are powerful to certain elements, but five family lines are said to own the main substance of the elements. I've only come to learn of three of the five family lineage; the Bennett, Johnson and the O'Donnell family line."

Michael frowned at Elijah's revelation; he shouldn't be surprised that vampire this old should know about the history of the Elders, yet it still agitated him. With Bonnie being the Chosen One and Klaus being the Original hybrid, Michael had this ill feeling that including himself, Bonnie, Marcus, Robbie, and Alexis was going to be walking the path of the Elders; to prepare themselves for war.

Elijah's voice snaps Michael out of his thoughts, "I'm going to assume that you have an O'Donnell in your coven too?"

Feeling protective of her coven; her family, Bonnie inputted "Yes. You are speaking of the Elder lines. The O'Donnell's strongest element is Spirit-" she paused in the realization that Elijah just revealed a way to kill Klaus

Looking straight at him she recounts to make sure she heard right "What you're saying is that if the five of us find this location of where the witches burnt, connect with our ancestors and get this power boost, we may be able to kill Klaus-"

"On the night of the sacrifice with the full moon" finishes Michael now sitting up straighter.

Bonnie couldn't help but smirk and look at her cousin who was looking to her with hope in his eyes "We can kill him Bonnie" he says so confidently

Bonnie smiles only to falter remembering the most important thing "Michael the full moon is in two days, and we have no idea where the burial ground is"

"I believe I know of somebody who may know the location since he vowed to protect the Bennett lineage."

Before the others could ask Elijah who it was their attention got pulled towards Bonnie's scoff "It's Damon isn't it?" she asked

"Yes Bonnie, it's Damon Salvatore" replies Elijah.

Gabriel frowns because from what he knows, Damon did a pretty shitty job with protecting the Bennett lineage, just making sure that the descent continues to Bonnie to complete the deal with Emily, but then again that was the deal.

He hears his niece let out a reluctant sigh "I'll go pay him a visit then" she says making a move to leave but it's Gabriel standing up that makes Bonnie halt her movement

"Go. Your aunt and I will talk to Robbie and Alexis and get in contact with Marcus to make his way to Mystic Falls now. Once we find the location we will go tonight once Marcus is here" Bonnie nods to her uncle's order as he continues

"When you question Damon if he's reluctant to answer then-"

Bonnie quickly cuts her uncle off easing his worries "Don't worry Uncle Gab, I won't have to resort to torturing him. He'll help, but if he doesn't then, I'll do just that. Just because I'm back in Mystic Falls doesn't mean I'm going to forget all my training. I know this is personal, but I also know how to treat this like any of other of our missions; this is what it is. If I have to resort to force the answer out of him, then I will"

Seeing her uncle nod pleased with her answer, Bonnie turns to Elijah asking him "Will you be joining me?"

Elijah nods "Best we leave now as I'm sure Miss. Elena Gilbert has filled in the Salvatore brothers the same story I've told you all about the sun and curse being a fake."

Looking to Elijah, Bonnie feels unsureness, but her guts tell her it was okay to trust him; for now. Deciding to trust the Original vampire, for now, she looks to her family "Okay, so I'll see you all later"

Bonnie grabs her phone off the counter and walks out the kitchen with Elijah following behind her. She stops to grab her grey hooded jumper off the coat rack and puts it on over her white tank top. Sliding her phone into the pocket of her jacket she looks to see Elijah already out and holding the front door open for her

"Bye," she hollers one last time hearing replies of goodbyes and good lucks from her family.

* * *

"So will you be telling Elena about your fate?" asks Elijah breaking the silence in the car ride. His brown eyes turn to look at the guarded Bennett hybrid who was now gripping the steering the wheel tighter from his question.

"If we kill Klaus then I won't have to tell her or anyone else about it. I can trust you for not betraying us right?"

"Klaus killed my brothers and sisters. That's enough reason for me to kill him."

Elijah's answer doesn't sit with Bonnie as she clenches her jaw.

"Have I given you any reason not to trust me?" he asks because he has been very forthcoming with a lot of information not so long ago.

Concentrating on the road, she undoubtedly answers "No. But if Elena and the others had any reason not to trust you, then that says something about you."

"The others…meaning the Salvatore brothers?"

Bonnie says nothing.

"The Salvatore brothers didn't trust me because they saw me as a threat to Elena, but I only wanted to protect her in my way, and I will continue to do so-"

"Until the sacrifice," Bonnie said cutting him off with her challenging tone that momentarily stuns Elijah of this young teen's bluntness.

Bonnie chuckles at his silence "Trust me, Elijah, I've been listening. No matter how many ways, or many times you spin the ways to kill or even weaken Klaus it all begins on the night of the sacrifice meaning that Elena has to die. So instead of just finding ways to kill Klaus just like everyone else has been doing, I've been secretly trying to find a way to save Elena."

Elijah hums a sound of admiration of the beautiful young witch who kept her eyes on the road and made a turn into the Salvatore driveway.

Bonnie parks the car, and before she could exit her vehicle, Elijah's voice halts her movement "Your loyalty is admirable Bonnie Bennett, it's your strength, but you don't seem to realize that it could also be your weakness, your downfall."

Bonnie sits back and turns to look at Elijah with a small smile as his words reminded her of Adara's warning to her.

Bonnie tells him the words she expressed to her demonic spirit "Loyalty has given me the will and strength to keep fighting and protecting the people I love."

He nods not at all surprised by her response and asks "Who's loyal to you, Bonnie Bennett?"

Bonnie chuckles stating truthfully "If you had asked me that two years ago I would've said my Grams, my dad, and my friends. If you asked me when my Grams died, I would've just said my dad."

"What about now?" asked Elijah

Bonnie turns her gaze to the boarding house and says thoughtfully "My family. Not just my family, but the others witches in the coven became my family. They taught me more about loyalty and my powers then I've ever known here in Mystic Falls. They taught me to be less afraid of who I am and that you're never alone."

"It's a funny thing this loyalty. If you have lived for as long as I have; you begin to see that loyalty is just an excuse to make friends because, in the end, everybody is just looking out for themselves."

Bonnie notes the bitterness in Elijah's tone and nods a little "Maybe you're right, but then again maybe you haven't had someone show you what loyalty is" once said she gets out of the car and quietly waits as Elijah gets out too.

Locking the car, she makes her way to the front door and knocks on the wooden object; sensing the still quiet Elijah now standing beside her.

The door reveals to show Damon Salvatore who just glares at the visitors in front of him

"Witch," he says looking to Bonnie then looks to Elijah "And you."

Without a response from Bonnie and Elijah, Damon steps back allowing the visitors to walk past him. Closing the door, he leads them to the library to meet Elena and Stefan.

"You've been busy making rash decisions," Bonnie says with a small smile

Elena nervously bites her bottom lip defending herself quickly "I thought he could help us."

"Do you trust him?" Bonnie asks.

Elena looks to Stefan, but Bonnie's orders stop her "Don't look to Stefan. I didn't ask if he trusts Elijah. Him and Damon I know off the bat that they don't trust Elijah. My question was to you. Do you trust Elijah?"

Elena slowly nods her head; even when her gut was screaming no.

"Okay," Bonnie says and takes a seat next to her and nods hello to Stefan

"I'm sure Elena has filled you two on the truth as I have too to Bonnie and her family" explains Elijah standing across from them looking to Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Damon who took a seat beside Bonnie on the long couch.

"I have found a way for Elena to live."

Bonnie's eyes widen at Elijah's words while everyone looks at him in shock.

Elijah looks to Bonnie and tells her "As I said, Bonnie, I'm protecting Elena just like the way you are" Damon glances between Elijah and Bonnie resisting the urge to roll his eyes of their little eye conversations.

"Okay what's the big plan?" asks Damon impatiently

"Where's the box I gave to you earlier ?" asks Elijah. Elena points to the small antique box on the table behind him. Elijah walks up the small sets of steps and opens the box only to pull out a small glass bottle explaining to everyone

"I've become friends with many witches over the years in which they have given me things to keep in the hope of helping me in the future. This here is a powerful elixir that I had been given to be used one day. Whoever drinks it within the twenty-four hours and dies, they are immediately brought back to life."

Elena gasps in surprise suddenly filled with the hope of surviving this mess "Okay" she immediately says. Bonnie shakes her head in disbelief that her friend just goes for things without questions.

Looking to Elijah, the witch hybrid asks "How certain are you that this elixir will work? Tell us the truth."

Elijah sighs and tells her the truth "I do not know. I only know what I've been told, but Bonnie this is the one chance to save your best friend."

"No," Damon says sternly

"Damon…" starts Elena looking past Bonnie to him

Damon in frustratingly asserts "No Elena! You're not going to take some chance on an elixir you don't know will work!"

"But it's my only chance, Damon!" she yells back.

Feeling awkward sitting between the two, Bonnie stands up to try makes some space between the two. Damon sneers at Elena then stands up mad.

Damon looks down at his little brother "How the hell can you just sit there and let her make this decision?"

Stefan sighs in despair looking up at his brother. Did he want Elena to take a risk on this elixir? No. He loves Elena but has no right to control the decisions Elena makes for her life. Her life. Her choices.

"It's her decision, Damon and we have to respect it," he says

Damon scoffs at all of them "You all can go to hell!" he yells and storms out of the library to his room.

Elena lets out a deflated sigh; Stefan grabs his girlfriend's hand in comfit as her brown doe eyes look to him

"I don't want to die, Stefan?" she whispers sadly to him.

"I know" he whispers back as she continues tearfully

"But if this elixir is the only chance for me to come back alive then I should-" she pauses when her voice cracks from the turmoil of the situation. Stefan cradles her face in his hands and places his forehead against hers whispering words of comfort and trust to calm Elena. Bonnie watches the scene unfold in front of her and smiles a little knowing that Stefan would able to comfort Elena and she didn't want to disturb the couple's moment.

Bonnie walks towards Elijah and says loud enough for him to hear, "I'm going to ask Damon about the location…alone" she enunciates when she sees Elijah wanting to go with her.

Elijah stares back at Bonnie, not wanting her to go alone to Damon; in the case that she wouldn't tell him. Seeing his distrust, Bonnie assures him

"Trust me, Elijah. I promise that I will share whatever information Damon tells me to you. It's the least I can do since you've been very forthcoming with your information to my family. You have my word."

Elijah reluctantly nods "Okay Miss. Bennett, your word" he repeats.

* * *

Bonnie walks out of the library and towards the stairs. Once at the top of the two sets of stairs she looks towards the long hallway. She scratches the side of her neck stump on which one was Damon's room until she heard a loud bang of something being thrown against the wall.

The loud sound made Bonnie take a deep breathe in and out before making her way to the room. He was angry. Sure she has seen Damon angry. Heck, he bit her when Emily betrayed him, but she never had to deal with him, like this. Bonnie was kind of worried that she would have to resort to her uncle's order and violently get the answer out of him.

Bonnie steps into Damon's very spacious room and before she could speak, he spoke

"Witch I'm not in the mood to hear one of your judge-y lectures. You may not care enough that you want to take a risk with Elena's life, but I'm not taking that chance on that useless elixir."

Bonnie was glad he had his back towards her as she clenches her jaw to hold back her anger from Damon's words. How dare he say that she didn't care! Calming herself and demonic self, because it was not worth getting into a fight with Damon over who cared more about Elena. If Damon continued being pathetically blinded by his ego of being _**the guy**_ always saving Elena, he would never step back to see that everyone was doing the same, but they were respecting her wishes. They were honoring her free will.

"You made a deal with Emily to protect the Bennett lineage?" Bonnie asks getting straight to the point of why she was here to see Damon.

Damon frowns in confusion of Bonnie's sudden change in the topic because he was quite convinced she'd be pissed off from his words. Turning around to face Bonnie he was surprised to find Bonnie's expression to be solemn.

"Yeah, why?" he answers carefully

"The witches that were rounded up and burnt do you know the locations of where they burnt?"

Damon crosses his arms over his chest now intrigued "Yeah and why do I need to tell you?"

"I need to know Damon. Tell me the location then I'll be out your way" she said tiredly.

Damon speeds towards her only to stop in front of her; he chuckles from the hearing of Bonnie's shock breathe from his unsuspected move. He can still surprise her.

"You've been out of my way for two months, I think now will be a good time to make up for it" he jokes with a smirk

Bonnie looks up to Damon a little baffled of his quick mood change "I'm serious, Damon" she says sternly

"So am I" he replies back saucily

"I could just force the memory out of you," said Bonnie threateningly

"I like to see you try honey" he quips back challengingly causing Bonnie to smirk as her green eyes quickly change to red and with a flick of her wrist he's thrown against the wall. Groaning in shock and the impact of the throw he slides down and slowly pushes himself up ready to make his move towards her but is stopped when she speeds towards him and from the strength of her hold around his neck she easily holds him against the wall. Seated on the ground, he looks up to the red-eyed Bonnie who is now straddling him, to emphasize her strength Bonnie pushed his head against the wall that he swore the impact was going to create a new dent in his room.

Not wanting to show weakness in front of Bonnie he teasingly said: "If you wanted to get in my pants you should have just asked I would've happily obliged."

Bonnie chuckles revealing her fangs feeling a little high from the situation that she had the dangerous Damon Salvatore on the ground.

Bonnie lowers her head towards him loosening her hold a little around his neck she whispered, "Now you have three options. Option one: you tell me the location. Option two: I use my magic and go through every good and bad memory in that head of yours to find my answer. Or option three which is always my favorite option: I find the answer in your blood."

She chuckled when she feels Damon tense a little either in fear or curiosity at the mention of his blood.

"Oh, I mentioned that I could only drink vampire's blood, but I didn't mention how much I enjoyed it. Minus the perks of it giving more strength to my powers, it has an irresistible taste. I hate the copper taste of human blood because surprisingly there's a distinct sweetness in a vampire's blood-" Bonnie pauses making her point when her nose grazes against the crook of his neck inhaling the sweet scent his blood gave off underneath that skin of his.

Damon freezes when he feels Bonnie's nose graze his neck. He should be stopping her, but he seemed to be in shock of this side of Bonnie as she stops inhaling his scent and moves her mouth to continue her whispers about her blood craving to him.

"I can understand now why the vampiric demons enjoy draining your kind. To me, I noticed vampire's blood is like wine to me. The older the vampire, the sweeter their blood tastes-" Bonnie pauses and makes her point holding back her smirk when she hears Damon take a sharp breath when he feels her tongue lick the crook of his neck starting from the bottom to the top near his earlobe. Damon lets out an embarrassing groan of arousal when she whispers in that lustrous tone

"I haven't had blood as sweet as yours in a long time. My ex's blood smells as sweet as yours. Maybe yours might have an extra kick to it. Should I have a taste?"

Damon gulps knowing that he should stop her and overpower her, but his twisted mind was enjoying this position and the idea of Bonnie Bennett drinking his blood and vice versa. Great now the image was in his head. Damon shut his eyes to calm his aroused body and vampire side of wanting to divulge in Bonnie's blood that was pumping through her pretty veins.

Bonnie moves her head back to look at Damon shutting his eyes, and from the what she feels underneath her she has pretty good idea that he's just as aroused as she was right now. Blood and sex with a vampire were mind-blowing. She knows thanks to Joshua and her other flings before him.

Bonnie couldn't help but bite her bottom lip impressed that she was tempting him when she saw the veins creeping upon his face. Drinking a vampire's blood in their vampiric form was the best.

Feeling giddy she releases her hold around his neck and places it on his right shoulder while putting her left hand on the side of his face. Her thumb grazes along his cheek causing the older Salvatore to open his eyes to reveal his pitch-black eyes. Bonnie internally chuckles remembering her uncle's order to torture Damon if he wasn't compliant. He didn't exactly say that the torture had to be unenjoyable.

"Shall we go with option three then?" she says softly to him.

Before Damon could reply, the moment was disturbed by Elena's exclamation "Bonnie! What are you doing?!"

Damon's vampiric face disappeared, and he would've been annoyed with the disturbance but couldn't help but chuckle from Bonnie's pouting in front of him from the disruption. He watched intrigued by Bonnie closing her eyes and strangely feel the power in the air lessen. That was something he was never going to get used too.

Damon watches Bonnie open her eyes to reveal it back to her naturally green eyes and drops her hand from his cheek to his shoulder.

With both hands on his shoulders, Bonnie lets out a deflated sigh that she wouldn't be having any vampire blood. Maybe she should go hunting for any newbie vampires when they get back home.

Standing up, Bonnie holds out a hand towards him, ignoring Elena's question she tells him "I guess I'll have to go with option one or two since I don't like drinking blood in front of an audience."

Damon accepts Bonnie's hand, pulling himself up. Now standing, Damon uses the contact to his advantage, he pulls Bonnie towards him "How about option four. I show you where the witches' burnt. You and me road trip it. Deal?"

Bonnie looks up at him, raising an eyebrow at his suggestion and nods adding "Elijah will be joining us though."

Letting go of her hand, Damon surprises both Bonnie and himself when he lowly growls at the sound of Elijah's name; feeling annoyance of Elijah hanging around Bonnie

"You. Me and the witches' location. No Elijah"

Bonnie frowns at his demands, but then she ponders that the knowledge of the witches' locations is for the awareness of the coven. She can reveal the location to Elijah later.

"Okay deal," she says softly to him.

Damon grins to the proximity Bonnie, and himself stood to repeat "Deal."

Bonnie tries not to smile back. Turning away from Damon, she faces the awkward Elena,"Don't worry Lena. I was just trying to get answers that only Damon knew. I'll leave you two" Bonnie says.

"I thought we were going to leave for the road trip now?" he asks only to mentally chaste himself of how pathetically desperate that may have sounded.

Bonnie turns around to Damon and informs him "I'll text you the time you can pick me up from my place as I've got to get my team to come with us."

"Not enough room," he says so quickly not even bothering to hold back his anticipation of wanting to be alone with Bonnie.

Bonnie rolls her eyes "Don't worry Damon, Michael will be driving the others and will be following us" she finishes and turns around to walks towards Elena, and she knows without asking that Elena is still sticking by her decision to take that elixir

"Are you okay?" is all Bonnie could muster up

Elena was trying to put on a tough front and nods quickly, but she knows that Bonnie can see through her mask when she pulls her into a hug.

"You won't be dying in that sacrifice, Elena. I'll make sure of that" Bonnie whispers to Elena

"Bonnie-" Elena starts when they pull back, but Bonnie's shake of her head causes the girl to be quiet

"Do you trust me?" Bonnie asks

Elena nods replying instantly "With my life."

"Exactly," Bonnie says with a smile and hugs her goodbye.

Damon watches Bonnie leave the room now leaving him alone with Elena. Now looking at her, he feels the anger over her naivety to place her trust and her life in the hands of the words of an Original vampire they hardly knew.

"So you are going to get yourself killed?" he asks in a flat tone.

Elena innocently walks further into the room with a shrug of her shoulders towards him, "Elijah is giving me a day to think about it and to see if there is another way for me not to die. Bonnie is going to see if there is another way after she checks out this lead that Elijah told her. I can assume it's what she was asking about just now."

"Yeah, I'm going to show her the answer to her questions. And it'll also give me a chance to find out what Bonnie is hiding truly?"

"Damon, leave it alone. That's how Bonnie is. When she's ready to tell us her secret, she will"

"What if it will bring danger to us?" he asks as his conscious whispers words he will never speak out loud _"Or to her?"_

"Trust me Damon, when she's ready to tell us she will. She's worth trusting if anything everything she has done to help us while not being in Mystic Falls should tell you that whatever Bonnie is hiding is not dangerous to us."

Damon frowns at Elena's words wondering if the girl even hears what she is saying

" _What if the secret brings harm to Bonnie. Shouldn't Bonnie be sharing the secret with her friends?"_ he mentally wonders.

Feeling claustrophobic in the room he moves to leave but Elena grasps his elbow grabbing his attention as she looks up at him

"Damon, talk to me," she says in a soft tone with her caring eyes boring into his.

Damon makes a fist in frustration "Not now" he mutters hastily not wanting to deal with a Damon/Elena emotional bearing conversations that usually end up with him pissed off and a trip to feed off an innocent person after Elena tosses him aside.

Ignoring the flash of hurt upon the adoring face of Elena Gilbert, he pulls his arm out of her grasp to go and find Elijah and ask what the hell he told Bonnie to get her searching for the witches burning location site.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the delay of this chapter! Life got pretty busy since starting back my trimester and our documentary production this trimester! The chapters for this fic will be updated every fortnightly on the weekend. Thanks SO much for the comments and the love! Apologies for the grammatical errors.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"You ask why no one believes in madness anymore,**

 **and he tells you stars need a darkness to see themselves by." - Traci Brimhall (Our Bodies Break Light)**

 **Wednesday, 28** **th** **April 2010 [later in the afternoon]**

Bonnie watches the landscapes of the trees past eyes while her ears attune to the engine of the Mustang driving down the long empty road towards the location of where the witches were burnt. Surprisingly, she feels oddly comfortable seated in the passenger seat of Damon Salvatore's car. She turns her head to look at the quiet Damon curiously. From the start of their trip till now, he had not said a word. Bonnie assumed this short trip would be filled with him asking too many questions, but the vampire stayed quiet.

"So, what do you want to know?" she asks him

"Huh?" he said back dumbly looking into the rear-view mirror to see Michael Bennett and the rest of the teens in the black jeep following him.

"Don't play dumb with me Damon. You would have been perfectly fine with me in the car with Michael following you, but you insisted on me traveling with you. Having me alone with you gives you time to ask whatever questions that have been bugging you" Bonnie explains with a raise of an eyebrow and small smirk on her face knowing she was right.

Damon couldn't help but smirk at the fact that even after a year (or when he saw her two months ago) she could see through his actions even when they were plainly visible. Bonnie always called him out of it regardless of his feeling and the consequences. He respected and [he'll admit to himself] admired her of her treatment of him. Bonnie knew who he was and didn't make excuses for him. Damon missed that. Something he'll never admit to her or anyone else.

Looking briefly at her, Damon asked his first question "Okay the first and most obvious question. Why did you lie about not knowing the reason you were to become a hybrid?"

"I didn't lie," she said keeping poker face around Damon.

Damon laughed looking at Bonnie "I'll admit you did pretty well-fooling everyone else, heck you _almost_ fooled me."

Bonnie smiled a little not bothering to deny it anymore and looked to Damon with a raised eyebrow "Almost? Where did I screw up?"

"You didn't. It was my gut that told me."

"Really?" she replied amused.

"I'm serious. Since you want to make this partnership work you can't lie to me" Damon said casually, but Bonnie couldn't help but pick up on the seriousness of his statement.

" _At least he's trying,"_ she thought to herself and said, "Fine no more lying, but you know this rule applies to you too."

"Fine…deal," he said and turned his attention back to the road only to look briefly at her and ask, "Should we be pinkie swearing to this, little witch?"

Bonnie chuckled at Damon's words "To honor our no lies rules, I can't believe I'm going to tell you this, but I missed that crafty nickname."

And it was true. In some twisted way, it made Bonnie nostalgic, like hearing Damon say that reminded her that she was a witch before unlocking her demon.

Damon smirked pleased and turned his attention back to the road explaining "Tried Little hybrid, and little demon, but it wasn't an easy roll of the tongue. Fewer compliments and stop avoiding the question."

Now it was Bonnie's turn to smirk at his tone.

Turning her head away to look ahead at the passing scenery she said truthfully to him "I lied because you all don't need to know the truth. The reason will not affect you all."

"But it'll affect you" he finished her unsaid words "Shouldn't that be reason enough to tell your friends?"

"No, it's enough reason not to tell them."

"You lied about not knowing the reason for being a witch hybrid, did that mean you lied about Rose?"

Bonnie looked over to the passive looking driver "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Did your coven truly deem Rose's case as unnecessary?"

"Yes"

"Lie"

"Now you're just assuming I'm lying. Don't be lazy, Damon. It's the truth" Bonnie said tilting her head to the side she helps him out a bit "You're just not asking the right question."

Damon frowned in confusion "Right question?" he muttered only to shake his head in annoyance at the puzzling statement "What right question? I know for a fact that you tried to help-"

Bonnie's giggle cuts Damon off mid-sentence "Gotcha."

"What?" he said looking briefly at Bonnie completely confused.

"So that crow is yours."

"Crap" he muttered

Bonnie smiles a small smile sitting back in her seat. Closing her eyes, she tells him "It's okay. When I learned that vampires could compel animals I couldn't help but think of the crow at the cemetery it was almost as if he was soaking up the moment, the words I spoke to my Grams. A black crow that would suit a vampire named Damon Salvatore."

"So, you tried to help Rose?" he asked not bothering to deny the crow.

"Now that's the right question," she said with her eyes still closed "I did try to help Rose, there was a spell I wanted to try, but there was a chance that I could di-"

"Say no more" Damon said getting the drift of what she was going to say.

Opening her eyes, she looked to Damon "I know it won't bring her back, but I am sorry that she died that way."

Damon cleared his throat, not because of the talking about Rose but having this type of conversation with Bonnie. He had never dealt with this Bonnie; the Bonnie he knew well (somewhat) was the girl he cornered in the parking, the girl that shrugged off his advances of the second chance in a dance. This one was comfortable, around him. Did being hybrid give her this confidence? He wouldn't be surprised. Damon was more surprised at this moment and how much he wasn't pushing away the feeling of comfortability around her. Could this be a start of a friendship?

"So why did you need me to take you the location of where the witches were burnt?" Damon asked changing the subject to their current mission.

"Do you know the five-elemental family line?"

Bonnie chuckled at the slight confusion on his face "I'm surprised you don't know, but then again you lived most of your life for Katherine and finding ways to get her out of the tomb. Here is new information to add to your knowledge of the supernatural world. This is common knowledge in all covens. There is five elemental family line that is strongest in an element; family lines of the Elders. The Elders are the first five witches ever created on Earth. Five people were chosen centuries ago and blessed with the control of certain elements. The first witch to be tied to the element of fire is Tiana Bennett hence making the Bennett family the elemental users of fire. Hence why my spells will always include fire. Strangely my uncle and Michael's element are water."

"But they are of the Bennett line?"

"Exactly. It has been a long-time mystery for us."

"So, who are the other four families of this witchy elemental line?"

"The other two family lines are Johnson and O'Donnell. You've already met the latest generation of the Johnson line in the coven."

"The twin brats."

Bonnie rolled her eyes to Damon's knack of nicknaming people "Yes and their names are Robbie and Alexis. The Johnson family are elemental users of the earth while the O'Donnell family are elemental users of spirit and you'll meet Marcus O'Donnell who is in the car with the others" she said motioning her head to the jeep following behind "It's why we had to go later."

Damon nodded as Bonnie continued explaining the rest of family line of elements "There has been evidence uncovered of the first witch using the element of water but no mentions of a family name. The same can also be said about the family name for the elemental users of air. The strange part is Alexis holds the elemental power of air. We assume it's because her mom's elemental powers; but in the past, we know that every generation of an Elder line is born with the chosen element even if their parent not of the Elder line air yet there hasn't been any connection to the Johnson line."

"Strange. So, she's like your cousin and uncle" he said

Bonnie nods to his response watching his expressive eyes concentrate on the road, but she could see the Salvatore was piecing information in his mind from the clench of his jaw.

"Bennett, Johnson and O'Donnell" he repeats then questions out loud "What if the other two family lines don't exist?"

Bonnie frowns in confusion on raise her eyebrows in realization "You think that's why Michael and Alexis have these two elements because the family lines of water and air don't exist anymore?"

Before Damon could respond, Bonnie states "That's an intriguing theory especially with the timing of our powers being used to weaken Klaus. To balance nature."

"What do the five elements have to do with killing Klaus?" Damon questions.

Bonnie looks out her window explaining "At the rise of the full moon, that is when our powers are at its highest peak, but Elijah thinks that if we go to where the witches were burnt-"

"-they would give you guys a power boost" finished Damon.

Bonnie looked at him a little impressed that he caught on to that, "Well according to Elijah."

"Why do you trust him?" he blurted out.

Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle how comfortable Damon was with just speaking out whatever was on his mind and answered him, "I don't…it's just that he was very informative to my family. It was hard to not look into this idea."

"How informative was he to your family?"

"Elijah has been around for a long time, so he knew certain things about my family line and about my hybrid nature that answered a lot of questions for me" she finished thinking back to the conversation and the realization that she was born/created to destroy Klaus.

"Like…" pursued Damon while slowing down and parking the car near an almost burnt down building.

"None of your business" Bonnie mumbled in slight annoyance of the nosy vampire and got out of the car.

Damon followed suit and shuts the door angrily and annoyed that Bonnie still won't tell him whatever it is about herself. He'll admit it, even in situations that have nothing to do with him, he hated being kept in the dark about it. It's how he survived knowing everything about everyone, and yes Bonnie Bennett is included in that small group of everyone.

Bonnie walked around the car and stood beside Damon ignoring his stare on her.

"I will find out what you're hiding."

Bonnie looked at him My secret doesn't involve you, your brother or Elena getting hurt."

"Meaning you're the one that's going to get hurt," he said

"My coven won't let that happen," she said watching Michael slow his black jeep and park behind Damon's car.

She smiled at the sight of seeing Michael, Robbie, Alexis and finally Marcus exiting the car.

Damon watched a familiar looking tall eighteen-year-old, blonde-brown haired boy smirked at the sight of Bonnie Bennett and asked while walking towards her, "What, no ecstatic girly screams mixed with O.M.G and jumping into my arms? I expected more from you, Bennett."

Bonnie burst out into giggles that startled Damon a little watching the petite girl wrap her arms around Marcus's waist for a hug.

Damon felt a tinge of irritation at how easily Bonnie interacted with the boy, who pulls back and casually leaves his arm around Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie proudly introduces him, "Damon, this is Marcus O'Donnell. Marcus this is Damon Salvatore."

Marcus stretched out his free arm holding his hands out and says "Finally good to shake your hands instead of watching you from afar."

"Too weird, dude," Michael said coming to stand next to him with two candles in his hands.

Damon shakes Marcus's hand, and he may have accidentally gripped the teenage boy's hand tightly "So you know about me, but I can't say the same about you except that you are one of the people to help kill Klaus."

Marcus laughed as they both release their hands not at all embarrassed to shake the pain from Damon's tight grip "Well I did contribute to saving your life on Founder's Day night."

"You did?"

Marcus nods then remember "Oh! You might know my uncle Scott-" he pauses "Wait, no that would be Stefan that knows my uncle."

"He does?" Damon said surprised

Marcus tilts his head a little "I thought you and your brother _shared_ everything."

Michael, Robbie, and Alexis with the candles in their hands burst out into laughter.

Bonnie nudged him in the ribs playfully, knowing what he meant by that "Play nice" she warningly.

Marcus rolls his eyes "Fine" he says then looks past Damon to the house

"So, this is where the witches were burnt?" questioned Michael looking up to the place.

Marcus answers before Damon could, "It sure is. I can practically feel their spirits from out here…it's intimidating" he says,

Marcus's brown eyes observed the almost burnt house in amazement.

Bonnie looks up to the dazed Marcus and pats his hand to gain his attention.

"Come on guys we better get this over before the sun goes down," she said looking at the sun now setting in which everyone agreed to.

Marcus lifted his arms off Bonnie and followed behind her towards the door of the house.

Bonnie's hands touched the doorknob only to let out a small gasp from the hit of the whispers of the ghosts. She pushes aside her fears and enters the house followed by everyone as they look around the dusty old room. Marcus closes his eyes to decipher the whispers; he opens his eyes and states

"Upstairs is where they were burnt"

Marcus, Michael, Robbie, and Alexis started to make their way upstairs while Bonnie was stopped halfway up the stairs by Damon's confused voice

"Uhhh, Bonnie?"

"Yeah?" she questions turning around her foot on the step looking to Damon weirdly who still stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you waiting for vampire, come on," she said teasingly

"Yeah, I would follow you guys but... I can't move!" he said loudly [and a little too dramatically to Bonnie]. Bonnie was quiet with her eyes closed for a while only to let out a small chuckle and open her eyes to look down at him

"Sorry, Damon seems like the witches don't like you very much. They don't want you near where they were burnt so just wait here" she said quickly.

Watching Bonnie rush upstairs caused Damon to groan annoyed

"Not like I'm going anywhere!" he said even louder trying to get out of the witches' grip on him then stopped looking up at the ceiling

"Screw you Emily!" he yelled out only to soon cringe and scream from a sudden aneurysm placed upon him.

Placing his hands suddenly against his forehead he yelled out in pain sputtering "Okay! Okay! You guys made your point."

As quickly as he said that the pain was stopped and through his half-clenched eyes, Damon swore he saw an image of Emily smirking pleased at how quickly he gave up; but no, it was the pain of an aneurysm screwing with him.

* * *

Bonnie looked at the door a little worried from hearing Damon's screams downstairs only to hear him apologize [in his Damon's ways]. Bonnie smiled a little looking back to everybody else in the room.

"Salvatore is going to live Bon," said Michael assuring his cousin as much as he disliked his cousin worrying about the older Salvatore vampire.

"Bon Bon caring for Damon? Should I be worried?" teased Marcus

"Shut up," said Bonnie quickly glaring at both Alexis and Robbie who looked like they were going to put in their input but shut their mouths.

Bonnie smirked only to frown a little from a pull she felt once her senses were focused in this room and not on Damon downstairs. She looked behind her to the tall empty bookshelf full of cobwebs and had the urge to walk towards it.

Bonnie was shaken out of her focus fromAlexis's asking, "Okay so how exactly does this work?"

Bonnie pushed aside the instinct to go towards this side of the room and turned her attention to watch Alexis place the candles in the center of them.

Michael takes a deep breath before explaining from his father's explanation "My dad said we stand to form the pentagram star like we do for the transport spell except we use the same spell Marcus uses when he wants to contact a spirit. According to Elijah, with all the elements here we should be able to get in contact with the spirits here."

"Okay…" said Robbie unsure. The teen was a little excited but nervous about what will happen to their powers. Robbie moved to stand in his place when he saw the others move around to form the pentagram star with the candles in the middle.

"Ready?" asked Bonnie looking to everyone who all just nodded hiding their fear.

In the big, musty room; Bonnie closed her eyes magically lighting the candles; everyone immediately closed their eyes and together whispered the words of magic summoning the spirits beyond for their help.

* * *

Damon looked down at his stuck-to-the-floor feet grunting in annoyance when his feet did not move, but his attention on his feet was cut short from the sudden shrilling of screams from the room upstairs.

"What the…" he starts only to pause realizing he could move his feet again and without a second thought he sped upstairs towards the screaming teens. He froze at sight in time to see all five teens drop to their knees and the candle flames flicker out. Damon slowly stepped into the room his eyes warily eyeing them all now whimpering a little as if they were recovering from the aftermath of the pain they were put through. The low whimpering was cut off by Bonnie's sudden scream her head violently titled back, her eyes shut close, and as quickly as she screamed, she stopped and fainted to the ground.

"Bonnie!" Damon shouted impulsively only to be a little taken back from the sudden worry that left him frozen on the spot watching on as everyone else shook out of their stupor.

"No. No. No…" repeated Michael over and over rushing over to his cousin along with Marcus, Robbie and Alexis all circling the non-responsive Bonnie Bennett.

Michael on his knees, placed his ear near her mouth to hear her soft breathing.

Letting out a sigh of relief he looked across to Marcus without asking, Marcus placed his hands on either side of Bonnie's head placing his forehead against hers he began to search for the answer in her mind.

* * *

 **Unknown realm**

Bonnie gasps her green eyes adjusting to the bright white scenery, sitting up she whispers into the nothingness.

"Woah"

"Miss. Bonnie Bennett" said a voice behind her. In wonderment, she quickly got to her feet to face an older black man dressed in the white-suited assassin clothing. Bonnie watched as the older man pushed back his hood to reveal his face to her causing the young witch to gasp.

"Bonnie!" Marcus yelled.

The older man turned to face Marcus causing the teen to gasp in shock of the person in front of Bonnie.

"Marcus O'Donnell, I think it's time for you to leave."

Despite his respect for the older man he frowned shaking his head "Not without Bonnie."

"Bonnie and I need to have a little talk," he said, and with a wave of his hands, Marcus was thrown out of this realm back to reality.

* * *

 **Witch Burial Ground - Mystic Falls**

Within seconds Marcus was thrown across the room.

Groaning from the impact of the throw he sat up wincing, "He's blocking me" he said.

"Who?" demanded Michael now cradling his cousin's head in his lap.

Marcus gulped taking a deep breath in and out looking to Bonnie then back at Michael

"It's Micah, Michael. Micah Bennett is talking to Bonnie."

* * *

 **Unknown realm**

Micah Bennett let out a small sigh and turned around to face the slightly shocked Bonnie as she immediately got on one knee and bowed down her head, her forehead against her right arm stating, "It's an honor to meet you."

Micah laughed heartedly "Stand up child, you are of my lineage there's no need for bowing."

Bonnie did as he said standing up to look up at the older man and she knew she wasn't in any danger from the kindness she saw in his deep brown eyes.

Micah's hand stroke against the short grey hairs of his beard smiling a little "So you are the Chosen One."

"It seems to be," said Bonnie

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your fate. Never be afraid of your destiny."

"No disrespect but it's not soothing news to find out you were only born to battle an Original hybrid."

Micah nodded stating "That is true, but you were chosen for a reason"

"Why me? What could be the reason for me to be chosen?" asked Bonnie in a broken voice.

"Because she entrusted our lineage to bring back the balance of nature when the Original witch disrupted it. Watching the person, you become, you will be strong enough to do what's expected of you. Something that nobody else will have the guts to do."

Bonnie took a deep breathe in and out feeling the pressure of being _the chosen one_ she held back her tears

"How? How will _I_ change this world? What could I possibly do that will change a life? I'm an eighteen-year-old girl with hardly any knowledge about my power"

"It was never about the magic Bonnie," said Micah with a kind smile on his face.

"Then what?" questioned Bonnie

"In time Bonnie Bennett... in time. I believe it's time for you to go back to your world just remember the elements mean more than you know" he said, and with a close of his eyes, Bonnie felt herself being pulled back away from him and this universe.

"Wait! What do you mean?" she yelled out before the whiten scenery turned to black.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House- Mystic Falls**

Bonnie eyes shot open abruptly as she gasped for the oxygen to fill her lungs.

With her eyes widened and on high alert she looked around her surrounding perplexed by the new room she was waking up in.

"You were always the dramatic one weren't ya?" she heard Marcus's voice in the room.

Looking up she smiled tiredly as she saw through his joke facade of him worrying about her. Bonnie sat up slowly against the brown headboard of the big queen-sized bed.

Marcus walked towards her and sat on the edge of the bed looking to Bonnie he asked, "You okay?"

"At the moment a little shaken up. Where are we?" Bonnie asked

"One of the spare room of the boarding house. According to your vampire friend, it was closer to get you somewhere to rest" he explained and asked

"What did Micah say to you?"

Bonnie shook her head motioning with her ears of the idea of either Damon or Stefan hearing as Marcus nodded mouthing "Later."

She nodded and asked carefully "Did the witches help us?"

To ease her worries, Marcus nodded smirking and began telling her animatedly of how they all felt after shaking off the shock of Bonnie's fainting.

"Yes, our powers have been doubled that it's exhilarating to have our magic pumping through our veins."

"Show me what you got O'Donnell," said Bonnie sitting up a little excitedly as the teen smirked standing up he closed his eyes and within seconds there were so many replicas of Marcus O'Donnell to fill up the room, each one miming his movement.

Bonnie eyes widened in amazement, "That's fucking amazing Marcus!" she squealed.

Her reaction caused all of the Marcus to chuckle as the real Marcus closed his eyes and within those seconds the replicated Marcus's disappeared.

"Now your turn Miss. Bennett"

"Uhh I don't know where to start," she said a little unsure

"Close your eyes. It'll come naturally to you" said Marcus in that encouraging tone that always convinced Bonnie she could do anything.

"But I don't-" started Bonnie but was cut off by Marcus's playful toned order

"Seems like you don't even want to try."

Bonnie let out an exasperated breath blowing a strand of her hair away from her face mumbling, "Fine. Let's see what happens."

Closing her eyes, she leveled her breathing, cleared her mind of her thoughts. Soon she felt the heat emanating from her, building and building to the point that her senses felt fuzzy from the feeling of the fire.

Taking a sharp intake of air, she opened her eyes immediately smiling at Marcus she snapped her fingers on her left hand and instantly fire was created and dancing upon her fingertips

"Holy shit! You can create fire" he finishes with a disbelief laugh at what he was seeing.

Giggling a little she said in pure admiration "Even better; it'll last longer and I have better control of it" with that she snapped her other fingers on her right hand creating another dancing flame. Twirling both hands the fire move fluently into her palms, she closed her palms and her eyes taking a deep breath in and out to diminish the fire.

Opening her eyes, she opened her palm smiling at Marcus when she revealed her empty palms causing her friend to chuckle stating "You do realize I have so many ideas for weapons for all of us."

"Finally, you're awake!" exclaimed Michael walking in jumping onto the bed followed by Robbie and Alexis. Bonnie smiled a little of her being in the middle surrounded by her family and friends.

"How are you feeling?" asked Alexis nudging her shoulders playfully against Bonnie

"Well besides feeling the pain of the spirits then the feeling of getting my heart ripped out just to talk to Micah Bennett I'm okay. How do you all feel with the powers because I seriously feel like I'm going to explode from the excitement of this power in me"

"Good I think a little duel is needed now outside," said Michael with a smirk on his face already getting off the bed.

Bonnie laughed out loud "Now... Michael, it's freaking night."

"Like that has ever stopped us" joked Robbie now standing beside Michael eager to try out his powers.

Bonnie looked to Marcus then to Alexis who was already nodding in anticipation

"Alright check with the Salvatores if its, alright we destroy their backyard," she said getting out of the bed with the help of Marcus

"Well Damon said whatever since Stefan will be spending the night with Elena which then led Damon to so graciously allow us to stay here for the night," said Alexis surprising Bonnie from the actions of Damon Salvatore.

Alexis shifted her position on the bed motioning with her head to Bonnie's black gym bag in the corner of the room beside mahogany chest drawers

"Robbie and I went back home to grab some change of clothes for us, so yours are there" she explained.

Bonnie nodded and looked at her cousin only for her eyes to widen to see Damon leaning against the door frame with that look. Look of curiosity and what seems to be relief that she was okay.

That look made Bonnie Bennett smile a small smile at the vampire "Thank you" she said.

With those words spoken all eyes were on Damon Salvatore awaiting his next move or in his case... his following sarcastic remark to the witch, but he just simply nodded and left the room.

Cutting the silence between the group Alexis stood up and walked out of the room while yelling out "What are we waiting for people!"

They all looked to each chuckling as Robbie and Michael followed Alexis. Marcus stood up standing back a little to allow Bonnie to get off the bed and walk out of the room with Marcus following close behind.

"Bonnie," said Marcus halting her movement down the long hallway upstairs of the Salvatore boarding house [little did they know they were right outside of Damon's room where Damon laid on his bed listening intently to their conversation outside of his closed door]

"Yeah," said Bonnie turning around to face Marcus who took a couple of steps towards her as he said softly and nervously to her

"You scared me back there."

Bonnie chuckled a little because not only was he scared of what just took place; but she too was scared out of her wits of what they all had to go through. Not wanting to break down in front Marcus, Bonnie just pulled him into a hug and nodded into his shoulder whispering "I know."

Marcus inhaled Bonnie's scent wrapping his arms around her waist "You think of even dying before me I'll personally drag your ass out of purgatory."

Bonnie chuckled ignoring the tears that were now falling onto Marcus white t-shirt

"The same goes for you buddy" replied Bonnie as they pulled apart.

Marcus smirked at her cupping her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs "Besides I need someone who'll be able to keep up with my crazy ideas, and you need someone to keep you entertained with my crazy theories."

Bonnie laughed out loud thinking of being back at home in Light Haven. They did get up to a lot of things, how had the adults not gone crazy because of them.

"Besides Bon with you taking care of everybody else, we got to worry about taking care of you and with you not here, who the hell are we going to worry about?"

"Each other" quipped Bonnie

Marcus placed an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him placing a chaste kiss on her hair "You know what I mean. Everyone here including you are worrying about saving Elena. Who's going to start worrying about saving you."

Bonnie let out a tired sigh realizing that Michael must have updated Marcus on Klaus being the Original hybrid for this Prophecy.

Pulling out of Marcus's grasp, Bonnie now stood in front of him one placed on her hip and the other nervously brushing a curl behind her ear "He told you" she said straight to the point

"Yeah he did, and once we are done getting rid of Klaus, we are out of this godforsaken town and back home."

"That was the plan Marcus," said Bonnie with a raise of an eyebrow. Marcus frowned his brown eyes boring into her green eyes which widened knowing whatever Marcus was going to say was going to be serious

"No Bonnie I mean we leave this town and never look back."

"Marcus-" started Bonnie but he cut her off

"No okay you've only been back for a couple of days, and already you're in danger" Bonnie quickly placed her hands over his mouth glaring at Marcus then slowly she moved her down placing it on his shoulders

"Marcus being back in Mystic Falls did not cause my life to be on the verge of danger. Besides you-know-what, you keep forgetting our life is dangerous. Every day there's a chance of us dying and besides what I was born to do was inevitable, and it doesn't mean I'm going to die."

Marcus clenched his jaw as Bonnie smiled a small smile at him and ran a finger lightly across the brooding lines on his forehead hoping to smooth it out causing the teen to chuckle from Bonnie's small action of always trying to get him smile when he was upset with the world.

"I just worry," he said grasping her hands.

"I know. You worry. Michael worries. My uncle and aunt worry. Even Robbie and Alexis worry. All of you worry about me. I worry too Marcus. I can't think of how my life would be if I ever lost you or anyone and that is what motivates us to fight. We fight to live. We'll defeat Klaus and we'll defeat every obstacles life throws at us, and sometimes we fight till we know the only way to win is death"

Marcus grimaced at the word _death_ , but Bonnie continued "This is life, Marcus. You taught me that. Death surrounds both of us, but it has never defeated us."

"It never will" he states.

Bonnie nods then playfully punch him in the shoulder stating, "So, Marcus O'Donnell don't go all sappy on me because everyone is getting out of this alive after destroying Klaus before he kills Elena or anyone else for the sacrifice."

"Don't make promises you can't keep"

"Well don't say stuff that'll make me make those promises" Bonnie responded back causing him to smirk and hug her.

"Oh, hell no you two better not be having those sappy shit moment" interrupted Michael causing the two to separate.

"Naww you're jealous you were not invited" teased Marcus causing Michael to feign hurt

"Yes, because I miss getting hugs from you, O'Donnell."

"Then come here brother!" yelled out Marcus playing long as Michael ran yelling

"Group hug!"

Bonnie screamed mixed with her laughter while being sandwiched between Michael and Marcus in their "bromance" moment.

"I missed you man," said Marcus in exaggeration.

"Me too man, me too," said Michael too in exaggeration.

"Guys you're squishing me!" yelled out Bonnie trying to shrug off both heads on each of her shoulders.

"Did you hear that Mike?" asked Marcus

"Nope let's continue hugging," said Michael jokingly.

"Guys! Not funny don't make me use my powers. Need I remind you I don't mind burning clothes" this immediately got the two boys to separate from each other.

"So, we ready now?" asked Bonnie looking between the two boys smirking as they nodded

"Let's see how strong I am with these powers," said Michael walking away from Bonnie and Marcus

"Ohhh" the two chorused as Marcus looked to Bonnie

"I believe that sounded like a challenge," he said as Bonnie nodded stating back teasingly.

"Why Marcus I believed it was and you do know it just in our blood not to give up a challenge."

Michael halted his walk and turned to look at them with a wide smirk on his face "Then prove it"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Damon continually to stare contently at the ceiling in his room hearing the rushing footsteps of Bonnie and the two boys down the stairs outside. Sitting up he ran his hand through his messy black hair glaring at the door in hope Bonnie would come bursting through and answer all his questions.

"What are you hiding little witch?" he whispered to him standing up he left his room and made his way down the stairs to grab a glass of scotch and maybe watch the witches battle it out or as they like to say, "duel it out."

* * *

 **Bennett residence - Mystic Falls.**

Alone in the Bennett residence near the fireplace sat Gabriel and Rosario Bennett on the ground with grimoire books from their family, the Johnson's and the O'Donnell's (bought with Marcus when he arrived at Mystic Falls) surrounding them.

Rosario flipped a page through one of Johnson's grimoire in her lap she chuckled causing Gabriel stop skimming through the book looking up to his wife in curiosity.

Without even lifting her gaze to him and said knowingly "I can practically hear your thoughts. Stop worrying"

Gabriel closed the book and raised an eyebrow at her "How can you not be worried?"

Rosario closed the book and looked to her husband "Because Michael assured us that everyone is okay, and he just texted us that Bonnie is awake, and they are going to practice their powers."

"In a vampire's house," he said in disgust

"Gab...they are all not bad. I know trusting Derek and then him betraying us may have us questioning vampires. It was one vampire that hurt our family doesn't mean we have to hate all vampires, but it can make us cautious."

"Rosie throughout history witches have been used by vampires-"

"That is history Gab. Now..now we decide whether we are used or not. We help, and we destroy any supernatural being so that the result will be balanced in the world. Trust the kids Gabriel. You put them on such a high standard especially Michael and Bonnie, they try so hard for you to be proud of them"

"I am proud of them," he said simply causing a smile on Rosario's face.

She placed the book to the side and moved her knees towards him now in front of him, "Wouldn't hurt if you said that to them" she said caressing his face.

Gabriel let out a tired sigh against the soothing touch of Rosario. He looked at her in wonderment "You always know what to say at the right time"

The older woman shrugged her shoulders "It's a talent" she said jokingly but her small laugh was silenced by Gabriel's lips against hers.

Closing her eyes, she kissed him back, her arms circling around his neck. Rosario let out a sigh of contentment when Gabriel's lips pulled away from her; opening her eyes she smiled at him as Gabriel said, "No honey, it's you. You just know me better than anyone else and sometimes better than myself. I do trust the kids, I just worry about them. They are only teenagers and even though this assassin life is for them so they are confronted with dangers twenty-four seven I can't help but be-"

"Protective" supplied Rosario. Gabriel nodded as Rosario placed a kiss on his cheek, pulling back her hand cupped his face and her thumb ran lovingly across his cheek.

"It's okay to be protective. We are here to protect them. We'll catch them before they fall but sometimes we have to let them go for them to learn."

"I know... I know" he whispered.

A knock on the door caused the two to look away from each towards the sound. Both standing up, Gabriel looked to his wife who looked at him with a raise of an eyebrow and curiosity

"I wonder who would be knocking at this time of the night"

"Stay here" ordered Gabriel walking towards the door but Rosario chuckled and just followed behind Gabriel stating teasingly

"I love it when you go all protective of me" Gabriel couldn't help but smirk to Rosario's words before he could reply the visitor knocked on the door again.

Holding back to groan out in annoyance he opened the door to reveal a familiar stranger.

"Hello, Gabriel." the visitor said looking to Gabriel than looked to Rosario "Rosario"

Gabriel looked at the man in recognition "Jonathon?"

Remembering the man briefly, Rosario sensed Gabriel's guard towards the visitor "What are you doing here, Jonathon?"

'I believe I may be of some assistance to help save my daughter"

Rosario's eyes widened in shock of this Jonathan's revelation, looking at Gabriel who looked at Jonathon cautiously.

"By all means come on in," said Gabriel flatly as both Rosario and he stepped aside to let Jonathan Gilbert inside.

* * *

 **The backyard of Salvatore Boarding house - Mystic Falls**

Bonnie looked up to the millions of stars spread across the night sky taking a deep breath in and out of the cool air. She shivered from the slight breeze and the fact she was wearing her grey track pants with her white tank top as she watched the goosebumps appear on her arms. She wasn't going to be that cold after the practice run of their powers.

"You ready to get your ass kicked Bonnie?" asked Robbie standing on the other side of her in his fighting stance.

Bonnie chuckled closing her hands into a fist then releasing them to have the fires already against the palm of her hands "Remember what I said about arrogance Robbie. Going to get you in trouble one day" she said then closed her fist diminishing the fires with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Well I will wait for that to come in the meantime lets go"

Her shoulders already slouched ready to attack she looked to Alexis on the right then at Michael and Marcus opposite of Alexis reminding them

"Remember the rules since uncle and aunt aren't here"

"Oh yeah. Every person for themselves and you lose when you can't deflect a move either magically or combat wise unless someone helps you out. Bonnie and Robbie first and then anyone can join the fight" said Michael excited flexing his fingers then remembers

"Use your demon powers, Bonnie, it might save you from an ass-beating"

Bonnie laughs out loud from Michael taunt only to close her eyes, feeling her fangs naturally shoot out of her gums and holds back her anticipation when she feels her powers become in sync with each other.

Bonnie opens her eyes smirking at her opponents through her bright red eyes

"Three…" said Marcus starting off the countdown

"Two…" said Michael

"One…" finished Alexis as both Bonnie and Robbie screamed

"Go!"

With a flick of both wrists, Robbie with ease lifted two heavy tree roots from the ground up spreading towards Bonnie ready to wrap around her; Bonnie with her vampire speed was quick to dodge the roots.

With a growl of frustration, Robbie moved his right hand back and then forward in

one quick motion, Bonnie knew stepping back would be a mistake, with a quick chant of levitation it boosted the height of her jump when she leaped off from the ground doing a somersault in the air she landed perfectly on the ground, knees bent and her hands on the ground to balance her.

The roots were now underground rumbling as they broke through the levels of the ground underneath. Bonnie's hands on the ground she whispered the words of her element of fire to emanate from her hands straight through to burn the roots before shooting out, but it was too late she was too slow to burn the roots from its core as it shot out and wrapped around Bonnie's petite body.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed out Bonnie the roots leaving small cuts on her arms as it circled around her.

Robbie smirked but was caught by surprised when lightning struck the roots splitting it allowing Bonnie to easily place her hands-on top of the roots and control the burning to circle around her to burn only the core of the tree wrapped around her.

"What the hell?!" yelled out Robbie as both Michael and Alexis laughed out loud while Marcus looked at his hands in shock

"Looks like I control lightning now," said Marcus pleased and watched in amazement of the lightning sparks still dancing upon his fingertips

"My turn," said Marcus closing his eyes and immediately duplicated himself to create a circle surrounding the team. Each one of them had the electricity sparking from their fingertips. Alexis looked behind her to find the carbon copy of Marcus raising their hands ready to electrocute everyone

"Not a chance buddy" she whispered closing her eyes feeling the sizzling of her powers coming to her.

The slight breeze that was present picked up to stronger speed, All the Marcus's shot down their hands electricity shoot to each individual but a scream left Alexis's lips creating an invisible force so strong that it directed the electricity back to its culprits. Screams were heard from all the Marcus's as they all sizzled out leaving the real Marcus to fall to his knees and groan in pain from the shock. He thought he'd be dead but somehow his body was able to take the hit of the lightning.

"Marcus!" they all yelled out in fear going towards the boy clutching his stomach, his shut to forget about the stinging pain all over his body and the fact that [thanks to Alexis] the lightning seemed to create burning holes in his t-shirt.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" said Alexis hoping she hadn't injured him. This was all their problems... once they start to fight they all get a little competitive it's a good thing sometimes until someone gets really hurt.

Marcus sat up slowly with the help of Michael and Bonnie as he leaned back into Bonnie he looked up smirking weakly

"Guess we can say you won that duel. Slick move Johnson" he said

"Are you sure you are okay?" asked Bonnie looking down to Marcus

"Yeah I'm okay I'm sure Mrs. Bennett can heal whatever pain I feel tomorrow," he said

"Besides your pride" joked Michael causing the rest of them to laugh as Bonnie looked to Alexis and held out a closed fist. Alexis smiled and bumped her closed fist against Bonnie's

"Like Marcus said. Slick move Johnson," she said then looked at Robbie

"Same to you too Robbie. I would've been seriously injured if Marcus hadn't stepped in"

Robbie smiled nervously rubbing the back of his neck not used to compliments. Sure, he may brag a lot but that didn't mean he knew how to take compliments smoothly.

"Thanks, Bonnie," he said

"Alright I think that's enough for us," said Michael a little disappointed for not showing off his powers.

Marcus looked up to Bonnie who looked back down at him then back to the Johnson twins that were holding back their laughs

"You haven't exactly showed off your powers Mike?" said Bonnie

"Yeah, Mike I'm surprised we haven't seen anything from you. Usually, you are first in line when showing off" smugly said by Alexis

"Okay winner of the fight simmer down. I have my powers maybe I'm being humble and will show it off tomorrow"

"Uh huh unless you are too chicken to use your powers" input, Robbie.

Michael rolled his eyes "Oh yeah cause the calling me a chicken will get me to prove you all wrong"

"Yeah Robbie we should all know by now that won't work," said Marcus wincing from getting up with the help of both Bonnie and Michael; Bonnie placed one of his arms over her shoulders for him to lean on.

Marcus said with a shrug of his shoulders "If he doesn't want to show us his power now it's cool... probably not as great as ours"

Bonnie, Robbie, and Alexis turned around and started to make their ways back to the Salvatore boarding house. Damon leaned against the back-door frame with a now empty glass of whatever he was drinking and motioned with his head to the sky and had tingling feeling of what was about to happen. He sped back into the house and grabbed some extra towels that would be needed.

The four teens stopped walking and looked up to see the bright sky to now suddenly be covered by dark clouds and before they could say anything it began to rain heavily onto only the Salvatore backyard drenching the teens. Turning around to look at Michael the rain suddenly stopped, and the night sky was so clear that there was no evidence of rain that just happened seconds ago.

Michael looked at his drenched friends through his slightly blurred vision from the rain.

"This is one part of my powers. My manipulation and controlling of water have heightened to the level that I can make it rain. The second part of my powers I will show you all tomorrow... now whose powers are cool now?" he said smugly and walked past them all into the house.

Damon tossed him a towel to the passing boy warning him "Here rain witch! Don't you dare trek water all over the house especially on the rugs!" he had yelled out. Michael rolled his eyes and made his way to his appointed room.

In the quiet of the night, the wet witches look to each other as Robbie Johnson spoke up "My powers are still cool"

"Yeah same with mine" came the chorus of the others in agreement of their own powers making their way into the house not without getting towels tossed to them by Damon who then left them all to themselves in the kitchen.

* * *

Marcus sat upon the counter using the towel to dry his hair while the others just wrapped the towel around themselves. Robbie said his goodnights quickly to make his way to the bathroom seeing as his sister wasn't going to take advantage of the last bathroom in the boarding house.

Marcus looked at the two girls in front of him and rolled his eyes at their concern and stripped off his shirt.

The two girls looked at each other and said together "Damn!"

Marcus chuckled shaking his head at Bonnie and Alexis out right checking out his muscled body [not that he minded] "See. Only bruises. They will heal. Somehow the lightning didn't hurt me to an extent"

"Maybe because it's your element?" wondered Alexis.

"What you mean?" asked Bonnie looking at the younger teen.

"I mean remember when you accidentally burnt your hand by the fireplace-" Alexis story was cut short from Marcus laughing from the memory only to groan in pain from his laugh

"Ha. That's what you get for laughing at me when I was in pain" said Bonnie with a poke of her tongue.

"Well, you weren't exactly in pain your body reacted to it," Bonnie thought back and nodded in understanding "Yeah it was just a sting and it was if my body adapted to the slight heat-"

"Making it easier for you to manipulate it" finished off Alexis.

Marcus squinted his eyes making sense of Alexis's thoughts "So basically if we are attacked by our own element it wouldn't hurt as much"

"Yeah," said Alexis with a smile on her face of her theory

Holding his wet shirt and running his hands through his wet hair shaking his head "One thing wrong with that theory"

Alexis frowned at Marcus pouting a little "What?"

Getting off the counter Marcus pointed to his now slightly bruised stomach "It still hurt like hell"

Bonnie chuckled rolling her eyes "But you are still living. Other witches would possibly still be on the ground, but they would suck up the pain"

Marcus mumbled something incoherent to both ladies, but they couldn't help but try to hold back their laughs of seeing Marcus's annoyance of Bonnie leaving him no sort of way to answer her back and get them feel bad for him.

"Since no one cares about me I shall make my way to the shower"

Hearing his dramatics tone the ladies burst out into fits of giggles watching Marcus leave the kitchen and trudge his way to Bonnie's room into the adjacent bathroom leaving the two girls alone.

Wrapping the towel tighter around her Bonnie took a seat on the stool looking to

Alexis "How are you feeling?"

Alexis rolled her eyes taking a seat on the stool besides Bonnie "Bonnie I'm okay. The magic is not wearing me down surprisingly I feel more confident in my powers I'm going to feel a little sad when the witches take their powers back after we're done with Klaus."

Bonnie nodded in understanding but that was the deal that was made with the witches.

"It's the deal they made with us Alexis they already don't like the fact that we are helping vampires, but they know that killing Klaus will restore balance in the world."

"Yeah but why did they make us feel their pain?" questioned Alexis shivering from the exploited memory of the burning witches and feeling their fear and the pain of the flames burning their flesh.

"To make us understand. Being a witch comes with a price"

Alexis bit her bottom lip scoffing "We know that. Come on Bon, I'm not like your friends where you can just hold back things you can tell me the truth and don't even think about sugar coating it. Why did the witches make us feel their pain?"

"To warn us Alexis. They are the witches of history, witches that were betrayed by a community of people, people that they settled with, people that were their friends. They believe we trust too many people, so they make us feel the pain that we may be betrayed... someone we trust"

Alexis nodded staring at Bonnie for a while her eyes softening in realization "You think someone will betray you"

Bonnie smiled a little never at all surprised from Alexis's realization. Sure, the girl may talk a lot, but she was the most observant person ever she almost reminded her of Caroline well minus the fact that Forbes solution to everything was to shop and party.

"I don't know Alexis. A year ago, I wouldn't have believed it but now; despite what Elena may believe that we are still close we are all individuals with a mind of our own each believing we are doing the right thing. That was the problem here, we make plans but there is always someone left out of the loop"

"Boy that must have screwed things up"

"You're telling me"

"That's why you want to keep the vampires and your friends in the loop"

Bonnie nods "Yep I want everyone involved in this sacrifice to be in the loop because we can't afford to have someone put in danger because they weren't aware of the plans we make."

"But Bonnie, we may be truthful and open about our plans, how can we trust them to not have their own plans?"

Bonnie smiled because she didn't know the answer to that question, because Elena and the Salvatore brothers tended to plan together or separately.

Seeing her teacher's unsure face caused Alexis to assure her "Don't sweat it Bonnie, we got this. When have we ever failed a mission?"

"Mmmm never but we have most of the time winged it" replied Bonnie with a smirk on her face

"And have come out successful so with our track record it'll be all good"

"Always the optimistic one aren't ya?" teased Bonnie

"Alexis shower is free!" yelled out Robbie before walking into his room and slamming it

"Well somebody has got to be since most of you guys are all realist," said Alexis with a smile turning away.

Making her way out of the kitchen, Alexis did not bother to look back when she said: "You can stop your eavesdropping in your own house, Salvatore."

Bonnie laughed out loud seeing Damon walk pass Alexis into the kitchen as Bonnie answered before he could ask "You're Damon Salvatore when have you not eavesdropped on a conversation."

Damon shrugged his shoulders to the trueness of that statement and took a seat besides Bonnie stating "I got to say Bennett I'm kind of impressed with the powers"

Bonnie chuckled stating back to him "Well I got to say Salvatore, but I think that was a compliment."

"Take what you get little witch"

Bonnie held up one hand in surrender while the other held onto her towel "Okay, okay."

A comfortable silence fell between the two but was disturbed by Damon "What are you holding back? What did Elijah say to you that has your family so spooked out in protecting you"

"You're not going to let it go are you?" she asked him.

Damon nodded as Bonnie rolled her eyes "Look Damon all you need to know is that if we get rid of Klaus tomorrow night then I have nothing to worry about"

"And if we don't get rid of Klaus?" he asked his blue eyes boring into hers.

"If we don't then my family and I will deal with the consequences because Klaus will want nothing to do with Elena or anyone else here"

"Except you and your little coven," he said sliding a little off the stool towards her

Bonnie nodded slowly biting a little at her bottom lip "So you have nothing to worry about."

"You still don't get it do you?" he questioned her with a low chuckle and a shake of his head.

Bonnie remained silent looking at Damon curious of his next words. "If Klaus isn't killed then it's still our business"

"Damon he won't…"

"Hurt us or have his plans revolving around us but it will revolve around you"

"Damon-" she started but was stopped when he placed a hand on her thigh.

His blue eyes bore into hers telling her words that he once said "Believe it or not Bonnie I want to protect you"

Bonnie let out a small laugh in remembrance of those words so long ago.

Letting the towel drop from her shoulders, she grabbed the hand on her thigh grasping it in both of her hands, "Look Damon if this is some way of abiding to the deal you made with Emily about protecting the Bennett lineage. Besides if you haven't noticed my family is pretty good at protecting themselves I'm pretty good at protecting myself" she said with a slight smirk on her face

With his other hand, he placed it upon her cheek causing Bonnie to gasp a little from his touch letting go of his other hand. He stood up and with his free hand, he placed it on the other cheek now cradling her face.

Bonnie closed her eyes briefly and tilted her head up only to open her eyes to see him staring down at her.

"I know you can protect yourself but you're important not only to Elena or Caroline but also to Stefan and…me-" he paused his left thumb grazing her cheek causing Bonnie to take a sudden intake of breath and closing her eyes from his action and lean towards his touch.

"You're important to me too. Because despite everything and those months you were gone you still got under my skin. So, you have no choice Bonnie Bennett because you're gonna have me watching your back whether you like it or not."

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked to him gulping in scarce of this situation she was now in. She was speechless. What was she suppose to say to that? How did they end up here so quickly... why did he have to show now that he cared? She had grown accustomed to the Salvatore brothers only seeking her out when they needed her for magic. Then her Grams died and all she felt was anger at the world and towards Damon and Stefan. Then her dad got killed and she left. Her anger only grew to all vampires and the destructions they brought into her life. The months away she dealt with her anger, got stronger and the hate she once had for Damon simmered down and turned into tolerance of his existence. She still felt wary of him despite their truce but right now in this moment, she felt a part of her wanting to trust his words…to trust him.

"Bonnie! Shower is all yours! Night!" yelled out Marcus shaking them both out of their stupor.

Bonnie chuckled pulling back while thinking " _His actions are going have to prove he is trustworthy_ _"_

Damon's hands fell back to his side while Bonnie quickly grabbed the towel and walked away.

She stopped at door frame turning around she said to him, "You don't have to know everything Damon. Sometimes the things you don't know are best kept unknown to you."

Damon looked at the beautiful Bennett leaning against the door frame with her hair still wild and wet and her clothes still damp and sticking to her skin.

He smiled knowingly at her "Things unknown and mysterious to me Bennett just makes me want to know more. I'll find out what you're hiding"

Bonnie shook her head with a chuckle in the realization that maybe Damon's stubborn attitude might just be more stubborn than hers.

"Good night Damon" replied Bonnie walking out of the kitchen and made her way up the stairs for a hot steamy shower and then to finally sleep peacefully knowing that she will be ready to finally take down Klaus and finally get her revenge for him killing her father.

* * *

 **AN: Oooo things are finally starting between Damon and Bonnie!**

 **Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! Got caught up with production days and I kept going back and forth on changes for this chapter and the next one. Hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for the love! Sorry, for all grammatical errors!**


	6. Chapter 6

**"The human heart has hidden treasures,**

 **In secret kept, in silence sealed;-**

 **The thoughts, the hopes, the dreams, the pleasures,**

 **Whose charms were broken if revealed."- Charlotte Bront** **ë (Evening Solace)**

 **Thursday, 29** **th** **April 2010**

 **Mystic Falls Hospital- Mystic Falls.**

Caroline Forbes sighed exhaustedly as she walked towards the Mystic Falls hospital for her daily morning visits to Carol Lockwood. She was still surprised that Tyler hadn't visited his mother yet.

Caroline rolls her eyes, mentally scolding herself for letting her mind drift to the unheard Lockwood she shook her head slightly almost to rid of the thought of him. Walking across the parking lot; her eyes widened at the sight of the said lone wolf walking out of the hospital heading towards her direction.

About to open her mouth to speak it was quickly closed when Tyler looked briefly at her and just continued walking past her in ignorance.

Caroline scoffed turning around she shouted to him, "So what, you're just going to ignore me now?"

Tyler paused trying to gather his thoughts quickly before answering the beautiful blonde vampire, turning around he shrugged his shoulders.

"I just-" he paused feeling excruciating pain in his head causing him to scream out in pain which was followed by Caroline's scream.

They both fell to their knees grasping their heads in pain from a sudden aneurysm that overcame them soon followed by the darkness overcoming them. Through her briefly closed eyes a male figure walking towards them.

* * *

 **Bennett residence – Mystic Falls.**

Bonnie frowned unsure at the scene in front of her, crossing her arms over her chest she leaned back against the wall of her living room. The words of magic were chanted by her uncle standing behind the seated Jonathan Gilbert, with his hands on either side of the man's head. Bonnie looked away from the back of her uncle to her right to Marcus standing beside her; he looked at the scene with careful observation his jaw clenched as he stared at Jonathan Gilbert a.k.a. John.

Bonnie smirked. She knew that look. That look meant that he didn't trust him and by the looks of it everyone else here, they too didn't; but they had no choice.

This idea planned out faultlessly, there was absolutely no loophole in this plan, that John could in any way betray them. He was helping them, and despite her dislike for this man she knew deep down pass her hatred and distrust for him; John was merely a father, a father willing to do anything to protect his daughter, Elena.

Bonnie couldn't fault him for her father who had not been around much when she was growing up because he was protecting her and finding out ways to stop the Prophecy.

Feeling a little more relaxed now from her thoughts, Bonnie took a deep breathe in and out to calm herself.

"You okay?" Marcus whispered feeling through their connection of the sudden release of tension from Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at him, "I'm alright, just-" she stops when Marcus nods in understanding. Bonnie smiles at the advantages of their elemental sync.

Upon studying about elemental sync, Bonnie learned that while elemental sync gives advantages to witches' during battle; a connection slowly builds over time outside of fights between the partnered witches. Some writings stated witches would begin to feel what the other witch was feeling depicting the strength of their connection. Often at times, witches would confuse their bond for falling in love, but Bonnie and Marcus were okay. They knew where they stood with each other. He was her family as she was his. Nothing more.

"Done," said Gabriel moving his hands away.

John opened his eyes pleased with the witches going along with his plans (Not that he had doubt they would resist this idea).

Standing up he turned to look at Gabriel, "Thank you" he said.

Gabriel nodded replying, "I would've done the same for my family."

As hard as hearing those words leave her uncle's mouth, Bonnie knew it was the truth because so would she; it's how everyone in their coven was brought up. You always save your family, and you never question because you know it's the right thing to do; it was second nature to you. Because of that, Elena and Caroline were her families, and she would do anything to protect them.

John nodded in a show of understanding and left the house leaving them all alone to discuss the plan furthermore.

Hearing the door close, Gabriel turns to look at his niece, "Bonnie, go and inform your friends that we found a way to keeping Elena alive. Half-truth" he stated.

Bonnie looked at him unsure, "In all due respect uncle but Elena has the right to know the truth; it's her father."

Gabriel sits on the edge of the back of the couch, "No, he's just her biological father. Grayson was her father. There's no other way Bonnie; you know that. A life needs to be sacrificed for her to live. It's all about the balance, always has been and always will be."

Bonnie clenched her jaw but knew she was to obey her uncle despite her deep friendship with Elena she was loyal to her family, her blood. Deep down she knew the less they knew about the spell, the better and then all the focus would be thrown into how to once and for all destroy Klaus before he broke his curse.

"Will you be okay to tell them?" Bonnie hears her aunt ask shaking her out of her thoughts

"I will. I just hate we're already lying to them. We promised to not lie if they didn't lie too."

Rosario turned around in her seat on the long couch, "Do you want to tell them the truth?" she asks

"Ros don't tell-" Gabriel started looking down to Rosario, but cut off from Bonnie's answer to her aunty.

"I won't. As much as I want to, I know the less they know about this spell, the better. If they knew-" Bonnie sighs "-if Elena knew she would put her focus on breaking the spell. Don't worry I won't tell Elena."

"I think you should tell her, she deserves to know" Alexis spoke up from the single couch she was lounging on.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side to look at Alexis, "Why?" she asks not buying Alexis's words.

Alexis smirks knowing her mentor wasn't buying it, "She'd put everyone's focus on trying to break the spell, which would be impossible."

Robbie chuckles seated across from his sister "You're just showing off how powerful we are"

"Technically how powerful, Mr. Bennett is" Alexis finishes with a cheeky smile.

Gabriel chuckles "You make an interesting statement that I'm almost tempted to allow Bonnie to tell Elena the truth."

Everyone in the room begins to laugh only to quieten down when they see Michael leave the room quietly to the library.

Bonnie and Marcus look to each other realizing Michael had not said a word since John's arrival and departure. Bonnie and Marcus made a move to go see Michael, but Gabriel stopped them.

"I'll go, Bonnie go with Marcus and tell Elena."

"The truth?"

Gabriel looks to Rosario who nods in agreement knowing what he was going to say.

"You decide, Bon. We will deal with the aftermath if you do decide to tell them the truth."

"Okay…" Bonnie replied shocked only to be shaken out of her state from Marcus grabbing her hand

"Let's go and tell the good news!" he exclaimed pulling her with him.

Gabriel and Rosario chuckled at the sound of Bonnie's exclamation of telling Marcus to slow down before hearing the door open followed by Marcus exclaiming in surprise

"Hey, Matt! Everyone is inside. Bye!"

Matt closes the door and walks into the living room to find Gabriel, Rosario, Robbie, and Alexis.

"Hey," the blonde teen said confused about what just transpired

"Hey, Matt," Gabriel says then places a chaste kiss on top of Rosario's head before leaving the room in search of his son.

Alexis stands up walking over to Matt she links arms with him "Let us update you" she says looking at her brother motioning to

Robbie chuckles standing up "Tonight we finally get Klaus."

Matt's eyes widen looking down to Alexis who nods happily.

The blonde teen looks to Rosario "You guys are ending the Prophecy?"

Rosario nods getting a little teary-eyed "We are" she says

"Oh no. No tears. We should be happy" Alexis orders looking to Robbie "Let's get those weapons ready."

Rosario stands up "I'll help," she says allowing the twins and Matt to lead the way to the attic where the weapons were placed.

* * *

 **Bennett's residence, library – Mystic Falls.**

Gabriel walked into the library to find his son reading a grimoire. Michael closed the book and looked up to his father standing across from him.

Gabriel walks around the table to "What's wrong?" Gabriel asks

Michael takes a shaky deep breath in and out. Unsure of how to answer.

He looks at his dad merely stating his thought "It's all coming together too easily."

"I know."

"We can't trust John or Elijah."

"I know."

"Something is going to happen tonight."

"I know."

Michael angrily stands up "Then why are we going through with this plan?!" he exclaimed frustrated by the repetitive responses.

"Because this plan provides the best outcome" Gabriel states and then motions with his head for Michael to sit back down.

Michael sits down silently waiting for Gabriel's explanation.

"I've never trusted John but-" he places a hand on Michael's shoulder "when it comes to your child it's different. For Elena's survival, I believe him."

"Elijah?"

Gabriel drops his hand, "We have no choice but to be ready if he doesn't go through with killing Klaus."

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House – Mystic Falls.**

The two teenagers walked towards the Salvatore house, but Marcus voice stopped her, "Bonnie-" but stopped when Bonnie turned around and glared at him.

"Stop it," she said, "I know what I am doing."

"Do you?"

Her eyes narrow at him "I know them. They may believe that I don't, but I do. I know who to tell."

"I know that Bonnie, but when we're out there fighting, you fight with your emotions, heck I should know" pointed out Marcus.

Bonnie squinted her eyes "Is that supposed to be an insult?"

Marcus placed his hands on her shoulders to have her attention "No it's a warning for tonight Bonnie. Everybody you love here in Mystic Falls will be put in the line of danger but what we need you to do is think with your head, not your heart. You can't lose focus on the mission to kill Klaus."

Bonnie glared at Marcus pushing him back a little, "Well I won't lose my focus because my focus is on killing Klaus and I'm pretty damn sure that's everyone else's focus in on that too" she spat out angrily and walked away from him.

Marcus's hand shot out grabbing her by the elbow turning around to face him assuring her "It is! I also know your focus is also to save Elena as is theirs. Your mind is on succeeding both."

"What are you trying to say, Marcus?"

"What if we fail that. What if saving Elena makes us miss the chance of killing Klaus."

"Then so be it," she said

Marcus laughed in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

Bonnie's serious expression answers his question.

Marcus let go of her arm a little disappointed while Bonnie states in a calmer tone, "We already have a solid plan to save Elena. No loopholes."

"I just-" paused Marcus he looks briefly to the house where her friends were. All waiting for Bonnie to come waltzing in to save the day.

"Marcus," Bonnie says softly affected from the look on his face.

Marcus looks to her "I don't want your friends to disappoint you in the end. I don't want anything to go wrong, and they use you to an end."

"If that becomes the only way to kill Klaus then so be it," said Bonnie

"You know your family and myself will stop you."

Bonnie smirks knowingly from Marcus's words, "I thought you said to think with your head and not your emotions."

Marcus just shrugged "I am thinking with my head. A world without you isn't pretty."

"Always the smooth talker Marcus O'Donnell," she said with a small smile.

"Look I know you, and the coven worries that I'll fall back to that Bonnie Bennett that was on beck and call to only be used for magic. I'm not her, because I will always fight to come back, but you know Elena and Caroline are families to me and I'll do anything to protect them and the people in their lives."

"We'll do anything to protect you," said Marcus as Bonnie whispered back

"I know."

Bonnie turned her head to look at the Salvatore boarding house she said: "Let's just tell them the good news."

"Have you hunted?" Marcus asks remembering they were going into a house of vampires.

Bonnie nods "Yeah a couple of days ago. I'm sad you doubt my bloodlust control."

"I don't, I just want you at the top of your game when we take down Klaus".

Bonnie nod only for her mind to flicker to the memory of straddling Damon. Bonnie was in complete control then because she needed answers about the location, the bonus was drinking his blood. Bonnie turned away quickly so Marcus wouldn't see her bite her bottom lip in remembrance of how close she was to drinking Damon's blood.

"Let's go," she said quickly compressing her urges and reminding herself to not think about Damon Salvatore's blood or any vampire blood for now.

* * *

Stefan lets' them inside, quickly saying his hello before walking ahead into the living room area. Marcus closes the door, and together with Bonnie they walk into the room only to be surprised by the sight of Jenna sitting on the couch staring into the fireplace while Stefan handed her a glass of scotch

"Jenna?" said Bonnie walking into the room worriedly

"What happened?" she immediately asked

"She knows everything, Bonnie," said Stefan quietly causing Jenna to turn her head to Bonnie and smile softly

"Elena says you're a... witch or was it hybrid?" she says causing Bonnie to nod at the older woman trying to keep a strong facade in front of her...never mind the fact that she had just been thrown into the supernatural world.

"Yes, I'm a hybrid. Half witch, half demon" Bonnie says softly taking a seat on the other side of Jenna.

Placing a hand on Elena's aunt back in comfort who just chuckles in disbelief to Bonnie's answer, "What happened?" she asks Stefan.

"Klaus happened. He sent one of his vampires to kidnap Jenna for the sacrifice, but Elena and I had got home just in time for me to kill it. Elena explained everything to her last night and-"

"Now I'm just processing it all. My niece's boyfriend and brother are vampires. Caroline as well and you are a witch hybrid. Elena is some doppelgänger while my boyfriend is currently being possessed by a centuries-old vampire who could become a hybrid if this curse is broken in which _everyone_ is involved in" finished Jenna chuckling a little bitter before sipping the scotch.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip out of nervousness looking briefly to Marcus who still stood in the room with arms crossed over his chest. He stepped forward with a pensive look on his face

"I'll let Mr. and Mrs. Bennett know of the situation. We need a plan to make sure that Elena's family is safe because with Klaus sending someone after Jenna means he doesn't have a vampire yet-" Marcus's eyebrows furrow in though "he's putting thought into this as we expected. He was planning a sick and twisted poetic of choosing for this curse".

Bonnie caught on to his thoughts "He wanted Jenna-"

"To be the vampire of the curse" finished Marcus.

His word caused Bonnie to gasp in realization she stood up looking to Marcus "Caroline."

Marcus rushed to her side placing his hands on her either side of her shoulder reminding her "We'll check on them. First, tell them the good news."

"What good news?" questioned Stefan.

Bonnie smiled and quickly informed Stefan of the good news of Elena not having to drink the elixir, Stefan told her "She already decided to drink the elixir."

"Where's Elena?" she asks

Stefan motioned with his head towards the stairs "She just went up to talk to Damon. He wasn't too pleased with her agreeing to drink the elixir."

"Well I'll let them know the good news," Bonnie said not holding back her excitement.

Stefan called out her name causing Bonnie to stop and turn around, "Thank you," he said sincerely.

With a small smile, Bonnie replied "It's for Elena, Stefan. I will say this time it was lucky for us that we found this spell."

Marcus turned to leave the room taking his phone out of his pocket to inform Mr. Bennett of Klaus's move.

Stefan smiled looking at Bonnie he stated truthfully, "No it was all of you and most of all Bonnie it was you and your persistence".

Bonnie smiled at Stefan's words and left the room making her way up the stairs. She didn't want to argue with Stefan on who was to thank because it was John sacrificing his life for his daughter. As much as Bonnie didn't want to take another family away from Elena but Bonnie was desperate and running out of ways to save Elena and John knew that.

* * *

Making her ways towards Damon's room her smile diminished when she hears Damon and Elena arguing.

Running into the room Bonnie gets there in time to hear Damon yell "Vampire blood will save you!"

His words instantly anger Bonnie, and in blind fury, with her magic, she motioned her right hand to the right causing Elena to go flying to land ideally on Damon's bed.

Damon angrily looked up at the intruder to see Bonnie's demonic face. She swished her right hand straight causing Damon to go flying back to land against the wall. She raised the same hand up, magically restricting Damon from moving off the wall and walked towards him.

In seconds, Bonnie had her right hand around his throat and her left hand against his shoulder to keep him in place. She sees his bloodied wrist healing.

Damon's eyes widened in fear of not being able to move. She had him in her control. She could cause him pain. She could drain him dry here.

" _ **Make him suffer"**_ she hears Adara whisper in her mind.

Adara's words switch Bonnie back to the reality of her situation and hasty move to attack. She closes her eyes to and steadies her breathing.

" _No"_ Bonnie whispers back.

"Bonnie! He didn't give me his blood!" she hears Elena exclaim.

Elena's words calmed Bonnie a little. She slowly opens her eyes and stares at Damon through her red eyes "Why?" she asks.

Silence.

She releases her hold around his throat "I asked you why?" Bonnie asks calmly, but Damon can hear the threat in her tone.

Bonnie still magically holds him in place, but he can answer her "We needed a plan B."

"I had Plan B, Damon," she says letting go of him and turning away from him in time to see Stefan already by Elena's side and Marcus in the room. Her red eyes fade back to her usual green eyes.

"What is it?" Damon asked

Bonnie looked at Marcus who nodded at her in support of whatever her decision was.

"A spell," she says, looking to Elena "A resurrection spell."

Elena's eyes widen full of hope is all Bonnie sees.

"A resurrection spell?" Elena whispers unsure if she heard right.

Stefan frowns to those words knowing full well what was required for a resurrection spell "Bon-"

Bonnie looks to him warningly "It's okay, Stefan, there's no loophole" she looks to Elena "The spell has already been placed it on you, if you were to die by Klaus's hand tonight you will be resurrected."

"I will?" Elena questions tears filling her eyes.

Bonnie nods and before she could respond Elena threw her arms around Bonnie "Thank you, Bonnie!" she sobs out.

Bonnie smiles a little patting the back of her best friend in comfort "You're welcome. You would've done the same for me" she whispers.

Did Bonnie believe her own words? All she can say ask is for you not to ask her that. Marcus looked away from the scene to Damon who was intently staring at Bonnie.

Pulling back from their hug, Bonnie looked to Elena, "Now have some type of normalcy day before Klaus makes his move. You should probably see Jenna."

Elena nods wiping away her tears "Thank you, again."

Bonnie nods and watches Elena with the help of Stefan leave the room. She turns in her seating position to now sit on the edge of Damon's bed. Damon still stands not too far from her while Marcus leans against the door frame of the room.

"Who is it?" questions Damon.

Bonnie looks up to Damon with his arms crossed over his chest analyzing the witch hybrid.

"Who what?"

Damon scoffed "Don't play dumb with me. You didn't tell us the whole truth. I know your kind is about balancing nature. For a life to be resurrected another life must be sacrificed."

Bonnie looks to Marcus briefly then to Damon "Why would I tell it to someone that was willing to turn my best friend into a vampire not too long ago."

Damon steps towards her causing her to stand up defensively.

"Just tell me it's not you."

Bonnie stares at him confused by his statement until Marcus answers "It's not her. We would never allow it."

Damon sighs in relief "Good" he says and walks out of the room.

"What just happened?"

Marcus chuckles unsure to inform his friend of Damon's building feelings for her. The older Salvatore may not even realize it himself yet.

"It seems-" Marcus words are cut off from a sudden commotion downstairs.

Bonnie turns her head recognizing Alaric's voice exclaiming, "Woah Damon! Jenna! It's me."

Bonnie sped downstairs knowing Marcus would follow. She found Damon hands around Alaric's throat holding him up against the wall while Jenna held a crossbow arrow up.

"Klaus?" Bonnie said her eyes flashing red and fire wrap around her right hand.

"No, it's me! Alaric! Mr. Saltzman!" the man sputtered out to Bonnie.

Bonnie stepped towards the man, eyeing him suspiciously.

She looked at Damon raising her hand up "You can let go of him, He won't get far."

Damon looked at Bonnie unsure. Everyone watched them have a silent staring conversation until Damon reluctantly gave in. With a sigh, Damon let go of Alaric stepping back a little.

Marcus stood beside Bonnie suggesting "We could maim him and see if he's pain resistance. Obviously can't chop the head off with chance risking that it isn't-" Alaric's eyes widened listening to the blonde-haired stranger talk of cutting his body parts as if it was nothing and seeing Bonnie look at him in considering his words.

"Woah! No one is cutting any body parts of me. Jenna" said Alaric looking pass Bonnie's shoulder to his girlfriend holding up the crossbow a little higher in the way of reminding him to choose his words carefully.

Alaric quickly provided evidence of his identity the moment he saw fire spark from Bonnie's hand, "Remember the first night I stayed over, and Jeremy walked in-"

"Okay! Okay, it's him" said Jenna in a rush believing Alaric as Damon squinted his eyes in curiosity of Alaric's unfinished sentence.

Alaric saw the fire diminished from Bonnie's hand, "Thanks" he mumbled looking at the newcomer than to Bonnie.

"Good to see you, Bonnie."

"Thanks, Alaric. I'm going to guess that you don't remember much when Klaus took over your body."

Alaric shook his head "The last thing I remember was getting injected by something then waking up in my apartment with a bleeding Katherine and some vampire named Klaus telling me to leave you all with a message-" he paused in thought and confusion of the message

"Spit it out already" yelled Damon

"He'll be picking Elena up tonight so be ready and don't make a scene."

"Then tonight we hand Elena over, and when he begins to ritual, we kill him," Bonnie said looking to everyone

"What can I do to help?" asked Jenna immediately to Bonnie

"Stay here with Alaric, Jeremy, and John," said Bonnie seeing a little bit of hesitant in the young woman's eyes.

Marcus spoke up to assure Jenna "Mr. and, Mrs. Bennett will be coming here to help with protection" he looks to Bonnie "They will have a better idea of what to do."

"Let me help," said Alaric but Bonnie shook her head looking to her history teacher with pleading eyes "Right now you're helping by staying here" the teacher frowned unsurely but before he could speak Stefan spoke up

"Lets' go and take a seat instead of standing around."

Elena agreed with her boyfriend motioning everyone to go on ahead. Watching everyone go, Damon followed but stopped when Bonnie grabbed his wrist

"Wait, please" she whispers loosely holding on to his wrist.

Damon feels Bonnie let go of his wrist causing the man to turn around making sure to stand in front of Bonnie so that no one would see her expression.

"Library" is all he says before grabbing her wrist and pulls her to follow him to the library.

Once inside the library, he lets go of her wrist and turns to look at her, but nothing prepares him for when Bonnie looks up to him and says, "It's John."

Damon catches on to what she means, but he frowns at the flicker of doubt in her eyes "Why does it look like the end of the world for you? It's just, John."

Bonnie chuckles sadly "It's still a life" she narrows her eyes curiously at "You're not even questioning if we forced this spell on him."

Damon shakes his head "You're scary, but I know it's not your style or even your covens."

"John came to us with the spell. We knew of it but never considered it due to the consequences, which he is going to pay. Going through this means Elena is going to lose another family member."

Damon nods "Yes it does, but that is John's decision. He is a big boy making adult decisions for _**his**_ daughter" he says instinctually placing his hands on either side of her shoulders "Do not carry the weight of this decision on your own. The outcome of this spell is not your guilt or your coven's guilt to carry."

"It doesn't make it any easier."

Seeing the guilt unsettles Damon, he wants to erase it. He raises his hand to cup her cheek. His move causes her to take a sharp intake of air. Their moment disrupted from a clearing of someone's throat. Damon drops his hand as they both look to see Elijah and Marcus now in the room.

"Damon" Elijah says with a nod of his head then looks at the woman standing beside him, "Bonnie."

"Elijah," said Bonnie while Damon looked between the subtle exchange between the two that also didn't go unnoticed by Marcus in the room.

"No troubles tonight," said Bonnie hating that she had to trust Elijah to be on their side even though her guts her telling her not to believe him to come through with the plan. Elijah smiled walking towards her.

He stops as he towers over her "I am a man of my words, Miss. Bennett"

"You better be, or Klaus won't be the only vampire on my list to kill," she said threateningly then smirked a little with a glint of playfulness in her eyes

"Besides I'm feeling extra destructive today, so you don't want to double-cross me."

Looking to Damon, she states "We'll be back tonight."

Damon nods not trusting his next words. With that Bonnie walks past Elijah to Marcus "Ready?"

Marcus holds out an arm for her to link with "Always."

Bonnie links her arm with his and looks to Elijah "Tonight everything ends"

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and favs for this fanfic so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry, it took awhile to post was having a bit of writer's block of direction to go in future chapters, but I think I may have figured it out. Still, love the comments, love reading you guy's thoughts on characters. They seriously make my day :D**

 **Hoping to have the next chapter up sometime this week :D Sorry for the grammatical errors.**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Chapter Seven: Right now, I need a miracle ~**

 **" _No matter how honestly you open up to someone, there are still things you cannot reveal."_**

 ** _\- Haruki Murakami, Colorless Tsukuru Tazaki and His Years of Pilgrimage_**

 **Friday, 30th April 2010**

 **Bennett residence- Mystic Falls**

Damon stopped himself from barging into the Bennett residence to see her. The spell worked, Elena was alive, and John was dead. He needed to stay with Elena to see it through to tell Bonnie that the spell worked.

'Bonnie wasn't supposed to get hurt' he thinks. The silence of the early morning didn't help soothe his impatience. Damon had only knocked on the front door a few seconds ago, but it felt like hours for someone to answer.

Through the transparent glass pane, Damon sees Gabriel walking towards the door. The man sighs at the sight of the antsy looking Damon Salvatore.

"Little witch wasn't the sacrifice" Damon states the moment Gabriel opens the door.

Gabriel frowns confused by Damon's words.

Not wanting to explain himself outside of the Bennet residence, Damon ordered the man "Just let me see her."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed to Damon's demand "No."

Damon ignored his response and made a move to step but step back when Gabriel side step and stopped him from entering.

"I need to see her."

Gabriel shook his head and cast an aneurysm on the vampire immediately bringing Damon down to his knees.

Bending down to his level Gabriel stopped his magic he inflicted on the eldest Salvatore and stated sternly, "Do not speak to me in that tone. You have no interest in her. Our business in this town is done. Bonnie is done with you. Klaus is now our problem to deal with."

Gulping from the aftermath of an aneurysm, Damon looked up breathing heavily "Elena is alive, and she needs to know, and I need to know Bonnie didn't lie to me. She didn't sacrifice herself for Elena" he said.

Gabriel tilted his head curiously at the sight of Damon's pleading eyes, "John. John was the sacrifice, Damon."

"I know."

Gabriel stood back up. He didn't want to know how he knew.

Looking down to Damon "Just go and don't ever come back here" he said.

Gabriel turned to walk back into the house, but Damon's voice stopped him

"Tell me what happened to Bonnie?"

Gabriel turned to watch Damon stand up. He looked to Gabriel "Why did-"

Gabriel's laugh frustrated by Damon's question "You don't give up do you?! Bonnie's gone, Damon!" Is that what you want to hear? My niece that you have all used over and over for her magic is too far gone that even my magic can't bring her back."

Damon's eyes widened as Gabriel scoffed "Just stay away from her."

"No," said Damon only to be magically thrown back onto the front yard. Gabriel looked behind to see Michael exit the house passing him. Without hesitation, Michael angrily walked to the edge of the porch, and with a flick of his wrist, he broke Damon's hand.

"Ahhhhhh!" yelled Damon cowering further in pain as the broken bones healed. Stepping forward to inflict more pain his father's voice stopped Michael

"Michael! He is not worth it son."

Michael turned back to look at his dad in disbelief.

"Why not. The Salvatore's precious Elena is safe! Bon-" Michael paused getting choked up "Bonnie is not even conscious! Where is the precious Elena now? She had to send her second whipped leech to see Bonnie!" he yelled pointing to the now standing Damon.

"Walk away son" warned Gabriel.

Michael clenched his jaw not making any movement to move to look to Damon Salvatore.

Gabriel placed his hand on Michael's shoulder repeating, "Walk away."

Michael balled up his fist pissed he couldn't inflict more pain on Damon. He walked back into the house and up the stairs to Bonnie's room.

Sighing tiredly, Gabriel walked back into the house. He turned to see Damon walk up the small set of stairs to the porch.

Gabriel held up his hand, "Just take care of Elena. We'll take care of Bonnie." he said and closed the door on the speechless Damon Salvatore.

Shutting his eyes Gabriel's words repeated over and over in his mind "She's gone, Damon."

"No," he said in disbelief.

"No" he repeated looking at the closed door in anger

"She's not gone" he yelled out.

Damon's blue eyes widened as the words began to sink in "She can't be" he whispers to himself.

* * *

 **Eleven hours earlier**

 **Thursday, 29th April 2010- 6:30pm**

"Bonnie, please stop pacing, you're giving me a headache" complained Michael rubbing his forehead to emphasis his sentence. Matt, Alexis, and Robbie closed their eyes knowing what was coming next.

"Seriously! Michael! Caroline is missing! She's not at home, not at the Grill, she didn't even show up at her home last night! Not picking up her phone! Klaus not only has her but Tyler too and we don't know where!"

"In the woods," said Rosario walking into the kitchen followed by Gabriel and Elijah.

"We checked there already," said Alexis in confusion since most of her day was spent in the woods. The spell she performed to pinpoint the location of Caroline and Tyler was useless. The twins had a feeling that it was thanks to Greta or another witch serving Klaus that blocked their spell.

"Mason called for updates and reminded me about the Lockwood underground cells" Gabriel informed them.

Michael stood up looking at everyone "Then what are we waiting for people? Let's go. The quicker we save them, the quicker we can get to ending Klaus."

"Michael," said Gabriel in disapproval of his son's impulsiveness.

"What now?" he said exasperatedly.

"It could be a trap, man," Marcus said walking into the kitchen.

"Or a distraction" input Robbie.

"Distraction?" questioned Bonnie looking to Robbie.

Feeling everyone's eyes on him, he shrugged his shoulders "You know we become so focused on rescuing Caroline and Tyler that it may give Klaus motive to get who he truly planned to be the vampire and werewolf sacrifice."

"That does sound like something my brother would do," Elijah said impressed. Over the years, he heard about this assassin coven being diligent in their research and accurately profiling their target. That was what made them successful in their cases. He shouldn't be surprised that the Chosen One is from this coven line.

Gabriel looked to his wife then at Matt "You up for this?"

Matt nodded "I am, sir."

Gabriel looked to Bonnie "Rosie, Matt and I will go get Caroline and Tyler. I need all of you to go to the Salvatore house in preparation for tonight. We will meet you all there."

Bonnie shook her head, "She's my best friend uncle, I can't sit back and not do anything. Let me help." she said determinedly.

"I wasn't asking Bonnie. It's an order. You all need your focus on the mission, Kill Klaus. Rosario and I will deal with all the distractions that Klaus throws our way."

Matt placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "We got this. You know I won't let anything happen to Care and Ty."

"I know," she says in defeat.

"I best see how Elena is doing. Hopefully, neither brothers have done anything stupid in the hope of protecting her since we left" said Elijah.

They watched Elijah leave, hearing the door closed caused Bonnie to sigh still in disagreement with her uncle. Bonnie knew he was right.

She mumbled a quiet "Fine" and walked out of the kitchen only to be followed by Matt, Michael, Alexis, Robbie, and Marcus. The teens made their way to the living room where all their weapons laid on the table.

Bonnie picked up her scabbard that held her curved-saber. She strapped it across her chest feeling the scabbard rest on her back. Pulling the hair tie from her wrist, she tied her hair into a ponytail. Bonnie looked over to Michael who picked up his belt that held his throwing knives. Making sure all eight blades were accounted for he then wrapped the belt around his waist.

Matt picked up his newly repacked black wrist sheath holding crossbow bolts. He pulled one bolt to see to see the metal broadhead to be shaped differently. The flat blade was shaped like a pyramid and within the arrowhead was small cylinder holding yellow liquid inside.

Michael answered his unasked question "Vervain."

Matt looked to Michael surprised "Seriously?"

"Marcus actually came up with the idea and Scott help him put it together. Basically, you shoot, and the arrowhead opens and injects the vervain into the vampire. A small dosage but enough to disengage them."

"That's incredible," Matt said amazed placing the bolt back in the sheath.

Michael chuckled to Matt's surprised expression. It always amused him, when Matt would get astonished at what their coven can do.

Matt wrapped the wrist sheath around his wrist "Thanks, Marcus!" he says picking up his pistol crossbow.

Marcus looked behind Robbie and Alexis smiling at Matt "No worries! My next task to somehow give you more room to add more bolts instead of having 6 crossbow bolts or somehow make them retractable arrows. Like a boomerang!" he pauses and looks to Alexis, "Do not worry, Johnson I want to see if I can apply the same arrowhead techniques for your arrows."

Alexis giggled "I can't wait," she says then smirk at the sight of her weapon. Putting on her gloves, she picked up a cylinder container that held arrows and strapped the belt across her chest.

Picking up her bow she murmured "Hello baby."

Robbie chucked at his twin sister's attachment to her weapons. Robbie strapped on the bracers on both arms that held the retractable wooden stakes while Marcus picked up his twin set black ring daggers and placed them in their dagger scabbards that were already on his belt around his waist.

"Ready?" Bonnie asked them. Nods from all of them were all she needed. They were ready, and she was too. Too many months have passed for this preparation. Finally, they were going to end Klaus and avenge her father's death and stop the prophecy from even beginning.

"Bonnie…" spoke her aunt shaking her out of her thoughts.

Rosario looked to Gabriel to continue the speech. He looked around at the teens and ordered, "Line up."

Michael, Bonnie, Marcus, Matt, Alexis, and Robbie stood side by side in front of Rosario and Gabriel.

Looking to them the woman smiled proudly at them, "Whatever happens we promise each other we'll make it out alive."

"Mom-" started Michael but was cut off but her stern glare.

"I mean it. This fight is more dangerous than what we are used to. Not only is it our lives but there are others we too have to worry about and the decisions they make."

"Decisions that may screw everything" smart-mouthed Alexis causing them all to look at the sarcastic girl.

"What? I'm just saying Elena and all those vampires better not screw this up" she said

Bonnie chuckled then stated, "Don't worry if tonight goes all to plan. Elena will come back alive, and Klaus will be no more-"

"-and there would be no need to worry about the prophecy" Robbie finished causing Bonnie to nod.

Gabriel eyed the clock nearby stating "You better get going guys. Look out for one another and stay safe and be ready to strike if anything goes wrong with the plan especially with Elijah. Even though he gave us his word, we all know-"

"A vampire's promise is usually made to be broken" they all repeated knowingly.

"Good," said Gabriel proudly.

"Stay safe," said Bonnie hugging both her uncle and aunt.

"Promise" they replied hugging her back only to pull back and looked to Michael.

"I'll meet you in the car," said Bonnie to him giving them privacy.

Marcus mockingly saluted to Gabriel Bennett, "See you both tonight."

"Don't go doing anything stupid, Marcus" warned Rosario.

"Can't promise that" causing the older woman to shake her head at the troublemaker.

Bonnie and Marcus approached Matt watching Alexis and Robbie say their good luck and leave to go to the car.

Bonnie immediately pulled Matt into a hug "Stay safe" she mumbles into his shoulder.

Matt smiles hearing her words "I promise" he says.

Pulling back, Bonnie steps aside only to laugh when Marcus immediately hugs Matt.

Marcus pulls back "Don't do anything stupid, little brother," he says.

Matt laughs "Last I checked, I am older than you, and I think Mrs. Bennett was applying that to you."

Marcus places a hand on his friend's shoulder "You have been hanging around us. Our daring ways must have rubbed onto you by now."

Matt rolls his eyes to Marcus's exaggeration, but he knows by now Marcus's sarcasm was his defense mechanism.

Matt places a hand on his shoulder "I will be careful. I need you two" he looks to Bonnie than to Marcus "To do the same"

"We will," she says.

Marcus and Matt drop the hands. Matt watch them walk away then turn to see Michael approach him.

Michael held out his hand, and the two shake hands "Stay safe" he says.

Matt nods "You too. We'll drink after-" his words were cut off from Bonnie's outburst

"What are you doing here?!"

"Nice to see you too little witch," Damon said with a smile.

Bonnie rolls her eyes to his expression "You got a lot of nerve of that stunt you pulled with me this morning" she stated.

Damon leaned down a little "Here I thought we were becoming friends" he leans back "You know, with me letting you live and your little confession."

Bonnie scoffs to his cockiness, and a little annoyed at her weakness of letting Damon know about John.

Bonnie raised her left hand and snapped her fingers instantly creating fire, "You really want me to finish off the job of killing you because I'm pretty sure Stefan would be just fine without you."

"Easy girl," said Marcus coming up to the scene looking to the Johnson twins raising an eyebrow at the two in the question of why they hadn't stopped Bonnie.

"I didn't want to get hurt," said Robbie raising his hands up in defense.

"Bonnie is older than me, and I can't disrespect her if she wants to teach Salvatore here a lesson… in fact, I'm all for it" replied Alexis with a smirk on her face.

Marcus rolled his eyes at the twins, muttering "And Mrs. Bennett thought I was the troublemaker."

Placing his hand on Bonnie's arm, he said, "Come on Bon, no Damon equals a small fraction of crying people in this town that includes your friends."

Squinting her green eyes in thought, she snapped her fingers diminishing the fire. Bonnie tilted her head a little to the side looking at Damon snapping her fingers again to recreate the flame

"But it would save a lot of lives," she said.

Damon scoffed at her words but secretly couldn't help but like this side of Bonnie she's even feistier then he remembered, "You can try to be as badass all you want witch but you and I both know it's just a mask."

"You know all about that don't you Damon," she said stepping towards him invading his personal space [not that he minded at all]. Diminishing the flame, she analyzed his face speaking in amusement

"I mean you came into this town with your bad boy, player vibe and don't get me wrong it was hot but now-" paused Bonnie sucking in a breath in and out with a thinking expression.

"Now all I see behind that bad boy mask is a desperate, pathetic, broken-hearted man still chasing a Petrova doppelgänger who happens to be banging your little brother…again."

In an instant movement to attack her; he was thrown back so far to land in the front yard.

Grunting the blue-eyed vampire lifted his head to see Michael rolling his eyes and looking to Bonnie "Why is it Damon that gets under your skin?" he asked his cousin.

"He doesn't" Bonnie retorted back.

Michael looks at her not believing her response, then looked to everyone else and motioned with his head for them to get going.

Following Michael's lead; Damon watched the five teens walk past him in there all black attire and a weapon attached to them.

"Need to talk to Stefan and Alaric to make our little Scooby gang look a little cool," he thought in his mind never wanting to admit out loud of how badass they looked.

Bonnie just smirked at the vampire on the ground "See you at your place" she said with a laugh before getting into the black jeep. Damon stood up watching the black jeep drive out of the driveway before standing up he looked to the house only to frown in confusion

"Donovan?"

 _'So he really was with the coven._ ' Damon thought.

Matt mockingly saluted to Damon before turning back into the house and closing the door.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House- 8pm**

Bonnie took a deep breathe in and out as she watched from Stefan's window watching Elena leave with Klaus. Pushing aside all instinct to run and protect her best friend; she couldn't help but feel for Stefan letting the girl he loves leave with the murderous hybrid.

"Don't worry Elena you'll be safe again" whispered Bonnie a little scared. Her best friend had to die tonight, that was the plan. The only way to allow her coven to kill Klaus. Bonnie just prayed that the spell played its part in reviving Elena.

"Bonnie"

The young witch hybrid turned around from the window to see Michael leaning against the door frame with a smile "Dad and mom found your friends. They are on their way back here."

Closing her eyes "Thank god" she mumbled out in relief.

Michael smiled walking into the room "How are you holding up?"

"Better now knowing Caroline and Tyler are okay."

Michael smiled shaking his head "Yeah but you know what I mean."

Biting her bottom lip nervously she said with a shrug of her shoulders "I'm scared."

"Of?" he asked

Throwing her hands up in the air surrendering her thoughts out loud, "Everything. Tonight, and what will happen to me if we don't kill Klaus in time during his transition."

Grabbing her attention Michael placed his hands on her shoulders "Hey. Hey, listen we'll get through this. You're Bonnie Bennett. When life gets screwed for you; you always find a way to get through it, but this time you have us. You're not alone."

"Thanks" smiled Bonnie getting teary of their conversation.

"I'm serious you've handled the weight of the world alone, and I'm sorry we let you do that for so long. Not anymore don't forget that we're here."

"I know" she quietly said wiping away the tears

Ruffling her hair causing an exclaim of "Hey!" from Bonnie caused the older boy to laugh and swing his arm around his cousin's shoulders leading her out of the room

"Good now let's stop this mushy family shit and get back downstairs before Marcus finds out and wants to join in this emotional shit."

Hearing the duo come down the stairs caused Damon to stand up from the bottom of the stairs and eye the two "There you guys are, Bennett Sr. has just arrived."

Michael rolled his eyes to Damon's nicknaming habit. He was not impressed and frankly still questions why Emily entrusted him to protect the Bennett line. He would be more understanding if it were Stefan, but Damon. Michael shakes his head slightly to his thoughts and side steps Damon to greet his dad and mom before taking them to the living room.

"Damon" Bonnie says softly, but he hears her and looks to her.

"Stick to the plan. Don't deviate and keep Elena safe" she says in a serious tone.

Damon senses she wants to add more to her words "Don't worry I won't be turning her into a vampire if that's what you're worried about."

Bonnie rolls her eyes "I didn't say that. I think you learned the consequence of doing that" she sighs "You're impulsive" she says getting straight to the point.

Damon tilts his head questioning her statement. He wasn't going to deny it.

"When it comes to Elena. You both are" she says referring to not only Damon but Stefan as well.

Damon's jaw clench, his silence allowing Bonnie to continue "We're trained to stay focus on the mission, and I can't have you or Stefan's impulse actions put my family in danger. If anyone gets hurt I'll-"

Damon cuts her off, "You'll what, hate me again? Kill me? News flash Bon-Bon, nothing new about that threat."

Bonnie narrows her eyes to his words, "No. It is new to you because I do not forgive like Elena when you snapped her brother's neck. What I'll do to you, will make you wish you were dead."

Damon stared down silently to Bonnie her words knowingly ringing true in his mind.

"One-time warning," she said.

Damon nods and looks up to see Caroline and Matt walk into the house.

Bonnie seemed to have sensed her too and turned around. Damon walked into the library to see his brother leaving Bonnie alone with her friends in the foyer.

Bonnie smiled when Caroline pulled her into a bone crushing hug "Bonnie! Thank you so much."

Pulling apart, Bonnie placed a hand against Caroline's cheek stating honestly "I'm just glad you're safe Care."

Dropping her hand, Bonnie smiles at the sight of Matt. No injuries.

"Are you okay?" she asks unsure of where Matt stood with being around Caroline and Tyler.

Matt nods knowingly "I'm okay"

* * *

Lounging on the couch, Damon tunes out the chatter only to be brought to reality from the twins seated next to him stop talking to each other.

He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the twin witches look to each other with a small smile, "He's okay" they said and looked back to the foyer.

Damon hears the front door open and turns his head a little to see Tyler come into view in the foyer and hug Bonnie.

Tyler walked up to the two with a smile hugged Bonnie "Thanks Bon" Damon hears.

"No problems, Ty. Good to finally see you in reality."

Tyler laughs and senses their worries. He seeks them and turns around to look in the living room.

Surprised Damon watched the twins smile widely at Tyler like they knew each other.

' _Are you kidding me?'_ Damon thought while watching Robbie and Alexis stand up and attack hug Tyler from either side.

* * *

Caroline looks briefly to the scene confused only to look back at Bonnie and Matt when they chuckle at her expression.

"It's" Bonnie starts off looking to Matt who finished her sentence "A long story."

* * *

Tyler chuckled still awed at how comfortable he was with his with the Johnson twins, "I'm okay" he assured them as they pulled back to look for injuries.

Tyler sees their skeptical looks "I'm telling the truth. I was just knocked out from magic and then chained up."

Robbie and Alexis look to each other than down to the ground causing Tyler to frown at what he was feeling from them. Shame.

"What?"

Robbie answered, "We didn't sense when you were in danger."

Tyler chuckled "You guys do realize this is the first time we're meeting and not video calls."

"Yeah but-" Alexis starts, but Tyler shakes his head

"This-" he motions between each other "-is still new for all of us."

The twins nod.

Tyler continues "I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm a werewolf."

Robbie and Alexis chuckle while Tyler catches sight of Damon perplexed expression Stefan's not such obvious curious looks of the interaction.

' _Guess they haven't told anyone about the Crescent Alphas_ ' Tyler thinks in his head.

Damon watches Tyler with the twin following close behind go and greet the rest of the coven members each of them talking to Tyler like he was a part of this family.

* * *

"What can I do to help?" asked Caroline as they entered the living room. Bonnie went to sit on the arm of the couch near Damon while Caroline and Matt sat on the sofa next to Damon.

"Can you be with Tyler during tonight's full moon?" asked Bonnie.

"Of course," Caroline replies.

Rosario touches Tyler's arm gaining his attention, "Is there a place where you do your transformation?"

"One of the Lockwood undergrounds."

"Where we saved you from?" Gabriel questioned.

Tyler nods. Gabriel and Rosario look to each other. Rosario shakes her head at him who looks unsure at her.

Rosario chuckles telling Gabriel "You worry too much" she looks to everyone in the room "I'll be going with Caroline and Tyler for the night while you wait for Elijah to get back on Elena's location."

Bonnie looked thankful to her aunt "Are you sure?" she asked

Rosario smiled at her niece's concern assuring her "Yes. I'll stand guard. Matt and your uncle will be here with Alaric, Jenna, Jeremy and John and besides from what I hear Caroline's a pretty badass of a vampire."

Caroline couldn't help but smile a little to the older woman's compliment "Thanks" she shyly said.

"Well kids lets' get going," said Rosario clapping her hands motioning for Tyler and Caroline to get ready to leave.

Bonnie makes a move to stand up, but Damon places his hand over hers. She looks down to see him wrap his hand around her wrist and tugs for her to follow. Damon doesn't let go of her wrist, but she follows him to the library.

Once inside he lets go, "Stop telling me to stop helping you. I'll keep Elena safe, but if I see you in danger" he pauses when he sees her shake her head with a small smile.

"You do know how powerful I am?" she asks

"I have been a given a good idea," he says with a slightly teasing tone.

"Then don't doubt me."

Without hearing his response, Bonnie moved to walk past him.

He grabs her wrist to halt her movement "I don't," Damon said.

Damon and Bonnie turn to face each other "Little witch, I don't doubt you, and I don't like that you think that I do" he tells her truthfully staring into her eyes.

Damon's intense stare unnerves Bonnie causing for her eyes to flicker to his neck.

Bad idea, because now all she can think of is his blood. Bonnie gasps when she feels Damon's hand cradle the side of her face.

Lifting for her eyes to flicker back to his face "What are you hiding?"

Bonnie's is almost tempted to compel him to forget his curiosity

' _ **He knows something'**_ Bonnie hears Adara's voice.

"You know something?" she whispers to him.

"Everything connects to you" he states in a fascinated tone analyzing her face as if the answer was written there "There was another reason why Emily told me to protect the Bennett line, isn't there?"

' _ **He doesn't know.'**_

"You don't know," Bonnie says

"Bonnie" Damon and Bonnie pull back from the sound of Gabriel's voice approaching them.

Bonnie turn in time to see Gabriel enter the library.

He looks suspiciously to Damon then back to his niece, "Alaric, Jeremy, Jenna, and John have just arrived. Are you ready?' asked Gabriel.

"Ready," she said with a nod of her head.

Bonnie exit the library with her uncle leaving Damon alone in the library. The blue-eyed vampire took a deep breath in and out. He was ready for the coven's plan, but his instinct was on high alert that tonight was not going to be over so quickly.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls Quarry- 11pm**

Klaus smiled watching his plans come together so quickly. Sure, there were a couple of threats thrown around, but it made so much easier to get his hands on Elena. Once this curse was broken, then he could work on the next plan that would make him indestructible.

Taking out the moonstone he handed it to Greta reflecting out loud

"Here's the moonstone. I've spent five hundred years searching for this. I hate to part with it."

Greta smiled accepting the stone from Klaus looking up to the night sky she took note of the moon's position.

"The moon has passed its apex" looking to Klaus she asked.

"Do you remember everything you need to do?"

"Yes, I remember."

Without a word, the compliant witch tossed the moonstone into the small blazing fire igniting it further and began the chanting the words of the spell.

Meanwhile, Elena finally opened her eyes after being injected by something that knocked her out. Elena's panic rose at the sight of the ring of fire stopping her from escaping. Her doe-brown eyes looked to the scene of Klaus and a witch she hadn't seen before.

"Greta…" said Elena in the realization

"About time you woke up princess" the familiar voice startled Elena. Seeing in front of her she was surprised to find Katherine Pierce beside her also in her ring of fire.

Before Elena could speak Katherine, spoke "It's kind of poetic, isn't it? The Petrova doppelgänger and then me" Katherine motioned to herself "The Petrova doppelgänger that was meant to be sacrificed is now used for the vampire sacrifice. Although-" Katherine turned to the female werewolf on her right with long brown hair dressed in jeans with a white tank top and denim jacket just now awakening her green eyes taking in her surroundings in panic.

"I have no idea of the poetic twist of having her?"

The female werewolf was suddenly overtaken by the pain of her transformation her bones slowly breaking in slow, excruciating pain.

"The poetic twist my dear Katerina is having the symmetry of women for the sacrifices. Three goddesses with a goddess witch to perform the ritual" said Klaus catching all their attention

"What's happening?" grunted out the female werewolf biting her bottom lip to try and hold back her screams

Walking to the pained werewolf, he bent down to be eye-level with her.

Seeing through the fire he explained, "My dear Greta cast a spell that will slow down your transformation, your insides are trying to tear themselves free."

Elena looked to the witch nearby still reciting the spell.

Hoping to get through to her Elena yelled out, "Greta! Witches are supposed to maintain the balance of nature. It's your duty!"

Not even bothering to open her eyes the dark-skinned witch barely lost any concentration in her spell, but instead, Klaus stood up and faced Elena and answered for his witch, "She knows where her duty is Elena, in fact, you should be honored of what you're sacrificing your life for."

Looking at the Original vampire in disgust "What's that?"

Laughing with arms spread wide he motioned to himself "For new order my dear."

Seeing that her end was going to come soon, the young werewolf woman looked to Elena stating "I'm sorry for everything that I did. I was trying to help Tyler before."

Elena's eyes widened "Oh my gosh, are you Jules?"

Shutting her eyes, she nodded "I just- I didn't want him to be alone."

Elena nodded her eyes getting teary from Jules' words while Katherine just rolled her eyes at the interaction

"No need for tears love, now are you ready?" said Klaus with a smile.

* * *

Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Michael, Robbie, Alexis, and Marcus followed Elijah to the supposed location of where the ritual was to take place

"Can you really do this Elijah?" asked Stefan

Stopping his walk, he turned to Elijah "I gave you my word Stefan."

"Yeah but Klaus is your brother. I've had many chances to kill Damon but I never can...he's family."

"Awww Stefan-" started Damon but was cut off by Michael

"Are we going to stand around here all night and argue about who to trust while people are being sacrificed-"

Michael's sentence was cut off from a female's cries from afar

"Like right now!" he said pissed off running ahead with Bonnie, Robbie, Alexis and Marcus following behind but was stopped by the three vampires speeding in front of them

"Move, or we'll make you move," said Bonnie sternly staring up at Damon in front of her

Before Damon could input a sarcastic response, Stefan intervened "We need to be careful."

Feeling the frustration of this situation, Marcus with his heightened powers heard the whispers from the witches' spirits "We need to move it now, Klaus has sacrificed the werewolf and has just killed the vampire."

From that statement, they all moved along with their plan.

* * *

Klaus caressed the once beautiful Katerina Petrova "Thank you love" he whispered to the now dead vampire upon the altar.

"Now love your turn," he said as the fire died down and he sped to Elena, immediately sinking his fangs into her neck draining her life and this was the scene the eight individuals stumbled upon in time to see Klaus tossing Elena aside like a rag doll.

Damon and Stefan flung into action; Damon sped to Greta who was too caught up in finishing spell before reacting he snapped her neck. Stefan hurried to Elena's side lifting her bridal style while Alexis stepped back into hiding. She pulled two arrows out of the open container and placed it against her bow. Raising the bow, she closed one eye closed while pulling back the string waiting for the opening moment to shoot.

Klaus looked up to the full moon laughing feeling the transition taking place. He turned, causing Alexis to smirk at the sight of Klaus's back and confidently at the perfect position she stood. She let go of the string letting the arrows fly and watched the vervain tipped arrows tip pierce the back of Klaus's neck.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Klaus falling to his knees and harshly pulling out the arrows out, He dropped the bolts in his hand only to cry out in excruciating pain of the transition. Elijah and the witches came out of hiding, and that was when Damon and Stefan knew they had to leave for that was the deal. They fled the scene.

Klaus slowly stood up again, but Bonnie saw the golden eyes of Klaus. He was fighting the pain, he was weak right now, and with that knowledge, she focused her powers on her target's insides. She closed her fist and watched her magic bring the Original vampire to the ground. From the breaking bones of the transformation, Klaus knew that the burning of his insides was not a part of the change; he was sure that the witch hybrid was responsible for that.

The five teens circled Klaus as Elijah stood over him. The coven began chanting the spell. A ring of fire ignited from their joint magic, the wind grew fiercer, and a storm began to brew.

Staring down at his weakened brother, Elijah shoved his hand into Klaus' chest grasping the heart he said, "In the name of our family Niklaus."

Quickly Klaus confessed, "I didn't bury them at sea."

"What?"

Pushing past the excruciating pain from the transition, the witches magic on him and the fact his brother had his hand grasped around his heart, Klaus explained "Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."

Hearing Klaus's words the teens knew that now was when Elijah would be hesitant.

Stopping their chant, they pulled out their weapons as Bonnie warned him "Do it, and we'll take you both down."

Elijah looked around him to see himself and Klaus surrounded.

Looking back down to Klaus who stated "I give you my word...brother"

Elijah looked to Bonnie "I'm sorry" he said

Before any of them could make use of their weapons let alone use their magic they were brought down to their knees by their elemental powers.

Alexis' hands flew to her throat dropping her bow and arrow from the sudden strangled feeling trying to breathe air into her lungs.

Roots from underground shot up wrapping themselves around Robbie restricting movement from him and the more he chanted a spell to release the root's hold the more it tightened around him.

Marcus screamed as he was electrocuted from the lightning raising him from the ground

Michael fell to his knees, his hands flat against the muddy ground as violently coughed out water. The feeling of water suffocating him.

Bonnie's eyes flashed red as she cried out in pain her hands wrapping around her stomach. Falling to her knees, she continuously cried falling to her side from burning pain of fire within her got hotter and hotter.

For the first time in their lives, the five teenagers' element of powers were in control of them.

Elijah looked around in shock of what was happening around him and before losing his chance of escaping he grabbed Klaus and ran.

Within seconds Alexis was allowed to breathe, the roots released their hold around Robbie, Marcus dropped to the ground, and Michael stopped coughing out water taking in a deep breath of air. All four of them looked to Bonnie who was still crying out in pain.

Rushing to her side, Michael touched her cheek only to hiss out in pain

"She's burning up."

"Then bring her temp down Mike!" yelled out Marcus.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on creating a thin layer of ice around his hand, but nothing came "Dammit the witches took back their powers."

"Are you sure?! Concentrate Mike!" yelled out Marcus

"Don't you dare question my ability to concentrate! I said that the witches-"

Robbie's voice cut the argument "Guys."

Michael and Marcus looked to Robbie who was now cradling Bonnie's head in his lap "She's not burning up anymore, but she's not waking up."

"Lets' get her home now" ordered Michael looking to Marcus who nodded pulling out his phone to call Gabriel picking up his daggers along the way

Robbie lifted Bonnie bridal style following Michael and Marcus as Alexis bit her bottom lip to hold back her tears. She picked up her bow and lastly picked up Bonnie's saber.

Looking up to the sky Alexis wondered if her ancestors could hear her question.

"Why did you do this to us?" she whispered.

Almost an answer to her question the wind picked up and wrapped around her causing the teen to gasp in surprise when it turned her to face the direction of the sacrificial stage where the now dead Greta laid. Alexis couldn't explain the trance she was in just that something was calling to her magic.

"Alexis! Hurry up!" Robbie yelled while confused on why she still stood in the quarry.

Shaken out of her trance she looked to her brother then back in the direction of the stage shuddering of what just happened. She turned and ran towards her brother not wanting to dig further on the reason for that magical pull.

* * *

 _ **Present time**_

Gabriel walked into Bonnie's room smiling a little to the sight of his family surrounding Bonnie's bed. His wife holding her hand while Alexis held onto Bonnie's other hand. Marcus and Michael sat on the chairs placed near Alexis while Robbie sat on the floor at the end of Bonnie's bed legs stretched out.

Robbie looked up to Gabriel "When will she wake up?" he asked with a tired saddened look

Looking at Robbie then to everyone else's face he shrugged his shoulders "The prophecy has begun. This must be the first stage; she'll wake up when she's meant to"

"When?" asked Alexis

"I don't know," said Gabriel in a defeated tone


	8. Chapter 8

**~Chapter Eight: You are my starlight~**

 _ **Yes, there is no Fate for us**_

 _ **Only those who are swallowed by**_

 _ **Ignorance and fear and miss a step**_

 _ **Fall into the rapid river called Fate**_

 _ **\- Tite Kubo (Bleach, Vol 1. Chp 6)**_

 **Monday, 3rd May 2010- Late afternoon**

 **Unknown realm**

Bonnie gasped from the sudden shock she felt awakening her. Sitting up slowly and pushing past the groggily feeling; her green eyes squinted from the sunlight. Bonnie raised her hand to block the sunlight, but it became unnecessary when a familiar shadow loomed over her. Her mouth widened forming an O shape as her eyes refused to blink once her vision became clear

"Grams."

* * *

 **Mystic Grill- Mystic Falls**

Michael, Marcus, Matt, Robbie, and Alexis sat at the table each trying to continue with their day, but how could they when their cousin/friend laid unconscious. The boys were suited up while Alexis donned a black dress.

Alexis chucked the piece of fry back into the basket in frustration "I don't even see the point of us being there at John's funeral today it's not like we knew him"

Rolling his eyes at his sister's lack of empathy "At least have some compassion sis" said Robbie.

Alexis laughed "Compassion?! For who, Elena? She doesn't deserve-"

"Alexis!" said Michael loudly slamming down his almost empty glass of lemonade in anger.

The said girl looked to Michael closing her mouth.

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly stating, "Bonnie would've gone to the funeral because that's her best friend. We went for Bonnie."

Alexis's brown eyes shifted to her untouched food whispering "I miss her"

All three boys sighed, but in agreement, it had been two days going onto three if she didn't wake up today. Robbie lifted his arm wrapping them around his twin sister's shoulders. She leaned her head onto his shoulder sniffling quickly back the tears.

Marcus cleared his throat and input "It's Bonnie. She'd always found her way back to us. No matter what."

Michael and Matt smiled at what Marcus was doing.

Matt nodded looking across to Alexis, "Yeah, Alexis when has Bonnie ever deserted us?"

Robbie chuckled in remembrance rubbing his hand up and down his sister's arm in comfort looking down to her, "Yeah I mean who ditched her first day of school and dragged you out of there to deal with your broken heart over Derek?"

"Bonnie" whispered Alexis with a small smile of the memory lifting her head she sat back up.

Taking a deep breath in and out, "You guys are right. She wouldn't want me crying, and she'll wake up" Alexis said.

"Yeah-" started Michael but stopped once two figures approached their table causing him to scoff looking to the rest of the teens at the table

"I've lost my appetite lets' go," he said taking money out of his wallet and placing it on the table to pay for their food. Standing up followed by the others, Michael stopped from Damon blocking his way.

Michael glared at the vampire in front of him "You do not want to test me today Damon."

Caroline quickly spoke before a fight would break out between Michael and Damon "We want to know about Bonnie. How is she?"

Marcus looked to Caroline "She's still comatose."

"How long?" she asked.

"We don't know," Marcus said in a defeated tone.

"What happened that night?" asked Damon staring down to Michael.

Michael couldn't help but chuckle out loud at the nerve of the older Salvatore looking back to the rest of the team then back at Damon. He steps toward the vampire.

Matt moves to stand between the two looking to Michael "Mike-"

Matt repeats himself to get Michael's attention. Michael glances to him.

"No powers in public" Matt reminds him motioning with a tilt of his head to their surroundings.

Michael notes people were eyeing the commotion between Damon and himself and steps back a little.

Matt sighs relieved and looks to Caroline "They'll tell you when Bonnie wakes up."

Caroline nods and tugs on the arm of Damon's black button-up shirt to step back while Marcus tugs on Michael's arm blazer to go.

They turn to leave, but Caroline's voice stops them "Matt, can you please tell us what happened to her?"

Matt looks to the others, Marcus turn his head to the side, "It's best Bonnie tells you. When she wakes up, she can decide whether to tell you or not."

Caroline nodded [secretly hating their answers], but she had to respect their decision as she watched Michael, Marcus, Matt, Alexis, and Robbie walk out of the Grill.

Damon stared at the entrance of the Mystic Grill where the teens left "I don't trust them."

Caroline rolled her eyes walking towards the exit of the Grille she mumbled knowing he could still hear her, "You don't trust anyone except Stefan and Elena."

* * *

 **Unknown realm**

"Grams" repeated Bonnie before her tears blurred her visions

Sheila knelt to be eye-leveled with her grand-daughter grasping her hand in comfort.

"I've missed you so much" sobbed out Bonnie

Pulling her into a hug, Sheila caressed Bonnie's hair "I know, baby, but we must hurry."

Bonnie pulled back confused as Sheila wiped away Bonnie's tears "The Prophecy has begun."

Sniffing she wiped away the rest of her tears asking, "Why me Grams?"

"To understand why, you must understand the past."

Bonnie looked up watching her Grams stand up she couldn't help but gasp a little at the sight of her outfit. Sheila dressed in black pants with her brown checkered shirt and her dark green cardigan over it and hanging from the older woman's neck her favorite coral shelled necklace. It was the same clothing she had died in years ago. Sheila put out her hand out as Bonnie's eyes glanced to her Gram's favorite ring that held the emerald stone. Bonnie placed her hand into Sheila's as the older witch helped her to her feet.

Dropping their hold "What past?" Bonnie asked, but her Grams was already walking ahead of her.

Bonnie hurried along falling in steps with her Grams as the two made their way through the woods, the sunlight illuminating the scenery

"You know of Tiana Bennett?" Sheila asked

Bonnie nodded, "She was the first created Bennett witch and the first user of the element of fire. Uncle Gabriel told me of the Elders; she was a part that coven."

"That is correct. Now-" Sheila paused in her words and in her steps nearing what looked to be a clearing up ahead turning to Bonnie

"This is where our journey begins."

Holding out her hand, Bonnie grabbed it. Grasping onto Bonnie's hand, Sheila led them to the middle of the clearing.

Letting go of her hand, Sheila allowed Bonnie take in the scenery

"We're in Mystic Falls wood," said Bonnie recognizing the clearing almost immediately.

"No matter the era, Mystic Falls always is a magnet for the supernatural."

Suddenly four hooded figures walked into the clearing.

Bonnie grabbed onto her Gram's hand on instinct as Sheila whispered, "It's okay. They can't see us."

Still, that didn't make Bonnie let go of her Gram's hand as the group stood near Sheila and Bonnie. Close enough for the two to hear what was about to converse.

"Why couldn't we discuss this somewhere else?" an English female voice asked. The female pulled back her hood causing Bonnie to gasp.

The individual was almost a replica of Bonnie Bennett if it wasn't for the woman looking a little older than her and instead of Bonnie's green eyes, she had dark brown eyes and an English accent.

"Tiana you know this is the only place where no one can hear us," an Irish male voice stated pulling back his hood to reveal he too in his early twenties with fair skin, bright blue eyes and wavy red hair that fell to his shoulder.

Bonnie looked at the rest of the two individuals who have now pulled back their hoods. One female with slightly faired complexion, light brown eyes and long black hair that fell to her waist. The young girl looked to be of Asian descent. She was looking around her almost as if sensing Bonnie and Sheila's presence beside her. The second a dark-skinned male with wavy brown hair falling to his shoulder, he looked to be the youngest of the group — the boy's dark brown eyes looking to the Asian girl almost asking if she knew why they gathered here. The girl shrugs her shoulder looking back to Tiana and the red-haired man.

Sheila motioning her head to the Irish man "Alexander O'Donnell" she looks to the Asian female "Mayu Nakamura, and-" Sheila looks to the youngest of the group "William Johnson. They were said to be around 20 years old of this year."

Bonnie stares at them in amazement "They are all so young" she whispers.

Sheila nods in agreement to Bonnie's statement, "Yes, but they got chosen for duty."

Sheila places her finger on her lips then taps her ear signaling Bonnie to listen.

"I know Alex" Tiana replied with a roll of her dark brown eyes.

Looking at her oldest friend, Alexander O'Donnell, Tiana gets straight to the point, "What's the problem?"

"Nicholas is making a deal with the night ones."

"What type of deal?" William asks, his dark brown eyes flickered to Alexander.

"What else for William? Power" Alexander answered.

"Lucifer got to him?" William questioned surprise that his friend would fall for Lucifer's deal.

"Immortality William," Mayu says.

Tiana, Alexander, and William look to her who now stood shoulder-high besides Bonnie.

"Mayu, what do you know?" Tiana asked with a slight smile.

Tiana steps towards the young girl. Mayu Nakamura looks up to Tiana thinking of her choice of words for them to understand.

"We all know how much power Nicholas wants? The Archangels blessed us with the five elements, but we'll never be as powerful as him. Lucifer is almost as powerful as Archangel Michael. He created vampires. Nicholas may become more powerful with Lucifer's help."

Alexander chuckled in the realization of what Mayu was thinking, "Lucifer turns Nicholas into a vampire."

Bonnie's eyes widened mentally thinking ' _A witch hybrid._ '

Tiana shakes her head, "That's impossible. Firstly, those vampires are nowhere near as powerful as the Archangels, and secondly, it's against our nature. He will lose his powers as soon as that happens."

"How do you know that?" Mayu asked.

Tiana raised an eyebrow at Mayu who asked again, "Tiana, we're the only witches on this Earth. How do we know that it's not possible?"

"Because Archangel Michael told us this when he gave us these powers. We only bring balance to nature and to not fall for the temptation of Lucifer, or there will be consequences."

Mayu bit her bottom lip in remembrance of those words so long ago, yet it was only two years ago.

"How do we stop him?" William asked.

"We kill him."

"Tiana-" Alexander started but was cut off by Tiana.

"No Alex. Nicholas betrayed us. We tell the Archangels, and we follow the orders. If they tell us to kill him, we will follow through the order."

William closed his eyes shaking his head that it has now come to this.

Being blessed with these powers was to bring balance on Earth while the angels fought their wars with Lucifer and his army of demons. That was until Lucifer created demonic vampires. Demonic-possessed humans bitten by a bat. They were to roam the night and kill the witches they got appointed. Lucifer succeeded in that and then began to delve into the idea of tainting humans with the curse of vampirism. Thus starting the spreading of this species turning humans into vampires to create his small army.

Hence this moment now. Protect Earth that was their mission and Nicholas was stepping out of line and making deals with Lucifer, but he was still his friend.

William took a deep breath in and out "Maybe I can talk to-" but stopped when he saw Tiana shake her head.

"No William. Look I know he's your friend, and I respect that, but Nicholas has gone too far that we can't save him. We need to protect our homes, and if Nicholas is working with Lucifer, then we need to take him down."

Tiana looked away from William to everyone else "I know this isn't what we all want to do, but it's the only way."

* * *

Bonnie gasped in surprise when the scene in front of her evaporated into smoke; leaving Bonnie and Sheila in the dark with a spotlight shining on them from above.

Letting go of her Gram's hands, Bonnie turned to her grandmother, "What happened? Did they stop Nicholas from making the deal? From turning?"

Sheila shakes her head "No, they were too late. Nicholas had made the deal the night before. Tiana told Archangel Michael, and it was Nicholas's Archangel that possessed the power to strip Nicholas of his elemental powers."

"An Archangel?"

Sheila nods "They are the ones responsible for creating us so they can take our powers away."

Bonnie chuckles lowly in disbelief "Archangels created us" she pauses "If Nicholas got his power stripped then he didn't become the first witch hybrid?"

Sheila shakes her head from side to side, "No. Even he still had his magic, he was a Blackwell. They prided in their magic. Becoming something that went against the essence of life, was a blow to his ego."

"What happened to Nicholas?"

Sheila drops her hand, "Well while Nicholas' family received a warning if they were to follow in Nicholas footstep. A second chance for them. Magic continued for the Blackwell with his son. Nicholas went into hiding, once his magic was taken. Lucifer who once was an Archangel understood the process of creating powers for humans. Lucifer blessed Nicholas with magic quite similar to our traditional magic but only with the intention for darker purposes."

"Dark magic," Bonnie said.

Sheila nods, "Nicholas is the first user of dark magic."

Bonnie nods "So his powers were passed down to his son for witchcraft to continue in the Blackwell line" she pauses "Wait, so our magic comes from the Archangels, but what about the witches outside of the Elder's lines. How did they get powers?"

"Yes, our powers come from the Archangels. From what I've been told a celestial being knew the Elders could not fight this war alone and began to bless humans with magic and the power to connect with the elements of nature to join us. Hence the creation of-"

"Coven" Bonnie finished.

Bonnie turns away speaking to the abyss "We're different. I'm different" she mutters looking down to the ground.

Sheila looks at the back of her granddaughter, "We are of the Elder's lines," she wraps her hand around Bonnie's elbow turning Bonnie to face her, "We are witches. We come from the first line of witches that makes us a little more powerful in the arts of magic, but you-" Sheila places a hand on the side of Bonnie's face "You are powerful."

Bonnie takes a deep breath in and out "A member of the Elders coven was the first witch to use dark magic."

Letting the statement sit in the silence, Bonnie turns her head to the side sensing her presence before her Grams, "Nicholas was Tiana's last battle wasn't he?"

Sheila looks up to see Adara step out of the dark to stand beside Bonnie "Yes, he was" she replies.

The demon looks to Sheila and bows her head in respect to Bonnie's Grams. Sheila looks at the red-eyed carbon copy of her granddaughter, stepping towards her "The infamous demon to fulfill a Prophecy."

Adara smirked at the older woman "In the flesh, well in my world's definition of flesh."

Bonnie looks to Adara "You defeated Nicholas?"

"We did."

"Are you certain?"

Adara's eyes narrowed to Bonnie's question, "Tiana died. **We.** Died." she enunciates.

"Then why are you here?"

"What?" Adara says surprised by the question and slightly hurt from it.

Bonnie noted it and placed a hand on Adara's shoulder "Why does it have to be us-" she motions between them "-to defeat Klaus? An Original hybrid."

Adara opened her mouth to respond but closed it because she didn't know. There was a reason, but the demon couldn't remember.

 _ **'Why can't I remember?'**_ Adara frustratingly thought.

"Fate" Sheila states causing Bonnie and Adara to look at Sheila.

"There is a plan with the higher beings. We do not know what it is, but what I do know is that the Elder family lines will always cross path. Bennett, O'Donnell and Johnson lines are tied thanks to Micah Bennett."

Bonnie nods in understanding, but frowns in remembrance of the other two family names, "I don't know of anyone from the Nakamura family or the Blackwell family."

"You will cross path with a Nakamura" Sheila states catching sight of Adara's puzzled look.

Seeing her Gram's attention shifted, Bonnie looks to Adara.

Adara feels eyes on her and sees Bonnie and Sheila staring at her, "What?"

"You know a Nakamura?"

Adara shakes her head "No-" she stops herself "I should know Mayu at least I think I do."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow to Adara. The same demon that always had an answer for everything.

"You think you do?" Bonnie repeats.

Adara looks irritated at Bonnie "I can't remember" she says gritting her teeth then looks to Sheila "He erased my memories with Tiana, didn't he?" she questions frustratingly.

Sheila nods "He did."

"Of course, he did" Adara mutters peeved.

Bonnie looks between her Grams and Adara "Who?" then looks to Adara "I didn't know your memories got erased"

Adara shakes her head "Not all of it. I still have fractions of my time with Tiana. I remember meeting Tiana. I remember our merge. I remember most of our battles and the last one with Nicholas, but I can't remember how I was created or who created me."

"Wouldn't that be the Archangels?" Bonnie stated simply.

"Archangels create a demonic spirit for their precious witches" Adara chuckles bitterly "No I remember Archangel Michael was more than willing to use and abuse me in the angel and demon war. That was the only difference between Archangel Michael and Tiana. She protected me from being used by the Archangels, it was the only time she went against her Archangel."

Bonnie's eyes widen to Adara's revelation "Archangel Michael was her Archangel!"

Bonnie looks down to where the bracelet that Ray gave her sits on her wrist

"Ironic huh?" Adara teases knowingly.

Bonnie chuckles unsure. Fate can be funny, but also really scary at times.

The young witch hybrid takes a deep breath in and out "I will soon cross path with someone of the Nakamura line. Does that also apply for the Blackwell?"

Sheila shakes her head "You have already have met the Blackwell."

"What, when?" Bonnie said surprised looking to Adara.

The demon shrugs her shoulders just as surprised to hear this.

"Esther Mikaelson's maiden name was Blackwell."

Adara scoffs "Of course. The Immortal spell causes an imbalance in nature. The Archangels must have been on a riot punishing Esther."

Bonnie looks to Adara to explain more on that comment.

"They-" Adara pauses "Well, Archangel Michael really was all about punishing than rewarding humans, Again, it makes sense to why he was Tiana's Archangel. They were both about orders" she finishes sarcastically.

Bonnie shakes her head and looks back to her Grams, "So Esther, the Original witch is from Nicholas Blackwell's lineage?"

Sheila nods at her grand-daughter "Yes. I know in our family we must keep the Bennett name, but Esther wanted to start fresh and took her husband's name cutting ties to her Blackwell name."

Adara rolled her red eyes, "Yeah, well that didn't work out so well. She created vampires using dark magic."

Sheila ignores the demon's sarcasm "Yes, and because of that, the Blackwell lineage was stripped of their magic as soon as Esther turned her children into vampires. She ruined the Blackwell's second chance."

Bonnie shook her head disbelief "Why do that to your own children?"

"Because the Immortal stone was destroyed by Ayana," Sheila says.

* * *

Before Bonnie could respond, a gust of wind sweeps around them placing them in a scene. Sheila Bonnie and Adara were now standing on the floor inside a hut only to hear an argument taking place behind them.

"This must have been the argument Elijah overheard," Bonnie thought looking around to take in her surroundings.

A fire pit in the center of the room, a long wooden table behind her with stacks of plates and a jug. Bonnie squints at the sight of plants growing near the window, they looked like-

"Vervain," Adara says finishing her thoughts.

The wooden front door on their left suddenly opens. Bonnie and Adara watch the two older ladies rush in. A dark-skinned dreadlock woman flicks her wrist to light the fire pit.

The tall white lady closes the door walking further into the room. They stand across from Sheila, Bonnie, and Adara, the fire pit lighting up the whole room.

"Please, Ayana. Don't do this! Mikael said having immortality will allow us to have the knowledge to help protect other generations from the lycans! To prevent many from dying like my son Henrick!"

Ayana held up a black medium sized crystal in her hand "No Esther! This is wrong, and I was wrong to aid you in creating this!"

"Please!" Esther pleaded to her friend and mentor.

"Esther!" Ayana yelled to get the woman to see reasons, "The spirits are angry with us for creating this Immortal stone! It's unnatural for us to live forever despite you or Mikael's good intention of protecting your children. We can't avoid death."

Esther seeing no way to convince her friend to give back the immortal stone decided to use her powers to get it, but before she could do anything, Ayana held her free hand out throwing the woman against the wall of the hut. The flames of the fire pit flaming higher caused Bonnie to gasp and grab onto her Gram's arms in fear.

"Don't you dare try to stop me, Esther. I know what you are going to do after I destroy this stone and I will only say this once. Think very carefully about what you are going to do because your children will bring destruction to this world."

"No, they won't since you won't give me the stone!"

Ayana smiled sadly at her friend for she had seen the future of what her friend chose to do to please her husband. A spell that would only backfire. Despite the spirits warning her to not tell Esther that she would become the creator of the Originals, Ayana couldn't help but subtly warn her friend; in hopes that Esther wouldn't go through with the backup plan.

"I'm truly sorry my friend" Ayana whispered before disappearing out of the hut with the stone.

"No! No! Ayana!" Esther screamed falling down to her knees sobbing.

Staring at the woman, the scene swept away leaving Bonnie, Adara, and Sheila in the darkness with the spotlight on them.

* * *

"Miss. Bonnie Bennett" Ayana's voice spoke behind Bonnie.

Letting go of Sheila's arm, she turned around to see Ayana stepping out of the dark into the light, her brown eyes analyzing Bonnie Bennett.

Smiling she placed a hand to cup the young girl's cheek, "I'm truly sorry my child for putting you through this. Esther and I made our peace and made it so that my lineage will fix her mistakes."

Bonnie felt a tear fall from her eyes as Ayana wiped it away, "Why me?" she asked

"Because fate chose you," Ayana said pulling her hand back.

Adara reaches out grabbing Bonnie's elbow and moves Bonnie to stand behind her "That doesn't exactly answer Bonnie's question" she said in a protective tone, "Where is this Immortal stone now?" the demon asks.

Ayana notes the protectiveness of Adara over Bonnie, "I split it into five pieces, but it can only be found by the elements of nature."

Bonnie chuckles looking to Adara, "That's what Micah meant when he said that elements of nature mean more than I know."

Adara nods looking to Ayana "Your little riddle doesn't explain how we will find the pieces of the Immoral stone?"

"The map of immortality."

"The map of immortality" Adara repeats only to laugh out loud "Why can't you just tell us, make our lives a little easier for Bonnie to complete this Prophecy."

Ayana looks away causing Adara to realize her reasoning "Because you weren't the only one to split the pieces were you?"

Ayana looks at the demon impressed as she continues prodding "It would have killed you alone to destroy a stone that powerful, which means someone more powerful than you would have helped-" Adara doesn't finish her sentence whispering to herself "A deity."

"God?" Bonnie says confused.

"Yes, no. Not God but a god."

"A god helped Ayana" Bonnie recounts looking to Ayana.

"Yes, because they knew the Immortal stone would be powerful enough to assist Bonnie in the Prophecy."

Adara clears her throat.

"To assist both of you," Ayana says correcting herself.

Bonnie nods soaking in the information.

"Are you okay?" Sheila asks knowing this was a lot of information to take in.

Bonnie nods "So I need to find the map of immortality that will lead me to pieces of the Immortal stone. Once I piece together the pieces, I will have the Immortal stone that will help me with taking down Klaus."

"Correct" Ayana states

"How?"

Adara smirks to Bonnie question the Bennett ancestor

"I mean no respect, but how? From what I understand the Immortal stone must have the power to grant Immortality. How can a piece of stone like that help me kill Klaus?"

 _ **'Yeah, please explain to my smart vessel'** _Adara thinks proudly while crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow in a challenge.

Ayana smiles "Not to help kill, Klaus, my child. I believe the stone is to help you. Grant you Immortality to help you win this battle against the Original hybrid."

"Me?" Bonnie looks to Adara "Is that even possible?"

Adara shakes her head, looking to Ayana angrily "What game are they playing to wave that hope in front of Bonnie? Even in our true form, we are not supposed to possess the power of Immortality."

Bonnie frowns confused "We possess traits from a demonic vampire."

Adara looks to Bonnie, "That is our loophole to being able to hold onto our witch side. Vampire blood charges up our ability. Immortality is against our nature."

"You didn't think to inform me about that?!"

"It wasn't important," Adara says with a wave of her hand causing Bonnie to gasp

"Not important? Not-" Sheila cuts in

"The deity found a loophole to that."

Adara looks to Sheila not bothering to hide her shocked expression, "A loophole that slipped by Archangel Michael? Now I really got to meet this god" Adara finishes teasingly.

Something shifts in the air. Ayana looks to Sheila stating "I think we have said enough of what the universe has allowed us to. It's time for us to bid our goodbyes now."

Bonnie eyes widened looking to Sheila the tears falling freely. Bonnie shakes her head not wanting to part from her Grams yet. Sheila held back her tears trying to be strong for the granddaughter grabbing hold of her hands.

"It's going to be okay Bonnie. You tell my son that he's doing an amazing job in taking of his family. Give Rosario and Michael my love. You hold onto your family, your coven, Bonnie they will be your strength through all of this."

Bonnie nodded tearfully about to ask but was answered by Sheila "Your father is at peace. Knowing that I would look out for you on this journey allowed him to have his peace."

A sigh relief left Bonnie's lips as she hugged her grandmother "I love you, Grams."

"I love you too baby girl."

Sheila looks over Bonnie's shoulder to Adara "Continue protecting her like you have been doing so far."

Adara bows her head "That will never change" she says truthfully

Pulling back Bonnie look to Ayana, "It's an honor to meet you, and I'll do my best to find the map and the Immortal stone."

Ayana nods "I know you will. It is what fate has decided" the older woman places both hands on either side of Bonnie's face telling her to close her eyes. Both with their eyes closed, Ayana mentally gives her blessings to the young Bennett and recited the spell to wake the girl up from the coma.

* * *

 **Friday, 7th May 2010 - Morning  
Bennett residence- Mystic Falls**

Bonnie opened her eyes gasping in the sudden infill of air in her lungs.

"Bonnie?" said Rosario in surprised sitting up to look down to Bonnie tears falling from the happiness of seeing her niece finally awake

"Aunt…" croaked Bonnie trying to sit up

Quickly wiping away her tears, Rosario placed her hands on Bonnie's shoulders to halt the teen's movement "Don't move I'll be right back."

Running into the adjacent bathroom in Bonnie's room she grabbed the transparent glass cup off the sink filling it up with water and walked back into the room. Placing the cup on the bedside table, she helped Bonnie slowly sit up and then carefully put the cup against Bonnie's lips to take small sips of water.

Wincing from the water but grateful for the liquid to soothe the dehydrated feeling she felt as if she was left in a desert longer than a month. Bonnie shook her head motioning that she had enough water. Rosario placed the cup back on the bedside table and looked to niece happily. Not able to help herself she kissed her forehead silently thanking the spirits above for waking Bonnie up.

Closing her eyes and then opening it, Bonnie looked up to see her aunt pull back.

Bonnie quietly asked, "How long was I gone for?"

"A week"

"Wow it felt like a day," said Bonnie in amazement of how much time passed.

Rosario chuckled brushing a strand of Bonnie's hair behind her ear stating "I better let the family know."

Bonnie nodded watching her aunt walk out of her room. In the silence of her room, flashes of all her Grams and Ayana showed her caused Bonnie to take a deep breathe in and out. The coven going to be in shock of what she will be telling them, just when they were getting over the fact that Klaus broke the curse.

' _Because it is what fate has decided_ ' was the words that filtered into Bonnie's mind from Ayana. Hearing the familiar chattering voices rushing towards her room caused Bonnie to smile a little because she realized whatever fate had decided for she will deal with it one day at a time.

* * *

 **AN: FIRSTLY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND THE COMMENTS FOR THIS FANFIC. Already have written up outlined chapters for Part 3 of this ToW series and trying not to skip everything in my excitement.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter! A little backstory about the Elders, I've had this on the back burner for so long, I had to dig and try and remember what I had planned to reveal now and later. That's the hardest part of writing is knowing the history and having the timeline all written along with the story planned out and remembering that the readers don't know the history yet and you want to just reveal all your plans to them.**

 **The Elders will definitely be making an appearance later on this story, I have loved writing their chapters when they communicate with Bonnie and the rest of the members of the coven. Adara is, of course, going to continue to be in denial of her protectiveness over Bonnie, brushing it up to not wanting her vessel to die. Nakamura family will be making an appearance soon (Be still my multishipper's heart. Remember Bamon). Do not fear there will be more communications with the MF gang; is just most of them need to prove themselves to the coven that they can be trusted when Bonnie's life is on the line**

 **I've rambled long enough. You know the drill, COMMENT, FAV AND FOLLOW. Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Chapter Nine: Talking** **to the moon ~**

" **I got you to look after me, and you got me to look after you, and that's why" - John Steinbeck (Of Mice and Men)**

 **Tuesday, 11th May 2010** **\- Early Morning**

 **Bennett Residence- Mystic Falls.**

"Ahhhh!" Bonnie screams with her closed fist flying downwards. She stops at Marcus's face restraining herself from hitting him.

The sound of Gabriel clapping signals the dismissal of Bonnie and Marcus's combat training. Bonnie pulls back and stands up straighter. She puts out a hand towards Marcus. He grabs it and gets up with the help of Bonnie. Gabriel walked towards the two impressed.

"You two have gotten faster in your combat skills,"

"But…" Marcus and Bonnie whispered to each other only to look at each other and smirk at their thoughts. Gabriel never giving them compliments without comment to follow it.

"Marcus you are going have to be a little faster, stronger and deceptive in your moves when fighting an Original. Bonnie, you're moving too fast and overthinking of countering your opponent's move just in time. You both need to keep them guessing your next move."

Bonnie and Marcus nodded "Yes, sir," they say.

Marcus moves his head side to side to decrease the tightening of his muscles explaining to Bonnie, "I swear you've gotten stronger Bonnie. I wouldn't have thought you woke up from a coma three days ago."

Bonnie chuckles unclenching and clenching her left fist hearing the cracking of her bones "I think my body missed the adrenaline of training and-"

"Dammit Michael! The rule was no magic!"

Marcus, Bonnie along with Gabriel looked to see Alexis sitting on the ground drenched in water. They see Michael holding back a laugh and trying to appear innocent. Rosario and Robbie sighed shaking their head of the bickering between the two again.

Michael shrugged his shoulders "Alexis it's not my fault. I couldn't control my magic, and somehow it got all the water from that jug onto you."

"Yeah and who the hell put a jug of water near the mat for?" Alexis asked angrily looking at Michael. No one owning up and it wasn't like Michael was going to admit he put the jug there innocently telling his mom that the jar of iced water was for them to drink after training.

Getting up carefully while still pissed off she glared at Michael "This is why I like Bonnie as our teacher. She lays out the rules and trains us accordingly without any cheating in between."

Michael's dark brown eyes narrowed at the younger girl and steps towards her "Well I'm teaching you that not everyone in this world plays by the rule and you have to be ready for when something doesn't go your way."

Alexis shivered to feel her red tank top sticking to her skin, but her glare never wavered from Michael as she pushed him back, "Jerk" she muttered walking away from him and into the house to have a hot shower.

Michael sighed running his hand over his buzzed haircut then over his face annoyed. Michael looked to everyone who had their disapproving look pointed towards him, "What?!" he questions exasperatedly.

Rosario crosses her arms over her chest with a raised eyebrow, "Why do you always pick on that poor girl?"

Michael scoffed as if his mother said the most disgusting thing "Me?! I don't pick on her; I'm just making her stronger. After everything that has happened, she needs to be more cautious, anything can happen to her."

Bonnie smirked looking to Marcus who smirked back that what they were witnessing was really a confirmation of a theory they had been thinking of between Michael and Alexis's bickering.

Marcus looked to the slightly distraught Michael crossing his arms over his chest, "Mrs. Bennett he's just crushing on Alexis that's all" he said with a smirk.

Michael's head whipped so quickly towards Marcus exclaiming, "What! No! .Alexis. That's crazy!" he sputtered out.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders holding back the urge to laugh at her cousin's actions at the moment "Not a crazy idea Marcus. I mean they do say that there's a thin line between love and hate-"

"-Maybe he crossed over to love," Marcus said teasingly finishing Bonnie's sentence.

Robbie narrowed his eyes a little thinking back of the times between his sister and Michael and seeing the point that Marcus and Bonnie were making wasn't a crazy one.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the teens' drama while Rosario clasped her hands together clapping happily for her son skipping towards him grabbing his hands, "Is it true my son? Could it be that you are in love with her?"

Michael snatched his hands out of his mother's grasp, "No!" he exclaimed walking past her towards the house not before turning around and pointing fingers Marcus and Bonnie's ways, "You two stop creating crazy stories that are not true."

Michael looked to his mother knowing the statement that Marcus and Bonnie said would be engraved in her head, "Mom doesn't even think of butting into my love life or coming up with ways to push Alexis and me together. I don't hate her, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with her. I just tolerate her okay?!"

Waiting for a response from anyone but it never came he yelled out again "Okay?!"

Gabriel chuckled watching everyone stumble over their words from Michael's tone.

"Uhhhh yeah okay," they all said watching the angry boy stomp back into the house scratching the back of his head in frustration with his family muttering away, "Crazy family...don't know what they are talking about-" he pauses when he hears knocking at the front door.

Looking around he looked to the clock above the fireplace "Six o'clock," Michael looks up to the ceiling "I swear to everything holy it better not be him."

"You know I can hear you, right?!" Damon voices from the other side of the door.

Walking towards the door, Michael rolled his eyes and open the door to the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Of course the leech that never sleeps would be here at this hour of the morning. Thought you got the message after making yourself scarce these past two days."

"Well somebody fell off on the wrong side of their broom this morning."

Michael rolled his eyes continuing his sarcasm "Ha! Hilarious. Now, what the hell do you want?"

"Thought I get back to our routine of starting my day by annoying the hell out of-" he paused mid-sentence when he hears a familiar laugh.

Damon looks behind Michael to see Bonnie enter the kitchen from the back door.

Glaring back at Michael speaking to him in an accusing tone, "When were you going to tell me Bonnie was awake?"

Michael laughed at the elder Salvatore "Last time I checked we aren't friends, and I don't take orders from you."

"She had people worrying for her."

"Really? Only you have been coming around, and I know it wasn't for yourself. No one else has come around to check up on her. Who could possibly be worrying about Bonnie besides her family? You mean Elena? Caroline? Stefan?" Michael said in a thoughtful expression ticking off the people that would be worrying about Bonnie then looked at Damon with a smirk stating mockingly "Or have you been coming over for yourself?"

Michael chuckles tilting his head a little "Oh shit, Marcus might actually be right. You care for her."

Damon gulped keeping a poker face trying not to show Michael how much he had worried about Bonnie the past week not that anyone else knew.

"Michael?" Damon hears Bonnie's soft tone towards her cousin then look confused to Damon's presence.

Michael rolled his eyes stepping back sarcastically stating "Damon look! Bonnie is alive! Yay! Oh and Bonnie, Damon might not just be a blood sucking leech he might have a heart yay!"

Damon looked at Michael weirdly then at Bonnie motioning to the boy "Is he always like this?"

"Only when the family tag team on him. Come on in Damon and please excuse the training clothes" said Bonnie motioning to her grey yoga pants and the black tank top.

Damon looked to Michael with a smug look "Move aside kid" he said walking into the house.

Michael sneered at the vampire walking into his cousin's house like he owned the place. He watched Bonnie motion for Damon to sit on the long couch in the living room as she sat in the one-seated armchair diagonal from him.

Michael sighs annoyed at the niceness his cousin was displaying around the vampire and decided to go and have a shower not wanting to see anymore.

"So, let's skip the pleasantries. What do you want Damon?" Bonnie asked getting straight to the point.

"Would it be surprising for me to say that I only came to get an update on your condition?"

Bonnie chuckled nodding "Yes it is. So no Elena running into the fire trouble?"

Damon shook his head leaning forward "When were you going to let them know you were, you know okay?"

"Today actually. I woke up two days. My uncle and aunt ordered me to stay home for a day. To recuperate and get my head straight on what to do next before I can face the world."

She leans forward still curious, "You've never come over to my house even when asking me for something, but since I've been back I've seen you more than-" she paused in the thought of an example only to chuckle when it came to her, "-More than Stefan. Considering that I was closer to him than you."

"Hey! Remember we're friends now unless you want to get closer?" he wiggled his eyebrows up and down in suggestion causing Bonnie to laugh.

Damon froze in his teasing manner observing the young witch. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen her for a week that he felt like he was seeing her for the first time from a different perspective.

 _'She has never laughed like that before around me,'_ he thinks.

Damon shakes his head of his floating thoughts of Bonnie while calms down a little and looked to Damon remembering their last chat, "I do want to apologize for almost killing you I got lost in my rage and trust you to be the one to get under my skin" she finished biting her bottom lip nervously.

Damon chuckled a little and waved it off "Nothing to apologize for, little witch, We've always been at each other's throat. What are friends for? Besides you're the only friend I know that isn't scared to call me on my bullshit."

Bonnie smiled happily at Damon's response in which he couldn't help but smile small smile back. The happy situation didn't last long seeing Bonnie's smile fall, and her posture straightened, Damon had a feeling he knew who entered the room. Damon stood up and turned around to face him.

"Bonnie, Alexis has finished. Go wash up and get ready for breakfast" said Gabriel glaring at Damon.

Even though his gaze was not on Bonnie, she stood up quietly saying loud enough for her uncle to hear "Yes uncle."

Damon watched the outspoken witch be deduced to the quiet teen obeying her elders and not even saying goodbye to Damon, she went upstairs.

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest at the vampire sternly stating, "I don't know if you have the worst memory of a vampire or you just have a death wish. Our coven and Bonnie is done with you and your friends."

"Yeah well, we're not done with her. She needs our help and whether you like it or not we're going to be here for her until she tells us not to."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed in thought looking at Damon almost in confusion then chuckled, "Well this is new."

Damon rolled his eyes annoyed "What?"

"In the witches' society, you and Stefan have made quite an impression. Stefan the Ripper and Damon the Manipulator-" Gabriel paused in his talk uncrossing his arms for his hands to rest upon the top the couch looking at Damon "-but you seem to actually care for Bonnie. Damon Salvatore caring for a witch. Who knew? Elena must have really changed you."

Damon lowly growled at Gabriel "This has nothing to do with Elena."

Gabriel smirked "Really? Last time I checked and everyone knows that everything you do is for Elena. Oh, wait first everything you did was for Katherine but that now shifted to Elena."

"What are you getting at?" said Damon through his gritted teeth.

"I'm saying that if you are helping Bonnie to gain some good points or get a very loving dreamy hug, you dream of from Elena then stay the hell away from my niece."

"It's not like-"

"Honey," said Rosario entering the living room placing her hand on her husband's shoulder telling him.

"If Damon truly does want to help our Bonnie then let him. Let him for Bonnie."

Gabriel was a stubborn man, but he loved his family and if he had to put away his pride for a while then so be it. Damon didn't say anything but crossed his arms over his chest feeling a little uncomfortable of this whole conversation.

Rosario looked Damon's way "If you or anyone else dare hurt Bonnie then you'll have us deal with."

"Yeah!" screamed Marcus, Alexis, and Robbie only to scramble back into the kitchen when Rosario whipped her head to glare warningly at the eavesdropping teens.

Looking back at Damon, Rosario states, "This is a one-time warning okay?"

Damon nodded as Rosario motioned with her head for him to follow her. Following her, she stopped at the front door opening it she ended their conversation, "I think it's best if you leave. If Bonnie wants you or your brother to help her, then she'll ask you but you two better not push to have it your way."

Damon without a word walked out of the house not before hearing the words from Gabriel to his wife "Do you actually think he'll stay away from Bonnie from our warning?"

Rosario chuckled watching Damon walk towards his car, she looked up to her husband "He's Damon Salvatore from what we know about him, has he ever followed the rules or even warnings?"

Gabriel smirked looking down at Rosario placing a chaste kiss on her lips murmuring "Have I told you that you are just so hot when you're threatening people or in this case a vampire."

Rosario laughed closing the door with her foot as she wrapped her arms around Gabriel's neck whispering back to him, "Well we could kick the kids out for today, and you can just see how hot you can get me."

Gabriel smirked wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer "As you wish madam."

"Oh, God! Please wait till we're out of the house!" screeched Bonnie coming down the stairs.

Gabriel pulled back to look at Bonnie "Well could you hurry it up then."

Bonnie poked out her tongue playfully to her uncle causing him to laugh at her childish manner.

Swinging his arm around Rosario's shoulder, he placed a chaste kiss on the side of her face "We better get some food before the kids get to it especially once Michael finishes his shower."

* * *

 **Mystic Grill- Afternoon**

Marcus looked at his grumpy friend picking up a fry and chucking it at his head.

"Hey!" yelled Michael looking at Marcus angrily.

"Come on man, you can't still be mad at Bonnie and me?"

Marcus got his answer with Michael grabbing the fry that was thrown at him and threw it back at Marcus. "Okay I'll take that as a yes, but seriously man you can't blame us. You and Alexis argue like a married couple."

"Doesn't mean I like...like her. Alexis is like the annoying little sister to me that I love teasing and picking on."

"So you love her?" said Marcus with a smile picking up a chip and taking a bite out of it.

Michael rolled his eyes " Look you didn't see her when Derek left her. I never want her to feel that hurt like that again. So excuse me for being extra protective of her as well. I love her, but I'm not in love with her."

Marcus nodded shrugging his shoulder as Michael asked: "You and Bonnie are going to stop now."

"Stop what?" Matt asked taking a seat beside Michael and looking between the two.

"Teasing me about Alexis and liking each other" filled in Michael.

Matt laughed picking a piece of fry "That would be something I never saw coming" he said and took a bite out of the chip.

"See?!" Michael stressed out to Marcus.

Marcus just swallowed the piece of fry in his mouth then said "Fine! Bonnie and I will stop. Besides you are the brother we love to tease and pick on."

"Ugh, seriously Marcus you and your cheesy ass lines," Michael said causing Matt and Marcus just laughed to Michael's tone.

"You and Bonnie love them," Marcus said then looked to Matt "So no work today?"

"Had a group assignment after school, so I just swapped shift for Thursday." he explained then asked "I know I saw Bon yesterday but truthfully how is she doing? From you guys perspective?"

Michael and Marcus understood Matt's question. Bonnie was the type to take on the weight of her problems and her feelings without wanting to burden anyone else. She was always ready to help anyone, but when it came to her, she would deal with the problem herself. Since joining the coven she had been doing better in not burdening her problems and allowing others to help her, but still old habits were hard to break, and the boys knew that.

Michael leaned back in his seat and said, "You know how Bonnie is. She hides her feelings makes everything seem fine...we just-" he paused taking a breath in and out before continuing "we just have to wait till she is ready to talk about her thoughts on all of this."

The others nodded knowing Michael was right. All they could do right now is show Bonnie they were there for her.

Thinking of the whole situation, Marcus couldn't help but point out, "It's crazy though right? I mean Bonnie was destined years ago to kill Klaus. Talk about your fate already being written out for you."

Michael hummed in agreement sitting up he stated a little peeved, "Yeah but the fact all of this goes as far as to being about angels and demons, kind of makes the fact that witches are just puppets for angels."

"I still think it's kind of crazy that the Elder lines were originally created by Archangels. The idea that angels and demons actually exist" Matt said.

"As oppose to vampires and werewolves," Michael said sarcastically earning a hard nudge from Matt.

"You know what I mean" he mumbled.

Marcus on the other hand just leaned a little closer causing Michael and Matt to raise an eyebrow at his move.

"Our ancestors took orders from Archangels. What does that mean for us?"

"What do you mean?" Michael questioned only to realize that Marcus was going to divulge into another one of his crazy theories.

Marcus dropped the fry in his hand into the basket of chips and rubbed his hands together in a quick motion to dust off the salt remains.

Matt finally caught on to what was happening could only mumble in fear "Oh no."

With an excited and slightly crazy look on his face, Marcus started his theory "So we all get the pieces to create this Immortal stone, and it's up to Bonnie to somehow get rid of Klaus with the stone. What if they-" his finger pointed upwards "-have a plan not only for Bonnie but for the witches of the Elders lineage. Like granting Bonnie immortality would mean she would continue leading this battle and keep the balance of nature with our lines helping her."

"Why grant Bonnie immortality when all of our family lines have been doing that. Destroying supernaturals that have intentions of harming humans…you know keeping the balance of nature etcetera, etcetera" said Michael confused where Marcus was going with his theory.

Marcus shook his head further explaining his theory "I meant fighting the older vampires created by Lucifer. The lineage that Adara side supposedly come from."

Michael pointed out to poke a hole in Marcus' theory "Marcus, Adara comes from magic and the last time a witch came across those vampires was in the '20s, and they were killed that night and never heard of again."

"That we know of" butted in Marcus.

"Marcus-" started Michael but Marcus held his hands up in a motion to stop Michael from speaking and to just hear him out.

Michael sighed reluctantly, "Fine what theory do you have cooking in that brain of yours?" he asked.

"What if all this now is a link to the past. Our beginnings."

Matt narrowed his eyes after soaking in the information and states his understanding from Marcus's words, "You think Bonnie killing Klaus will trigger something from the past."

"Exactly!"

"Marcus that makes no sense!" Michael exclaims.

"Then why show Bonnie the times of the Elders? Why not just show Bonnie the moment when Ayana destroyed the immortal stone?"

"To show us the connection of Esther being of the Blackwell lineage," Michael said.

"Why?"

"I just told you why," Michael said now getting frustrated causing Marcus to get disappointed that no one could understand his point. Maybe Bonnie may see it. She always had a way of explaining it better.

Sensing the frustrated tension, Matt spoke up "How about we put the theory on the back burner for now and change the subjects?"

"Fine," they both said reluctantly.

Seeing the annoyance and frustrated look Michael said to Marcus "Work on your theory. Find me the proof."

Marcus smiled a little and nodded wordlessly and changed the subject, "So how do you think Elena and co. will take the news?"

Michael rolled his eyes annoyed of that topic "Can't they just stay out of Bonnie's business-"

"Hey watch it, they're my friends too" input Matt only to rephrase his sentence "Well just Elena, Caroline and maybe Stefan."

Michael chuckled "I'm just saying they never really bothered Bonnie until they found out she was a witch. If she had continued to live here in Mystic Falls, she would have just been their quick solution then actually be a friend to her."

"That's not true," said Matt.

Michael raised his eyebrow causing Matt to agree "Okay maybe you guys are not wrong, but Bonnie didn't stay here. She moved to Light Haven and started a new life there. The Bonnie we know today is different. Confident. Once Elena, Caroline, Stefan, and Damon understand that then there will be changes."

"How do you know that?" Marcus asked.

"Actions speak louder than words" is all Matt says.

"You make less sense then Marcus and his theory" retorted Michael.

Marcus nodded "He's right about that-" he paused realizing what Michael said "Hey!" Marcus said offended causing Matt and Michael to laugh.

* * *

 **Gilbert residence**

Bonnie chuckled not at all surprised seeing Stefan in the kitchen after she was bombarded with a tight hug from a hysterical Elena Gilbert only to then be guided her into the kitchen.

"Bonnie…" said Stefan so quietly overwhelmed, he walked towards her and pulled her into a hug taking her by surprise from Stefan's action.

Stefan pulled away quickly "Uh sorry. I'm just glad you're awake and okay."

Bonnie nodded smiling a little as Stefan nervously scratched the back of his head. Stefan looked to Elena who was now telling Bonnie to sit down on the stool by the kitchen counter.

Taking a seat, Bonnie looked to Elena seated beside her and decided to start the conversation first, "I actually wanted to talk to you and Caroline about what happen, but she got held up with something with her mom after school. And since Stefan is here it does makes it easier to not have to tell this twice yet I'm certain you'll repeat this story to Damon" she looked to Stefan knowingly.

"If you don't want me to tell Damon then I won't," he said.

"It's okay he's bound to find out," Bonnie says.

Stefan rolled his eyes stating, "Or he could just waltz right into the house because he can't mind his own business."

Bonnie looked up to see the older Salvatore walk into the kitchen smirking, "Ah so the cavalry is here."

Ignoring Damon's comment, she continued, "Firstly I'm glad you're alive and okay Elena. Secondly, my family and I will be staying in Mystic Falls for a while. Not sure how long because Elijah did not go with the plan for killing Klaus. Now it's up to my coven to finish the job."

"We'll help," said Elena immediately but Bonnie raised a hand shaking her head.

"No. I can't put you guys into danger. That was why I was put into a coma to understand and learn of how to end Klaus. This was my destiny. Written from decades ago to the right the wrong of the creation of the Original hybrid" said Bonnie as Damon watched her speak with a faraway look on her face.

"Bonnie, I don't understand-" said Elena causing Bonnie to smile and grabbing her best friend's hand.

"It means that I need you, Stefan and Damon, to stay out of trouble and out of my way. This is bigger than what you all can handle."

"Just because you are a witch hybrid doesn't mean you have more experience than us?" said Damon aggravated from the sudden orders from Bonnie, "Aren't we passed all this mistrust?"

"Damon," Bonnie says softly sensing his frustration.

Her tone surprisingly calms Damon, and he isn't the only one to notice it. Stefan and Elena look to each then at Damon walking towards Bonnie and taking a seat beside her. With Bonnie in the between them, Elena can't help but look over to Damon who still stares at Bonnie.

"I told you I will have your back whether you like it or not," Damon says leaning towards her "You matter, remember?"

Bonnie smiles at him and says lowly, "Do you know something about the Immortal stone?"

Damon leans back frowning in confusion, "The immortal what?" he questioned out loud.

"Exactly," said Bonnie rolling her eyes causing Stefan to chuckle only Bonnie would cause a scowl on his brother's face.

"Bonnie" Elena says causing the said girl to turn in her stool to look at Elena.

"You're my best friend. You can't expect me to sit back and not do anything" Elena says worriedly.

Bonnie squeezed Elena's hands in reassurance "I expect exactly that. Continue your life, we can hang out and whatever but don't ask about my business. I've already broken the code of talking a little about this to you guys, but I got my uncle's permission because he understood when I explained that you'll put yourself in danger to trying to find out what was going on with me and we can't risk losing any more lives. We were lucky that it was only Greta, Jules, and Katherine that died in the sacrifice. Jules should have been saved for she was merely an innocent wolf, but we were too late, and that is my only regret."

Bonnie paused shaking her head of her thoughts continuing "But from these past experiences I've had to come to terms that sometimes lives need to be lost for other lives to be saved."

Elena stared at her best friend speechless it was as if she was seeing her for the first time. She wasn't the same Bonnie Bennett she knew. This Bonnie matured so much in so little time of her life.

Meanwhile, Stefan leaned against the kitchen sink letting Bonnie's words sink in and couldn't help but ask, "Code? You mean your Assassin code?"

Bonnie nodded looking to him "That's why I could only keep in contact with you via email and only answer when you call. Never to call you. I had to compromise with my coven because they believed you guys would become distractions in my training. Even so, I still worried" Bonnie chuckled in remembrance then continued "That's why I kept in contact with Matt to see if he was alright and everyone else and yes I told him not to tell you all that we were keeping contact. Besides it's not like you'd see him frequently."

"That's not-" started Elena but quietened when Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her friend shrugging her shoulders, "Come on Elena it's true. I mean I barely saw Matt when I lived here, and that's my fault for getting too caught up with everything here. Moving away made Matt, and I get closer. Almost like how he and I were before I found out I was a witch" Bonnie finished with a smile then let go of Elena's hands standing up.

"I would love to stay, but I have somewhere to be, but that's all I have to say."

Looking up to her friend, Elena bit her bottom lip tightly hating that Bonnie was leaving now after dropping that bomb "Bonnie you can't just tell us to-"

"Leave. Elena-" but was cut off by Elena standing in front of Bonnie.

"Please, Bonnie you've got to at least let us help you. After everything you've done to help us, it's the least we can do."

Bonnie chuckled "Me helping you was because I wanted to. I never expected anything in return."

"Then let us help because we want to, and we can be useful and besides Klaus is still a danger to all of us."

Bonnie closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. Maybe she should have listened to her uncle when he warned her that telling her friends to not get involved may have an opposite effect.

Giving in Bonnie said, "Fine we'll involve you guys when it is absolutely necessary."

"Bonnie-" started Elena but was cut off by Bonnie.

"No Elena, my family and I are capable of dealing with the troubles of the supernatural, and over the months of gruesome training they are the only ones I can fight along with."  
Bonnie noticed Damon, Stefan and Elena look at Bonnie confused with her statement, so she explained as best as she could "We train together every day and because of that, we've learned everything about each other. So when we are in battle we just click of moves to do next to take down the enemy and the only way we mess up is when we have more people in the fight with us; because of the distraction of looking out for people outside of our coven."

Damon's eyes narrow to her words, "So what you're just saying we would just be in your way then?" he states hating that Bonnie just made him sound like some mere weakling human being!

Bonnie looked down to Damon smirking and nodding "Yeah you will be" she says playfully challenging him. She really shouldn't.

Damon stared at the witch and smirked. Damon shrugs his shoulders "Fine."

"Damon!" both Stefan and Elena exclaimed at the same time.

Damon motioned with his hands to Bonnie, "She doesn't want us to be in her way. Besides, we'd just be asking to be killed if we were just in the way as Bonnie had so eloquently explained to us."

Bonnie stared at Damon not at all buying the lines he just sprouted but decided to just leave it.

"Good now I really have to go," she said hugging Elena goodbye

Elena reluctantly hugged Bonnie back whispering "Talk later."

Bonnie pulled back with a smile and a nod and said her goodbyes to both Stefan and Damon. All three watching Bonnie leave the house and close the door, Damon felt the judging eyes from both Stefan and Elena.

Turning to look at them, he was of course bombarded with the beginning lecture from his little brother, "Damon that was really uncalled for. Bonnie is our friend, and even if you don't want to admit it, Bonnie has helped us so many times. Even at times where she didn't have to. Even when she hated vampires, she'd put aside her pride and helped us out even with her family's disapproval of us. The least you could do is put aside your pride and help her."

Damon looked to Stefan with a bored expression causing Stefan to narrow his eyes at his brother in aggravation.

"Are you done?" asked Damon causing Elena's eyes to widen in shock of Damon's disrespectful manner about to speak but Damon held up a finger signaling Elena to not talk.

"Did I say I was not going to help the witch?" he asked.

Elena frowned confused nodding "Yeah you just told my best friend rudely that-"

Damon cut her off "-that I would stay out of her way. I didn't say anything about not finding out what her and her family up and what we can do to help her to get rid of Klaus."

Stefan and Elena stared at Damon in shock, but it was Stefan's chuckle that broke the trance stating "You know what I'm not even surprised."

Damon feigned shock "Really? I should really work on my element of surprise."

Stefan smiled at his brother asking, "So where do we start?"

"Well, we begin with our first clue. Finding out what the hell is the Immortal stone and why I have never heard about it."

* * *

 **Mystic Falls-Night**

Bonnie pressed the phone to loudspeaker continuing her conversation with Matt as she reversed out of her driveway.

"It just sucks I'm not going to see you tonight" Matt's voice echoed in her car.

Bonnie laughed stating "Matt you saw me yesterday."

Matt mumbled thanks while he grabbed the takeaway paper bag handed to him over the bar and responded back "Yeah I know, but it was only briefly. This was meant to be my first dinner with the family after you wake up."

"I apologize, but Michael and Marcus knew I would be hunting tonight. Not really dinner, if it's just Michael and Marcus. We still have Sunday dinner."

Matt looked to his left and spotted Damon seated a couple of seats away from where he stood. The blonde-boy couldn't help but smirk knowingly that Damon was eavesdropping.

Placing the bag on the bar he turned to lean against the bar looking straight at Damon, "Where're you hunting tonight?" he asked Bonnie.

"Since I'm on a tight schedule the closest vampire bar I know of is in Atlanta," Bonnie said.

"Bree's Bar again?" Matt questioned and smirked when he caught a glimpse of a twitch in Damon's jaw.

"God no. Ever since Damon killed her, the next witch that took over that bar spelled it for no vampires to ever enter it" Bonnie explained.

"So, there's another place for your hunt then?"

"Yeah, I heard rumors of a club called Veil. Since the vampire ban, this nightclub opened up a month later."

"Isn't that's a little too on the nose?" Matt questioned causing Bonnie to laugh in agreement to him.

"It is."

"Don't have too much fun?" he says playfully knowing she looks forward to her hunt night "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yep. Bye, Matt" she said and watched the call end. With anticipation pumping through her veins, she pressed harder on the accelerator on the long empty road.

* * *

Damon turned to Matt "What are you up to busboy?" he asks.

Placing his phone back in his pants pocket he asked, "What do you mean?"

By now he would be annoyed but seeing this side of Matt actually impressed Damon. The boy got some balls on him.

"You do what you like with that information," Matt said grabbing the paper bag.

"Wouldn't Bon-Bon be mad knowing you spilled that information?"

Matt nodded "She will be, but I heard you were coming around a lot more than usual to check on Bonnie last week. She also told me of your weird insistence of helping her."

"That still doesn't my question" Damon pointed out.

"You want to see if Bonnie needs help then see how she hunts tonight. Then you'll see she doesn't need your help" he finished with a smirk.

Damon roughly grabbed Matt's arm stopping him from walking away. He could admit out loud of already knowing that the witch hybrid was strong. Heck, he was on the receiving end of almost being killed by her, but he wasn't going to admit it. At least not at all to the blonde busboy. Damon just let go of Matt's arm allowing the boy to leave.

Turning back in his seat he skulled the rest of his drink with an in-depth, pensive look. Fuck it, he needed a night out. He wasn't going for her. He was just curious of why had never heard of this vampire club.

* * *

 **Veil, Atlanta**

Bonnie took a deep breath in and out almost in a sigh of relief of finally being alone. Tonight was hunt night. Hunting was to take place in some seedy bar in Atlanta, Georgia. This nameless club was perfect. It was quite obvious this club was a haven to vampires with the long line of humans from the entrance on a Tuesday night.

"More humans means more vampires," she thought gleefully and felt her fangs wanting to push out almost in anticipation.

 _"No bloodbath tonight Bonnie"_ her uncle's words went through her mind causing her to sigh annoyed.

They all knew she had better control over her feed now, but her uncle couldn't help but remember her first feed. She may have gotten caught up in her bloodlust, but those vampires deserved to die. The thrill of being strong enough to rid those vampires with her bare hands she'll admit. It was thrilling.

Leaning against her car she observed the nameless club across the road. The line was too long, and no vampire would dare wait in the human line meaning they must have their own entrance. Paying extra close attention, she caught a glimpse of a vampire speeding into the alleyway at the side of the bar.

"Typical" she muttered "Vampire speed proves you're a vampire and grants you entrance."

Pulling her short black dress a little in place and adjusted the deep v neckline of her dress. With her black heeled corset-styled boots to match she tousled her hair for a sexier look.

"Let's have some fun" she whispered and sped off towards the alleyway only to stop just behind the vampire being allowed.

The dark-skinned muscular vampire bodyguard looked at the new face in approval "Welcome inside beautiful. Tonight, you will have heads turning."

Bonnie smiles cheekily "That's exactly what I'm hoping for" and walked inside to be met with the sight of draped curtains. She walked down the hallway only to see the curtains were see-through allowing her to look into the room of vampires having their fill of human blood in each secluded booth.

"No bloodbath" she mentally reminded herself hearing whispers of vampires compelling their feed for the night.

Every booth she passed she could feel the eyes of each vampire she walked past with eyes on her. Tonight, it was quiet. Only four vampires in the VIP room tonight.  
 _"Five...Four...Three...Two..."_

Once nearing the VIP entrance door to the bar, somebody now stood in front of her "One" she whispered softly.

"You're new," the tall white man said.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side "Thanks for stating the obvious" she quipped back looking up to the towering vampire. Catching sight of the blood from the corner of his lips, her eyes moved down to see it stained on his black button-up shirt.

The man laughed heartily running his hands through his slightly long, wavy brown hair "I like you" he said his Australian accent seeping through his words while staring down at her.

Her senses were on high alert from his close proximity. The sight of the prominent vein on the side of his neck. Hearing his blood flow faster after his feed. The smell...oh the sweet, sweet smell of his blood. This vampire has been around for a while.

He then bent down to whisper in her ear "Stay with me tonight, and we can have fun."

"Promise," she says with a small smile.

"Promise," he said holding out a hand to her.

* * *

The pumping loud electronic music led Damon to the bar table inside this nameless club. He cringed to irritating electronic music that seems to be so prevalent today in the mainstream music.

Damon looked through the massive dancing crowd that he had to push his way through to get to the bar.

"Wrong entrance buddy," a male voice said causing Damon to turn around in his seat to face the bartender placing a glass of bourbon near Damon.

Damon frowned at the slightly lanky, tanned Hispanic looking bartender "Here are the rules. Vampires enter through the side of the club into the VIP room. They exit through there-" he pointed to the VIP door behind him and motioned to the crowd "compel who they will feed on. No death or I kill you myself. Clear?"

"Yeah crystal clear" Damon sarcastically said.

The bartender hummed pleased "Name?"

"Why?"

"Courtesy or would you just want me to keep referring to you as a vampire because I'm alright with that"

"Damon. How did you-" he paused "Werewolf."

"Bravo to you Damon, but you can call me Danny," the bartender said reaching his hand under the bar for a set of keys.

"Your friend is most likely in the VIP room."

"How? Is she-"

Danny laughed "Nah man. You came in here looking into the crowd looking for someone. It didn't seem like you were looking for someone to feed on" and motioned with his head to follow him.

Damon drank the rest of his drink and walked around the bar to now stand at the door "Locked from the outside."

"Yeah don't want any drunks walking in to discover vampires. Actually, a pretty smart setup the owner of this club did" Danny explained inserting the key and placed his hand on the doorknob only to freeze from the sudden unexplainable sensation he felt in his guts. Somebody he knew was there, that's impossible he left everyone he knew back home. No one would dare to follow him. Shaking off the feeling he opened the door and walked inside only to stop and take a sharp intake of air at the bloody sight in front of him.

Damon stood behind Danny confused and looked ahead. His eyes widened at the sight of Bonnie dressed in a sexy black dress. Damon gulped at the sight of Bonnie's red eyes and bloody lips, leftover blood still upon it as she dropped the last vampire to join the two vampires that laid dead near her feet.

A sound of clapping caused Bonnie to smirk and turned around to the vampire that had promised her a fun night. He leaned against the entrance of the booth "So you really are the witch demon" he said.

Bonnie frowned confused then giggled in remembrance "Ah that's right. That's what you vampires have nicknamed me" she looked to Damon "Damon meet Erik" she then looked curiously to Danny.

She vampire sped to stand in front of him "Strange" she muttered at the strange pull that washed over her the moment she saw him.

"He's not a vampire Bon," Damon stated.

Without a glancing to Damon "I know" she said

"She knows," Danny says in time with her.

Damon looks between Bonnie and Danny's staredown.

Bonnie stares up curiously at Danny "Have we met before?" she asks wondering why she felt a sudden kinship to this man.

Danny looks down to the petite girl "No" he states, his shocked expression shifts to the curiosity of this sudden familiarity to her, "I think I would remember a vampire feeding on-"

"Witch hybrid" Bonnie corrected him.

"I'm sorry? A what?"

"I'm a half witch, half demon" she explained.

"No shit," Danny said impressed then looked to Erik his mind catching onto the scene he last saw here "Where are the girls that came through here with you and your gang?"

Erik shrugged his head nonchalantly "They may have your bodyguard chasing after them and compelling them to forget what they saw. Newbie vampire may have gotten caught up in the bloodlust and accidentally killed her" he said motioning his head to the table where a woman laid dead on the booth couch her neck monstrously torn apart.

Bonnie chuckled lowly "Almost believable" she turned around to look at Erik "Did you actually think I would allow you to live."

Erik was flown to the wall and tried to move but was magically stuck to the wall "Let me go, and I will not kill you" he growled out threateningly.

Bonnie laughed and walked towards him "You kill me? Oh, that's funny. You may have been alive a lot longer than me, but I'm a stronger vampire that you oh so wish you were" she magically brought him to his knees "I saw that proud smile when your newbie vampire killed that girl. The good news here is that your blood is old and perfect for me."

Before Erik could respond, Bonnie already bit into his neck and began draining his blood. Feeling his body getting weaker and weaker with every drop of blood she sucked she struck her hand through his chest grabbing his heart.

Pulling away from his neck with blood still dripping from her lips, Bonnie said giddily, "Thank you for the fun night" then ripped his heart out of his chest. Stepping back she watched the body drop and lazily dropped the vampire's heart.

Bonnie turned around to look at a dazed Danny and a slightly turned on Damon.

Still high from the thrill of tonight she looked to Danny "Don't worry about the mess I'll clean it up. All I need is a bottle of any alcohol" she asked.

Danny should be kicking this witch hybrid out, but he couldn't help but trust and obey her words.

"Yes ma'am," he said leaving Damon alone with Bonnie.

Bonnie turned away from Damon and licked the blood off her thumb. She closed her eyes to suppress her vampire side and feels her fangs retract. Turning around she opened her eyes to be no longer red.

"You don't have that look" she stated with a tinge of surprise in her voice (but really, she shouldn't be surprised)

Damon walked towards her "What look?"

"The what-the-hell-are-you look. Similar to the look Danny had"

Damon towered over Bonnie asking, "What look do I have?"

Bonnie knew precisely what look he had on his face, and if Damon Salvatore was a stranger to her, Bonnie knew she would be spending the night with him. Her eyes widened in the surprise of her thoughts and looked down embarrassed.

Damon smirked at the sight of Bonnie being embarrassed. For a witch hybrid that just killed four vampires, it was nice to see she was still Bonnie.

He placed his hand under her chin and tilted it upwards "Now don't go all shy on me" he said his thumb wiping away the blood on the corner of her lip.

They both hear the door open causing them to step back. Danny walks in and hands Bonnie the bottle of JD.

Bonnie looks to Damon "Could you please get Erik and toss him with the others"

"Only because you said please," Damon said walking past her and picked up the vampire's heart and tossed it into the pile of a vampire then tossed Erik's body on the pile.

Damon and Danny stood behind Bonnie as she poured half bottle of JD on the bodies. Handing the bottle back to Danny she looked back to the soaked pile of dead vampires and whispered "Incendia."

Danny stepped back surprised by the sudden fire in the middle of the VIP room.

"Don't worry it's controlled and it'll be over soon" Bonnie explained, and it was true because within minutes the bodies were now a pile of ashes.

With a flick of her wrist, she opened the windows to let the smoke out as Danny now stood beside her looking down to the pile of ashes, "I do not want to mess with you" he said causing Bonnie to laugh.

She looks to Danny "Sorry about this."

"Don't be. I would've killed the vampires after killing the girl. That's the rules of the club. No kills or be killed. Simple as that" Danny said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're not a vampire, are you?" she asked

"Werewolf," he said then looked to her "A witch hybrid aye? That's new."

"You have no idea. Let us help clean then we'll leave."

"Woah, I didn't volunteer," Damon said causing Bonnie to glare at him.

"Really? You were just going to leave Danny to do all the work."

"It's his job, and besides I'm not the one responsible for the kill this time."

Danny laughed at the bickering duo "You've helped enough. We've had mishaps like this. I already got another bartender handling the bar while I clean up the mess" he paused seeing Bonnie biting her bottom lip unsure of leaving, "If anything you made it easier for me. Literally, I'm just sweeping these guys out. I just need to find out who she is?" he said looking sadly to the dead girl.

"Okay. Uh, where's the bathroom here?" Bonnie asks motioning to her bloody hands.

"There's one just there" he pointed to the door near where the booth that the dead girl laid.

"Thanks," she said and walked to it.

"Hey," Danny said causing her to turn around.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Why?"

"Courtesy. Unless you want me to call you witch demon."

Bonnie smiled "Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you, Bonnie."

* * *

 **Bennett residence**

Matt rolls his neck from side to side in hopes to loosen the muscles then looks back down to the transcribed notes "So these summarised notes are from Rosita Bennett's diary."

Marcus nods while looking through his mother's grimoire "Well not the whole diary. Amelia has been writing what she is able to translate from passages written about the Immortal stone."

Matt nods remembering what they are in search "Any information about the Immortal stone you hope will lead to information about the map of immortality."  
Michael looks up from his notes reminding Matt "We know what the map is for, but we are more focus on clues about the whereabouts of it" he says then goes back to reading his pile of notes.

Matt nods then frowns at Marcus "And you're not helping because-"

Marcus turns the page, "Because I am looking if my mom had written anything more about the process of a Kindred."

"Why? You said that Bon would meet him soon since she was dreaming of his memories."

"What is the purpose of Kindred?" Marcus asks looking to Matt

Matt squints his eyes remembering Bonnie's explanation, "Two people brought together by fate to complete an objective to help in a battle."

Marcus's raises an eyebrow to Matt to connect the pieces.

Marcus waits for a few seconds before it clicks to Matt, "You think Bon's kindred knows where the map of immortality, in turn, this kindred is helping Bonnie complete the objective that will help defeat Klaus. You're looking for a way to find her kindred sooner."

"Bingo," Marcus says with a little pride. Matt has come a long way after a couple of months.

Marcus looks over to the quiet Michael and sees Michael press the home button on his phone. Marcus rolls his eyes and looks back down to his mom's grimoire. Michael sighs at the time and the sight of no new messages on his phone.

"It's not going to make her come home quicker if you keep looking at your phone" Marcus states without looking up from the grimoire he was reading.

Michael rolls his eyes to Marcus's nonchalant attitude "I know, I was just checking."

Marcus looks across the dining table "She's okay. You know my powers will sense if she was in danger."

"Sometimes" Michael retorts "You may be elemental sync with my cousin but that is only convenient in battle and torturing people."

Marcus playfully puts a hand over his heart "Ouch."

Matt chuckles seated beside Michael "Marcus is right."

"Of course I am," Marcus says teasingly.

Michael looks to Matt who has this pondering look directed towards him, "Mike, It's Bonnie. You never worry this much when she hunts back in Light Haven. What's going on?"

Marcus looks to Michael with concern. Michael looks back to Matt and sighs in defeat, "Everything. Being back at Mystic Falls and Klaus is out there alive; I worry about Bonnie being out by herself. She is a target to anyone that wants to appease Klaus" he groans leaning forward to place his face into his hands.

He looks up to Marcus, "One of us should've gone with her."

Marcus raises his hands up in defense "This is the only side, Bonnie doesn't want us to see just yet. I respect her wishes for that."

"Except Ray and Derek," Michael mumbles saying Derek's name vehemently.

Matt and Marcus look to each other. Matt motions to Marcus to explain.

"You know it's not because Bonnie doesn't trust us."

"I know that I just-" Michael stops unable to think of the words to follow.

Marcus smiles seeing Michael's protectiveness "Understanding. Bonnie and I understand the thrill we get when torturing evil vampires; it's why we work. Derek and Ray understand what it means to be a predator. A predator hunting. We don't. That's why she isn't ready to show us."

Michael looks at Marcus unconvinced until Matt speaks to ease their worries, "Damon is there so really there is nothing to worry about."

"What?!" Michael and Marcus exclaim looking to Matt.

Matt quickly averts his attention back to his pile of notes.

Michael laughs sarcastically asking in hopes he heard wrong "Did you just say Damon was there?"

"Damon as in Damon _**Salvatore**_ " Marcus states.

Matt winced at the tone from Michael and Marcus "Yeah" Matt says warily still not looking at them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" they exclaim at Matt their loud voice causing him to look at them.

"He needed to see her!" Matt blurts out only for his blue eyes to widen to how it sounded, "I mean I wanted Damon to see that Bonnie doesn't need his help. She has us, but she's strong enough to not need his help" Matt finishes his explanation so quickly.

Michael and Marcus look to each other than to Matt.

"Let me get this straight," start Michael, "You told Damon Salvatore where Bonnie is hunting because you wanted him to see her and get the message that she doesn't need his help with Klaus and the Prophecy."

"Yeah..." Matt says unsurely.

Michael slowly smiles "Matt, you motherfucking genius."

Matt sighs and laughs to Michael's compliment as they continue laughing together.

"Eh-" Marcus starts causing Michael and Matt to slowly stop laughing and look to him.

"What Marcus?" Michael groans.

"Well you know how I said about Damon may be developing feelings for Bon."

"Damon has feelings for Bon?" Matt said confused.

Michael rolls his eyes explaining to Matt "Marcus's theory to why we see Damon a lot and his persistence to want to help her. I believe he is using Bon to score some good points in Elena's eyes."

Marcus speaks up to get their attention "Well I believe he has feelings for Bon. He may not want to admit it out loud, but he cares for her. We all know he is a sadistic vampire, right?"

Michael and Matt nod as Marcus continues "When he sees Bonnie hunt I am pretty sure-" he stops, "No I am 100% sure he will become more attracted to her."

Michael slaps the back of Matt's head "Goddammit Matt!"

"Ow!" Matt yelps rubbing the back of his head "How the hell would I have known Damon was developing feelings for B?!"

"You're observant!" Michael states accusingly pointing at Matt.

"Guys…" Marcus says but is cut off from Matt's response.

Matt laughs "I am! But I'm not that observant! I try not to spend my time within Damon's orbit."

"Guys…" Marcus repeats to get their attention.

"Well, maybe you should-"

"Guys!" Marcus yells shutting them up.

They look at him.

"Thank you," Marcus says exasperated "There's nothing we can do. Bonnie is hunting, and Damon is there" he looks to Matt "You are in deep shit when Bon finds out it was you."

Matt looks briefly to Michael who is nodding then to Marcus "She won't be that mad at me, right?"

Michael and Marcus look back down to continue their readings.

"Shit" Matt mutters looking back down in hopes that he will find information that will make Bonnie less mad at him.

* * *

 **Outside of Veil, Atlanta**

Bonnie wrings her hands nervously as she and Damon make theirs to her car. She sees Damon's reflection in her car window.

 _'Why are you so nervous, Bonnie? It's just Damon that saw you. No one else'_ Bonnie berates herself mentally _'Snap out it!'_

Bonnie turns around only to gasp a little to the close proximity of Damon. He steps forward, Bonnie steps back just for her back to hit the side of her car. Bonnie looks back to see her leaning next to her car door, then looks up to see Damon smirk at her expression

"Nervous?" he asks.

"No" Bonnie replies tilting her head up with a challenging look.

Damon smiles at her catching her by surprise of not seeing the usual smirk on Salvatore's face. Damon goes and leans against the car beside Bonnie.

Bonnie lets out a shaky breath wondering why her nerves were still affected by Damon's presence.

"Why are you here, Damon?" Bonnie asks looking up to him.

"I was in the neighborhood," he says with a shrug.

Bonnie raises an eyebrow at him to try again with his answer.

He chuckles at her reaction, looking across the street, "Quarterback decided it would be a good idea to learn my lesson and watch you hunt."

Bonnie's eyes widen "Matt told you?" she says a little hurt.

Damon frowns to her hurt tone and looks down to her, "Don't get mad at him, he wanted me to see that you didn't need my help. That you were stronger without my help."

Bonnie turns to her side to face Damon "And?" she asks crossing her arms over her chest.

Damon chuckles turning to his side to look down to Bonnie, "I didn't need to see you hunt to know what I already knew."

Bonnie looks away from his intense stare "You shouldn't have seen that side of me" she mumbles, but Damon hears her.

Damon cups the side of her face to direct her attention back to him "Why?" he says confused.

Bonnie bites her bottom lip unsure on how to explain her reasoning. She takes a short, sharp intake of breath when Damon's thumb moves back and forth across her cheek.

"You forget I've been following your work as a witch, witch demon and Grim Reaper" he lists with a little pride in his words, "Tonight would be the first as the aftermath of your hunt."

Bonnie look to him, her emotive eyes expressing her fear of his thoughts.

"You don't want anyone to see you hunt?" Damon says softly in realization.

She closes her eyes nodding.

Opening her eyes, she wraps her hand around the wrist cupping her face, "When I left Mystic Falls, I was Bonnie Bennett the witch. The savior. Now that I am back, I am Bonnie Bennett, the witch demon and assassin."

"Don't forget Grim Reaper."

Bonnie chuckles noting how content she was feeling from Damon's touch, his thumb moving carefully back and forth. She wonders if he has noticed his actions.  
 _'This is strange'_ she notes staring at Damon

"You still don't fear me? Even after tonight?" she wonders aloud.

"Never," Damon says without a doubt.

She smiles a little "Of course you don't. My family has never seen me hunt" she chuckles "I can't even begin to imagine how Elena and Caroline would think of me if they saw me tonight?"

"You think you're a monster?"

Bonnie shakes her head "No, but I know how other people see me. You saw how Elena reacted at the 60's dance. That was just me fighting."

"It was her first time seeing you as a hybrid," reasons Damon.

"Hmm true."

Damon drops his hand but doesn't step back from her, "Wait, is that why you don't want our help, you're afraid we're going to see the real you?"

"Partly. Mostly because my coven does not trust anyone at Mystic Falls when it's my life on the line. My coven knows who I am; I do not feel like a monster around them but around Elena, Caroline and even Stefan I feel like I'm tainted."

"Little witch, you think they are innocent?"

"But they still think that I am! That I am still that Bennett witch with morals. A confident ear and always helpful with the answers, not a witch hybrid that gets a thrill out of torturing her enemies."

"Then they sure as hell don't know you, or they never did."

"What?"

"They can put you up on any pedestal they want, but it doesn't matter; because you're not going to change the way you live. You may commit acts you deem as evil, and if so then mine is barbaric, but **never** say you are evil."

Bonnie closes her eyes when he places his hand on her cheek as Damon's next few words sink in, "God, Bonnie you are good, so damn good. Never apologize for who you are, and never change for anyone. Not many can do that. You care about what the people you love think of you, but you would never change. By the end of the day, that's what makes you Bonnie Bennett. A strong, powerful hybrid trying to do right in this mess of the world."

 _ **"Damn"**_

Bonnie chuckles to Adara's response and opens eyes to see the intensity in his blue eyes. This was too much. She wraps her hand around his wrist pulling his hand down. Damon steps back a little to put some space between them.

Bonnie looks at Damon, "You're really not going to stop this-" she motions between them "-are you?"

Damon leans against Bonnie's car looking at her, "Nope" he says playfully.

Bonnie rolls her eyes, "Should I be calling you a friend sometime in the future"

"I kind of hope now would be nice" he states truthfully.

"Damon"

"Bonnie"

Bonnie snickers and turns to lean against her car. Silence encases the moment as they watch chatter of peoples outside the Veil and the slight moments of music being heard from the door being opened and closed.

Bonnie mutters her thoughts "Just when I think I have you figured out you do this" she looks up to him, "You are an enigma, Damon Salvatore."

"So are you, Bonnie Bennett," he responds back with a smile.

Damon stands up and walks around her to open her car door, "I best we head back to our respective homes before your coven come after me, no doubt the quarterback told them about me being here."

Bonnie laughs "Thank you," she says and gets into the car.

Damon closes the door and wave bye before walking to his car parked in front of hers.

Bonnie turns on her car and decides to say what she wants to say. They were going to be friends, right? Bonnie rolls down her car window.

"Damon!" he hears and turns to see Bonnie sticking her head out of the window.

"Thanks"

Damon looks at her confused "For what?"

Bonnie giggles to his expression "For being you" she says.

Damon nods speechless and watches Bonnie drive past him.

 _'For being you,'_ Bonnie's voice repeats in Damon's mind.

"Shit" Damon says lowly feeling his heart beat a little faster thinking of Bonnie.

Damon makes his way to his car, opens the door and gets in. He starts the car, with no thoughts but the image of Bonnie giggling at him and saying those words. _'For being you.'_

There was no point in denying it now. Damon Salvatore was falling for Bonnie Bennett, and quite frankly he didn't want to stop it.

* * *

 **Inside Veil, Atlanta**

Danny winced from the sudden influx of the music to his ears. Closing and locking the door of the now cleaned VIP room, he made his way back to the bar.

"Hey Nic, thanks for covering," Danny said to the petite long pink haired woman.

The olive-skinned woman smiled handing the drink to the customer before looking to Danny "No problemo Danny-" she stops at the sight of him "Everything okay?"

Danny takes a deep breath in and out to calm his wolf. It wasn't the full moon, but the wolf wanted to appear. To seek something. Someone. Who?

"Yeah, just sensory overload" Danny answers strained. He blinks a couple of times for his slightly blurred vision to become focused.

Nicole's hazel eyes widen swearing she saw Danny's eyes flash red for a split second.

Danny rubs his eyes, and she sees it back to its normal brown color, "Yeah, you look like me at the full moon in denial of shifting to still have one more hour of fun."

Danny laughs weakly.

Nicole looks around to club, then to Danny concluding her decision, "Your shift is almost over. Cut out early. Go home and relax. Too much noise can get to us."

"I'm not a newbie wolf, Nic."

"But you are new to this profession and town. Leaving early is not going to hurt the business."

Danny looks around to the busy club then to Nicole "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Jack will be here in an hour for his shift. I can hold down the bar for an hour or did you forget who owns this club" she pushes him playful towards the exit of the bar.

Danny watches her for a few seconds go and hear the next order from the customer. Danny realizes Nicole is right when feels the pull to step outside. His wolf was becoming impatient making him anxious being in this club. He wouldn't be any more help tonight. Danny turns to step out from behind the bar to leave the club.

"Danny!"

Danny turns to hear Nicole calling him "You better call me if it gets worst," she says.

Danny mockingly salutes her "Will do ma'am."

"I'm serious Danny Marcos Bautista," Nicole says as seriously as she could muster up in her tone.

Danny chuckles to Nicole's concern. Nicole was a family friend, and despite being younger than him, she often acted like an older sister, "I will, Nic."

Nicole nods seeing and hearing the truthfulness, "Okay. You're free to go."

Danny laughs and makes his way through the crowd and out of the club. The fresh air hits his face and calms his senses a little. He nods goodbye to the bodyguard and makes his way to his car parked on the other side of the club.

He pauses to look at the empty space in front of his car. His world shifts a little. She was here. Danny couldn't explain it, but it wasn't just his wolf that sensed her once presence; his whole body went on high alert. It was like he could see her as clear as day, standing in front of him. In reality, no one was there. His wolf sought her. He wanted to protect her.

"Who are you, Bonnie?" Danny says out loud in confusion of tonight and this feeling that his world was never going to be the same again.

* * *

 **AN: Apologies for any errors or grammatical errors been editing this chapter way too many times. I hope you guys like this chapter and yes I apologize Bamon is going to be a slow burn but I hope it will be all worth it ;) Danny will def making an appearance way, way, way later in fic again.**

 **Thanks so much for the love, comments, favs and follows 3. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years to you lovely readers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Chapter Ten: Here comes the rising tide ~**

 **"There's always someone that knows something"** **\- Stephen King (Heart of Atlantis)**

 **Tuesday, 11th May 2010**

 **Grove Hill police station, Grove Hill- Late Evening**

An almost out of breath 18-year-old, Leila Kim places herself against the brick wall near the entrance of Grove Hill's police station. She winced wiping the blood from the corner of her bottom lip.

' _Stupid witch'_ she thinks in frustration.

He had caught her off guard in the bookstore throwing her against one of the bookshelves. Leila lifted the bottom of her black pants and pulled the boot knife from the sheath of her black boot.

"Thank you, Mike," she whispers to the knife Michael Bennett gifted to her for her 16th birthday.

Leila carefully pushes the door and sees no officer at the front desk. Quickly and quietly she crouches and makes her way past the desk towards her mom's office.

CRASH!

Leila hastens her pace and looks inside to see the back of two fair-skinned, brown-haired vampires in the room. One is wearing a white t-shirt with a grey-hooded denim jacket and black jeans. He was holding her mother against the wall. The other sported a leather jacket over his white t-shirt and jeans. From Leila's observation, he seems to be in charge. He walked towards her mother.

"Stella why do you want to go the hard way?" the leather jacket-wearing vampire sing-song to her, "Why can't you be like Liam and just tell me what I want to know?"

Leila grips the handle of the knife in her crouched position, ' _Dad betrayed mom?!'_ she thinks angrily.

Stella laughs, "Liam hates confrontation. That man would have given up his social security number if it meant you would leave him alone. However, I love the challenge. It's more fun, isn't it Derek?"

Derek tilts his head to the side, not at all surprised, "They told you about me."

Stella nods and turns her head to the side to see her daughter crouching by the entrance of the door. The woman lets out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Boss can't we just kill her and turn this place to look for it?" the vampire asked.

Derek shakes his head, "Elijah's orders were to find it and have no blood on our hands. The Bennett's don't need any more motivations to come after us."

Leila stands up and steps into the room hearing enough and throws the knife towards Derek. The vampire steps back to watch the knife fly past him into the wall. Derek turns to make eye contact with a smirking Leila. In an instant, Derek feels the aneurysm upon him. The vampire lets go of his grip around Stella's neck. He makes a move towards Leila but is stuck. He looks at Stella.

"I'm going to need you to stay right here," she says teasingly with her hand raised to keep the vampire in place. Stella moves to stand beside her daughter. The woman looks to the paralyzed young vampire and with a flick of her wrist snapped the vampire's neck.

"Then there was one" she mutters watching Derek fall to his knees with his eyes shut and hands pressed against his forehead. His screams filled the office

"Stop" Derek grits out painfully.

Stella crouches down to be eye-leveled with Derek "Magic word."

Through his blurred vision, he seeth out, "Please."

Stella looks up to Leila "He said please"

"Mom" Leila says in the annoyance of her mother's playful nature when she fights. Leila lessens the pain-inducing aneurysm on this vampire, but she doesn't want to stop. If anything he deserves worse for what he did to the Elder coven. Leila thinks of Alexis's pain; how could he betray her. No, how he betrays them all when they trusted him.

Stella places a hand on Leila's shoulder "Let them deal with him" she says in reference to the Elder coven, "Just keep him in place" she said reassuringly.

Leila takes a deep breath in and out and obeys her mother's order.

Glaring at Derek she watches him catch his breath then lift his head to look at the older woman.

Stella bends down to be eye-leveled with Derek. She smiles at the vampire that betrayed the Elder coven "I am not letting my daughter kill you because I want you to run back to the Mikaelsons and tell them that they are too late. They know where it is. Klaus should just wait for the prophesized war"

Derek's eyes widen, "Impossible, there is no way they found it. Bonnie would have gone after him."

Stella smirks "You should know their coven by now, nothing is impossible. Bonnie learned her lesson the first time going in blindly after Klaus. She knows better now, she's stronger." Stella says and with a flick of her wrist, she magically snaps Derek's neck. Stella sighs looking to the now two unconscious vampires.

"Okay we don't have much time," Stella says looking to Leila "They mentioned a witch during their chat time with me."

Leila nods, "Yeah I knocked him out, but he'll know to come here next. Mom, did Dad really betray you? Us?"

Stella shakes her head walking around her desk, "No honey. Your father texted me the code word they were coming after us it gave me enough time to-" she pauses to reach her under the desk and grab the USB drive tapped to it "Gotcha!" she says holding a small black USB.

Stella goes to Leila handing the USB, "This is what they are after."

"What's on it?" Leila asks curiously looking at the small item.

"Information they have been seeking. I was going to email all the information tomorrow morning but of course, the Mikaelsons are somehow a step ahead."

Leila looks from the USB to her mom remembering her words to Derek, "Is this about the Prophecy?"

Stella nods turning to grab a post-it and a pen, she quickly writes down the Bennett address and turns to hand it to her daughter, "Yes it is. The prophesized war is approaching a lot sooner than expected. I need you to go now to Mystic Falls to the Bennetts and give the USB to them. Tell them that their hunch is right, about the Nakamura family. Liam had followed stories of the Nakamura coven and had found financial records tying Leon Lorell to the Nakamura coven. Leon is the connection."

Leila takes the post-it "Leon Lorell?" she says confused to why the name sounded familiar then it clicked to her "Lorell, the treasure hunter? The one that dad hates."

Stella snickers "Yes that's the one."

"What was the hunch?" Leila asks

"Nothing you need to worry about. Give this to them and come straight to Light Haven"

Leila looks to her mom confused, "Wait, you're coming with me. I'm not leaving you."

Stella smiles from Leila's concern "I'm going to be okay. By the time we leave, the witch will most likely be staking outside; so I need to throw off the trail by going to the most obvious place"

"Hence, Light Haven" Leila states catching on to the plan, "Dad is going to meet you there isn't he?"

Stella nods while a sigh of relief left Leila's lips. Her dad didn't betray them.

"Wouldn't Mystic Falls be the next place? The Bennetts aren't exactly cloaking their location"

"Klaus is a planner. He won't attack unless he had the Immortal stone."

"He's letting the Elder coven do all the work," Leila says.

"Exactly," Stella says then looks up briefly to the clock "Is your car outside?"

Leila nods "Parked across the road"

"Okay good, I will need you to astral project to make it seems like we are running away together then-"

"-then disappear from the car and wait till I see the witch trails after you. Get in the car and get to Mystic Falls as soon as possible correct?"

"Perfect" Stella says placing both hands on either side of Leila's face, "You ask Uncle Gabriel and Aunty Rosario to transport you straight to their base in Light Haven. I don't want you in any more danger than we are in now."

"Do we really want the quiet life" Leila jokes.

Stella frowns "I'm serious, Leila; this is not your war. You come straight to us."

Leila scoffs mentally, " _The Mikaelsons made it my problem the moment they messed with my family"_

"I can't promise that I won't stay out of it, but for you, I will try to," Leila says.

Stella kisses Leila's forehead "Be careful, please. I love you"

"You too, mom" Leila replies, "Now go before Derek wakes up" she motions to the vampires "Are you sure we can't kill him?"

"You can if you want to but imagine the clean-up for both of them."

Leila pouted at the fact her mother was right; it would take more of her time and they needed one alive to go running back to the Mikaelsons.

Leila sat against the edge of the desk "The Mikaelsons can deal with their failure," she said then looked to her mom, "Ready?"

Stella looks at her daughter, "Ready"

Leila takes a deep breath in and out. She closes her eyes and clears her mind. Leila smiles a little when she feels the energy of the room buzz along her skin, then inside her wrapping around her and stretching her until snap like scissors cutting a thread; Stella watched proudly to watch the creation of an astral projected Leila appear in front of her.

Stella looked back to very still seated Leila with her arms across her chest; if someone were to walk in they would think Leila was either asleep or eyes closed in deep thought.

"You've gotten stronger," Stella says to the projected Leila

Leila chuckles "I have a brilliant teacher," she says poking out her tongue playfully.

Stella smirks a little to the remark and opens the door; holding it to allow Leila out first. The duo rushed out to the parking lot in front of the police station to Stella's parked car. Leila took a quick deep breath in and out before using most of her energy commanding her astral self to open the car door.

' _Please work'_ she thinks to move her hand towards the handle praying it would phase through the object.

Leila had to stop herself from breaking concentration because of a mini celebration that her hand had a hold of the door handle. In the midst of her adrenaline; in a breeze, Leila opened the car door and got into the car as if it was her real body.

Stella got in and looked into the rearview mirror to see a black four-wheel-drive car parked across the station giving them a perfect view of the entrance, "You would think the bad guys would not have such obvious cars"

Leila laughs "Mom, your car is the only car parked at this hour every day. Any other car is suspicious."

Stella puts on her belt and starts the car "Your car parked nearby?"

Leila nods "Parked behind the station"

"Good," Stella says driving out and onto the road.

"Did you want me to call Deputy Aiden and update him?" Leila asked thinking of her mom's office with the mess from the vampires.

Stella shakes her head "Already texted him to come in before everyone tomorrow. He's going to run the station while I'm gone and update me on important things."

Further down the road, they see the same car driving behind another car "Okay once we hit the exit, I can lose the witch in the freeway; I'm sorry I know I'm already pushing the limit range of your powers"

"I'm okay. I should've gone with you" Leila says regrettably looking out to see them pass Grove Hill exit sign.

"It's only one witch. You seem to forget we're from the Kim coven" Stella says with a laugh. She sees the first exit to the freeway to lead them to Light Haven.

"Go. Now" Stella orders.

Leila closes her eyes and allows the energy of her body to pull her astral self back to her body. Leila gasped opening her eyes to see herself back in Grove Hill police station. Derek and the mysterious vampire still knocked out.

She opens her hand to see the black USB thumb drive and closes it "Let's get out of here" she whispers standing up.

* * *

 **Wednesday, 12th May 2010**

 **Bennett residence, Mystic Falls- Morning**

Matt rolls his neck from side to side waiting for the door to be answered for the daily breakfast with the coven before leaving for school with Bonnie. Matt hums in the realization that next week his routine will include Marcus, Robbie, and Alexis as it was discussed they would transfer to Mystic Falls high until the Prophecy mission was completed then transfer back to Light Haven. Marcus and Alexis didn't care. Robbie stressed about his GPA and the education in Mystic Falls but everyone assured him that they know how hard he would work to keep that pristine grade.

Matt's thoughts were cut off from the sudden opening of the door.

"Lei- _oh_. It's just you" Michael said deadpanned, stepping back and opening the door wider for Matt, "Why don't you use your keys?" he asked.

Matt walked in looking at Michael "And miss this morning welcome" he said sarcastically only to smile afterward.

Michael chuckled and apologized "Sorry man," he closes the door "I'm just waiting on Leila. She should have been here by now, but knowing the paranoid girl she would've taken the long route to Mystic Falls."

"Leila?" Matt asked frowning at the sight of a worried Michael Bennett.

"Leila Kim. Mom's best friend's daughter. Her dad, Liam was helping Uncle Zach with information about Bon"

"Oh, right, the hunter," Matt says remembering Bonnie mentioning one of the many sources that helped her dad out over the years.

"Leila?!" Rosario calls out walking out of the kitchen down the foyer.

Matt turns to face Rosario "Sorry to disappoint. Just me."

Rosario pulls the blonde teen into a hug "Good morning and you don't disappoint" she pulls back, "Work shift was okay yesterday?"

Matt pulls back from the hug "Not too busy. I should be thankful as I got to clock out early. Robbie and Alexis get home okay?"

"Yeah just left with Ray about half an hour ago. They should get to Light Haven by this afternoon" Rosario explains than motions with her head to the kitchen "Go on and grab breakfast. Marcus and Bonnie are there. Gab is cooking today."

"Sweet!" Matt says happily and makes his way to the kitchen.

Loud, rapid knocks on the door pause Matt in his track watching Michael rush back to the front door and open it to reveal a petite 5'4 Korean girl with short brown hair. Her blue shirt disheveled and slightly dried up bloody lip she smiles a small smile at Michael.

"Hey, so I was just in the neighborhood," she says satirically.

Michael chuckles with a breath of relief leaving his system, "Leila" he says pulling her into the house and into a hug. She was here. Safe and sound.

Leila closes her eyes to Michael's embrace, she made it, "I'm okay" she says muffled into his shoulder.

Michael pulls back to look at her, "You're hurt?" he says looking at the slightly swollen bloodied bottom lip.

Leila shakes her head "Just the fight with the witch. Forgot to clean it up. Did my Mom and dad get to Light Haven safely?"

"Yes they did," Rosario says pulling the girl into a hug, "Thank you for getting here safely" she pulls back, "Now let's get this lip cleaned up and check for any bruises from your fight"

"Wait," Leila says and quickly pulls out the black USB from her jean pocket "Here's all the information that dad collected on the Nakamura coven from the hunters," she places it in Rosario's open palm "Mom said that you guys were right, about the Nakamura coven and-" she pauses realizing the blonde stranger was standing there listening.

Matt awkwardly waved hello to Leila.

Rosario looked back chuckling at his wave then and looked back to Leila, "It's okay. That's Matt and he's a part of the coven"

"Oh. Hi" Leila shyly says to him.

"Hey," Matt says back.

Michael sees the incoming smile on his mother's face.

' _Please don't match make mom'_ Michael thinks and gets the conversation back on track "Leila. USB."

Leila shakes herself of the staring stupor "Oh. Right sorry. The Nakamura family seem to have close ties to Leon Lorell."

"The treasure hunter?" Michael recites from memory.

Leila nods looking to Michael, "I want to bet a 90% chance they know about the Immortal stone or the map to it" she looks to Rosario "This is what the Mikaelson are after. They don't know the Nakamura coven is the coven to be looking into but mom told them that you guys know of the location of the stone."

Rosario smiles proudly, "The Kim coven really don't know how dangerous and useful your family can be. Now let's get you cleaned up, get something to eat and call Stella or she will kill me."

Michael goes to stand beside Matt as they watch Rosario lead Leila up the stairs.

"So that's Leila," Matt says in an interested tone.

Michael looks to Matt, "No dude. Not going to happen"

"What?! No, I wasn't trying to. Wait, why?" Matt stutters all out

Michael chuckles, "You're human slash hunter. For as long as I have known her, she only dates witches."

"Didn't her mom marry a hunter?"

Michael raised his eyebrow "They're divorced."

"Oh." he says a little disappointed only have a little hope "I mean maybe when we-" Matt gets cut off.

"Don't bother finishing that sentence, Donovan. Let's go eat and get you to school" Michael playfully shoves him towards the kitchen.

* * *

 **Mystic Grill, Mystic Falls- Afternoon**

Bonnie yawned before placing her head against the table, thankful she was in a booth. She shut her eyes in her attempt to tune out the noise of the people around her.

' _Why were there so many people here?'_ she frustratingly wonders.

Bonnie takes a deep breath in and out to push the urge of just leaving. She should be in bed catching up on sleep that has been disrupted frequently from her dreams of her _kindred_. The plus side is that they have narrowed down the locations in her dream. Well. Not really. The repeated locations where she is repeatedly saving a stranger only to be stopped by her kindred have been: A cave, a bridge with a waterfall and an entrance into an awfully familiar abandoned house that she can't enter. Technically they were just settings with unknown pinned locations. The downside to these dreams she was that she was not getting any closer to seeing a clearer sight of her kindred. Bonnie groans frustratingly running her hands through her hair. One night was all she asked. One night to be woken up by her alarm instead of waiting for it.

"Where is she?" Bonnie whispers irritated that Caroline asked to meet up after school. Bonnie picked up her phone to read and clicked the side button to read 4:30 pm on her screen.

"She better not be asking me to rejoin the cheer squad again," she thinks out loud to Caroline's sudden need to meet up this afternoon.

"Why not? Too peppy for your taste, now?"

Bonnie gasped to Damon's sudden voice next to her, "Damon!" she exclaims surprised.

She turns her head to the smirking Damon casually sitting next to her in the booth "Why do you insist on scaring me?"

"I just like that I can still surprise you," he says with a smile.

"Well, I don't. Now get lost, I'm waiting for Caroline."

Damon turns his body to face her, "Grumpy. Now, who ruined your day? Did you want me to go beat them up, teach them a lesson" he teased only for his smile to drop at the sight of bags under Bonnie's eyes.

Instinctually Damon placed a hand under Bonnie's chin, "Wha-what are you doing?" she stutters out not bothering to move out of his grasp as he inspected her face.

Damon frowns at her, "You haven't been sleeping well?"

She rolls her eyes at him, "Thank you for stating the obvious, Salvatore."

Damon drops his hand, "Is everything okay?"

Bonnie clears her throat from Damon's concerned look, "I'm okay, just getting back to the routine of balancing school and training."

Bonnie wondered how long it would be until she would be used to this newly formed friendship between the two. They still bickered as usual but worrying about each other mostly on Damon's part; **that** was new.

Damon stared at her unconvinced causing Bonnie to sigh and answer truthfully "Fine. Dreams have been keeping me up at night"

"Oh, dreams?" Damon raised an eyebrow with a smirk of connotation.

Bonnie laughs, "Not that type of dream!" she exclaims pushing him playfully on the shoulder.

Damon raises his hands up in defense and smirks teasingly at her, "I don't judge, in fact, I love those dreams especially when I am in it."

Bonnie leans her face towards him, "I think I would've said they were nightmares" she teases back.

Damon smiles at her causing Bonnie's eyes to widen a little at their close proximity. Bonnie swallows, hearing her heartbeat faster and the people's voices around her tune out.

Bonnie's phone vibrates on the table breaking the spell. Bonnie pulls back but Damon stares at her perplexed only to smile as if to realize something of this moment.

Bonnie looks to her phone only to groan, "Of course she is not going to show up. I came here for nothing"

"I wouldn't say for nothing" Damon responds dropping his hand and sitting up straighter.

"Right you got the privilege of my presence," Bonnie says looking to him.

"You're right and I'm honoured," he says with a mocking bow of his head.

Bonnie smirks only for her attention to be caught by her phone vibrating again. She and Damon looked down to see a caller ID read ' _Ray'._

Damon watches her smile and swipes to answer, "Hey, I thought you would be busy shopping for tomorrow?" she questions Ray.

Damon's curiously eavesdrop on the conversation, Bonnie knew. There was nothing to hide.

"We'll leave in an hour when the twins confirm the list, but they are still out with Eric and Amerie" Ray answers.

"Okay. Thanks for picking them up."

Ray laughs "It was logical with me passing through Mystic Falls. Although I wish to drive back"

Bonnie rolls her eyes "Ray, I'm okay. I'm feeding, training, using magic and I'm back to school."

"Yeah, that doesn't bring me comfort it just tells me you're overworking again. Don't forget you're still human."

"I know," she says then changes the subject "How's the house?"

"Packed" Ray responds, "Stella and Liam are settled in thanks to Mason. They are with Scott going over everything Liam has learned about the Nakamura coven."

Damon looks at Bonnie not bothering to hide the fact he was eavesdropping "Mas-" Damon starts but is cut off from Bonnie placing her free hand over his mouth and a glare sent his way.

Bonnie drops her and hand and tries to stifle a laugh from the sight of Damon's pout. The older vampire sigh and props his elbow on the table. Damon places his head against his open palm and openly stares at Bonnie.

Bonnie feels the heat in her cheeks from Damon's staring.

She mouths to him, "Stop"

"What?" he mouths back.

Bonnie rolls her eyes and looks straight ahead to the rest of Mystic Grill.

"How is Mason doing in Light Haven?" she asks.

"Really good. He settled down here pretty quickly. He is actually pretty helpful in search of information on other cases. He won't admit it but he likes traveling and coming back to Light Haven. He already calls it home."

Bonnie smiles, "Tyler's been the same way when he went to visit that weekend. Who knew the Lockwood family would become one of us."

"It was fated, although I do feel sorry for your Alpha"

Bonnie looked over to Damon knowing he heard Ray. No point in hiding this information. They were going, to be honest, and sharing in their information. Damon can research about the Crescent Alphas or he can ask her.

Bonnie gasped mockingly offended "Why?"

"Being the guardian of the Chosen One. I mean... no pressure."

"Thanks, Ray. I can feel your love all the way to Mystic Falls" she said sarcastically.

"Yo, Ray I've been ordered by the twins to pick up the decorations. Let's go!" Bonnie hears Mason's voice in the background.

"You better go. How long are you going to be at Light Haven?"

"I'll stay for Eric's birthday then head back to Tennessee," he said casually.

"Tennessee? You've been traveling there way more than necessary. Anything you want to tell me?"

Bonnie gets worried when Ray is silent, "Ray, what is it? You can tell me."

"I'm moving to Tennessee."

"What?! Wait. Why were you worried about telling me this?"

"Well, I know how much you and everyone wanted me to settle down in Light Haven."

Bonnie chuckles "That is true, but it's not like we are never going to see you again. I'm just glad you are settling down in a place that I can visit instead of waiting for your arrival. I'm happy for you, Ray."

"Thanks, Bon. There's a pack there, that I get along with"

"You? A pack you get along with. Oh my, I must meet this pack"

Ray chuckles, "You will. They are pretty cool."

"Yo, Ray!"

"I'm coming!" Bonnie winces from Ray yelling his response to Mason. Bonnie hears Ray moving to stand up.

"Again, Mason has become too comfortable in Light Haven."

Bonnie laughs, "Cya Ray. Talk later"

Ray hums in agreement, "Yeah. Get stronger but please take it easy."

"I will, bye," she says and ends the call.

"Boyfriend?"

Bonnie rolls her eyes "No."

Damon corrects himself, "Sorry, his name was Jason, right?"

"Joshua" she corrects him, "and he is my ex."

"Really?" Damon sits up straighter with his attention on her, "What happened?"

Bonnie shakes her head with a sad smile, "We may be friends but we're not that close for me to be rehashing my heartbreak that I still haven't dealt with."

Damon tilts his head silently asking, ' _You haven't?'_

The motion that Bonnie understands, "I haven't dealt with it because I've been busy with the Klaus situation that is going to be longer than expected."

Damon stares at her for a while, "Okay, why did Ray say you were the Chosen One?"

Bonnie smirks at Damon's skill of picking the right questions to ask.

"It's a long story"

"I don't have anywhere to be"

"I'm not ready to tell you...yet."

Damon nods in understanding, "Okay"

Bonnie narrows her eyes in surprise, "Really? No complaint, retort?"

Damon leans towards Bonnie. She doesn't lean back. Damon's blue eyes roam from her lips to her green eyes, "I'm trying out this whole trusting friends thing we have going."

Bonnie chuckles and states truthfully, "Thank you."

"This secret is not about you in danger?" he asked lowly.

Bonnie whispers back, "No"

Damon stares at her in a way that she knew he was monitoring her heartbeat.

Bonnie assures him, "Only because we are looking for an object to complete the whole secret"

"The Immortal stone"

Bonnie nods.

"We find this stone, then you'll be safe?"

Trying not to react to Damon say 'we' Bonnie replies back with a straight face, "Yes."

"If we don't?"

Bonnie looks away. Damon places his hand under her chin; turning her attention back to him.

"If we don't?" he repeats his question.

"If Klaus finds it, then he'll be unstoppable. Immortal."

The tension rises between them; the silence speaks the truth.

"We'll find it" is all Damon says like a statement set in stone.

Bonnie watches Damon stand up and motions with his head, "Come on. I'll drop you home."

Bonnie shakes her head, "It's okay. I drove here."

"I saw you practically falling asleep, Bon-Bon when I walked in"

Her eyes widened in surprise to Damon's observation about to retort, but Damon opens his hand "Car keys" he says.

Bonnie can't help but smile to his sentiment because the thought of not driving home sounded really nice.

Bonnie pulls the car keys from her bag, but stops when she is to give it to Damon remembering "I don't know if Mike would like you driving his jeep"

"I'm sure he would like his cousin back home safely and not have her brain splattered across the road"

Bonnie cringes a little to his words "A little too much on the imagery, but here" she said handing him the car keys then turns away to grab her bag.

Damon couldn't help but smile at Bonnie's act of agreement meaning that she is now slowly trusting him. It's a small act, but Damon knew if this was 6 months ago Bonnie would be fighting him tooth and nail of an ounce of sleep to show him that she can handle driving home. Then again if this was 6 months ago, he wouldn't be offering to drive her home because he was worried about her nor be so patient in what she was hiding. Stefan and Elena have noticed Damon's change in demeanor around Bonnie these past months. Stefan would tease him of his eagerness to always be around Bonnie while Elena would voice her concerns for his eagerness. It was difficult to explain to either of them of his friendship with Bonnie. Everything just made sense with Bonnie's presence. She was someone he could trust to make sensible decisions or to call him out when he wasn't making the right decisions. Elena mentioned a few weeks ago that he had changed; but what she doesn't realize was, this _**is**_ him.

It was just easier to breathe and be _Damon Salvatore_ with Bonnie.

She makes it easier.

* * *

 **Thursday, 13th May 2010**

Laying on top of Michael's doubled bed, Leila looked over to the said boy in deep concentration over the files she brought with her yesterday.

"Any new information that you didn't find yesterday?"

Michael chuckled to Leila's sarcasm and looked to her, "I'm sorry. I'm not being a good host am I?"

Leila laughs shaking her head. She sits up and swings her legs to sit on the edge of the bed, "Is there something specific you are looking for?"

Michael shakes his head, "I did the mistake of skimming through the files in the hope something would jump out with certain keywords"

Leila nods mulling over his words, "Like prophecy, the Chosen One, Immortal stone, Bonnie etcetera"

Michael smirked, "Exactly," he says only to frown at the laptop to see the small paragraph. He skims quickly getting the translation only leaving him with more questions.

"What is that?" he points to ' _守護者_ ' typed on a new page **.**

Leila squints her eyes at it, "Looks Japanese" she mutters skimming through the lines of translation her father typed up.

Leila looks to Michael, "What has you confused?" she asks.

"The translation is a protector. A protector of who? Who is the Nakamura line protecting"

Leila shakes her head, "A what not a who"

"Huh?"

"Shugosha, if I'm reading correctly of dad's translation is a protector of something. An item" Leila hums in the realization of her dad's thinking "Like an immortal stone"

"Or the map of immortality"

"Or the map of immortality" she repeated in agreement before reading furthermore, "It seems like it's a tale among hunters about the Nakamura family select a shugosha in each generation. No one knows what they are protecting and-" Leila reaches out to the trackpad moving the document down only to mutter out lowly "Damn".

"What?" Michael seeing a list of names that flowed onto the next 2 pages. Most of the names with a strikethrough or bolded.

"These are hunter names dating as far as the year my dad was born to this year. The names crossed out are hunters dead and if I'm correct the bolded names are hunters that have failed to go after the Nakamura"

Michael gulped looking down the list, "That's a lot of names crossed out"

Leila looked up to Michael, "The Nakamura family are supposed to be allies right?" she asks worriedly.

"Yeah," he says then looks to Leila asking the question that has been bugging him, "I want to know how or even why the Nakamura family kept themselves hidden from all of us. Even from our side, none of the other family line passed on information about the Nakamura family line. Why?"

"Well, it was during the time of the Elders which we can assume after the separation of the Elders. Pen and paper weren't exactly lying around in those days."

Michael sighs, "But word of mouth. Why didn't Tiana Bennett mention Mayu Nakamura to her children? Why did all the other Elders keep them a secret? What if we never found them?"

Leila tilts her head to the side wondering why this has Michael mind scrambled. "You did find them" she leans forward to reminds him, "Mike you told me each family line grew a part yet fate brought them together through Micah Bennett, Mark Johnson, and Daniel O'Donnell. When the coven-"

"-was formed was when the Elder's legacy was discovered and written down by each family line" Michael and Leila finished together.

Michael looks apologetically at her, "I talk a lot about our coven, don't I?"

Leila chuckles, "I don't mind," she says with a smile followed by "Besides you guys are more family to me than my own"

Michael turned to face Leila "You talk to your dad?"

Leila nods, "Yeah now they are just waiting for me to go back. I told them I'll go to Light Haven this weekend."

"Why?"

Leila shrugs, "Did you know it has been a year since I've seen you guys? I've known you all my life but I barely know Bonnie that my dad spent most of his life to travel around the world to help."

"You know Bon never asked to be the Chosen One or your dad to do that."

Leila shakes her head, "I know. I'm not blaming her. I just wished my dad didn't take on the role by himself. I wish I got a chance to help rather than being kept in the dark about it"

"But you did? You brought the-"

"Because circumstances forced me to help"

"Leila this isn't your battle"

Leila scoffs holding back the building tears. She stands up, "That!" she states frustrated, "Why is that the reason to not involve me. Mom said that to me. Dad said that by not teaching anything about his hunter life. Now you." she states looking at Michael, "Is it because I'm a half-witch? You think I'm weaker"

"What?!" Michael states flabbergasted. He stands up walking towards her to place his hands on her shoulders "Never in a million years did I ever think you were weak. I just-" he sighs "I just wanted to protect you."

Leila bites her bottom lip looking down to hide her tears. She breathes in and out before looking up to him, "Keeping me in the dark doesn't protect me. It makes me more weak and vulnerable to be attacked, like 2 days ago"

Michael nods knowing he had no right to argue back on that.

He places his forehead against hers in the hope she would feel his apology, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Michael and Leila close their eyes breathing in each other's scent. Michael feeling guilty he didn't know how Leila felt all this time he didn't discuss the Prophecy with her when she asked. Leila opens her eyes, knowing she had to tell him. Michael opens her eyes the moment Leila's forehead leaves his.

Leila looks up to him unsure how to explain her thoughts to her best friend of 15 years.

"Did you know my grandmother moved straight back to South Korea the moment my mom and dad got married."

Michael eyebrows lower in confusion of the subject change and also to the statement. Leila rarely talked about other family members besides her mom and dad. Even when he asked more she would tell him truthfully that both of her parents never spoke of their families to her. All she knew was the families on her mom's side all lived in South Korea and all the families on her dad's side were from South Korea only to move to America, but Liam was the only family member still alive.

Leila chuckles bitterly, "Yeah, mom's coven along with my grandma shunned her for marrying my dad "

"Why?"

"In the Kim coven, every marriage is accessed by some matchmaker in Korea, but here's the catch. They both have to be a witch. The connections will assess how much strength will be attributed to each coven"

"Your dad is a hunter"

"Hence they believe I am one of the weakest witches in their coven. Half witch, half-human. Limit of restrictions with my powers"

"Does your grandma talk to you?"

Leila shakes her head side to side "Not for the last 16 years of my life until last year-" she pauses to chuckle bitterly "-she contacted me after that side of the family got word that mom and dad were divorced. She wanted nothing to do with me until mom and dad split. She is already discussing with the family's matchmaker of potentials for me to meet when I go to South Korea to meet her."

Michael drops his hold on her, "When you go?" he says in at a slower pace as if the words were not real.

"Mmmhmm," she says carefully.

Michael stares at her. Waiting. Waiting for Leila to say it was all a joke. Nothing comes.

"You're seriously considering it," Michael says in a surprised tone.

Leila nervously rubs the back of her neck, "I need to be stronger Mike" she moves her hands quickly blurting out the rest of her reasons, "To have someone that can lend me their powers. There are limitations to how far I can practice my magic. I hate it."

"I didn't know"

Leila smiles a small smile, "I never told you. I didn't want the pity and-" she looks away from Michael speaking truthfully "-I was ashamed"

Michael frowns, "Why would you be ashamed? You're an amazing witch"

Leila moves past Michael to lean against the wall to stare out the window to the Bennett's front yard.

Leila sighs, "I always wondered how much stronger I would be if my dad was a witch. Would I be as powerful as you?" she finishes looking back to him.

Michael goes to sit on his bed taking in everything Leila has confessed.

"Mike…" Leila says softly and little afraid that he may look at her differently. Even pity her.

Michael sighs defeated and stands up to go and stand in front of her.

Leila stands up straighter looking up to him, "Is this why you've always dated witches?"

"Kind of" she says honestly "And I didn't want to hide my witch side. Hiding who I am from a human is too stressful for me; all the lies" she shivers from the idea of it, "I couldn't do that."

Michael nods in understanding, "You're not being forced to go to these matchmaking?"

Leila shakes her head, "My choice" she assures him.

"Does Aunty and Uncle know?"

"They know I've been in contact with my grandma. Mom only knew because she contacted her and begged her to come back home with me to learn about the coven. To right the wrongs of my mom's mistake"

"To right the wrongs? Choosing love over their traditions?"

"Yeah and I'm not going there with that mindset. My mom married my dad for love and I would never see that as wrong like them. I need to go to learn more about my powers and that side of the family. You know so much about your ancestors, I hardly know anything. Mom never talked about them and everyone is dead on my dad's side of the family."

No matter how much Michael didn't believe she needed to do this; he knew anything he said wouldn't change her mind.

"I can't change your mind, can I?"

Leila shakes her head from side to side, "Sorry, no."

Michael sighs in defeat, "Just know you are still a badass witch without the Kim coven."

Leila snorts to Michael's compliment.

Michael places his fingers under her chin, "I'm serious Lei. _**You're**_ the Kim's legacy. If they were family; they would have supported your mom when she married your dad. Fuck their traditions" he finishes dropping his hand.

Leila chuckles to Michael's words. A boy that is a stickler for rules and laws it was quite funny hearing it from him. Usually, that was Marcus's avenue of breaking rules.

Leila just smiles and hugs him, "Thank you, Mike" she mumbled into his shoulder.

Michael just simply wraps his arms around Leila's waist and replies, "You're always welcome"

Their moment is cut short from Bonnie's voice yelling from downstairs, "Mike! Leila! Dinner!" followed by Gabriel yelling from the kitchen "Bonnie, we are not the goddamn zoo! Go upstairs and tell them!"

Leila and Michael look to each both unable to hold back a laugh knowing what Bonnie's expression would be like in response to Gabriel yelling at her. Michael sees past Leila outside his window to see his mom walking up to the porch.

Michael smirks and turns his head a little to yell out towards the door "We're coming!"

"Michael! What did I just say?!" Gabriel yells.

"What is with the yelling?!" Michael and Leila break out in a fit of laughter when they hear Rosario's exclamation.

Calming down, Leila states truthfully, "I have really missed you guys"

Michael smiles a little pulling her back into a hug, "I've missed you too, Lei. No more secrets."

Leila wraps her arms around his waist leaning her head against his chest, "No more."

Michael smiles placing his chin on top of her head. He really forgot how tiny she was in his arms. They have been best friends for so long that she was a sister to him. He couldn't help but be protective of her and wanting her to be happy.

Michael pulls back a little for Leila to lift her head and look up to him.

"Why didn't Aunty go back?"

Leila shrugs, "Mom told me she was happy where she was. She didn't want to go back"

"She's okay with you going?"

Leila shakes her head, "She doesn't want me to go, but she understands if I want to do it. She just doesn't want me coming home engaged"

"Oh god-"

Leila giggles, "I won't. My plan was to meet the candidates that grandma sets up but learn more about mom's family"

"Guys! Hurry-" Bonnie stops at the sight of Michael and Leila hugging "Uh sorry I didn't-"

Leila chuckles letting go of Michael, "It's okay, Bonnie. We're done. Michael was just apologizing"

"And no free drinks" Bonnie supplies.

Leila gasps looking to Michael, "I didn't even know that was an option"

Michael rolls his eyes, "It would be but I don't condone underage drinking."

Bonnie and Leila looked at each other as Bonnie asks, "Did he make you a fake ID?"

Leila nods causing her and Bonnie to burst out laughing.

Leila walks and links arms with Bonnie, "A rare moment when Mike makes a good joke" she says.

"I like you" Bonnie replies.

Michael chuckles watching Bonnie and Leila leave his room; the sound of their chatters getting further and further away. He loved them. He loved these moments. The good and the bad moments before the battles. His family. Michael looks back to the file containing the little information on the Nakamura line. The legacy of the Elders. Bennett, O'Donnell, and Johnson became a family. Would the Nakamura become another family in their coven or an enemy?

* * *

 **Thursday, 20th May 2010**

 _Bonnie shuts her eyes from the harshness of the bright light and the loudness of the people she hadn't seen. The noise lowers slowly like somebody turning the volume knob to the left on the stereo. Slowly she opens her eyes to find herself inside a house. No, a mansion she realizes looking up to the hanging chandelier and then to the stairs leading to another floor._

 _Bonnie looks around trying to figure out why this place felt familiar. It didn't look familiar if anything everything inside this place looked brand new._

 _"Hello" her voice echoes in the room._

" _ **Really? Hello"**_

" _Jesus!" Bonnie exclaims from the sudden voice behind her_

" _ **Nope, just Adara," the demon says with a slight smirk to her response.**_

 _Bonnie rolls her eyes looking to Adara now standing beside her._

" _This is new"_

" _ **What?"**_

" _You usually appear when I'm just about to be killed or when I wake up. Never any earlier"_

 _Adara shrugs her shoulders,_ " _ **The closer we are to meeting the Kindred the easier it is for me to access these dreams"**_

" _You never told me that before"_

" _ **You never asked"**_

" _Adara…" Bonnie chastised her demon twin_

 _The red-eyed demon looked to Bonnie,_ " _ **During these,"**_ _she waved her hands to their environment_ " _ **dreams your mind had created some bubble blocking me from entering"**_

" _You never had troubles before"_

 _Adara rolls her eyes,_ " _ **I like to keep your sanity intact and myself as well. The magic of the Kindred seems to not like me intruding"**_

" _Except now"_

" _ **Except now"**_ _Adara repeats._

" _Why?"_

 _Sounds of footsteps catch their attention to look up. Adara smiles and moves to stand in front of Bonnie, "Because I can do what I've been wanting to do"_

" _What's that?"_

 _Adara chuckles to Bonnie's cluelessness._

 _She looks back to Bonnie,_ " _ **To protect you"**_

 _Bonnie shakes her head moving to stand besides Adara, "To protect each other" she says only to add teasingly, "I knew you would like me soon enough"_

" _ **You're growing on me"**_ _Adara teases back then look up, "_ _ **Let's go,"**_ _she says with the motion of her head towards the stairs._

 _Bonnie nods as they both make their way up the stairs._

" _Looks like this dream is not for me"_

 _Adara looks down to Bonnie with a questioning look._

" _Looks like my mind is keeping me from intruding. Go on and remember everything to report back to Mike and Marcus"_

 _Adara nods and continues the trek up the stairs only to be met with a long hallway with a red carpet dressing the floor. Frowning she sees framed paintings hanging up on either side of the walls of the hallway._

" _ **Tiana"**_ _Adara whispers stepping towards the framed headshot painting of Tiana Bennett. She looked to be 15. The year she first received her powers. Adara touched the painting in sadness. She truly missed Tiana. She hated that her memories were blocked to not remember how she died._

 _Leaning her forehead against the frame with her eyes closed she confesses,_ " _ **I'm sorry for not protecting you"**_

 _Adara opens her eyes within seconds of feeling a presence behind her. Turning to attack the person blocks her attack cleanly and catches Adara off guard from the sweep of her legs. Adara falls back gritting her teeth from the fall._

" _Your defense was always sloppy to me" a female Japanese accented voice spoke above her._

 _Adara opened her eyes to see a familiar Japanese woman dressed in a white kimono. A scar very prominent on her left cheek starting from under her eye and ending just above her lip._

 _She reaches out towards the red-eyed demon, "Hello Adara"_

 _Adara looks to the hand then to the Japanese woman._

 _Accepting the hand, Adara senses the familiarity._

' _ **A witch'**_ _Adara thinks while getting up with girl's help._

 _Letting go of her hand, Adara recognizes her,_ " _ **Mayu?"**_

 _Mayu smiles "She remembers"_

" _You can thank Sheila for taking Bonnie down memory lane when Nicholas betrayed. I remember you then but not you when we met"_

 _Mayu nods a little saddened by that, "Oh" she smiles, "I'm glad the Archangels kept your way with words intact" she says turning away she walks down the hallway._

 _Adara follows after her,_ " _ **They blocked my memories didn't they?"**_

 _Mayu nods, "It was the deal that Tiana made with him" she stops causing Adara to backstep from the abrupt stop._

 _Mayu looks to Adara "You both knew the outcome of doing the spell" she says in a sad tone and look to the painting in front of her._

" _ **What spell?"**_

" _We were so happy to have found each other and have the powers to protect our world. We all didn't think how much our future generation would be affected by the decisions we made."_

 _Adara miffed by the woman ignoring her question looked to the painting that captured her attention only for eyes to widen. Ten 18 years old posing like some family shoot outside near a river. The Elders. Who were the 5 that stood behind them? Adara wondered. 3 females, 2 males._

 _Mayu turned her head to look at Adara staring at the painting of a moment that Mayu cherished. Adara didn't exist, yet then._

" _ **Who are they?"**_ _Adara asked pointing to the 5 unknown._

" _The Crescent Alphas," Mayu says inspecting Adara's reaction._

 _Adara looked to the fair-skin woman standing behind Tiana with a smirk. Instinctively Adara's finger went to Tiana only to gasp and get thrown back against the wall._

 _Sliding to the floor, Adara let out a shrill scream from piercing pain in her head. Adara's fangs extended while her hands flew to her forehead as the influx of memories hit her brain like a movie put on fast forward._

" _Adara!" Mayu hears Bonnie's screams from downstairs._

 _Mayu crouches to be eye-leveled with Adara, "Come on. Don't fight it" she whispers._

 _What seemed like hours were simply seconds. The piercing pain stops. Adara opens her eyes to see Mayu staring at her._

 _Mayu sees Adara's recognition of her._

" _You remember" Mayu simply says._

" _ **I remember"**_ _is all Adara says only to smile and pull Mayu into a hug._

 _Mayu smiles hugging the demon back, "Welcome back, Adara"_

 _Pulling back Adara growled, "I'm going to kill the Archangels"_

 _Mayu snickered, "You can't. You know what you need to do"_

 _Mayu stands up helping Adara up. Sounds of footsteps up the stairs cause Adara and Mayu to see Bonnie._

" _Tiana?" Mayu says confused._

" _Adara!" Bonnie yells rushing to the demon side._

 _Adara winces,_ " _ **I know it's a dream but I still have heightened hearing"**_

 _Bonnie rolls her eyes, "Geez, sorry for worrying from you suddenly screaming in pain"_

 _Adara look to Mayu who is staring at Bonnie,_ " _ **Mayu this is Bonnie Bennett"**_

 _Mayu shakes her head out of the stupor looking to Adara, "It appears the universe is funny"_

 _Bonnie looks confused between the two as Adara with a smile continues the introduction._

" _ **Bonnie this is Mayu Nakamura. The Nakamura Elder"**_

 _Bonnie realizes that Mayu must have mistaken her for Tiana. Remembering this was an Elder she makes a move to bow. Mayu stops her before Bonnie would do it, "Please don't bow"_

 _Bonnie falters in her action nodding, "Uh, it's an honor to meet you"_

" _And you too," Mayu says then looks to Adara "You know what you need to do"_

 _Adara nods,_ " _ **She did this, didn't she?"**_

 _Mayu plays dumb, "Who?"_

 _Adara smirks,_ " _ **Her plans better not mean permanent death"**_

 _Bonnie confused by Adara's statement but a painting catches her attention on her right. She steps towards the painting that Mayu and Adara were staring at._

" _The Elders" she whispers._

 _Mayu smiles softly to stand beside Bonnie "One of the happiest moments in my life even with Nicholas" she said pointing to the white boy with brown curls with distinct small birthmarks on the side of his face._

" _Who are the other 5?" Bonnie asked_

" _You can ask Adara"_

 _Bonnie nods looking to Mayu to ask of the purpose of these dreams, "A Nakamura is my Kindred"_

" _He is. It is his destiny to stand by you" Mayu says._

" _Does he have a first name?"_

" _You will meet by fate"_

 _Bonnie groaned looking to Adara, "A little help?"_

* * *

Bonnie open her eyes only to sigh annoyed at the sight of her ceiling. She feels the burn of her tattoo. The dream was connected to her Kindred but she didn't see him.

" **Trouble sleeping"**

Bonnie slowly lift her head to see Adara casually sitting on the edge of her bed. Bonnie groaned not impressed with her demon's sarcasm and the fact she didn't even get the first name of her Kindred.

Bonnie thinks of the positive outcome of the dream and slowly sit up to look at Adara.

"What happened?" Bonnie asks.

Adara stares at Bonnie hating that history really was going to repeat. Only this time, it was Bonnie that was going to be another pawn for another war for the Archangels.

" **I remember everything, Bonnie"**

That statement seemed to wake Bonnie up, "You do? How come I don't remember? We are in the same mind"

" **The memories are not yours. They were Tiana's and mine at that time"**

"Oh"

Adara moves closer to grab Bonnie's hand, " **Everything we know is true. From the Archangels to the Crescent Alphas to the-"**

"Blood-linking spell"

Adara nods.

"We're going to die like Tiana? History is going to repeat"

Adara shakes her head " **I'll be damned if I let history repeat. We need to find the Immortal stone to be resurrected. The Archangels are not going to use me or you for their gain."**

"If we don't find it?"

" **I will figure out how to protect us. I will not let us die as Tiana did for the Archangels" the red-eyed demon swore.**

Bonnie placed her hand over Adara's looking into the red eyes of her replicated self, "We. We will figure it out. We will defeat Klaus and figure out what the Archangels up to"

Bonnie smiles in realization, "You know this is the first time we have ever spoken like this without bickering or sarcasm"

Adara chuckles letting go of Bonnie's hand, " **I can throw in some sarcasm"**

Bonnie shakes her head only to stop realizing what Adara had insinuated, "Why do you think there is more to the plan?"

" **Klaus' battle and the finding of the Immortal stone is bringing everyone back together. Involving the Nakamura family, discovering the existence of the Crescent Alphas. The Immortal stone was created because she knew a war was coming and it's not with Klaus"**

"It's not?"

" **Klaus is the pandora box"**

"To what?"

With a frustrated sigh, " **I don't know"** she confessed.

Bonnie nods accepting the answer and moves to her next question, "Who is _she_? You said it to Mayu and just now"

Adara chuckles, " **I should probably start from the beginning"**

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone! I'm back! I had been stuck on this chapter for a long time and so glad to have finally gotten through my writer's block. Next chapter is going to be loooooong with everyone and I mean EVERYONE learning about the beginning of the Elders thanks to Adara getting all her memories back**

 **All characters belong to their respectful owners except for the OC. Grammatical errors are all mine.**

 **Read and review your thoughts! Love reading them :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**~ Chapter Eleven: Think about the steps you take ~**

" **The more abstract the truth you wish to teach, the more you must still seduce the senses to it."- Friedrich Nietzsche (Beyond Good and Evil)**

 **Thursday, 20th May 2010**

 **Early afternoon, Bennett residence, Mystic Falls.**

Gabriel seated on the single couch with Rosario sitting on the arms watched the living room fill up with all the teens for an impromptu afternoon coven meeting after their lunch. Marcus, Bonnie, Leila, and Michael take a seat on the long couch. Alexis sits on the single couch across Gabriel with Robbie sitting on the left arm and Tyler on the right with his arms casually laid on top of the sofa. Matt walks in with a stool from the kitchen and places it next to Robbie.

' _We need a bigger meeting room,_ ' Gabriel thought, watching Matt take a seat.

Patting her husband's shoulder, Rosario stood up and went to stand in front of the fireplace.

Looking at the teens sitting in front of her, "I know we are looking forward to everyone coming here for dinner, but Gab and I wanted to check up on everyone. How do we feel after everything Bonnie and Adara shared with us yesterday?" Rosario asks.

The silence filled the room. Everyone but Bonnie had looks of uncertainty on how to voice their opinion after the information overload from Adara and Bonnie.

"Worried," Michael spoke up, causing everyone to look at him

Michael cleared his throat and continued, "I'm worried about after we find the Immortal stone. What happens after?" he questions to everyone.

Michael looks to Marcus, "I think you might be right in being wary about the Archangels. What if they have more planned for us. Adara is right to be suspicious of what our coven has discovered. From the Nakamura family to the Crescent Alphas. Now coming close to the Immortal stone. What if we discover the other Demon Slayers? It's almost like they are preparing us for war."

"Mike, we don't even know about the Demon Slayers, and this war is against Klaus. He's the only evil vampire hybrid running around, right?" Alexis asks followed by Tyler's response, "That we know of"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "That we know of," she repeats.

Michael frowns, voicing out his running his thoughts, "Maybe the war is with Klaus. Bonnie has to battle him, and she has the coven and the Mystic Falls gang fighting with her. Klaus has Elijah and is most definitely needs to build an army to battle us. Hence the war, the Prophecy..." he fades out only to groan in frustration, "Is this how Marcus feels with all his theories?"

Marcus wants to laugh at Michael's expression but decides to lay off on it. The blonde-haired teen abruptly stands up, "I believe I can help with what your thinking, Mike. Thanks to Adara for speaking of the past, it confirmed some of my theories."

"Are we going to get to your theories anytime soon?" Alexis states, causing Tyler to snort as the two bumped their fists.

Robbie softly slaps his sister's arm and chastise her for her sarcasm then look to Tyler with the look of ' _You're not helping_.'

"Alexis," Gabriel says her name in a reprimanding tone only to smile a little.

"Sorry, sir," she says, then looks to Marcus, "Continue."

"I shall," he says with mocking bow and sits back down with all eyes on him.

"There is always more with the Archangels. Tiana Bennett and the rest of the other Elders had their war against Nicholas Blackwell. Their war ended, but-" Marcus motions towards the ceiling to signal "heaven or some deity seemed to have already foreseen danger hence the creation of The Prophecy to defeat Klaus. While we are all grateful that Bonnie has a chance to be resurrected with the Immortal stone, there is a chance that-"

"-my resurrection will come with strings attached," Bonnie finished Marcus's line of thought.

Marcus nods, "That's what bugged me. From what Adara told us, the Archangels were not too fond of her being created from Tiana. Why not let her die with Tiana? Why rip her spiritual essence and lock her away from centuries awaiting for you to be born?"

Gabriel and Rosario looked to each concerned that Marcus' line of thinking was making sense.

"It's not like we can ask what they-" Matt motions to the ceiling "have planned."

Leila looks to Bonnie, asking, "Should you be killing Klaus?"

Bonnie looks to Leila, startled, "Of course. Klaus killed my dad. It is my fate to end the Original hybrid-"

"Or rule by his side," Leila reminded her.

Bonnie seems offended as Leila explains, "Hypothetically, if you already knew that killing Klaus would lead to a bigger war, a more powerful villain, more casualties. Wouldn't you choose to rule with Klaus to prevent such a war?"

Bonnie opens her mouth to answer but is unable to voice the truth because it would hurt the feelings of everyone in this room.

"She would," Gabriel says. They all stay silent in agreement with him.

"Uncle…" Bonnie starts, but he shakes his head.

"I'd hate it," he says

"We'd hate it. All of us," Rosario adds.

Gabriel smiles, "But you know we would fight with everything we have to get you back."

Bonnie nods, feeling her eyes tear up to his words, "I know," she says.

Bonnie looks to everyone and for once is stumped.

Looking at Michael, "What do I do?" Bonnie asks.

Michael smiles and reaches out to hold Bonnie's hands, "What do you want to do? And you know it."

Bonnie bites her bottom lip. "I want to find the Immortal stone and kill Klaus," she admits.

"Then that is what we will do," Michael says.

"Even if it could lead to a bigger war?"

"A war we don't even know exists," Robbie speaks up.

Bonnie lets go of Michael's hands and look to Robbie, "It's all theories Bonnie from those 3," Robbie says, motioning with his hands towards Marcus, Leila, and Michael.

Bonnie chuckles and reminds him, "As much as we all hate to admit it, O'Donnell's theories are usually right."

"Then we find the evidence," Alexis input looking to Robbie, "We all know Robbie doesn't like a theory without concrete evidence."

Robbie smiles, nodding, "That is true."

Rosario vocalizes, "Then we will continue down this path to kill Klaus. We will find the Immortal stone before we take on Klaus. Agreed?"

"Agreed," everyone said.

"Good," she looks to Michael, "You, Leila, and Marcus had more information on the Immortal stone?"

Michael nods as his mother, motions for them to take her place. Rosario returns to her seat while Michael, Leila, and Marcus stand up and make their way to stand in front of the fireplace.

"Well, it's not about the Immortal stone technically; it's about your _Kindred_ ," Marcus says to Bonnie.

"You found him?"

The three teens nod, while Leila types on her phone and hand it to Bonnie.

Bonnie takes the phone, "Sora Nakamura," she murmurs, feeling the slight burning sensation of her tattoo while she scrolls through his Facebook profile.

"Following the information my dad collected about the Nakamura family, they are currently split. The oldest is Katsu Nakamura, the leader of the Nakamura coven. He is the grandfather of Sora. Sora currently stays with him in New York hence why Leon Lorell has close ties with them."

Bonnie smiles when she stops at the photo of a suited white man with styled brown hair and a full smile with his arm around the laughing teen that looks to be around her age. Sora was taller than Leon due to crouching down for Leon to wrap his around his shoulders.

"Sora Nakamura," she says, feeling relief at finding her _Kindred_.

Bonnie feels Alexis come to sit beside her and voiced Bonnie's first thought at seeing the photo, "He's cute."

"Damn, he is," Robbie says, sitting on the other side of Bonnie.

Bonnie can't help but nod in agreement with the twins. Because he was an attractive guy, with those deep dark brown eyes, the chiseled jaw, and that playful smile that she is sure would get anyone swooning.

"Meh," Bonnie hears Matt and Tyler say, standing behind her.

They lean their arms on top of the couch, looking down at the phone.

Bonnie rolls her eyes and gives the phone back to Leila.

"You said the Nakamura family split?" asks Bonnie.

"Currently, yes. Most of the Nakamura clan are in New York. Sora's parents divorced five years ago. Then Sora's mom passed away two years later. Sora has a little sister named Emi Nakamura, who is 17, but she has been living in Japan with their father since the divorce. Katsu is the father of Sora's mom, and he took care of them in New York after the divorce."

"Sora is my _Kindred_. Why do you think he connects to the Immortal map?"

Leila looks to Michael, who motioned for her to continue.

Leila looks back to Bonnie, "Marcus and Michael explained to me the purpose of a _Kindred_. For centuries, the Nakamura clan were known for their traditions to select a _shugosha_. Which translates to a protector of something. This tradition is known in the hunter world due to many of them attempting to steal whatever the Nakamura family is protecting in hopes of becoming rich or powerful. Many of them have failed or have been killed except-"

"Leon Lorell, a treasure hunter that is close to the Nakamura family. That's why your dad began to look into him."

"Exactly. My dad didn't know that the Nakamura coven was a part of the Elder line. Dad explained to me that he wanted to know if the legend was true of them protecting something powerful, especially if it has been for centuries. I think it's the Immortal stone."

"Marcus and I believe it's the map," Michael says, "The universe doesn't like to make it easy for us."

"That is true, son," Gabriel says.

"How exactly are we going to approach the Nakamura family?" Robbie asks

"Yeah, they don't know about us, or they would have approached us," Alexis says, leaning back to look at Bonnie.

"That's true," Marcus said, pointing to Alexis in agreement.

"Then we approach them," Rosario says, looking down to Gabriel, "We can set up a meeting. When Sora and Bonnie meet, they will know."

"Agreed," Gabriel says and looks to everyone "Anything else that needs to be discussed?"

Alexis tilts her head back to raise an eyebrow at Tyler. Tyler looks down and shakes his head at her.

"Tyler has something to say," Alexis answers, lifting her head up to look at Gabriel.

Tyler looks to Gabriel immediately, shaking his head, "It's nothing."

"Speak, Tyler. You are a part of this coven. Nothing is hidden," Gabriel says reassuringly to the teen.

Tyler nods, scratching the back of his head, nervously, "I was wondering if we were going to find out more about the Crescent Alphas. Who they are, maybe they can help us in all of this against Klaus."

"Do we want to find out who our Crescent Alphas are?" Rosario asks everyone, "We know their surnames," she reminds them.

Bonnie sits up, looking to her aunt, "Truthfully, I don't."

Alexis and Robbie look to Bonnie, surprised, "For real?" they say in unison.

"For the first time, I want fate to allow them to us or vice versa," she says. Bonnie looks to Tyler to explain, "I don't want to force strangers into a battle they know nothing about and to fight against Klaus. You have a choice too, Tyler. You don't have to help us just because the Lockwoods are the Crescent alphas."

Tyler shakes his head, "They hurt my pack" he looks to the twins, "there is no way I am backing out of this."

Robbie and Alexis smile at Tyler while Bonnie looks pleased with Tyler's words.

"So we let fate decide our path with the Crescent Alphas," Gabriel surmised.

Everyone murmured in agreement, Gabriel looked to Tyler, "Is that okay?"

Tyler looked to the older man, "Yes, sir," he says, not affected by the decision. Yes, he wanted to meet other werewolves that were Crescent Alphas in the hope of helping him, and his uncle Mason learn more about their powers. But then again, they don't honestly know the type of people the other family lines of the Crescent Alphas are.

"Uncle Gabriel," Tyler turns his attention towards Bonnie.

Gabriel looks to Bonnie and sees the stern expression. He notes her appearance; her eyes cast downwards. She is thinking of what she wants to say.

"What is it, Bonnie bear," he says teasingly to ease her nerves.

"I want to tell them."

"Them?" Gabriel repeats in his head, confused until it clicks on who she was talking about.

Gabriel sighed, unsure, "Bonnie…"

Bonnie raises her hand, stopping him from trying and convincing him, "Please, We know everything now, thanks to Adara, and they too need to know."

Rosario places a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, "She's right, honey."

Gabriel mutters his annoyance.

Gabriel doesn't want them in Bonnie's life, but he knows he can't stop Bonnie from involving the Mystic Falls' gang. The best Gabriel and the coven can do protect her.

"I know she is," he says, then looks to Bonnie, "You may tell them everything. We will also involve them in our search of the Immortal map and stone if they want to help, but only on our calls."

"Yes, sir," Bonnie says, trying not to smile widely of her uncle coming around with the Mystic Falls gang.

* * *

 **Late evening- Bennett residence, Mystic Falls**

Elena looked to Caroline, who happily pressed the doorbell and then moved to stand beside Elena in front of Bonnie Bennett's front door.

"Are you sure, Care? She might be busy or not even at home," Elena says, unsure of Caroline's plan to surprise Bonnie and drag her out for a girl's night out while that idea had worked in the past with Bonnie always being alone at home. When she wasn't, they knew she was at her Gram's place. Now. Now she is never alone. While Elena knew she should be happy for her best friend, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy that Bonnie barely has time for her or Caroline — always running off for coven meetings, training, research, or to hang out with her coven.

"Please, Lena, she is home," Caroline says, pointing to Bonnie's car and then taps her ears. "And I hear music and a lot of voices in the house or-" she narrows her eyes to focus her hearing, "no, it seems to be further, maybe the backyard?"

Caroline looks around, noting the many cars parked near Bonnie's house, "Is Bonnie having a party?" she wonders.

Caroline shakes her head and assures Elena, "Besides Bon always love when we do this and trust me, we are all in need of time together."

Before Elena could reply, the door opened, revealing Michael Bennett in casual black jeans and a loose grey t-shirt.

"Ladies, what can I do for you?"

Caroline smiles widely, "We're here to see Bonnie and drag her out for a much-needed girl's night out."

Michael chuckles to the blonde bubbly's nature, and he can see why Bonnie was instantly friends with her and why Matt and Tyler fell for her. Her personality is infectious.

"While I do wish you had called Bon before assuming she was free, she can't tonight. We have our coven dinner, and it's a much-needed one with every-" he stops and opens the door more "You know what. Come on in. You can have your girl's night out another night, but come and grab a plate and meet the rest of the coven" he looks to Caroline, "Sorry, Care, we don't keep any blood bags."

Caroline waves him off, "It's no problems," she says, walking into the house with Elena following. The girls wait till Michael closes the door, and he leads them through the foyer into the kitchen to see Bonnie dressed in black leggings and an oversized white shirt. Her curls are falling to the front of her face as she leaned down to look into the open fridge.

"Hey cuz, you got visitors."

Bonnie looks up and smiles, "I thought I heard your voice, Care. Did you guys want a drink?"

They shake their head side to side.

Grabbing her can of soda, Bonnie closes the fridge door and motioned with her head, "We got plates out there and way more food than necessary as we always do."

"Hey, we got three werewolves to feed now," Michael says before going out.

Bonnie laughs to that statement, "That is true," she says, then looks to Caroline and Elena.

"Is everything okay?"

Elena nods, "Yeah. Care wanted to do our traditional random girl's night out."

"I didn't know you were going to be busy," Caroline defends herself, "We can leave."

Bonnie laughs, "No, please stay. I know before, I was able to partake in those random night outs, but not so much now. Life changes, huh?"

"Yeah, it does," Caroline says softly, almost in the realization that nothing can go back to the way it was. Was this what Elena has been trying to tell her. Bonnie has a new life. Does she even consider them a part of her life anymore?

Bonnie walks around the counter, almost as if she could read Caroline's thoughts. She stands in front of Caroline and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm glad you guys are here," Bonnie says, pulling back still holding onto Caroline she looks to Elena, "I'm going to do better in including you guys in my life. Maybe not all of it, but the important parts."

Elena smiles as Bonnie opens her arm, to pull Elena into a hug. Caroline closes her eyes, hugging Bonnie and Elena tighter.

They all pull back at the same time. Bonnie holds out her arms for both Caroline and Elena's to loop their arms through, "Come and meet my coven. My family," she says with a smile.

Yes, Elena and Caroline have met most of them, but never like this. When they are just sitting, eating, laughing, and chatting. This was the side of the coven Bonnie wanted Caroline and Elena to see and to know. Bonnie opens the door to the backyard walking ahead as Caroline and Elena follow her behind. Caroline and Elena's eyes widen in surprise at the sight of everyone.

Sixteen people all seated around the long table chatting, laughing, passing the food with music playing in the background. Bonnie walks ahead.

"Care?" Tyler voices out. He stands up, confused as to why his girlfriend was here.

"Ty?" Caroline says back, walking towards the table. Before approaching the table, she sees Tyler look briefly to Alexis, seated on his right and Robbie beside her.

"Be nice," she hears Tyler says lowly in the intent of only the twins to hear. Caroline is surprised by the sight of a chuckling Mason sitting next to Robbie.

Tyler sits back down. Caroline slowly approaches the table as an older dark-skinned woman dressed in jeans and a yellow blouse stand up and pull out an empty seat beside her.

"You must be Caroline Forbes," she says and looks to Elena, "And Elena Gilbert," the two girls nod in response.

"I'm Amelia Johnson, mother of my sometimes well-behaved Robbie and Alexis," she jokes, causing the twins to roll their eyes to their mother's humor.

Amelia motions to a bald dark-skinned man seated on her left, "That's my husband and their father, Eric Johnson. Please take a seat," she says, gesturing to the two empty seats beside her.

Caroline and Elena mutter a thank you and nice to meet you to them.

"Thanks, Auntie," Bonnie says

"No problems. Now shoo," Ameilia waved her to go, "Finish getting your food."

Elena looks to the older white gentleman seated to her right. He looked familiar to her with the stubble beard and short brown hair with strands of grey hair. The man smiles at her, quickly wiping his hands with the napkin.

"That's Marcus's uncle, Scott O'Donnell," Amelia explains as the man holds out his hand.

Elena shakes his hand, then let go for Caroline to do the same.

"Nice to meet you, Elena and Caroline," he says, letting go of Caroline's hands. He leans back a little knowing Ameilia would want to continue her introduction.

"That is Ray" Amelia points to the short bearded white man eating his food. He nods his head in the motion of a hello.

"Hi," Elena and Caroline say together.

Ray winces when he feels a kick to his shin under the table. Ray looks across the table to Bonnie with a raised eyebrow.

" _Say hi,_ " she mouths.

" _No_ ," he mouths back and exaggerates his reluctance by sticking his fork into his steak and takes a bite out of it.

"Really?" Bonnie says, and Ray shrugs his shoulders.

Bonnie looks to Caroline and Elena, "Sorry," she says.

Amelia shakes her head at Ray's actions, "And the two at the end besides Ray are Liam and Stella. They are Leila's parents. Leila is, of course, her," Amelia says, pointing out Leila across the table seated next to Matt.

Leila smiles at the newcomers and waves, "Hi," she says kindly then asks, "So this is everyone that goes to Mystic Falls High?"

"My boyfriend, Stefan, and my brother, Jeremy, also attends," Elena explains.

Leila looks up to Matt, who reminds her, "Salvatore vampire."

"Oh! Right, vampire," Leila says, looking to Elena, who nods with a tight smile.

Amelia smiles, finding the perfect opening, "Elena is dating Stefan and Caroline you're dating Tyler."

Caroline mutely nods while Tyler stops his conversation with Alexis.

He looks across to Amelia with a worried look, "You don't need to interrogate her, Amelia."

The woman gasped in a mocking tone, "I am most certainly not going to" she smiles, looking to Caroline, "I hear about her so many times, and I have asked Tyler many times to meet her."

Caroline nods in agreement, "I've asked Ty so many times for me to meet you guys ever since he told me about being somehow connected to your family. He didn't go into too much detail with me."

"You could've easily come over to Bonnie's house to get to know us. You didn't have trouble finding her house tonight," Alexis states with a raised eyebrow at the blonde girl. Mason chokes on his drink from Alexis's bluntness while Robbie quickly goes to pat Mason's back. Mason coughs and nods in the motion of being okay. Tyler lightly nudges Alexis in the stomach under the table.

Alexis looks to Tyler, " _What?_ " she mouths.

"Alexis. Be nice," Eric says, causing the said girl to roll her eyes to the most said statement to her by everyone in the coven.

Amelia looks to Caroline and asks, "Let me get this right, you dated Matt, then Tyler?"

"Yes," Caroline says unsure where this conversation was going

Amelia looked over to Elena, "But Matt dated you before you moved on to Stefan?"

Elena nods.

"Ams be nice," Eric says warningly.

"I am. I'm just keeping up with who is dating who," Amelia replies only to look across the table to Matt, who was listening intently to the conversation between Gabriel and Leila. Amelia catches Bonnie's eyes and motions to Matt. Chewing her food, Bonnie nudges Matt and motioning with her head to look at Amelia as she continues eating.

"These were the two you dated?" Amelia says, knowing Bonnie would hear her. Bonnie coughs, almost choking on her food from being taken off guard of the question.

Matt asks, not catching her question, "What?"

Bonnie chews and swallows her food before whispering to Matt what Amelia asked. Amelia laughs when she sees Matt go red and give a curt nod before going back to his meal.

Meanwhile, Bonnie chuckles and pats a comforting hand on his back while Michael looks at him, confused. Matt was glad Leila was busy still talking to Gabriel and her parents to not question his reaction.

Michael looks over to see Amelia calming her laugh. He chuckles, not wanting to know what she asked of Matt.

"Okay, I've had my fun. Please start dishing out; there's plenty."

Caroline and Elena breathed an air of relief, causing Amelia to laugh, "Sorry for scaring you girls. Bonnie loves you two and the life she had in Mystic Fall, and as a coven, I know it is something we had to accept. Especially now that the Lockwood family is tied with us."

"What does that mean?" Caroline couldn't help but ask.

Amelia smiled and motioned her head towards Bonnie, "She will explain everything to you all soon."

Caroline, Elena, nodded and began to dish out their food. Once they had filled their plate, they couldn't help but look over to Bonnie when they heard her laugh. The two watched as those sitting near Bonnie listened to her telling her story. Matt was making side comments causing Bonnie and everyone to laugh as she pushed him playfully for intruding.

"She is different, even Matt too" Caroline couldn't help but say.

"They aren't," Tyler says, prompting Caroline to look at him surprised.

"Bonnie is still Bonnie. The same with Matt. You just haven't seen that side of them. The same for me until I spent more time with the coven. The bond, the laws, and the support in the coven let them breathe and be themselves."

Eric looks over to see the girls affected by Tyler's words, "Give it time, Caroline and Elena. Bonnie will slowly show you more of her life, but if you are not ready to accept who she is, the good and the bad, then you don't have the right to be angry when she doesn't tell you certain parts of her life. The same goes for Matt. Don't demand the right to know."

Caroline and Elena nodded, but they were both impatient ladies. When they wanted something, they would go for it. Although they may both go about it differently, they always got their way. They wanted to know more about Bonnie. More about her coven and her powers, but they were going to have to wait. It didn't damper the jealousy they felt when Bonnie or Matt looked happier with the people in their lives. Then they felt the guilt that maybe they didn't care as much for Bonnie and Matt as the Elder coven. Did they demand too much from Bonnie? Did they not check up on Matt enough? They knew the answers, but they were not strong enough to face the truth of it.

* * *

 **Friday, 21st May 2010**

 **Afternoon, Salvatore Boarding house**

Bonnie takes a deep breath in and out. Parked outside the Salvatore boarding house, her fingers tightened around her steering wheel as she closed her eyes to calm her nerves.

" _ **You know it doesn't matter."**_

Bonnie opened her eyes, glancing to her right to see Adara looking back at her.

Bonnie lets go of the steering and lay her head against the car headrest, "It does," she says.

Adara shakes her head, " _ **It doesn't. You will tell them, and however, they react doesn't matter. Because by the end of the day, it's us."**_

Bonnie smiled a little to Adara's sentiment, "It's always us, Adara."

" _ **It is"**_ Adara turns in her seat to face Bonnie " _ **I know you feel like a monster around them. I feel it."**_

Bonnie looks away, ashamed only to look back at Adara when the demon grabs her hand, " _ **You're not. We're not. If they truly love you like you keep telling your family, then they will accept you and our past, present, and imminent future."**_

Bonnie smiles, feeling tears well up. They close their eyes and lean their forehead against each other.

" _ **Or I can just take over and kill them."**_

Bonnie leans back, letting out a laugh, "There she is," she says, her green eyes staring into the demon's red eyes.

Adara smirk to her vessel's words, " _ **I was getting a little too sentimental, wasn't I?"**_

"Just a smidge," she says teasingly.

Bonnie turns her attention back to the boarding house. Adara evaporates. Bonnie knew that Elena and Caroline needed to see the truth about who she is and how her fate was written decades ago. Adara was right; if they truly loved her, they would accept her. Bonnie gets out of her car, only to smile a little at the sight of Damon Salvatore walking out of the front door. He leans and leans against the column with a small wave to her. Bonnie locks her car and waves back.

' _What will Damon think of me?'_

Bonnie's eyes widen to her thought as her hands slowly drop from waving back to Damon. It hadn't even been a whole month of staying in Mystic Falls that somehow Damon has weaved himself into her life. To the point that she was beginning to seek his opinions and cared about what he thought. Bonnie hated to admit it she does enjoy their banter. What was once a hate relationship formed into a friendship that could lead to-

Bonnie shakes her head, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Come on, Bon-Bon, everyone is waiting," Damon said with a knowing smile.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding house- Parlor house**

The flickering flame was a warming sight for Bonnie. She takes a deep breath in and out before turning around to face her audience. Bonnie looks down to her right to see Matt seated on the single-seat, he smiles at her and stretches his arm towards her. Bonnie lays her hand on top of Matt's open palm and allows herself to be pulled towards him to sit on the arm of the single couch. They all [except Tyler] watch Matt and Bonnie let go of each other's hand. Matt places a comforting hand on her thigh. Comfort to give her the strength to tell her story.

Bonnie looks to her left and smiles at Tyler, also seated on a single seat. The Lockwood wolf smiles back, his eyes telling her that she had his support. A month ago, Tyler would have been the last person she would look to for comfort; but of course like Mason Lockwood, they blended into the Elder coven as they belonged there all along.

She was thankful they were here. She knew how much her uncle, auntie, and Michael wanted to be here. Marcus understood her while the twins obeyed her orders to stay back. Bonnie had trouble convincing her family to stay at home. It was Matt and Tyler that convinced them to stay behind with a promise of being there with her. They knew how to handle the Mystic Falls gang and their reaction to Bonnie's story.

Bonnie looked briefly to Damon standing across from her than to Stefan, Elena, and Caroline seated on the long couch.

Bonnie starts her story, "The reason why I couldn't tell you all about me besides abiding the code of secrecy was because Adara had lost her memories."

"Her memories? I thought she was a demon, a figment of your powers?" Caroline questioned, confused.

"Adara wasn't created the day I was born. She was created by Tiana Bennett and Mayu Nakamura around AD 6."

Silence engulfed the room before a collective exclamation of "What?!" left everyone's mouth except Matt and Tyler.

Elena shakes her head, "That's crazy. That's impossible."

"Says the girl that's dating a vampire," Matt pipes in, causing Bonnie to smirk to his words.

Elena chuckles, nodding "Touché," she says.

"Who's Tiana Bennett and Mayu Nakamura?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looks to Damon, "There are five elements that breathe life into nature. Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Spirit," she lists, "These elements are the five focal points of energy to create magic."

"You know that I know this, little witch," Damon said, unsure where this story was going.

"I know," Bonnie says with a small smile knowing of Damon's interest in witches. She knew his interests were purely for his intent on saving Katherine. Still, she began to discover that he [dare she say] respected witches.

"What you may not know is the creation of magic occurred around 2 BC blessed to 5 individuals. The element of fire to Tiana Bennett. Water to Mayu Nakamura. Earth to William Johnson. Air to Nicholas Blackwell and lastly Spirit to Alexander O'Donnell. They were created and bestowed by Archangels to be awoken when they turned 16. Today in all covens, all of the magic can be traced back to them; the Elders."

Bonnie looked around the room, knowing this was a lot to take in. They were scratching the surface of the history of magic and witches.

Stefan sits up the moment Bonnie starts listing out the names of the Elders, "Bennett, Johnson, and O'Donnell. You are all of the Elder's line?"

Bonnie nods, "We are. The Nakamura family name was a mystery for centuries. They were recently revealed to us."

"What about the Blackwell family?" Elena asks

"Esther, MIkaelson's maiden name was Esther Blackwell."

"Klaus is of the Blackwell line?! He was a witch?" Elena says, surprised.

"He and his siblings were witches until..."

"Until mother dearest turned her children into vampires," Damon finished catching on.

Caroline raises her hand, almost in confusion. Everyone looks to her, "Did you say bestowed by Archangels?" she asks.

"Yeah. I don't know which Archangel for each element, but I know Archangel Michael was responsible for Tiana Bennett," Bonnie chuckles and instinctively plays with the medal of Archangel Michael on her bracelet.

"Adara doesn't like him very much. He's..." Bonnie pauses. She looked away, trying to find the words to describe the Archangel. Looking back, "Archangel Michael is a soldier of God, and he sees humans and supernatural beings as pawns he can use in Heaven's war against Hell on Earth."

"What do you mean by that?" Stefan asks

"The purpose of the Elders' existence on Earth was to keep the balance and protect humans from Lucifer's temptations. When Tiana was 16, she was attacked by a vampire. The first-ever creation from Lucifer. A human is bitten by a vampire bat to have an undeniable thirst for blood. Tiana barely escapes. To protect the Elders, the Archangels create guardians for them. Five humans are bitten by wolves to shift whenever to protect their chosen Elder. This pack was known as the Crescent Alphas. Bautista Alpha for the Bennett line. Byre for the O'Donnell line and the Lockwood Alpha for the Johnson line," Bonnie finishes looking to Tyler with a smile.

"That's why you're protective of the twins," Caroline says, now understanding his sudden protectiveness over the Johnson twins.

Tyler nods. He sits up to explain his new nature as a Crescent Alpha, "It's different. The moment I met them, I became me. The Johnson family became my pack. I'm still learning of the bond, but the closer I am to Robbie or Alexis, the more in tune I am to their emotions and my emotions. I am lucky enough to be able to shift when I want to now, and my eyes glow red now too like Bonnie."

Bonnie smirks proudly to Tyler's pride in being a Crescent Alpha. Bonnie steers the conversation back to her ancestor's history, "After the Crescent Alphas. Lucifer's vampires began turning more humans. Vampirism spreads like wildfire. Death counts rise. It's too much just for a witch and a Crescent Alphas to handle on their own where they lived. With the Archangel blessings, five more humans were selected by an Elder to be blessed with magic thus creating-"

"Covens," Stefan says in the fascination of a history they would have never discovered without Bonnie, "That's how magic was passed on."

Bonnie nods, "Correct. It was also the same for werewolves when a pack was created for each; years later, after covens were created. Except they are known as Beta werewolves hence why their eyes glow yellow and Tyler's glows red because he is a direct line of an Alpha wolf."

Everyone looked to Tyler, who smiled at them, "It's fucking dope, right?"

Bonnie snickered to Tyler's words and continued, "Okay, so while the war raged-" she points to the ceiling "-up there. The Elders and their coven kept the balance of nature along with their Crescent Alphas."

Bonnie stands up, smiling at the next part of the story. Adara told the story with a smile, but Bonnie knew it was because this memory was Tiana's happiest memory. Bonnie felt it. Damon notes Bonnie was playing with the small medal on her bracelet. A bracelet she's had on since being back that it has become an imprint in his mind.

Bonnie look to Stefan, Elena, and Caroline sat, "When Tiana was 18, they traveled to Japan. To Mayu Nakamura to train better and to be presented with their weapons forged by the Archangels. Their weapons are known as Demon slayers" Bonnie closes her eyes, bringing the image to her mind that Adara showed of their demon slayer.

Bonnie puts out her hand and turns it with her palms facing upwards, " _Ostendo,_ " she says softly only to smile when she feels the sudden weight on her palm. Bonnie wraps her hand around the handle and opens her eyes. No longer green but bright red was looking fondly at the illusion katana. The blade's length was extending to the extent of her powers.

Damon is drawn towards Bonnie. He steps towards her. Bonnie look to Damon, and suddenly it felt like they were the only two in the room with the way he was looking at her. She stretches her arm, the tip of her katana halting Damon in his walk. He raises an eyebrow at Bonnie, not at all phased by the tip of the sword touching his throat.

Bonnie stares him down and continues, "Each demon slayer merges with our soul; it feeds on the negative energy in us. Our anger, sadness, vengeance. This is my demon slayer, and it's how Adara was created."

"How?" Damon asked his fascination in Bonnie, continuing to grow.

Bonnie draws the sword away from Damon towards herself. She looks down at the blade," Adara told me she was this sword's spirit and was pulled from it. Tiana's negative side and was given life the moment a demon goddess blessed her with the abilities of a vampire. The very enemies they slew."

Bonnie holds back a gasp when she looks up to Damon standing in front of her. Still, with that, look on his face. A puzzle he was enjoying to solve. He looks down to spot an embossed red triangle situated between the guard and above the beginnings of the cord wrap around the handle.

Damon's thumb brushes over it "Fire," he says softly in recognition of the elemental sign. He looks to Bonnie, who had been watching his every move.

"Do you know who the demon was?" Stefan asks, breaking the spell between the two.

Bonnie steps back and closes her palm into a fist, and the illusion evaporates.

"No," she says with a shake of her head, "Adara knows and won't tell me, let alone show me. I think she is protecting me in her own way from the deities above."

"So you do come from a demonic line just not Lucifer," Stefan clarifies.

Bonnie nods, "Exactly, which comes to the next part of the story. When Tiana was around 20 years old, there was a betrayal in the Elder coven by Nicholas Blackwell. He made a deal with Lucifer, in return, to gain knowledge on how to access more of his powers without nature's backlash. To have no limitation with his magic."

"Expression," Stefan says.

"What's that?" Elena asks, looking to her boyfriend.

"From what I know, it's some type of dark magic."

Bonnie shakes her head, "Our magic draws upon the powers of nature; fire, water, earth, air, and spirit. Dark magic draws on the evil energies of nature, intending to injure or kill that will benefit yourself. Expression-" Bonnie takes a deep breath, "-Expression draws on your own powers, your malicious wills to fight against the limitation of nature. It's consumable and addictive to feel that type of power knowing you can destroy anything with just a thought," she says with a click of her finger.

"It's not a pretty sight to be consumed by it. You have no remorse in anything you did," Bonnie says, thinking of Chiara; the last witch her coven ever faced that used Expression.

Seeing the faraway look, Caroline can't help but ask, "Have you ever-"

Bonnie shakes her head, "No. I've seen what it has done to witches. Still, I have always been scared that I would be pushed to the point that I would turn to Expression," Bonnie states, not finishing her continuing thought out loud ' _If I stayed here._ '

Bonnie quickly squashes that thought and continues, "Nicholas Blackwell joined Lucifer, and a war begins between the Elders and Nicholas Blackwell on Earth. Expression was new. Expression was powerful when Nicholas used it. Tiana knew the only way to stop Nicholas was to delve into Expression herself. Still, she was afraid of becoming like Nicholas. Losing control and being tempted to have the power to cast any spells of your will. Tiana needed to find another way to gain more powers."

"That's why Adara was created," Elena says in understanding.

"Did they stop Nicholas?" Caroline asks a little confused as to why Adara still exists for Bonnie.

Bonnie nods, "They did, but according to Adara, the other Elders made the connection too late of the number of people Nicholas was killing. Six humans, six witches, and six wolves. They were sacrificed to perform a spell before his death" she looks to Matt hating this part of the story. He put out his hand towards her. Bonnie smiles, thankful, and places her hand in his. Matt drew her close to be comforted.

Everyone watched on a little taken back of Matt and Bonnie's close friendship. Elena and Caroline know they shouldn't be surprised, but it was as if Matt could sense when she needed support. While Elena wasn't best at taking notice of it, it was something Caroline prided herself in her friendship with Bonnie. Now it seemed Matt Donovan was doing a better job at being Bonnie's friend.

"What was the spell?" Damon asked, ignoring the possessive feeling he got from the sight of the waiter boy holding Bonnie Bennett's hand.

"Adara doesn't know. According to her memories, it was an unheard spell; it always was when it came to Expression. The only way to kill Nicholas was with a blood-linking spell. Tiana didn't know what Nicholas's plans were, but she knew Adara was going to be used again by the Archangels. Klaus is a Blackwell, and I'm a Bennett. It seems we were always fated to finish the fight against each other. It's why The Prophecy was created."

Bonnie continued before anyone could ask, "The Prophecy is a long-held secret between covens. Some werewolves-" she looks to Tyler then to Matt, "and humans know of it," she glances to Damon, "but they are sworn to secrecy. Since the Prophecy has already begun, you don't have to swear to it."

Everyone nods in understanding. Bonnie looks to the crackling fire and stretches her arm out towards it.

"The Prophecy was first written down by Ayana Bennett in the 10th Century," a piece of the fire floats towards Bonnie's open palm. "Only brief details of it, but it was passed down through word of mouth," she explains while looking at the flame in fascination.

Bonnie recites the next words off by heart, "The Prophecy states; A cursed witch will become a witch hybrid powerful enough to kill or rule with the Original hybrid."

Bonnie closes her fist, causing the fire to disappear. She looks to everyone; the silence fills the room. She sees them piecing together the information to most likely everything Bonnie and her coven have been doing since arriving in Mystic Falls.

Stefan is the first to speak up, "Klaus is the Original hybrid, and you're the one that has to kill him."

Bonnie confirms Stefan's statement with a nod.

"Wait, why did you say or "rule" with him?" Caroline asks with her fingers doing quoting gestures around the rule.

Bonnie looks down, knowing how many times Damon has asked if what she was involved in was dangerous. Bonnie couldn't tell him what she hadn't confirmed even though she knew everything she was learning about the Prophecy was to lead to her death. Bonnie felt Matt's hand, rubbing her back to give her strength.

"History has to repeat," Bonnie says looking to her friends then instinctively look to Damon, "The only way to kill Klaus is by performing the blood-"

"No," Damon says, cutting her off, crossing his arms over his chest, "This is why you and your coven are looking for the Immortal stone?"

Bonnie bites her bottom lip, nodding, "Ayana Bennett had created it for Esther Mikaelson to grant the Mikaelson family immortality. This creation angered the spirits; it was against nature for such an object to exist" she looks up, "Ayana nearly died destroying it until Death stopped her-"

"Death?" Elena said, confused, cutting Bonnie off mid-sentence.

"Adara called it Death. I'm to assume we know it as the grim reaper." Bonnie explains then resumes her story.

"The location is unknown, but my coven has a lead. Even if we find the Immortal stone according to research for it to work I..." Bonnie quietens down, knowing everyone got the gist of where it was going.

"You still have to die," Elena says, tearing up, "it's why they say you may rule with Klaus to avoid dying."

"That, and Adara fears that Klaus is a pandora box."

"To what?" Damon asked, clenching his jaw.

Bonnie looks to the grim Damon, "Magic has a price. Killing Klaus would mean I get resurrected as an Immortal being. Killing the Original hybrid releases powerful energy and-" she stops mid-sentence her green eyes widening in realization.

"What?" Damon asks with a raised eyebrow.

Bonnie turns around to face Matt and Tyler, "Resurrection" is all she says.

Tyler looks to Matt, who has the same confused expression.

Tyler looks to Bonnie, "I know Matt is white and has blonde hair, but that's not Marcus," he says with such seriousness that it makes Bonnie laugh.

Bonnie calms herself, "I mean what if that's the spell Nicholas performed. Six human souls, six werewolves, and six witches. Besides that being what we know as the numbers for dark magic. All those creations are from heaven, a life that can be added and traded for one soul. Killing Klaus could lead to"

"Resurrecting Nicholas," Matt and Tyler say in unison.

Bonnie nods, "It makes sense. Me becoming a witch hybrid, bringing all of the Elder lines together, finding out about the Crescent Alphas, the demon slayers. These were all the instruments of that war. Now we're the instruments of this war and the future one."

Tyler is the first to shake his head, "No. Bon, that's impossible. Adara told you that he died by their hands," he looks to Matt. "Tell her it's crazy talk."

Matt rubs his chin taking in Bonnie's words and looks to her, "That's why they want you to be resurrected and immortal."

Bonnie takes a short intake of breath when she feels the pull of herself. She looks up to see Adara leaning against the fireplace deep in thought.

"Woah," Tyler and Matt say, followed by Caroline saying, "Wow."

Bonnie turns to look at everyone, "You guys can see Adara?"

" _ **I'm letting them see me,"**_ Adara states, tensed from Bonnie's theory. The demon's anger was giving her enough powers to do so.

Bonnie looks to her, "It makes sense right, Adara?" she asks.

With arms crossed over her chest, the red-eyed demon look to Bonnie, " _ **That snake bastard can't come back from the dead"**_

"I know, I-" Bonnie starts only to stop what Adara would suggest, "You're not going to tell me not to kill Klaus."

Adara says nothing but raises an eyebrow confirming that's precisely what she wants to say.

Bonnie laughs bitterly. The fire sparks higher in the fireplace. "He killed my dad! He is after the Immortal stone! An immortal Klaus is not what the world needs."

Adara grabs Bonnie by the throat and pushes her harshly against the fireplace. Matt and Tyler stand up, but it's Damon that speeds towards Adara to get her off Bonnie. Adara drops her hold on Bonnie, allowing Damon to speed through her. Damon freezes, placing both hands beside Bonnie, stopping himself from crashing into her.

"What the hell?" Damon says softly, looking down at her.

"Spirit," Bonnie answers back, "I'm her vessel that she can attack, and so can I with my magic, but no one else can."

Damon nods, making no move to step back.

" _ **Vampire. Move."**_

Damon does so and stands beside Bonnie, knowing she can still defend herself against Adara.

" _ **Nicholas Blackwell is not what the world needs too,"**_ Adara says, stepping towards Bonnie.

Bonnie steps forward, meeting her, "We can kill Nicholas if he is resurrected. We'd be Immortal."

Adara scoffs, " _ **You believe they are going to let a powerful being like us roam this Earth once we've killed Nicholas?"**_

"You don't think they will?"

Adara chuckles bitterly, " _ **Don't be naive, Bonnie. With everything I've told you about the Archangels, do you think they will?"**_

"They won't," Caroline speaks up.

" _ **Vampire Barbie has been listening,"**_ Adara commends, looking to Caroline with a nod of approval.

"Hey, nicknaming is my thing," Damon points out.

Ignoring Damon, Bonnie places a hand on Adara's shoulder.

She places her forehead against Adara's, "After everything we've been through, do you think we're going to let them end us like that?" she asks.

Green eyes against red eyes.

Leaning back, Adara reminds her, " _ **They are still making us die, though."**_

"But they are giving us a chance with the Immortal stone. History will repeat, but they want a different outcome" Bonnie drops her hand, "I need to kill him, Adara. You know that"

Adara sees the pleading in her vessel's eyes, " _ **I know,"**_ the demon says, looking away. Of course, it knows, it feels their vessel's anger towards Klaus. Sees the memories of that night; when it was awoken.

Adara looks back to Bonnie, " _ **If you are right about Klaus then it will be Hell on Earth if Nicholas is resurrected"**_

"When have we ever backed out of a fight?" Bonnie says with a smirk

Adara smirks back, " _ **Never."**_

Adara vanishes. Bonnie looks around to everyone, "So I guess that's my story."

"What is your coven's plan?" Stefan asks.

"To find the Immortal map that will lead us to the Immortal stone. Our lead is the Nakamura family due to Sora Nakamura being my _Kindred._ "

"You're what now?" Damon asks so quickly.

Bonnie looks to Damon, " _Kindred_. In our world, _Kindred_ is a rare type of magic when two people are tasked by fate to complete an objective to help in a battle. Usually, it's to find an object or a weapon. They are connected throughout their lives until the task is completed."

"Connected, how?" Damon inquired, ignoring the sinking feeling that Bonnie could be fated for another.

"For me. Sora and I were connected through dreams."

Damon thinks back to the afternoon at the Grille questioning her tired look, "That day?"

Bonnie nods, "They were dreams now and then. Then they became frequent every week and now mostly every 2nd night. Meaning I'm going to meet him soon."

"What type of-" Damon starts but stops when Bonnie shakes her head.

"I'm not sharing that information," she states sternly that one would mistake it to be a protective tone. Damon didn't like that.

"How are you going to approach the Nakamura family?" Stefan asked

"Scott, who is Marcus's uncle, will be going to New York to learn more about them. To see the type of people they are before we approach them," Bonnie explains, biting her lip, unsure of her other plan.

"You have another plan, don't you?" Caroline says with a smile.

"I do," she says.

"Do you want to share with the class?" Damon asks.

"No"

"You seem not to want to share a lot."

Bonnie chuckles. Matt and Tyler look to Damon unimpressed.

"I think Bon has shared more than enough today," Matt said protectively.

"Shut it, busboy," Damon said, looking to Bonnie, "Shouldn't we know every plan that you and your coven are planning."

Bonnie tilts her head and raises an eyebrow when he approaches her. Tyler stands up, placing his hand on Damon's chest.

"Move it, wolf boy."

Tyler's eyes flash red, wanting Damon to challenge him.

"Stand down, Ty," Bonnie says, causing Tyler's eye to shift back to his natural color. He stepped back, allowing Bonnie to talk to Damon.

"The plan is my plan, and I can choose when to tell you or anyone here. I'm not going to hide anything from you all, not until I'm certain in my plans, and I'm certain in-" Bonnie doesn't finish her sentence. They all know she is trying to trust them again, especially the Salvatore brothers.

"Trust me," Damon says softly to her. Bonnie hears him and looks up to him, taken aback. Damon and Bonnie stare at each other.

"We should get going to say our goodbyes," Matt says, standing up and breaking their concentration.

"Goodbye?" Caroline question

"All our visitors are leaving today," Tyler explained.

"Oh! Can I come with you? I want to say goodbye to your pack," Caroline says, happily thinking of meeting them. She enjoyed meeting everyone, even with Alexis's side comments. Caroline was determined to become friends with her.

"Really?" Tyler says, surprised.

"Yes. This coven is your family too, Ty."

Tyler smiles at her response and nods.

"You sure it's not because she wants to get on Alexis's good side?" Matt says to Bonnie, purposely for everyone in the room to hear.

Caroline glares at Matt and then at Bonnie, who laughed out loud.

"I'll have you both know that Alexis will like me. We're going to become such good friends that you will all be jealous of our friendship."

Tyler smiles, placing on the side of Caroline's face turning her attention to him, "Alexis will come around. I can talk to her"

Caroline shakes her head immediately, "No! I want her to like me in her own time, not because her alpha wolf told her to."

"Not that it would make any difference," Matt muttered only to mouth ' _What?'_ when Bonnie lightly slaps his chest with the back of her hand.

"You hang around Alexis and Marcus too much," Bonnie stated.

Matt smiles back in response.

Bonnie looks to everyone, "You're all going to be working with my coven. We will keep you in the loop of the plans you need to know" Bonnie looks to Elena, "I need you to stay safe. I don't know if Klaus has any more plans to use you, so stay close to Stefan and Damon."

"Me?" Damon motions to himself, "I'm no babysitter."

Bonnie chuckles because that was the last thing she thought Damon would respond with, "You're not a babysitter. Here I thought you would be happy to be ordered to stay close to Lena," she says teasingly.

"Bonnie," Elena admonishes her friend.

"No," Damon says at the same time

Elena looks up to Damon in surprise.

Bonnie raises an eyebrow at him. Damon does not break eye contact with Bonnie, almost as if he wanted her to know he was telling the truth. The vibration of Bonnie's phone in her jean's back pocket breaks their concentration.

"Hello" Bonnie answers

"Hey, Bon. Leila, Aunt Stella, Uncle Liam, and Ray are going to leave a bit earlier. Thought I give you a heads up," Bonnie hears a rustle and Michael yelling, 'Hey!'

"You better hurry back, there's only so much I can do to delay my mom and dad," Leila says

Bonnie smirks, "You sure it's me you want to say goodbye to and not Matt?"

Leila gasps offended and embarrassed about being caught, "I'm leaving now!"

"We're leaving now. We will be home soon" Bonnie says only to hear Michael's voice

"Okay. See you soon."

Bonnie hangs up and looks to everyone, "All the questions you have right now. You can ask me the next time you see me, okay?"

Everyone nods and watch Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, and Caroline leave the room.

Stefan looked to his brother, "Now all your questions about Bonnie has been answered."

"Yeah," is all Damon says only to leave the room feeling bothered about Bonnie. Why did the Prophecy have to be her? Was this the real reason why Emily Bennett wanted Damon to protect the Bennett line?

' _She used me,'_ Damon thinks bitterly, gritting his teeth.

' _You used her, to be reunited with Katherine, '_ his conscious reminds him.

"I did," he whispers to himself, climbing up the stairs.

' _Bonnie Bennett can't die. People need her. The world needs her. I need to protect her'_ Damon swears to himself of a new purpose in his life.

It will only be later that those reasonings would shift and change Damon Salvatore, his world, and their entire relationship.

* * *

 **Monday, 24th** **May 2010**

 **Early morning, Nakamura residence, Brooklyn, New York City**

In the early hours of four in the morning, Leon Lorell sat behind his office desk. He tiredly flips through an unknown witch's grimoire that he was able to get his hands during his trip to Italy a few days ago. Carefully studying and translating the words of what was in the book, he failed to hear a knock at his door until the second knocking became more rapid and louder. Looking up, Leon squinted at the closed door. Even though the light from his lamp and the fire from the fireplace filled the room with enough light.

"Come in," he yelled, awaiting the visitor.

Closing the grimoire, Leon's dark brown eyes widened at the sight of the eighteen-year-old boy walking in. The teen held a piece of paper in his hands; while still dressed in his black pajama pants and a white wife-beater top.

"Sora, you're up early. Usually, you'd be stumbling into the house or still asleep," joked the older man.

Sora ignored his long-time family friend and opened up the map in his hand and placed it on the man's desk, pointing to the destination.

The man looked to where Sora was pointing at "Mystic Falls?" he read out loud in a questioning tone.

Sora nodded as the older man continued to look at him in confusion of what Mystic Falls meant to Sora. All Leon knew about Mystic Falls was that it was a town with a history with the supernatural. Other than that, it was a town that he would pass through.

Sora rolled his eyes in annoyance that the man hadn't clicked on to the reason for Mystic Falls

"Leon, that's where she is," said Sora

"Who?"

Sora scratched the back of his head in agitation, causing more mess to his bed hair. Stepping back, he began to pace back and forth upon the maroon carpet placed on the hardwood floor reminding Leon

"The girl! The one that has been in my dreams ever since I could read the map! The same girl that I dream about that causes my tattoo to glow," he finished raising his left hand to reveal a yin-yang tattoo on the back of his left wrist.

Leon chuckled at the distressed boy, "Oh, that girl!"

Letting his hands fall on his hip, Sora glared his dark brown eyes at the man "Yes, that girl. Mom showed me in my dreams of where she is. This town is small. We can get grandfather to fund another Leon Lorell exhibition at Mystic Fall to show off some of the rare treasures you've discovered these past months."

"And you think she'll show up to the exhibition show?" asked Leon leaning back in his brown leather office chair

Sora smirked and stated with confidence, "Because she knows I have the map."

* * *

 **AN: I was going to cry when my computer wiped out all my files to this fanfic a month ago. So had fun rewriting the timeline for this fanfic, but the timing was perfect for Bonnie telling the gang the whole history.**

 **This chapter was way longer but had to cut it and add it to the next chapter. All grammatical errors are mine. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews.**


End file.
